The Vow
by xXAmberAddilynRoseXx
Summary: One friend is unfortunately stuck in the friend zone. Another friend has a sugar daddy, and wants him to leave his wife for her. And the other friend just wants to find someone who makes her happy. Blaze, Rouge, and Amy make a vow to find their true happiness by the end of the year. That could be a serious boyfriend, get engaged, or hopefully get married. Wish them luck!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: new story! I've been watching a lot of romantic comedies and got inspired to whip something up. I hope you'll all love it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

Let's Make a Vow

 _Dear Diary,_

 _February 14, 2015_

 _I hate weddings. Well, not really. That's just me being bitter. The reason why I say that is because I'm in Los Angeles for Cream's wedding. Now don't get me wrong, I'm excited for her and Tails, and I can tell their really happy together. But being a braids maid when your biological clock is ticking, and you're single, and it seems no one wants to marry you, is a real bummer._

 _What's also a bummer is when your ex-boyfriend just so happens to be Tails' best man. Sonic and I dated for about three years and a part of me really wanted us to get married. But then I realized that we didn't want the same things like marriage and kids. I also realized that he was a lying and cheating piece of shit._

 _And just to make matters worse, guess what I did last night. Go ahead and guess. Don't know? Well here's the surprise._

 _I, AMY ROSE, WAS DUMB ENOUGH AND DRUNK ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITH SONIC._

 _And here's the grand finale. That fucker is engaged. To that bitch Sally. She flaunts her ring around to people as if anybody cares. Honey, if you're 'loyal man' was sober enough to screw me, I'm sure I wasn't the only one. Happy Valentine's day to me, huh?_

 _But I swear, things are going to change for the better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

Putting her diary back into her suitcase, the pink rose went to her closet and took her braids maid dress and put it on. It was short and ended about an inch above the knee. It was a dark navy blue cupcake style dress that had a silver band that went under the breast. She wore silver heels to match.

She was finishing up her makeup, which was a simple smoky eye with pink lip stick. She heard a knock on her door and walked over to answer it. She opened the door, and in walked her friends Rouge and Blaze.

"Hey pinky," said Rouge, "you feeling any better this morning?" Amy told them both what happened the night before this morning.

Amy rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair. "I had to take three showers and was tempted to use bleach as mouth wash, but I'm good."

Rouge giggled at her friends frustration as Blaze raised her eyebrows and whistled. "Well how was it?" asked the purple feline. Amy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? My unfortunate rump in the room with Sonic?"

Both girls nodded their heads eagerly as they waited for an answer. Amy smiled and giggled flirtatiously as she twirled her hair in her finger. Then her smile quickly dropped and she said "It was the worst sex I ever had. I think it took me getting drunk enough to realize that he doesn't exactly know how to swing that thing around."

The two girls busted out laughing as they held their sides from getting cramps. Amy giggled herself, even though she was totally serious about what she said.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror and turned to face her friends, who have finally calmed down. "Well let's get going, we don't won't Cream going all bridezilla on us."

The three friends walked out of the hotel room and towards the elevators. The hotel they were staying at was pretty fancy looking. The wedding was being held downstairs in a big enough room for the event.

The elevator reached the first floor and the girls sauntered out. They walked over to a dressing to see Cream before she was a married woman.

"Cream you look gorgeous!" exclaimed the pink hedgehog as she looked at her rabbit friend up and down. Creams wedding dress was a white strapless mermaid dress. Her heels were also white and her vail was properly placed on her head. Her medium length hair was beautifully curled.

"Oh thank you!" the rabbit said. Cream looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to calm down her breathing. Rouge noticed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What are you freaking out about?"

Cream spun around and she fanned herself. "I'm just a little nervous is all. I mean I want to marry Tails! I love him! But what if it doesn't work out? Or what if I'm not good enough? Or what if-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was slapped across the face by Blaze. She took her friend by the shoulders and shook her. "Cream! Everything is going to be fine. Tails loves you like crazy. Don't doubt yourself. It's just the cold feet talking."

After a little bit of more pep talking, it was time for the wedding.

The bridesmaids were in their rightful spots as they waited for the bride herself to walk down the aisle. As Amy was looking around the crowd, her eyes laid on Sonic, as he was standing in his spot as best man.

He winked at her as a he smirked, while she rolled her eyes and wanted to puke. She wanted so badly to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but she always wanted to see her friend get married. _'Just calm down and pretend he isn't there. After this, you can treat yourself to two slices of cake at the reception.'_

Finally, it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Cream's smile was from ear to ear as she made her ways towards Tails. He looked at her with love and compassion in his eyes. Soon enough, they were holding hands at the alter as they listened to the priest.

As the guest was watching, the three bridesmaids were in deep thought. All three of them wanted what Cream was getting. Somebody who loved her for who she was. Somebody to soon enough start a family with. Somebody to spend to the rest of your life with.

They were snapped out of their trance when the audience clapped as the newlywed couple shared a kiss. They cheered and clapped for their friend as she walked down back the aisle hand in hand with her husband.

At the reception, the couples were dancing together on the dancefloor to a nice slow song. For the ones who weren't dancing, they were eating, drinking, or sulking in their seats.

And three friends just so happened to be the ones sulking. The looked at Cream and Tails on the dancefloor as they embraced each other and were whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears. "I'm so over it." Said Amy as she gulped down her wine.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaze. She noticed Amy was glaring at Sonic on the dance floor as he was dancing with his fiancé. "I'm just tired as being alone. I'm always waiting to be happy."

Blaze rubbed her shoulder as calmed her down. Rouge nodded her head and said "I'm going to marry Scourge this year. I deserve it after all." Blaze and Amy looked at the bat with raised eyebrows. "In order to marry him, he'll have to divorce his wife first." Said Blaze.

Rouge is 'dating' Scourge. He's a wealthy business man and lives in a huge mansion. He's married to Fiona Fox, but Rouge is making it her mission to get Scourge to divorce her that way she could marry him.

Amy rolled her eyes at Rouge's ultimate plan. "Well Blaze, what do you want to happen to you?" she asked as she sipped more wine. Blaze looked up and thought about it before she answered. "I want to marry Silver."

Rouge looked at her with wide eyes as Amy nearly choked on her wine. "Silver?!" they asked in unison. Silver and Blaze are really good friends. But Blaze wants something more than friendship. She's not afraid to say that she loves him, but how to tell _him_ is her issue. She's afraid that if she tells him, he might not feel the same about her, and their friendship could be ruined.

"I mean we know you loved him for like, ever, but how are you going to work that out?" asked Rouge. Blaze shrugged her shoulders as she smiled. "I'll find a way."

Rouge and Amy smiled as they listened to Blaze. As the two were talking, snapped her fingers. "I have an idea!"

"Shoot."

Amy cleared her throat before she spoke. "Let's make a vow. We all want the same thing, right? Be happy, not wanting to binge eat and watch lifetime movies like a bunch of single moms, and not be alone anymore. So my brilliant idea is that we all either find a serious boyfriend, get engaged, or get married by the end of this year."

Rouge and Blaze thought over it for a few minutes and looked at each other. They both smirked and nodded their heads. "That's a great idea." Said Blaze as she sipped her wine.

Rouge grabbed her glass and held it up. "Well let's toast to this vow." They all had their wine glasses raised and Rouge spoke. "We, Rouge, Blaze, and Amy, vow to find our happiness by December 31, 2015. We will not back out of this vow and will be determined to accomplish it. Any objections?"

Blaze and Amy giggled as they both shook their heads 'no'.

"Then we may now drink to the vow." They clinked their glasses towards and gulped down the last sips of their wine.

 **Authors note: how did you like it? I hope it was good! Lol**

 **Leave your reviews, as they are much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter One: Open House Cutie

Chapter One: Open House Cutie

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two weeks since the Cream and Tails' wedding. After spending an extra two days LA, me and the girls flew back home to sunny MIA. I have to say, I loveee LA but that six hour flight is a pain in the ass._

 _Ever since we came home, we have started our 'vow'. Well, kinda sorta._

 _Blaze is still awkwardly in the friend zone with Silver. She tries dropping hints to him by either dressing up to see him or something basic and predictable like 'dropping' her phone and having to bend over and pick it up._

 _Rouge is still in denial about her situation with her boyfriend/sugar daddy. I don't think I've told you how they exactly met. Long story short, Rouge wanted extra money in her pocket without working too hard get it, so she decided to join some cheesy website to find a rich sugar daddy in your area. And that's how she found Scourge. A rich, arrogant, thirty something year old who is still legally married to his wife, Fiona._

 _And now to me. it's already hard trying to find a man that will respect you and love you. But not in today's world. If you're not half naked in public or having sex on the first date, you won't be finding a boyfriend. The girls recently had me try online dating. And I am never doing that again._

 _The guys that I met were all disgusting, rude, and just straight up losers. I can still here some of their annoying comments running through my head._

 _"Are you sure your 27?"_

 _"Usually I date girls with bigger boobs, but you'll do."_

 _"You looked much thinner in your pictures."_

 _Yes, I'm positive that I'm 27. I have perfect, round, size C breast. And, I have a bot bikini body. So they can all suck my ass._

 _As much as I love to rant and bitch about people, I have to go to work. At least it's a Friday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

After placing her diary in her nightstand drawer, the pink hedgehog lazily got out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom to get ready for work. She works as a real estate agent and makes pretty good money. Rouge and Blaze are also real estate agents.

After a nice long hot shower, she dried herself of and started to get dressed. She wore a pink button up shirt, a white blazer with the sleeves ending at her elbows, white fitted pants, and pink heels. To complete her look, she wore light makeup, pink lip gloss, and had her long hair up in a high pony tail.

She checked herself out in the mirror before grabbing her purse and car keys. As she walked out of her house, her phone rang. She looked at her phone to see Blaze calling her.

"Hey girl. What's up?" she asked as she got inside her Lexus. She heard some giggling on the other end of the phone. "Are you on the way here?"

She backed out of her drive way and drove off towards work. "Yeah I just left. What with all the giggling over there?"

Blaze sighed before she answered. "Well Rouge and I are here planning for a special event that's coming up!" she exclaimed through the phone. As she drove, Amy had a look of complete confusion. "What are you talk-" she stopped mid-sentence and groaned, "you're talking about my birthday, aren't you?"

Rouge took Blaze's phone and spoke. "Just get your pink ass over here and we'll discuss the plans, hun." Both of them hung up and Amy continued to drive to her work place. After about twenty more minutes, she parked her car in-between her friends vehicles. Rouge's Mercedes and Blaze's Audi.

She walked into the building and walked over to her office, which is where she meets with the girls every morning. She walked in and saw Rouge sitting on her desk and Blaze sitting on the chair in front of it.

 _"_ So what are these _plans_ that you both wanted to discuss?" the rose asked as she sat in her chair. Rouge turned to face her as she crossed her legs. "This is what we're going to do," she said as she clasped her hands together, "we are taking you out clubbing. Ever since we've been home, you've been walking around looking all sad and depressed. Who knows, you might even find yourself a man." Rouge smirked as she looked at Amy's reaction.

Amy just rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Do we have to? Can't we just be normal and go to dinner or something?"

Blaze chimed in as she walked over to her pink friend. "No, no and no. We do that all the time! Just think of all the fun we'll have."

"And all the hot single guys." Said Rouge as she twirled her hair with her finger. She felt her phone vibrate and noticed it was Scourge who texted her. She smirked as she replied back. Blaze looked over at her and had a look of confusion. "Who are you texting over there?"

The bat flipped her hair and looked over at her feline friend. "My sugar aka my future husband." Blaze rolled eyes and sighed while Amy groaned. "Explain to us why you want to marry him, of all people."

"Yeah Rouge. The man is married after all."

Rouge giggled as she rain her fingers through her hair. "Well for one, you has a shit load of money. He buys me stuff, puts money into my account, and he not too bad in the bedroom after all." She smirked as she thought back to the times her and her sugar daddy fooled around.

Amy shook her head in disapproval and sighed. She constantly tells Rouge to stop messing with him, but her dear friend is just so stubborn. "At least tell me you use a condom? I don't want you catching anything."

Rouge rolled her eyes as she waved her hand. "Of course! I'm not trying to get knocked up are anything. Not yet anyway."

Rouge, like any other woman her age, have always dreamed of having babies. She would always tell Amy and Blaze that she wants little baby bats flying around her home. But she just needs to the find 'the one' that will give that to her.

"So Blaze, how's the old coming-out-of-the-friend-zone thing going?" asked Rouge. Blaze sighed and slouched in the chair she sat in. "I don't know how to get out of it. I don't want to just throw myself at him because he might get freaked out. But I also don't want to beat around the bush. Like, what if he starts dating another girl?"

Rouge stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Then you dress up in some sexy clothes, go to his house, and you claim what's yours. Simple." The only reason Rouge suggested this idea was because this is something that she would do.

Amy got up from her chair and placed a hand on the felines shoulder. "What she means is that you should express your feelings to him. That doesn't mean having sex with him right away," she glanced over at Rouge, "just tell him how you really feel. You'll never know how he feels until you tell him first."

Blaze nodded her head as she absorbed her friend's advice. She stood her seat and grabbed her purse. "I better get back to my office. I have major paper work. I'll see you girls later!" she walked out of Amy's office, leaving the hedgehog and bat.

Rouge turned to Amy, who was looking her calendar on her desk. "So do you have a client to see today?"

The pink flower shook her head as she placed her calendar on her desk. "Nope. I just have to host an open house that's for sale. There shouldn't be too many people showing up so it'll be quick. How about you?"

Rouge was fixing her makeup in the mirror. "I have one of my clients coming by today to look at some houses. Today isn't busy, thank goodness."

After a few more minutes of talking and gossiping, Rouge left to her office. Amy packed her purse and grabbed her keys and walked to the parking garage to drive to the open house.

At the open house, she has to show the people what the house looks like inside and discuss the price and all that jazz. Less than thirty minutes later, she arrived at the house. The house was a two story house that had a beautiful garden in front of it. The house was fairly large, with four bedrooms, three bath rooms, a large kitchen, and a pool in the back yard.

When she walked inside, she played some nice music that wasn't too loud, and placed pamphlets with information on the house. She was in the mirror rehearsing what to say and was making sure her makeup and hair looked perfect.

Soon enough, the house was filled with about twenty potential buyers. While some people were outside admiring the yard and the pool, Amy was leading a group around the home. in the group was a single mother and her baby, a husband and wife, two sisters, and a black hedgehog with crimson red stripes, who Amy thought was very handsome.

"This here is here is the master bedroom." She pushed open the door to show the room. She walked in with the crowd following and she continued the tour. "This king size bed is perfect for the room since it's a bit big in here. Over here is the walk in closet," she opened the doors, "there's enough room to have a his and hers side."

As the group was checking out room, Amy couldn't help but stare at the black hedgehog. She's never seen anybody that handsome before. She had a chance to check him while he was distracted. He wore white fitted shirt with a leather jacket over it, black jeans, and black converse.

She also took notice of his stomach. The shirt was tight enough to see the outlining of his abs. Amy caught herself staring a bit too hard as she started to get hot. She fanned herself down as she led the group back downstairs.

While they were downstairs, Amy continued to look at the handsome hedgehog who was talking with a couple. She noticed that the woman, a cute mouse, was pregnant. She always felt a little sad whenever she saw a couple who were expecting.

She looked at how the handsome hedgehog gently placed a hand on the round pregnant belly as the soon to be both smiled. Amy saw how he smiled and chuckled as he felt the baby kick. She was already attracted him just by his stunning looks, but now she was even more attracted at how he interacted with a baby that wasn't even born yet.

Before she got caught staring, she busied herself by cleaning up the place. Soon enough, the open house was over. She watched everybody leave the house, including the handsome hedgehog. She saw him get inside a black mustang. She could see that the interior was crimson red, just like his stripes and his eyes. She heard the engine of his car as he started it up.

She didn't know why, but the look and sound of his car turned her on even more. After he left, she grabbed her purse and walked to her car. She hoped that at some point, she can see that hedgehog again, and actually talk to him this time.

xXxXxXx

Inside the parking garage, a white Bentley that was parked was bouncing up and down slightly. The windows were fogged up and there was hand prints on them. The sounds of muffled moans and groans of pleasure could be heard. Minutes later, the moving of the car stopped, as did the moaning.

The back door opened and came Rouge with her sugar daddy/boyfriend, Scourge. She looked at her reflection and fixed up her clothes and hair. She smirked and walked over to the green hedgehog as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That was so much fun baby." She said as she kissed his cheek. She trailed her finger up and down his chest and batted her eyes. "And thank so much for putting money into my account this morning. I really needed it."

Scourge held her by her hips and he smirked. "It's the least I could," he put his mouth right next to ear, "you really know how to satisfy me, don't you?" He nibbled on her ear, causing her to giggled playfully push him away.

"Only for you, daddy." she answered back in a lust filled voice. He chuckled as he fixed the suit he was wearing. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you later." He went over and kissed and smacked her ass. She giggled and watched him leave.

Once he left, she walked her way back inside. She walked herself into Blaze's office, who was enjoying a hot mug of coffee. "Where have you been?" asked Blaze. She took notice at how Rouge's hair was slighty messy, but didn't look crazy.

"Oh you know," she waved her hand around, "I had a client." She smirked as she fixing her hair up into a pony tail. Blaze looked like she wanted to puke. "You had sex in the garage again, didn't you?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed she sat down in front of Blaze. "It was just my way of saying 'thank you' for the money he gave me this morning."

"Haven't heard of a thank you card, huh? How much money did he give you?"

"Just $5,000 is all." Answered Rouge as if it wasn't a big deal. "Now I can go on a major shopping spree this weekend."

Blaze shook her head and sighed. "Speaking of this weekend, you and Amy should come over for a girls day."

"Sounds like a plan," the bat said as she rose from her seat, "I'll let you get back to your work. Toodles!"

xXxXxXx

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was thankfully a quick day. And it wasn't stressful at all._

 _Blaze and Rouge want to take me out clubbing for my birthday. I'm only turning 28, I don't see what the big deal is. But I guess it'll be fun to go out with the girls for a night. It'll give me an excusss to get drunk off my ass. And there won't be any ex-boyfriends to have sex with._

 _But what I really need to tell you was about to guy I saw today during my open house. The first thing i noticed were does deep, red, and mysterious looking eyes. I've never seen eyes so beautiful before. Then I saw he face. He has such detailed features, it was so hard to look away._

 _Then I checked him out, and I was not disappointed. For one, he is the perfect height. He looks to be about 5'9, which is perfect for me since I'm 5'4. Then I noticed what he wearing. He was wearing a tight white shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans, and converse. He looked so hot! I just couldn't stop staring!_

 _Then finally, I saw his car. I don't know if it's just me, but a hot guy with a hot car is super attractive. He got me so hot, I just wanted to push him in the backseat of his mustang and show him what I can do._

 _Ugh, listen to me. I sound like a horny school girl._

 _Hopefully at some point in time, I get to see that handsome hedgehog again. And not embarrass myself by staring at him the entire time._

 _Well, it's Friday. Which means I'm going to stay in this bed and watch some Netflix. Until next time!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

 **I hoped you liked this chapter! More to come soon! :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Mr Tall Dark and Handsome

Chapter Two: Tall, Dark, and Handsome

February 28

The next morning was a slow start for Amy. She woke up around 11:00 and didn't get out of bed until 1:00. As she got out of her bed, she remembered that she was going to meet with the girls at Blaze's house.

She walked into her bathroom and slowly stripped out of her clothes. She turned on her shower and waited for the water to be the perfect temperature. As she stood there, she began to scroll through her phone and went on Instagram.

The first picture that popped up on screen was one of Cream and Tails. The newlywed couple was cuddling in bed, with Cream's backside facing Tails' front side. The caption under the picture read _'Mornings with you are the best.'_

She couldn't help but smile at the picture. Although she was happy for her, Amy felt a tad jealous. Cream was the only one out of their group to get married to somebody who truly loved her.

She stopped her pity party and went inside the shower. She just stood under the water for a while as she was in deep thought. As she was bathing and thinking to herself, she started to think about that handsome black hedgehog.

She still couldn't believe how incredibly sexy he was. From the look of his intense eyes, the shape of his quills, his cute smile, and most importantly, his six pack. She so desperately wanted to hear his voice. She thought that maybe he had a deep, attractive, voice.

With all this thinking about the mysterious hedgehog, she was totally unware that she was touching herself and was moaning deeply. She quickly moved her hand away from her flower and stood back under the shower head.

 _'I don't even know the guy and I'm already fingering myself while thinking about him? Get a hold of yourself girl.'_

After her prolonged shower, she got dressed in a sweat shirt and leggings with flip flops. She also but her long hair into a messy high bun. She was only to Blaze's house so she didn't have to dress up. Grabbing her keys, she got into her car and drove off to the cat's house.

xXxXxXx

"You touched yourself because of a guy you barely know?"

"Hmm. Sounds like a typical night for me."

At Blaze's house, Amy sat in-between her two friends as they both asked about the mystery hedgehog. She felt embarrassed when she told what happened in the shower hours ago.

"If you both were there, you would completely understand why I did that to myself. This guy was _ridiculously_ hot."

Rouge looked at her friend with a quizzical look. "Well what does this guy look like? Cause your usually attracted to the preppy and jock type of guys." She said. The only reason she brought that up was because that was Sonic was.

Amy knew what she was referring to and rolled her eyes. "This guy is totally not the type of guy I would go for. He's a black hedgehog, has crimson red strikes, the most gorgeous red eyes I have ever seen, and I can tell he has an amazing body." She sighed dreamily as she placed her hands on her heart.

Rouge and Blaze gave each other weird looks before Blaze spoke. "Well whoever he is, he sounds really attractive. Maybe even more attractive than Sonic perhaps?" she asked as she eyed Amy, who simply agreed with the nod of her head.

"Enough about my little crush," said Amy, "how's the thing going with Silver? Anything new?" Blaze sighed as she threw her head back against the sofa. "I don't know where to start! How are you supposed to tell the guy you've known for years that you want to be more than friends?"

"Good question." Said Rouge as she flipped through a magazine. Blaze rubbed her hands through her hair as she sighed with frustration. "Silver has had two girlfriends in the past year and they both treated him like garbage. One would cheat on him and the other was just with him for his money. I just want to make him happy with me."

As Amy listened to her feline friend rant about her feelings, she snapped her fingers as a idea came to mind. "I have an idea on how to get your point across, but I don't think you're going to like it." Blaze looked at her with anticipation while Rouge leaned in with interest. "Tell me."

"The only thing I can think of to get your point across is to fake a blind date." Blaze shook her head with confusion as she looked upon her pink friend. "Fake blind date? What do you mean?"

Rouge was catching on to Amy's idea, so she explained to Blaze. "She means you'll tell Silver that you have a Blind date coming up. You'll have him help you pick out an outfit, ask him his advice on what to do on the date, and to have him drive you there. Then once you reach the destination of the date, you'll tell him that there never was a blind date and you confess your feelings to him."

The more Rouge spoke of the idea, the more Blaze's mouth opened. She was already too nervous to tell Silver how she really feels, but to do a fake blind date? That was pushing her limit.

"You really expect me to do all of that?! I can barely stand around him without pouncing on him!"

Amy got up from her seat and went to the kitchen. She came back with three wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "Think of it this way," she poured the wine and handed them to the girls, "when you ask him about what clothes to wear and the more things he tells you, it'll help with your confidence. If you don't tell him about the feelings you have for him, some other skank will come and take him away from you."

Blaze nodded her head as she expected the much needed advice from her friends. she didn't just want to date Silver for the money or sex or just to say she has a boyfriend. Ever since they met in their freshman year of college, she had real strong feelings for the hedgehog, but didn't know how to tell him.

"So Rouge, are you still on the mission to make your sugar daddy your husband?" asked Amy as she sipped her wine. Rouge sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "That's the only plan that I have. Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I know for a fact his wife is also cheating on him."

"What makes you think that?" asked Amy.

"Last week, I went to mall to return a bra from Victoria's Secret. When I walked past the food court, I noticed his wife with some other guy that clearly wasn't Scourge. They were all over each other . so clearly what I'm doing with her husband shouldn't bother her."

Blaze rolled her eyes at her friends stupid plan. "But if you marry him, it'll be a loveless marriage. You'll only be in it for the sex and money."

Now it was Rouge's turn to roll her eyes. "Unless you can find me a guy who is hot, not stupid, and not broke, then I'll dump scourge."

"I'm sure you can find the perfect guy who will love you for you. Not just for your body either." Stated Blaze as she got more wine.

Amy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah Rouge. Remember the vow we made at the wedding? You won't find happiness in a loveless marriage."

Even though the bat was very stubborn and could sometimes be argumentative, she knew the girls were right. She didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong when she first started fooling around with Scourge. But then she thought about how they can't be seen in public together. She didn't want to be someone's secret anymore. She wanted and deserved a real man.

"You know what? You two are absolutely right. I deserved to be treated like a lady with respect. Not some hooker off the side of the road."

Amy and Blaze cheered and were happy that their friend finally saw the light. It was already hard enough trying to find a nice guy. She didn't need to be treated like shit.

The girls continued their day off by talking about how to get their perfect man and planning Amy's birthday celebration, which was a week away. Amy stayed at Blaze's house until around 9:00 pm and headed home.

 _One week later_

 _March 7_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The day is finally here. I'm now 28, and thank goodness I still have a nice shape. So because it's my birthday, the girls and I are going out to the club. But before we go, the girls are meeting me here at my house to take pictures and do last minute makeup._

 _For the club, I'm wearing a cherry red strapless dress that ends in the middle of my thighs. The top of my dress pushes up my breasts quite well, so I know I'll be getting stares tonight. I mean, I deserve it. It is my birthday after all._

 _With my hot dress, I decided to wear white high heels that are red at the bottom. My accessories include a simple silver necklace with a red 'A' on it, matching bracelet, and a cute Michael Kors watch. For my makeup, I just did smoky eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick. And my waist length hair was nice and straight and my bangs were curled to the side of my face._

 _I haven't been out clubbing in a while. The last time I went out to the club was probably when I was with Sonic, which was about close to ten months ago? Eh, I have no idea. All I know is that tonight, I will have some fun with my girls._

 _I'll let you know if anything interesting happens tonight!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

After writing her thoughts into her diary, she placed inside her bookshelf. She looked over herself one last time in the mirror to make sure everything was in place before she heard her door bell ring. "Coming!" she yelled as she grabbed her phone and walked downstairs.

Before she opened the door, she looked into the peep hole. All she saw were big tan breast in her view, and she immediately knew it was Rouge. She opened the door, and in came the bat, followed by Blaze.

Rouge wore a purple short tight fitted halter dress that ended mid-thigh. There was a opening on top of the dress to show her amazing cleavage. She wore black strapped heels, and her make consisted of purple eyeshadow with black eye liner, mascara, and deep red lipstick. Her shoulder length hair was in loose curls.

Blaze wore a light pink backless dress and white heels. The front of the dress was a deep v-cut to show some of her cleavage. She had light pink eyeshadow, eye liner, mascara, and pink lipstick. Her hair, which passes her shoulders, was curly for tonight.

"Ohhh I see somebody is ready for their big night." Said Rouge as she gave her pink friend a tiny bag. "Here's your birthday present. I hope you like it!"

Amy opened up her gift, and inside was a white box. She opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet from Pandora. The bracelet was pink and it had cupcake charm, and the number '28' in pink to represent her age. "Awww Rouge, thank you so much!" she hugged her bat and didn't hesitate to put the bracelet on.

"And here's my gift!" exclaimed Blaze as she gave her bag to Amy. The gift was a bit bigger than Rouge's. The pink hedgehog opened up the bag. Inside was bottle of Amy's favorite perfume, Gucci Guilty. She wore the scent pretty much ever where she goes. As she picked up the bottle to admire it, she saw a little bag below. Inside of the clear bag, was a brand new bellow button ring.

"Oh my god! You got me my absolute favorite perfume and a new belly ring! Thank you!" she hugged her purple feline friend. She then sprayed some of the perfume on her and inhaled the scent with a smile. "You two are the greatest friends any girl could ever have."

The three friends shared a group hug then walked out of Amy's house to Blaze's Audi outside. As Blaze drove down to the club, Rouge turned around in the passenger seat to look at Amy. "By the way pinky, we got you this pin to wear."

She handed Amy a pink pin that says _'Birthday Girl'_ in white glitter. The pink rose giggled as she placed the pin on top of her left breasts. On the way there, the girls sang along to the radio while Rouge recored them on her phone.

Soon enough, the made to the club. As Blaze parked her car, Amy noticed that the line to get inside was very long. "Ugh, by the time we get inside it'll be 3 am, and it's already 9."

They stepped out of the car and fixed their dresses. Rouge smirked as she lead the girls to the doors of the club. "Just leave this to me."

As the reach the doors of the club, a bouncer stood there. He was a very built looking pit bull. Rouge stood in front of him and grin. "Hey Roger, it's me again." Roger looked and noticed the bat as he smiled. "Well hello there. I see you aren't here with Scourge. What the occasion?"

Rouge placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "It's my friend's birthday, and I thought we need a good time. Can you please let us in?" she batted her long eyelashes at Roger. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for the girls. "Happy Birthday!"

The crowd was filled with complaints as the girls strutted their way inside. Inside of the club was large. The floor was silver and the dance floor was lit with bunch of neon colors. The booths were around the dance floor. The bar was long and was also nicely lit up with three bartenders behind it.

As the three friends made their way towards the bar, they had to pass by all of the people on the dance floor. Some were just having plain old fun on the dance floor, while others looked like they needed a room.

Once they finally pushed their way through, they took a seat at the bar and looked over the menu of drinks. "What are you girls planning on getting?" asked Amy as she scanned through her choices. "Probably a nice cold mojito. What about you Rouge?"

Rouge looked at her choices as she flipped through the menu. "Well I want to get drunk off my ass but not-" she gasped as she looked up and looked over at Amy. "Pinky, don't make it obvious, but there's this really hot guy looking right at you."

Amy pretended to stretch her back, she leaned further into her seat, causing her breast to lay on the table, and her ass to be pushed further out on the seat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed who was staring at her.

She gasped as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at her friends. "Holy shit. That's the guy from the open house!"

She couldn't believe that he was actually here! She looked again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But it was true, he was here! He was seating just a few stools away from her.

Blaze looked over at the hedgehog as her eyes widen. "Wow Amy, you weren't kidding when you said he was hot." The pink rose giggled as she twirled her finger into her hair. Rouge eyed the black hedgehog with a smirk. "He is tall, dark, and handsome. Amy you better make a move before he gets away."

Just as Rouge said that, Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome was making his way over to the girls. "Fix your boobs! He's coming this way!" whispered Blaze in Amy's ear. Amy quickly fixed her bra so her breasts looked more alert. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it all on her right shoulder.

Just when Blaze and Rouge were about to leave Amy alone, the dark hedgehog arrived next to Amy. "Hello there." he said with a smooth and dark filled voice as he smiled. Amy quietly gasped as she looked into his blood red eyes. She cleared her throat before she greeted him back. "Hi." She smiled as she flirtatiously twirled her hair around her finger.

"I was looking at you from across the room, and I think I know you from somewhere." He looked into her green eyes intensely, causing her to blush. Before Amy could answer him, he snapped his finger. "You're the real estate agent from the open house, aren't you?"

She giggled as her smile widen. "Yeah that was me."

The two hedgehogs started into each others eyes as they both had a smile on their faces. Rouge noticed this and smirked. She walked up the Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blaze and I are going to the little girls room. We'll be back."

Amy snapped back to reality as she saw her friends walk away. The handsome hedgehog cleared his throat, catching her attention, and spoke. "So I see it's your birthday. Happy birthday to you." Amy giggled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well thank you very much. I just turned 28." She rolled her eyes as she grinned.

His eyes widen as he looked upon her body. "You're 28. I could of sworn you just turned 21. You are quite beautiful." He grinned as she blushed even more. She's never met a man that has actually called her beautiful and didn't poke fun at her age.

"Where are my manners," said the handsome red eyed man, "my name is Shadow the hedgehog. What's your name, birthday girl?"

The pink hedgehog smiled as she looked into Shadow's eyes. "My name is Amy Rose."

Shadow gently grabbed her hand that was on her lap and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose."

 _'Sweet baby Jesus, this is really happening.'_ She thought to herself as she mentally pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"What a coincidence that I would see you here tonight. As your birthday, I figured you would have gone out for dinner." Said Shadow as he sat next the stool on the right of Amy.

She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "That was my original plan, but my friends say that I do that every year. So they decided to take me here. And what brings you here tonight, Shadow?" she asked as she smiled at him.

Shadow chuckled as hand went through his quills. "My friends felt like clubbing and decided to drag me along." He looked slightly annoyed but just laughed it off.

"So why were you at the open house last week? Looking for a house for you and your family?" she asked. She was too nervous to ask straight up if he had a girlfriend, a wife, or kids for that matter. The dark hedgehog once again chuckled at he noticed how nervous Amy got.

"I just recently moved down here from New York. I got tired of the of place, especially when it's winter. And no. there's no girlfriend, wife, or kids." He looked into her eyes as he smirked. "Not yet at least."

Amy also smirked as she looked up at Shadow. Her eyes went south as she quickly checked him out. "How old are you by the way? You're very well built."

"I'm 29. And thank you very much. You look very stunning, might I add."

The pink rose continued her flirtatious antics as she flipped her long hair, batted her eye lashes, and giggled. "Since it's your birthday, how about I buy you a drink?"

"Oh you don't have to."

"Nonsense," he chuckled, "it's the least I can do."

Shadow waved over a bartender and placed two orders of drinks. "Get me rum and coke," he looked at Amy with a smile, "and a pina colada for the birthday girl."

Rouge and Blaze came back from the bathroom and sat further away from Shadow and Amy. They didn't want to cock block the two hedgehogs. They ordered drinks and continued to watch the couple from afar.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Blaze. Rouge squinted her eyes to focus on the pair. "From the looks of it, they're both flirting with each other. And she's doing her flirty routine. And I see he bought her drink. What a gentleman."

Blaze smiled as she watched her friend have a good time with the handsome hedgehog. "I hope they exchanged numbers. They look so cute together!"

Back with the flirty duo, Shadow was cracking jokes and straight up flirting with the beautiful rose. Amy would playfully punch him on his shoulder as she laughed at his antics.

"About that house," Shadow said, "has anybody claimed it yet?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope. Are you interested?"

"Very much so. That was the first house I've seen around this area that I really like."

"Well that's good to hear," she said, "that house has been on the market for a while now."

Shadow finished the last of his drink and placed it on the table. "If I'm not being too forward, is it okay if I have your phone number? I could get that house of your hands and take you out for a nice dinner if you like."

Amy really liked how forward he was being. She liked it when a man took charge, it was one of the things that turns her on.

"Of course you can have my number." She said as she took his phone and typed her number. "And yes, I would love to go to dinner with you." She smiled as she handed back his phone and gave him hers. Shadow gladly took her phone and installed his number and then gave it back.

Shadow continued to flirt with Amy when suddenly he received a text message. He groaned when he read the message and Amy noticed how upset he looked. "Is there something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"It's just my friends. Their to head out." He got up from his seat and held Amy's small hands in his. "It was a pleasure to get to know you Amy. I'll be sure to contact you about that house and about the dinner date."

He kissed her hands tenderly. "Goodbye Rose. Until next time."

Amy giggled and flirtatiously winked at him. "Bye Shadow. I'll be waiting."

Shadow winked back, and turned to leave, disappearing into the crowd. Amy sighed dreamily as she ran her fingers through her hair. Blaze and Rouge came back with wide smiles on their faces.

"So what happened?" they both asked in unison.

Amy sighed again as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "His name is Shadow. He recently moved here from New York. He's 29. And we exchanged numbers, and he wants to take me out for dinner!"

The girl's squealed as they bounced up and down. to celebrate, Rouge got a round of shots. After a few more hours at the club, the girls got back into Blaze's car and drove home. In the back seat, Amy looked out the window as she smiled to herself.

 _'I can't wait for my date with Shadow.'_

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter Three: Work Time and Date Time

**Authors note: here comes the nest chapter! Took me awhile to write this because I'm** ** _still_** **trying to find a way to finish 'Our Lives Now'. So annoying. Also because I'm jotting down bunch of ideas for GTA. BUT, never mind that.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Work Time and Date Time

March 13

 _Dear diary,_

 _Sorry I haven't kept you updated in the past week. I've been so damn busy with work! I had to another open house, except this time it was a mansion! I have to remind myself to never do that again. There was way too much walking and so many people!_

 _But anyway, let me tell you what happened on birthday._

 _Rouge got me this really cute charm bracelet from Pandora! It's pink and it has two charms. A cute cupcake and the number '28'. And Blaze got me a bottle of my most favorite perfume, Gucci Guilty, and a new belly ring! I've been meaning to get a new one anyway._

 _So as expected, Rouge and Blaze took me out clubbing. At least it wasn't some cheesy looking one. Rouge managed to get us in without waiting in the line since she's been there before with her sugar daddy._

 _The club was huge inside! There was bunch of booths to sit at and VIP sections. The dance floor had a bunch of people just dry humping each other. Others looked like they really were doing the nasty in the middle of the dance floor, which is gross! Keep that shit in the bedroom!_

 _Anyway, after walking through the crowd, we got to the bar. We were in the middle of looking for drinks, when suddenly, Rouge saw him. And by him, I mean the guy from my open house last week! He was looking right at me! I thought I was going to pee on myself!_

 _When he came to say hi to me, his voice definitely got me. His voice is probably the most sexiest and smoothest voice I have ever heard. At that moment, I literally wanted to bounce on him. He's just so fucking hot! Let me tell you the things I know so far about him._

 _His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Ugh, his name alone just gets me hot. He's 29 years old, and he recently just moved here from New York. He said he wanted a change of scenery and because he hates it when it snows. I don't blame him though. I love winter, but to an extent. But he has nothing to worry here. The weather here in Miami is basically always hot as hell. The only things here he has to worry about is the rain and the hurricanes._

 _But back to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome._

 _Shadow asked me if about the house from the open house last week to see if it was still up for grabs. When I told that it still is, he said that he wanted the house! He said that he would come by and talk terms about it. When he told me that, I asked if he was looking for a home for his family. I was wayyy to nervous to ask him if he has a girlfriend, a wife, or kids for that matter! But luckily, he told me he is completely single with no children. He gave me this look that just made my heart melt and said 'Not yet at least'. I swear to you my heart started pumping faster._

 _Even though I just met him that night, I was already really attracted to him. Talking to him for that short amount of time, I could already tell that he is a real gentleman. He even bought me a drink since it was my birthday. Unlike most guys that you meet at the club, their either trying to impregnate you on the dance floor, or just looking at your boobs the whole night._

 _After some flirting back and fourth, we exchanged numbers. Before he left, he took my hand and kissed the back of it. His lips just felt so soft and warm. And I'm not sure if it was because it was kinda dark or what, but I could of sworn I saw a tongue ring! If it is, I can only imagine the things he can do with tongue of his on me._

 _Oh my god, there I go again. Before I start touching myself again, I should probably get to my office. Shadow is coming by to talk about the house._

 _Bye!_

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _Amy_

Amy was already dressed and just needed to brush out her hair. Since it was Friday, she decided to dress more casual. Well, sexy casual. She wore a sleeveless white top that had black flowers, black high wasited skirt, and black high heeled wedges. She put her hair up in a high pony tail. Her makeup was just eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss.

As she was getting her purse and car keys, she called Rouge to see if she was at work. After a few rings, Rouge picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Rouge, are you at work yet?" she asked as she open the door to her car.

 _"Yep! Actually, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome just walked through the door about five minutes ago. I was just about to call you!"_

Amy froze as her eyes widen. "R-Really?! Oh my god! I hope he isn't mad that I'm not there!" she banged her head against her steering wheel as she groaned. Rouge giggled as she replied back. _"Don't worry pinky. Right now, he's just sitting at the lobby."_

As Amy drove over to the office, she sighed as a sign of relief. "Well I should be there in the next ten minutes. Keep an eye on him for me."

 _"Will do."_

They both hanged up as Amy sped her way to the office.

xXxXxXx

As Rouge put her phone away, she peeped out her office window to see what Shadow was doing. He was just sitting down on the sofa watching the tv. He would occasionally pick up a magazine and browse through it. She got up from her desk and walked over to the lobby. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I just got off the phone with Amy. She should be here in about five minutes." He nodded his head as he placed the magazine down. "Your one of Amy's friends aren't you?" he asked. Rouge sat in front of the ebony hedgehog as she smiled. "That's correct," she exclaimed, "we've been friends for years actually. I could see from the other night that you were very interested in her." She smirked as she noticed a small tint of pink form on his muzzle. "You got me there." He said as he chuckled. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, right?"

Rouge's smirk widen. "Nope! She's single and ready to mingle. Ever since she dumped that loser boyfriend of hers, she's been looking for a real man."

Shadow nodded as he listened to the bat. He knew right away that her and Amy were close friends, and that Rouge was protective friend. If he were to hurt Amy in any kind of way, he would have to keep an eye out for her. "I'm guessing this guy she was with really played her, huh?"

Rouge nodded as she rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. I don't want to say too much, but he's a real jerk."

Blaze walked past the duo as she was on the phone, giggling like a little girl with a slight blush. Rouge instantly knew she was on the phone with Silver and smiled. The day after Amy's birthday, Blaze decided to take her friends advice about the fake blind date. She hasn't actually went on the fake date yet, but she has been a little more flirty towards Silver.

Suddenly, Amy came speed walking into the lobby as she saw Rouge and Shadow. She walked over to them as she sighed. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" she said to Shadow as she had a nervous smile. Shadow stood up from his seat and shook his head. "It's okay," he looked at Amy's outfit as he smiled, "you look beautiful by the way." Amy blushed as she said thank you. Rouge decided to go see what Blaze was doing.

Amy lead Shadow to her office while she was on the phone with another client. As Shadow walked behind her, he checked her out from head to toe. He liked how long her pink toned legs were and how here hips swayed from side to side as she walked. He caught himself looking too long and looked away as he rubbed his face. He couldn't deny the fact that Amy was very attractive, but he didn't want her to think that he was just some other guy looking for his next bang.

The two reached her office soon enough. They spent the first thirty minutes talking about the house. Shadow ended up buying the house, which made Amy happy because now she has one less house to worry about selling.

After they were done with business, Shadow decided to talk about more exciting things, like their date.

"So about the date," Shadow said as he smiled at Amy, "where would you like to go?" Amy was just a little caught off guard. Not about the date itself, but by the fact that he asked her what she wanted to do. When she was with Sonic, she was used to doing what he wanted to do. "Hmm I'm not really sure. Do you know any good restaurants?"

"There's a really good Italian place on the beach." he suggested as he continued to think. Amy's eyes lit up as she smiled. "I love Italian food! That sounds great!" Shadow was glad to see how excited she was and his smile grew bigger. "That's good to hear. How about tonight at 7?"

"It's a date." answered the pink hedgehog as she giggled and twirled her hair. "I'll pick you up tonight." He got up from his seat, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Bye Rose."

Amy just sighed dreamily as she waved. "Bye Shadow."

 _'Seven o'clock better come quick.'_

xXxXxXx

Inside Blaze's office, Rouge was sitting in the chair in front of Blaze's desk. "So what was all the giggling and blushing about?" asked Rouge as she smirked. Blaze rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just Silver and I talking is all. He was just telling me how work was going."

Silver works as a physical therapist. He mainly works with children and teenagers. "So when are going to do the whole 'fake date' thing?"

"Hmmm." Blaze thought as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not really sure. I mean, what if this whole thing just blows up in my face and we don't have a friendship anymore?"

Rouge didn't want to happen to Blaze. She always thought the two of them would look so cute together and they seem to complete each other. "Well," Rouge said as she sighed, "there's not much else you could do. It's either the fake date, tell him how you really feel, or just sitting back and watching some other chick take him away from you. Either one you choose, I believe everything will work out. Besides, I have a feeling he has something for you."

The purple feline looked at her friend with widen eyes. "You really think so?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Rouge smiled as she nodded her head. "I absolutely do. Who knows, he's probably just as nervous as you to tell you how he really feels."

"I guess your right," Blaze said as she sighed, "well anyway, how's the whole Scourge thing?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at the sound of his name. "I'm so down with him. I thought about what you guys said last week about being in a loveless marriage and how whenever Scourge and I hang out, it's always late at night. I just hate being the other woman, you know? I deserve a man that shows me off and actually takes me out places when the sun is up!"

Rouge was straight up pissed at this point. She continued to vent to Blaze about her shitty situation. She got so emotional about it that she almost started crying. "What the fuck am I doing?" she asked herself as she wiped away the tears. "You know what," she said as she stood from her seat, "I'm going to his house and telling him straight up that this whole thing we have is done."

Blaze jumped out of her seat as she went to stand over by Rouge. "Are you sure? Do you want me to come along? What if his wife is there?" She was frantically asking questions because she knows how Rouge can be. She is the cray friend after all. "Whether she's there or not, I'm going to get to over with."

She grabbed her purse and marched out of the office with her head held high.

Blaze sighed heavily as she plopped back into her chair. "Hopefully she wont get arrested."

xXxXxXx

Rouge was inside her white Mercedes as she drove her way over to her soon to be ex sugar daddies house. She didn't really want to get into an argument, she just wanted to end things calmly. But it had to come to an argument, she would definitely not back down.

As she drove up into the neighborhood he lived in, she pulled into his driveway and got out her car. She noticed a that he car wasn't there. Instead there was a blue BMW parked out front. She didn't really think about it and walked up to the front door. She knocked and rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. "Hello? Scourge?" she called out to see if anybody answered.

She waited a tad bit longer before she reached for the door knob. The door was unlocked, and of course, she walked right in. She looked all around downstairs to see if he was anywhere in sight. She didn't see him, and decided to walk up the stairs to see if he was probably in his room.

As she was walking up the stairs, she noticed that somebody appeared in front of her. She thought it would be him, but to her surprise, it was his wife. She's never met his wife before, so she was a little thrown off guard. She was about to speak, when the fox cut her off.

"Who are you?" she asked with a rude tone. She stared Rouge down as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm Rouge." the bat said with uncertainty. She actually felt a bit nervous.

"Ohh," Fiona smirked, "your the 'Thursday through Saturday nights' chick. I was wondering when i would finally see what you looked like."

Rouge looked completely confused. She wasn't sure if Fiona was kidding or not. She went to say something, but was once again cut off. "Your not the only one you know. There's the 'Monday morning run'. The Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon 'lunch break'. And finally the Thursday afternoon special."

Fiona continued to glare at Rouge with much hatred. Rouge felt her temper rising as she finally spoke. "Don't act like you're all hurt and surprised. I saw you a few times out in public with all your little boyfriends. I can go your husband right now if I want." She took out her cell phone as a threat that she'll call him.

Fiona, instead of becoming nervous, just laughed in her face. "You see, my husband and I have an agreement. We can have fun on the side, as long as none of our 'pets' come inside our home."

"Who the fuck are you calling a pet?!" Rouge yelled as she started to become red in the face. She was slowly losing her cool. Fiona just giggled at how frustrated she became and continued to taunt her.

"What did you think was going to happen? That he would somehow fall in love with you, leave me, and both spend the rest of your lives together with all the money you could spend?" she giggled as she wagged her finger. "No. That won't happen. It will never happen. Because at the end of the day, I'm the one in this huge house. I'm the one driving all the fancy cars. I'm the one who gets the money. And lastly, I'm the one that gets to sleep with Scourge."

Rouge tried to calm herself down by breathing slow and counting to ten in her head. She so desperately wanted to pull Fiona down the stairs by her hair and teach her some manners. But she decided to put up a front. She smirked as she looked the fox in the eyes.

"I only came here to tell your husband that I wanted to end what we had. I mean sure, he told me that I'm way better than you in bed on multiple occasions. And that I'm not 'loose' down there, unlike you. But since he's not here, I'm sure you can tell him what I said."

Fiona was fuming as her left began to twitch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened her eyes back up as she glared at the bat. "Get out of my house, you whore." She turned and stomped her way back up the stairs and slammed the door to the master bedroom.

Rouge giggled to herself as she waked down the stairs. But before she decided to leave, she wanted to get the last of what she thought she deserved for her time. She sneaked in the downstairs office and peeped through the door. No one was inside, so she crept inside. She walked over to the desk and opened the drawer to find stacks upon stacks of money.

"Well looky here." she whispered to herself. She picked up a stack that estimated to be about one thousand dollars. She smirked as she grabbed twenty stacks of money. She quickly stashed the money inside her purse and closed the drawer. She knew that Scourge leaves money lying around all the time, and when he did, she would always pick it up.

She walked out of the house as she put her sunglasses on. As she walked over to her car, she laughed to herself. "Dump sugar daddy: Check. Unexpectedly gain twenty thousand dollars: Check."

xXxXxXx

It was now 6:30 at night, and Amy was finishing getting ready for her date with Shadow. She wore a black midi halter dress (AN: Just look it up on Forever21, it's super cute). It had a deep veep cut and showed the right amount of cleavage. The was no back to the dress, which showed off her back. It ended right at the knees. With the dress, she wore white strap heels.

Her waist length hair was nicely curled and she had her bangs pinned back. For her makeup, she had smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and ruby red lipstick. She of course sprayed on her favorite perfume to finish her cute look.

She was currently on the phone with Blaze and Rouge as she waited for Shadow to arrive.

"Where is he taking you again?" asked Blaze.

"This Italian restaurant at the beach." answered Amy as she smiled.

"So will you two be getting to know each other in the back seat of his car?" asked Rouge as she giggled.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Amy as she laughed. She heard the sound of a car pull into her drive and she looked out the window from her bedroom. She saw that it was Shadow's car.

"Girls! He's here!"

"Have fun!"

"We're coming over tomorrow so you can tell us what happened."

The girls said their goodbyes as Amy heard the sound of the doorbell. She grabbed her white clutch and walked down the stairs. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breathe to get rid of the nerves, then opened the door. Outside of the store stood Shadow, looking very handsome. His attire for the date consisted of a white button up and long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and black shoes.

Amy looked her date up and down as she blushed. "You look fantastic." said Shadow as he checked her out. "Thank you," she said as she stepped out and closed her door, "and you look very handsome."

Shadow chuckled as he lead her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for her and helped in her in the car. The gentleman thing to do. As he got into his seat, he reached to grab something from the back. "I got you something," he handed her a small sized gift bag, "think of it as a late birthday gift and a 'thank you' gift for the house."

"How nice of you!" exclaim Amy as she opened the bag. Inside was a pair of pink earrings with a match necklace. "Aww thank you so much, Shadow!" She reached over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. She giggled as she put on new jewelry.

Shadow turned the ignition of his mustang, making it roar to life. He backed out of the driveway and started to drive to the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, the two hedgehogs were chatting while they waited on their food to arrive.

"So tell me about yourself." said Amy as she smiled. She really wanted to know all about Shadow. She was already really attracted to him physically, but she want to know what makes him who he is. "Well what would you like to know?" asked the ebony hedgehog. Amy placed a finger on her chin as she thought about what she wanted to know.

"We're you born in New York?"

"I was actually born and raised in Los Angeles. I lived there until I graduated from high school. The I went over to New York for college." Amy nodded her head as she listened.

"What did you go to college for?" she asked. "I majored in business." he answered. Amy was already really enjoying the conversation. Now she knew that she liked Shadow because he was really attractive and because he also has brains.

"What about you?" asked Shadow, "where are you from and such." He leaned in to listen as he smiled. She giggled a little as she met his gaze. "I was born and raised here in Miami. After I graduated from high school, I didn't feel the need to leave for college. I just really love the city life, and you always feel like your on vacation here."

"That is the number one reason why I moved here." he joked as they both laughed. "Well you already know what I do for a living," said Amy, "what do you do?"

"I work for a pet company that sells all types of things like clothes and beds and all the other necessary pet needs." he answered as he chuckled. Amy's eyes lit up with excitement. "What do you do for the company?"

"I'm on of the main people in charge. I make sure that different pet stores like Petsmart and Petco get our products."

"That's so cool," she exclaimed, "do you have any pets?" Shadow chuckled as he took out his phone. "It's funny you asked." He showed her a picture of a Siberian husky with beautiful ice blue eyes. Amy felt like her heart melted as she looked at the beautiful creature. "Her name is Luna."

"She's absolutely adorable!"

As they continued with their conversation, their waiter came back to give them their meal. Shadow got lasagna and Amy got chicken Alfredo. Throughout their meal, they made small talk, as they were too busy stuffing their faces with the delicious food. After they were done eating, they continued their conversation.

"This has been on my mind since the night at the club," said Amy, "but do you have a tongue piercing?" she asked as she smiled shyly. Shadow chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep," he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to reveal a silver stud on his tongue, "I got it about a month ago."

"Did it hurt?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I was with my two other friends and we were pretty drunk."

Amy laughed as she saw Shadow's face turn red from embarrassment. "I have a piercing too!"

"Oh really? Where?"

"My belly button," she said with a giggle, "I got it during spring break last year with my friends. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it." Shadow imagined what her body would look like with her cute belly ring. He slightly blushed as she pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"Was it the same friends you were with the night at the club?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded her head as she smiled. "Those are my two best friends. I've known Rouge since high school and then we met Blaze in college."

"I met Rouge today when I was waiting for you at the office." Shadow said as he thought back to earlier today. "She seems like the over protective friend. Am I right?"

Amy laughed as he laughed along with her. "Rouge is very...expressive."she said as she laughed nervously, "She's kinda like a loose canon. If something doesn't goes her way, she has a fit about it."

Shadow chuckled as he listened to his date. "She sounds like my friend. He can be the same way. Once you get him started, there's no stopping him." Amy thought back to the club when she met Shadow. She remembered that he was there with friends. "Speaking of friends, you said you were with friends that night at the club. Who were they?"

"I'll show you." He scrolled through his pictures to find a picture of friends to show. "The one on the left is Knuckles. He's the one who I said is the same as your friend, Rouge. And the guy on the right is Sonic. He's a asshole, but you learn to get use to it."

The minute she heard her ex boyfriends name, she choked on her water. She started to cough as she tried to catch her breathe. Shadow looked concerned as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?!"

She calmed her self down as she fanned herself down. "Did...did you just say...Sonic?" she asked with doubt. Shadow nodded his head as he kept an eye on her. "Yeah, is there something wrong?"

Amy sighed as made eye contact. "This is kinda awkward to say but...i use to date Sonic."

Shadow's eyes widen as his mouth was slightly open. He remembered that Sonic was telling him and Knuckles about an ex girlfriend of his that he hooked up with recently. "So...you were the one he hooked up with at the wedding?"

Amy covered her face with her hands and she sighed with frustration. "It's not what you think." she removed her hands from her face as she continued. "We've been dating on and off for three years and last year I was just over it. He cheat on me, lie to me, and I feel like he was just with me for the sex. The night before the wedding, everybody went out for dinner. Long story short, I got really drunk and we unfortunately went back to his suite. Then I find out that he's engaged afterwards. I already felt disgusted with myself, so when I found out about Sally, I felt gross."

Shadow listened to every word that Amy said. He could tell that she was being truthful about everything. He's only known Sonic for a little over a year, and he knew how he could be with the ladies. "I hope I didn't make things awkward," said the pink hedgehog, "I'm having real fun with you."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's fine. Trust me, I know how he can be. He's your past now." He kissed the back of her hand tenderly as she smiled and blushed.

"Well enough about our blue friend," Amy said, "now about your friend Knuckles. I have an idea. But first, is he single?"

"Yeah," the ebony hedgehog nodded his head, "why you ask?"

Amy smirked as she answered. "What if for the next date, we have a double date? I feel like they would be very great together."

When Amy saw the picture of Knuckles, she immediately noticed how built he was. It looked like he lived at the gym. She also noticed his left arm was an entire sleeve of tattoos. She knew that Rouge would love to get to know him.

Shadow smirked as he leaned in. "So there'll be a second date then?"

Amy giggled as she twirled her hair and looked him in the eyes. "Yep. That is, if it's okay with you." She batted her long eyelashes as she looked into his eyes. His smirked widen as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm definitely okay with it."

"Then it's a date."

* * *

After spending a few more moments at the restaurant, Shadow drove Amy home. When he pulled up in front of her house, he got out his car and opened the door for her. He walked her up to her door to say bye.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Shadow. Sure, we both found out with both know a certain asshole, but I really enjoyed my time with you." He chuckled as he held both of her hands in his. "So did I, Amy. I can't wait for our next date. Especially since we'll be bringing our friends along."

Amy giggled as she shook her head. "I have a feeling she won't be disappointed when she sees him." she joked as they both laughed. As their laughter calmed down, they got lost in each others eyes. Amy really wanted to kiss him, but she wanted to tease him.

She leaned in and kissed the very corner of his lips. She looked back into his eyes and noticed he blushed as he smirked. He pulled her hands up to his mouth and kissed them. "Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Shadow."

They let each others hands go as they both turned to leave. Amy was inside her house looking out her door and Shadow sat in his car and turned it on. They made eye contact and Amy blew him a kiss, causing him to smile. He drove away and Amy closed her door. She leaned on it as she slid down to the floor with a smile wide on her face.

 _'He's perfect.'_

 **Authors note: and that's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't gotten any reviews, but I did get favorites and follows, so I'm guessing I'm doing something right. Chapter will be up soon enough.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors note: Thanks** **Project Shadow** **for the review! I'm trying to make things between Amy and Shadow as interesting as I can. Same goes for Rouge and Knuckles. And thanks for the advice about paragraphing! I'll be sure to do it for this and the following chapters.**

 **Thanks** **AllHellBrokeLoose666** **for your review! I'm glad you liked the little cat fight. That won't be the final time they'll run into each other though! And don't worry, the Slivaze part is coming up slowly but surely.**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter Four: Shopping Date and Double Date

March 14

The next morning, Amy woke up in a cheerful mood. Even though last night was her first date with Shadow, she was glad how well it turned out. Even when they both found out that they knew Sonic and the fact that she had dated him _and_ was the one that he hooked up with at the wedding. As she got out of bed, she went over to her book shelf to get her diary. Even though Rouge and Blaze were coming over to talk about the date, she just had to get all of her emotions out on paper.

 _Dear diary,_

 _So last night was my first date with Shadow, and it was really great! I have absolutely no complaints about anything. He was the perfect gentleman from the start of the date to the end. After the date, I'm certain that I have feelings for him._

 _First, he came to my house on time to pick me up. And he looked super handsome. He walked me to his car and opened the door for me and helped me inside. When he got inside, he reached to the back seat and gave me a thank you/belated birthday gift. How sweet of him! I honestly thought he would of done the typical thing and give me flowers, but he went the extra mile._

 _So as he drove to the restaurant, I just couldn't help but look at him. Just looking at him made me feel some type of way._

 _When we got the the restaurant, I was afraid that when we sat at our table, it would be awkward. I've always hated first dates. You never know what to talk about or what to say without sounding stupid. But thankfully, we were talking just fine. Well, except when I found he and Sonic are friends and when I told him we use to date...and I unfortunately hooked up with him not too long ago. I didn't want to give off the impression that I was easy to get into bed. I just happened to be drunk enough to do what I did._

 _Fortunately, Shadow was upset by it at all! He said that he knew that Sonic could be an asshole and that he was my past. Hopefully that means that Shadow is my future? Ugh I really hope so! I can already tell that Shadow is way better than Sonic. I wish I would of met him three years ago before I started dating Sonic. I would of been happy in love and possibly with babies by now!_

 _Well I write more about my life later on. The girls are almost here!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

After writing down her thoughts, she placed her diary back on her shelf. She got of her bed and went over to her shower. She did her regular routine. She washed her hair, shaved her legs, underarms, and especially down below. After her shower, she brushed her teeth and got dressed. Since the girls were just coming over, she just wore a white tank top with black sweat pants. She decided to just let her hair air dry since it curls up when its wet. Plus, she was too lazy to blow dry her long hair then flat iron it.

She went downstairs to make coffee for her and the girls. As she was going to get the mugs from the cabnit, she started to think about Shadow. She was day dreaming about his smile, his laugh, his eyes, and eventually those thoughts turned dirty. She was snapped out of her dirty day dream when she heard the doorbell ring. She then looked down, and once again her hand was down where it should not have been.

 _'Holy shit Amy! Get a hold of yourself!'_

After washing her hands, she ran to the front door. She opened it to see her two best friends looking just as bummy as her. Rouge was wearing a blue sweat shirt with black soft short shorts, while Blaze wore v-cut pink shirt and leggings. Both of their hair was up in messy buns.

"Morning Pinky," said the bat as her and Blaze walked in, "you look really flustered. Are you okay?"

Amy's red cheeks became more red as she blushed from embarrassment. She led the girls to the living where they sat on the counches. "Well just before you came, I was in the kitchen getting the coffee ready. But then I started to think about Shadow again and then suddenly my hand was down my pants."

Both the girls started to giggle as Blaze spoke up.

"Seems like theirs a lot of sexual tension between the two of you to be doing this the second time." she said as she looked at the hedgehog with a smirk. Amy sank into her seat as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"I feel like such a sex freak."

"Maybe Rouge and I should get you a toy to help with your dirty thoughts." Blaze said as she smirked, earning a glare from her pink friend.

"Well never mind that," said Rouge as she got her mug of coffee, "how was the date last night?"

Amy's heart skipped a beat as she started to smile from ear to ear. "It was really nice! He took me to a nice restaurant at the beach. He even got me a gift!" she exclaimed she sighed dreamily. She felt as if she was back in high school and she was crushing on the most popular guy in school.

"What did he get you?" asked Blaze as she leaned in with interest. Rouge also leaned in as both of the girls looked at Amy with wide excited eyes. Amy ran upstairs to get the gift. She came back down and showed the girls the earrings and matching necklace.

"It's beautiful!" said Blaze as she grabbed and examined the jewelry. "Why did he get this for you?"

Rouge smirked as she looked from the gift to Amy. "Somebody clearly wants you as much as you want him."

Amy shook her head and cleared her thoart as she stuck her nose up in the air. "What makes you think I want him?" She didn't want to the girls to think she was _that_ into the ebony hedgehog, but she was just lying to herself at this point.

"Really?" asked Rouge with heavy sarcasm. "You first saw him last week at the open house, then you touched yourself with the thought of him while you were in the shower. And before Blaze and I even got here, you were just beginning to rub one in again. And besides, that night at the club, the sexual tension was so thick that I thought I should just give you both some condoms and lube and watch a free show."

As Rouge explained her points, Blaze was laughing as Amy's mouth was agaped. If anybody knew about sex related things, it was Rouge. When she was with Scourge, she was basically getting laid four days out of the week. She was pretty sure she knew what she was talking about.

"I hate to admit this," said Amy as she sighed with defeat, "but your right. I do feel the heavy sexual tension between us. When ever we stop talking about something, we end up just looking into each others eyes with smirks on our faces. You should of seen us when he dropped me home." She blushed with a smile as she thought back to how she teased him.

"Did you guys kiss? Make out?" asked Blaze with much excitement. She was really happy to see her friend moving on from Sonic. She already seemed more happy even though her and Shadow weren't official.

"I kissed him in the corner of his mouth," answered the pink hedgehog as she pointed to the corner of her mouth, "I really wanted to kiss him but I wanted to tease him. You know, make him beg for it." She giggled as the girls giggled along with her. She stopped when she remembered she hasn't told the girls what her and Shadow found out last night.

"Oh, before I forget," she said as she caught both of the girls attention, "Shadow is friends with Sonic..."

Both girls gasped dramatically, as if their favorite store in the mall was closed down. Blaze had a look of confusion while Rouge had a look of frustration. "Just when I thought he was out of the picture..." muttered the bat as she rubbed her temples.

Blaze placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder to try and calm her down. "How do they know each other?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I forgot to ask. I was too shocked to ask anything about him." She still felt uncomfortable knowing that her potential new boyfriend was friends with her ex boyfriend. She made a mental note to ask Shadow on their next date exactly how he met the blue idiot. As she thought about her next date, she remembered her and Shadow were planning on getting Rouge and his friend Knuckles together.

"Rougeee." she sang as she looked to her friend with a devilish smirk, "I have something to tell you."

Rouge knew when Amy started to sing with her questionable smirk, it was something big. "Shoot pinky."

"Well while Shadow and I were talking about how we both know Sonic, he showed me a picture of another good friend of his. He's very handsome and very built. Turns out, his single. Your single. So we both thought of having a double date and bring you two along! Is that cool with you?"

Rouge thought over what her friend was telling her. She did want to get over the time she had with Scourge and move on. She also thought about 'the vow' that the girls made at the wedding. She didn't necessarily have to get married by the end of the year, but she did want to be happy in love with somebody.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

Amy shook her head as she grinned. "Even if I had a picture of him I wouldn't show you what he looks like."

The bat rolled her eyes as she huffed with annoyance. She didn't want to go on a date with a guy who probably wasn't her type. Amy rubbed her arm as she giggled. She was use to Rouge getting upset when things didn't go her way.

"Just trust me on this. He's really cute! And he looks just about the same height as Shadow. Like about 5'9 or 6'1."

Rouge's ears perked with interest. She had a strict rule about not dating guys that were shorter than her. She constantly wears high heels, and she didn't want to be towering over some guy.

"Fine I'll go." she gave in as she rolled her eyes with a small smile. She wanted to see for herself if this guy really was cute and all that.

"So Blaze," Amy said as she looked at her feline friend, "what the deal with you and Silver?"

The cat blushed as she giggled. "Well I told him about my 'blind date' yesterday. I told him that I needed help getting an outfit for it so he said that he'll take me shopping to find one."

Because Blaze and Silver have been friends for so long, it was normal for them to go out together to the mall or to the movies. But this was part of Blaze's plan to show Silver that she wanted to be more than just friends.

"So where exactly will this fake date be held?" asked Rouge as she got up to get more coffee.

"The beach," answered Blaze, "Silver loves going to beach, so it makes sense to tell him my true feeling at a place he loves."

Amy and Rouge cheered as they shared a group hug with Blaze. They both wanted her to finally be with Silver. Silver deserved a woman that he both independent and fun to be with.

"So pinky, when is this double date happening?" asked Rouge as she fixed her hair.

"Tomorrow," she answered with a grin, "I'm going to call Shadow later on to see what he has planned."

For the rest of the day, the girls gossiped about their love interests and what they should and how they should dress. Amy was glad that their vow to happiness was finally happening. They were all beautiful woman who deserved men that treated them with love and respect. Not just a piece of meat that you could treat any way you want.

* * *

After watching movie after movie on netflix, Rouge and Blaze left to go home. It was now about eight o'clock at night when Amy was lying in her bed watching tv. She remembered that she needed to call Shadow to see what was the plan for tomorrow. She felt a bit nervous about calling the ebony hedgehog. His voice alone made her weak at the knees.

She pushed away the nerves and dialed his number. The phone about three times before Shadow answered the phone. She heard barking on the other end of the line and the sound of Shadow trying to quiet down his dog.

 _"Hey Rose."_ said Shadow with his smooth deep voice.

Amy immediately blushed as she heard his voice on the phone. It sounded even more seductive than in person. "Hi Shadow." she greeted back as she smiled and twirled her hair.

 _"What's up?"_

"I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Rouge about our plan for the double date tomorrow. She's very interested." she said as she giggled. She heard Shadow chuckle as he spoke.

 _"That's great. I spoke to Knuckles earlier about it and he was excited. So where do want to go for the date?"_

Amy thought about exactly where to go. "Hmmm." She thought about her choices when she figured out a place to go. "What about cheesecake factory? They have really good food there."

 _"Sounds like a date."_ he said. She could tell by his tone of voice that he was smirking. She once again started to have dirty thoughts about him like she was earlier. She quickly pushed the dirty but satisfying thoughts away as she listened to Shadow. _"So how was your day, beautiful?"_

She sighed with content by his flirtatious antics. He doesn't even have to be in person for her to blush and giggle. "It was great. I had Rouge and Blaze come by and we just talked and watched some movies. What about you, handsome?"

She started to go along with his flirty attitude, earning a chuckle out of him. _"Pretty great. Knuckles and I went to the gym for a good three hours. That's when I told him about the date. He was so happy that he started to lift his weights twice as fast."_

When Shadow said that he and Knuckles were at the gym, Amy's dirty mind went back to work. She imagined how muscular and strong his ebony body looked while he was shirtless and lifting heavy weights. She thought about the sweat sliding down from his pecs, to his abs, and eventually down below. Before a moan made it out of her mouth, she quickly snapped back to reality. "T-That's cool," she stammered as she fanned herself, "I hope you didn't push yourself too hard."

 _"I made sure not to hurt myself that way I get to see your beautiful face tomorrow."_

"Awww," she giggled as her smile widen and her blush appeared, "you're such a flirt, you know that?"

Shadow chuckled seductively as he answered back. _"I'm just being honest."_

The two hedgehogs continued their flirtatious banter for several more minutes before they decided to get some sleep. Both Shadow and Amy went to sleep with happy thoughts and smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Blaze woke up bright and early. Today her and Silver would be going to the mall to shop for an outfit for her 'date'. Her idea behind this plan of hers was to get to spend more time with him and to get him to notice her more. She wants to drop hints to him through out the day that she could not only be his friend, but also his lover.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she got dressed. She wore a form fitting floral summer dress that had slits that started mid thigh on both sides. With that, she wore white sandals. She straightened her hair and had her bangs swoop to the side of her face. Her makeup consisted of shimmery white eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. She sprayed on strawberry scented perfume and checked herself out one last time in the mirror.

She suddenly heard the doorbell ring, and she walked downstairs to answer it. As expected, Silver stood on the other side of the door. He wore a lime green tank top, tan cargo shorts, and white vans. He looked simple, yet very cute. "Hey Blaze, you look great!" he said as he hugged her. The feline gladly returned the hugged as she smiled. "So do you!" she said as she giggled.

She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. Silver lead her to his car, his grey Camero, and opened the door for her. He closed her door for her and sat in the drivers seat. "So which mall do you want to go to?"

"Let's go to Aventura mall. It's the biggest mall that's closest to us. I don't want you wasting gas by driving all the way to Dolphin mall."

Silver smiled as he turned on the car, making it roar with life. "Off to Aventura!"

* * *

After waking up a little after noon and doing her usual hygiene, Amy packed what she was wearing for the double date tonight into a duffle bag, along with her make up. Rouge asked for her to get ready at her house so she could help her choose an outfit.

She ate a small meal before she took her bag and went to her car. She dialed Rouge's number as she backed out of her driveway.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey girl, I'm on my way over."

 _"Good! I'm having the hardest time trying to find a outfit."_

She heard Rouge mutter curse words and the sound of shoes and things being thrown around. Amy giggled as she continued her drive to her friends condo. "Just calm down, I'll be there in about five minutes."

Both girls hanged up the phone as Amy sped past the many slow drivers. Amy's car was a red Lexus IS 250 F sport. Fortunately for her, she turned the dail near the arm rest, making the car go into sport mood. When this happens, the dashboard turns from blue to red. She sped by multiple cars and bikes before she made it Rouge's condo. Thankfully there was no cops out on the road, because she would have definitely gotten a ticket.

She parked her car and took the elevator to the twenty floor to Rouge's condo. She knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. Soon enough, Rouge opened the door and pulled Amy inside. Rouge's Condo wasn't too big or too small. A few steps after walking inside, the kitchen is on your left, which looks over the living room. She had a small dining table for four people on the side of the room. She also had a balcony that had a nice view of the city. The condo had her room, of course, and a guest room.

Rouge led the pink hedgehog into her bedroom, which looked like a tornado past through. The bed was covered in dresses and skirts and other pieces of clothing. She wasn't lying when she said she was having a hard time.

"So what exactly do you want to wear? A dress or maybe a cute blouse and skirt?" asked Amy as she tried to help her friend.

"I want to look hot but I don't want to look too over dressed." said Rouge as she sat on her chair and sighed.

Amy went through the clothing on the bed. She would pick one up, look at it for a few seconds, then throw it behind her as she continued her search for the perfect outfit. Just when Rouge thought she would have to wear a dress she didn't want to wear, Amy pulled out the perfect outfit.

"Tada!" she exclaimed as she showed the bat the chosen outfit. The outfit she chose was light blue high waisted skinny jeans and a maroon colored crop tank top.

"That's perf!" the bat exclaimed as she took the outfit and began to get dressed. Amy also got dressed. She wore a cute skater dress which ended two inches above the knees. The top of it was black and the bottom was white with red roses. With the outfit, she wore white strapped heels.

Rouge finished getting dressed in her outfit. The crop top ended just an inch above her belly button. The outfit showed off a good amount of her tone and curvy body. To complete the outfit, she wore black stilettos.

"So about this guy," said Rouge as she started to apply her makeup, "are you sure he's my type?"

Amy nodded her head with a smile. "I've never lied to you. This guy is totally right for you! He's tall, muscular, and there's two things you both have in common."

Rouge raised a eyebrow as she turned and faced her pink friend. "And what is that?"

"Well," Amy giggled a bit, "you're both stubborn. Shadow said he's just like you." She giggled some more as Rouge playfully rolled her eyes. "And you both have tattoos."

Rouge only has one tattoo. Right above her tan flower (basically right above her thong), she had a pair of cherries tattooed with the words 'eat me' written below.

"Where are he's tattoos?" the bat asked with curiosity.

"His entire left arm has tattoos. It those tribal designs. From his shoulder, all the way to his wrist."

Rouge smirked as she listened to her date's description. She loved it when guys were muscular with tattoos. It really turned her on.

"Since I can't see a picture of him, can I at least know his name?"

Amy grinned as she answered her friends request. "His name is Knuckles."

Rouge grinned along with Amy. "He better be hot." she said as she combed her hair.

"Trust me, he is."

"And what about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome? Does he have tattoos?"

The pink hedgehog blushed furiously as she grinned. "No. But he does have a piercing."

The ivory bat turned her head towards her companion as her smirk widen. "Where?! Is it," she pointed her finger down, "down there?"

"Nooo," answered Amy as she laughed, "it's his tongue."

"Let's hope you get to experience that tongue of his soon." Rouge said as she winked. The girls spent the rest of their time getting dressed to make sure they both looked perfect.

* * *

Shadow was watching tv in his new home with Knuckles. They were both inside the living room watching a football game. Shadow's siberian husky, Luna, was laid out cross the floor as she rested her hair on top of her chewy toy. They didn't have to get dressed early like the girls since they already know what to wear and it takes them five minutes.

"So about this girl," said Knuckles, "what's her name?"

Shadow, the same as Amy, told Knuckles the same about Rouge. Even if he had a photo of Rouge, he wouldn't show him. "Her name's Rouge." he answered simply. Shadow told Knuckles about Rouge, and how attractive she is. He had to admit, the bat was very pretty, but Amy was beautiful. All of his interest was on the pink hedgehog. He also had to admit that he was going through the same struggle Amy was going through.

Through out the day, he would catch himself thinking about her. From the night at the club, from the day in her office, on the date, and even when she told him she has a belly ring. He would imagine what her body looked like underneath those appealing outfits she would wear. And just like Amy, he would have to snap back to reality when he noticed his hand busy jerking it down below. He hoped that tonight, she wouldn't give him a nose bleed.

* * *

Blaze and Silver went from store to store. She found the right outfit, but she needed to buy a bikini now. Well, she didn't need to, she just wanted to flaunt her body to Silver. Blaze dragged him over the Victoria's Secret, instantly making the hedgehog blush. It's not that he hasn't seen her in a bikini before, but he knew that anything from VS can add volume to your assets.

"Hmmm," the feline hummed as she looked through the bikinis, "which one of these do you like more?" The bikini in her left hand was yellow and the one her her right hand was leopard print. Silver looked between the two choices as he stammered. They both looked scandalous, but sexy. Before he could he even answer, Blaze spoke up. "I'll just try them both on!" she exclaimed as she pulled him along to the dressing rooms.

Silver sat on the pink comfy couch as he waited for Blaze to come out in the first bikini choice. As he was sitting there, his leg began to shake as the nerves slowly started to kick in. He noticed lately that the feline as been more forward with him. And even more touchy. His thoughts were interrupted when he hear the door to the dressing room open. "What do you think?"

Silver looked up and his mouth dropped open. Blaze tried on the yellow bikini first. The top really pushed up her size C breast, making them look extra perky. The bottom fitted her ass nicely. She spun around as she looked at her crush with excitement in her eyes and a wide smile. "Y-Y-You look great!" he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

Blaze caught on to his stuttering and grinned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Hmmm. I'll try on the other one just to see what it looks like. I'll be back." she spun around and swayed her hips as she walked back into her dressing room. Silver sighed as he rubbed his hand down her face. He's never seen Blaze look _that_ sexy in all the years he's known her. He looked down and saw her feet from inside the dressing room. He saw her drop the bikini top and bottom to the floor, and blushed even more.

Five minutes later, Blaze stepped out of the dressing room wearing the leopard print bikini. If Silver thought the first bikini was revealing, then he really thought wrong. Just like the first bikini, the top pushed up her breasts. But they were so pushed up that it looked like her purple breast would spill out of the top. The bottoms looked as if they were a size smaller and went up between her butt cheeks. She posed in front of the hedgehog and then spun around, slightly shaking her round bottom as her tail swayed from side to side. "What do you think about this one?"

Silver's muzzle turned red as he eyed her up and down. His face felt so hot that he thought he was going to have a nose bleed. "You look," he moved his hands around as he eyed her up once more, "outstanding."

Blaze giggled as she turned around to go back inside the dressing room. "I'll buy this one." Her tail swayed under Silver's muzzle, causing him to once again blush.

* * *

It was now six o'clock in the evening when Amy and Rouge were getting their purses and making their way to the elevator. Shadow had texted Amy ten minutes ago saying that he and Knuckles were on their way to Cheesecake Factory to save them a table. After a few seconds, the pair reached the first floor and walked over to Amy's car.

"Are you excited?" asked the pink hedgehog as she pushed the start button to the car. Rouge fixed her hair and the mirror as she giggled a bit.

"Just a little," she answered, "I really want to see what this mystery date of mine looks like."

"You'll know shortly." replied Amy as she grinned and drove to their destination.

xXxXxXx

Inside the restaurant, Shadow and Knuckles were seated at a booth. They haven't ordered anything yet, out of respect for the girls, and just stuck with sipping on water. Both men looked relaxed and good looking in their attire. Shadow wore white t-shirt, a grey and black flannel shirt that was left open and the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans and black van.

Knuckles wore a simple light green v-cut shirt, which showed of his muscular arms, khaki pants, and tan boat shoes. They were both talking to kill time before the girls showed up.

"I can't wait to see my date." said Knuckles as he rubbed his hands together. Shadow shook his head in amusement as he chuckled. "How long has it been since you've been with somebody?"

Knuckles looked back as he thought back in his head. "I would say about six months." He sighed with frustration as he slouched in his seat.

"I'm shocked you haven't talked to any girls at all. They always come running over to you."

Knuckles chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, when ever I meet a girl and things get to _that_ point," he pointed down to his pants, "they back out! They take a look at and say something like 'what about a blow job or a hand job?'" The muscular echinda's obviously has a big package. Most girls look forward to see that in a man, but they back away when they see that Knuckles has _too_ big of a package.

Shadow put a hand over his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Wow man," he chuckled, "it's like a blessing and a curse. It's like you need a glass slipper." The ebony hedgehog laughed at his own 'Cinderella' reference as his red friend rolled his eyes in amusement.

Suddenly, Shadow's laughing calmed down as he looked in front of the restaurant when he Amy and Rouge. He and the pink hedgehog made eye contact and instantly started to blush. Amy took Rouge's hand and the two walked over to the nudged Knuckles, motioning him to stand up and greet the girls.

"Hi Shadow." Amy greeted flirtatiously as she kissed his cheek. Shadow smirked as a tint of pink appeared on his muzzle. "Hello gorgeous." he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, causing her to giggle. Shadow decided to go ahead and do the introductions. "Amy this is my friend Knuckles," they two hugged each other hello, "and Knuckles, this here is Rouge."

When Knuckles made eye contact with the bat, his eyes widen. He immediately checked her out from head to toe, and definitely liking what he was seeing. Rouge was taken back by how incredibly good looking the man before her looked. He was tall, very muscular, and had a killer smile. Knuckles stepped forward and hugged and kissed the side of her face as a flirty way of saying hello. "Hello Rouge, you look great." he said as he grinned.

Rouge really liked how his big arms wrapped around her as he kissed her cheek. She returned to peck on the cheek as she smirked. "You look great to, Knuckles." She said his name seductively as she looked into his violet eyes.

There was only one word going through the bat and echidna's mind as they looked at each other.

 _'Perfect!'_

 **Authors note: chapter four done! This chapter turned out to be longer than expected, so the double date and the Slivaze scenes will continue in the next chapter. If any more of you have any advice/comments, please leave a review!**

 **By the way, I made a little reference from 'Magic Mike XXL' between Knuckles and Shadow. I saw the movie this weekend, and I loved every minute of it! XD**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter Five: Get to Know Each Other

**Authors note: Here is the new chapter!**

 **Thanks AllHellBrookeLoose666 for the advice. I'll make the grammar is correct. And it's good to know that you're enjoying the story! I'll make sure to make it more interesting with every chapter that I post.**

 **On with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Get to Know Each Other

The double daters have taken a seat after greeting each other. The waiter noticed the girls have arrived and walked over to the table to take their orders. Shadow ordered a steak and a beer. Knuckles ordered a big juicy burger with fries and also a beer. The girls didn't want to order anything too big, so Rouge went with fried crab balls with sipping sauce and lemonade, while Amy went with the fried mac and cheese balls with strawberry lemonade.

The waiter wrote down their orders and left back to the kitchen. Rouge sneakily placed a hand on Amy's knee and squeezed it lightly. The pink hedgehog slyly looked at her friend, seeing that she was signaling them to head to the restroom. "Guys," Amy said as she grabbed her phone, "Rouge and I are going to the little girls room. Be right back." She playfully winked at Shadow, who smirked at her. Rouge just gazed at Knuckles with a grin as she stood up and walked over to the restrooms, making sure her round hips swayed with each step.

They walked into the restroom and headed straight for the mirror. "Holy. Shit." Rouge said as she leaned against the sink, "I knew he would be hot, but I didn't know he would be that hot!"

Amy giggled as she checked her makeup in the mirror. "Told ya so," she sang, "he's totally the guy for you."

Rouge giggled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well before we go back, we have to make sure the girls are alert." She adjusted her bra which made her breasts, aka the girls, look more appealing. Amy was quick to follow as she made sure her girls were standing at attention.

Back at the table, Shadow looked at his red friend with a smirk. "So what you think?" he asked with interest. Shadow knew the type of girls Knuckles was attracted to. Cute face, nice rack, skinny waist, and amazing thick ass and thighs. He knew Rouge caught Knuckles attention the minute she walked through the door.

"She's hot as fuck." Knuckles answered bluntly. He definitely wanted to get to know the ivory bat. "How have I not seen her before?" he asked a he sighed a rub his hand over her face.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders as his smirk never left his muzzle. "Clearly you were looking around in the wrong places."

Just as Knuckles was about to reply, the girls came back and took a seat in front of them. "So Knuckles," Rouge said as he looked into his purple eyes, "tell me about yourself." Rouge decided to not beat around the bush. She already knew for a fact she was interested in Knuckles physically.

Knuckles grinned as he replied "What would you like to know?" Shadow and Amy looked at each other with a smirk before looking back at the duo. They both knew that things would work between the bat and echidna.

"Where are you from?" Rouge asked with a smile.

"Born and raised here in the MIA," he answered with pride, "what about you, gorgeous."

A slight blush appeared on Rouge's muzzle, "Dios mio," she giggled, "same."

Knuckles eyes widen a bit as he smiled. "Hablas espanol?"

She smiled back as she nodded her head. "Si, pero no todo el tiempo."

"Bueno saber." he replied with a grin

"Uh, guys," Amy interrupted as she waved her hand, "English please. Me and Shadow don't speak your language." She giggled as Rouge and Knuckles playfully rolled their eyes.

* * *

Back with Silver and Blaze, the two had finally left Victoria's Secret. Silver was still a little flustered as the image of Blaze in the tiny bikini was on his mind. Blaze was grinning because she knew she looked damn good in the bikini and because she knew Silver was as red as a tomato.

"Well now that you have your things," said Silver, "want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure! But you pick a place. It's only fair since I dragged you every where." She giggled as she smiled up at Silver.

"Fair enough," he said with a chuckle, "let's go to Starbucks. I'm not that hungry. How about you?"

"That's fine by me."

The two walked over to Starbucks, occasionally glancing at each other before the other would notice. Blaze was enjoying her time with Silver, and only hoped he felt the same way. During the time they were at the mall, she really wanted to hug him, even kiss him, just to get all those locked up emotions out. She knew she couldn't just do that to him, even though she desperately wanted to.

Silver thought back to how Blaze has been acting lately. Even before today when Blaze was trying on bikini's, he always thought that Blaze was beautiful. He wouldn't think about dating her or anything like that, but now he was having second thoughts.

After waiting in line and waiting for their orders, they both took a seat at a small table. They talked back and fourth, occasionally taking sips of their coffees. As she sipped on her drink, she thought back to the last girl Silver dated a few months ago. She never really knew why he dumped her, and she really wanted to know.

"Hey Silver."

"Mhm?" he hummed as he was drinking.

"Um, what ever happened between you and that girl, Stacy?"

Silver sighed as he placed his drink down. He remembered he never told the feline what took place a few months back. "Well it turns out she was just using me to get a ex boyfriend of hers jealous." He shook his head as he sighed deeply. "That really hurt me, cause I thought we had mutual feelings for each other...but I was wrong."

Blaze never liked seeing him upset. It was part of the reason why she liked him so much. He has a big heart, and is always so kind to people. Unfortunately, people like his ex girlfriend will take advantage of that. But she would never do that to him. She wanted to be able to hold him, love him, and let him know that at the end of the day, she would always be there for him.

She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "She doesn't deserve you anyway." she said softly.

Silver looked at their hands as a small smile spread across his muzzle. He turned his hand around as he held her small delicate hand. As they sat in their seats, holding each others hand, Silver knew that things were going to be changing between them.

* * *

Back at cheesecake factory, their food came and went as the four adults were having conversations. Amy remembered that she wanted to ask Shadow how he exactly met Sonic, of all people.

"Hey Shadow," she started, "I've been meaning to ask you this. How exactly do you know Sonic?"

Knuckles titled his head with confusion as he turned to his friend. "She knows Sonic?"

"She dated Sonic." Rouge said with annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

Knuckles eyes widen as he looked between all three of them. "I'll explain later." Shadow tole him. He took a deep sigh as he thought back to when he met Sonic. "Well let's see," he said, "it was over a year ago when I came down here for this car show that's held at the beach every year. I entered my car to try and win a prize. I was setting up my space when I saw Sonic's car and both started talking about his car and my car. That's also when we both met this knucklehead," he pointed his thumb at Knuckles, who had a goofy smile, "We all got each others number, started hanging out. Then when I went back up to New York, they would visit me. And now I'm living here."

"Oh." Amy said simply. She didn't think their friendship formed that easily. Especially over cars. But now at least she knew how they met and she can finally stop thinking about it.

"What about you two," Knuckles said, "how did you two meet?"

The looked at each other and smiled. Rouge decided to start with how they met.

"Well Amy and I met back in high when were both in our junior year. We were both on the dance team."

"She was captain and I was co-captain." They both giggled as they reminisced to their younger years.

Rouge continued on with their little story. "We were totally inseparable. We had every class together, we always had sleep overs, and every weekend we'd go to the beach."

"And then for college, we both went to FIU, and that's where we met our other best friend, Blaze."

"We were all in a sorority together." Rouge added. They both did their sorority hand shake, ending it with hair flip.

Knuckles and Shadow both chuckled as they watch the two friends act like teenagers.

"You never said if your car won at the car show." Amy pointed out as she smirked.

Shadow smirked backed as his hand went through his quills. "I was aiming for 1st, but I got third in my category."

Knuckles chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "I remember. This guy had the same mustang Shadow had,but he did a lot of modifications on it. It looked like something straight out of Tokyo Drift or something. But now Shadow has the 2015 mustang, so I'm sure he'll win." Shadow rolled his eyes as he grumbled. He remembered when that guy won, and when he rubbed it in his face about it.

Amy held his hand as she looked in his eyes. "Don't worry, he'll win this year." she said with a wink, causing him to blush.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Rouge asked Knuckles as she twirled her hair.

Knuckles grinned as he got comfortable in his seat. "The 2015 dodge challenger. I'm putting a lot of work into it for the next show."

"When is the next show?" asked Amy.

Shadow pulled out his phone and looked at his calender. "It's on the fourth of July."

Rouge and Amy looked at each other as they nodded their heads. "Can we come along?" asked the bat as she batted her eyelashes towards Knuckles. He blushed as he nodded his head quickly with a goofy grin, making the bat giggle.

* * *

After leaving Starbucks, Blaze decided it was time to leave and Silver drove her home. As he was driving, he thought back to the little moment they had back at Starbucks. Blaze had always comforted him before, but not like the way she did it today. Normally she would say that he was dating the wrong type of girls and that they were bad news. But now she's showing more compassion and being more soft.

Blaze was also thinking about their little moment. She really wanted to do more than just hold his hand, but she wants to take this whole thing slow. What caught her by surprise was that he held her hand as well. _'Maybe he's starting to realize we can be more than friends.'_

A few minutes later, Silver pulled into Blaze's drive way. He opened the door for her and grabbed her bags so she wouldn't have to carry them. She softly smiled as she walked over to her front door with him close behind. "Thanks for taking me shopping," she said as she unlocked her door, "I had a lot of fun." She took the bags from his hands and placed inside.

"Your welcome," he replied with a smile, "it was nice getting to hang out with you."

"We should do something else together soon." She smiled as she took a small step towards him as she held onto his hand. Usually she was really shy when ever she was alone with him, but now she was starting to feel more confident with herself.

A small tint of pink spread on Silver's muzzle as he smiled. "I would really like that. How about I call you tomorrow and we make plans for the weekend?"

Blaze's smile widen as she nodded her head in agreement. "That's cool with me."

"Awesome." He leaned down towards her face, making her blush furiously. Instead of kissing her on the lips, he kissed her tenderly and sweetly on her cheek. "Good night." He smiled as he let go of her hand and walked over to his car.

She did a small wave as they made eye contact. "Good night."

As he drove away, she placed her hand on the cheek that he kissed. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she giggled to herself,

"I have to tell the girls about this tomorrow."

* * *

After talking some more and eating some delicious cheesecake, the double daters decided it was time to leave. Shadow and Knuckles, being gentlemen, walked with the girls out of the restaurant to the parking lot to Amy's car.

"I had a nice time with you tonight." Amy told Shadow as he walked beside her. He smirked as he leaned towards her, his lips brushing against her ear.

"It needs to be just the two of us next time."

She slightly shuddered as he wrapped his strong arm around as she blushed. "Fine by me." She smirked.

Soon enough, they reached Amy's car. "Oh look," said Knuckles, "you parked right in front of us." He pointed towards Shadow's mustang and his challenger. Rouge walked over to her date's car as she ran one finger over the hood.

"I love your car." she said flirtatiously as she gazed at him. "You should take me out for a ride sometime." She really to hint something else more provocative, but decided not to. Not yet, at least.

Knuckles smirked at her as he chuckled. "Thanks, beautiful. We can go where ever you like."

"It's getting pretty late," Amy said, "Rouge and I should get going."

Shadow walked up to her with a smirk as he held her hands. "Until next time, Rose." He kissed in the corner of her mouth, just like she did to him on their first date. She couldn't help but smile as the blush on her muzzle darkened.

Rouge sauntered up to Knuckles and placed a fold piece of paper in his pocket. "Call me." She tip toed and kissed his cheek and grinned as she looked into his eyes.

"Will do."

Shadow and Knuckles walked over to their cars as Rouge and Amy watched. As the two men got into their vehicles, they revved it up, making the cars roar loudly. Shadow drove out of the parking space, rolled down his window and winked at Amy. She quietly moaned as she bit her lip and watched him drive away.

Knuckles also drove by Rouge and smirked at her. She blew him a kiss before he drove out of the parking lot.

"Well," Rouge said as she opened the passenger door, "that was fun."

Amy sat in the drivers seat as she sighed deeply. "Is it me, or is the sexual tension between Shadow and I just getting stronger?"

Rouge laughed as she placed a hand on her pink friends shoulder. "Just keep dressing nice and keep up with the flirting. You'll both have the best sex of your lives."

The two laughed as Amy back out of the parking space, and drove down the road.

* * *

 **Authors note: sorry for the short chapter! I promise to make the next one longer!  
**

 **So how did you guys like this chapter? Please leave your reviews! :)**

 **Btw, I super sorry if the Spanish makes no sense. I'm a little rusty on it lol but I thought it's be different to give Rouge something extra, ya know?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter Six: Past Relationships

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with family stuff.**

 **Thanks** **Day-Week** **for the review! I'm glad that you're liking how the story is going. Also, I love your fanfics and I can't wait to see how they end!**

 **Thanks** **angelichatsunemiku** **for the review! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **And one more big thank you to the guest that left the long review! I'm really glad that you feel that way about my fanfic! As always, I try my best to make every chapter exciting and entertaining! I really hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Past Relationships

March 30

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So it's been two weeks since the double date. I know I haven't been writing in you lately, but so much has been happening! The next day, Shadow and I went out on another date. It was a cute simple date. Him and I took his adorable dog on a walk around the park, and then we went out for lunch. Luna is just so cute! I think she really likes me because when it was time for me to leave, she kept trying to pull me back!_

 _But after that date, Shadow and I went on several other dates. From the simple ones, to the very fancy and romantic ones. Like for one date, he invited me over to his house to watch some movies. He had his living room set up nicely and he even had snacks laid out. Luna was also there laying down on her bed. We would cuddle and flirt with each other, but we never kissed!The sexual tension is still there, cause we both really wanted to jump each others bones that night. But the more tension, the better._

 _Rouge and Knuckles have also been seeing each other a lot. I have a feeling that they probably have already jumped each other bones, or something close to it. But I'm so happy for her. I can tell that they both really like each other a lot. Rouge deserves somebody who makes her feel wanted and to make her feel important. Knuckles will definitely be a whole lot better than Scourge or any other of her ex boyfriends._

 _Blaze and Silver have gotten a whole lot closer. Silver still doesn't know that the blind date Blaze is going on is fake, but that just makes the whole thing more interesting. They both been going out more and going to each other houses. Blaze says when ever its time for one of them to leave, they always give each other kisses on the cheek. Their just so cute! I can't wait for Blaze to surprise him on the fake blind date._

 _Ever since Shadow and I have gotten closer, I've been thinking about Sonic a lot. Not that I'm having second thoughts about not potentially dating Shadow and going back to him. The only issue is that when Shadow and I eventually become official, how are we going to tell Sonic? He is Shadow's friend after all. It's not like I need permission from Sonic to date Shadow, it'll just be awkward as hell._

 _Speaking of Sonic, I don't hate him. Sure, he can be a serious asshole and jerk, but once you get past that, he's a funny and loveable guy. Shadow's been telling me that he and Sally are having trouble in paradise. I never understood why Sonic asked Sally to marry him in the first place. Last time I checked, he didn't want to get married. Even though I've moved on from him, he deserves better than Sally. She's nothing but a whiny, stuck up bitch. I don't know how he deals with her._

 _I'll be sure to keep you updated!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

* * *

At work, Rouge was at the employee lounge enjoying a flirty conversation with Knuckles on the phone. Knuckles work as a football couch at a high school, so he was at the teachers lounge on his break. When ever the conversation got a little provocative, they would speak in Spanish, that why people around them wouldn't know what they were talking about. If they did, it would surely make them blush.

After a while, she got off the phone and walked out of the lounge. As she was walking, she was stopped by the receptionist.

"Hey Rouge, a guy came by here and asked for you to give these flowers to Amy." said the young tiger. She handed Rouge a bouquet of red roses that smelled heavenly. She looked at the tag and noticed that it was from Shadow.

She smiled and turned to the receptionist. "I'll make sure to give these to her right now."

As she walked over to Amy's office, she saw that there was a little note in the flowers. She didn't want to be nosy, so she waited until Amy read it. She walked in to see Blaze there telling Amy about her next outing with Silver.

"I have a delivery for you, Ms. Rose." said Rouge as she handed the pink hedgehog the flowers.

Amy's eyes lit up as she smelled the roses. She read the tag to see who it was from and blushed. "Awww, he's so sweet!" she cooed as she admired the flowers. She took out the note that was inside the flowers and read it.

 _'It's date night again. We can either go out somewhere, or we can stay in at my place. Which ever you'd like. Call me to tell me your answer, beautiful.'_

"Awww it's date night!" Amy exclaimed as she giggled.

"What are you guys gonna do?" asked Blaze.

Amy hummed and played with her phone as she thought over her choices. "He says we can either go out or stay at his place. I think I'll go to his house tonight." She unlocked her phone and scrolled to find Shadow's name.

Rouge smirked as she leaned against the wall. "I wonder what you two will be doing at his house tonight." she said as she giggled.

Amy rolled her eyes as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Nothing like that will happen. At least not yet." The girls giggled as Amy smirked to herself. She wondered what tonight will be in store for her and Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome.

When the girls left her office, she dialed Shadow's number and waited for him to pick up. She always felt giddy and excited when ever they would talk on the phone. She looked forward to hearing that deep, smooth, sexy voice of his that always made her weak at the knees.

 _"Hello beautiful."_

She couldn't help but to giggled as her cheeks blushed. "Hi handsome. Thank you so much for the flowers!"

She heard him chuckle through the phone. _"Your welcome. So what did you decide for our date tonight?"_

"Mhmm," she hummed, "let's have a date night at your place tonight." she said flirtatiously. She didn't intend on ending up in Shadow's bed by the end of the night, but she did want some type of physical action to happen.

 _"That's fine by me. I look forward to having you here."_ he responded with a seductive tone. It was obvious that he also wanted something to occur eventually.

"I bet you do." she answered back as she giggled. "Well I'll see you tonight, handsome. Bye."

 _"Bye beautiful."_

Amy sighed with content as she hanged up her phone. She was really happy to be involved with a guy like Shadow. He was respectful, good looking, and easy to talk to. She liked that he could also be seductive and charming.

She went back to her desk and hurried with her paper work. She couldn't wait to go to Shadow's house.

* * *

It was around five in the evening. Rouge was at home and was getting ready for her date with Knuckles. The two were going to Italian restaurant at the outdoor mall. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it was cute. She wore dark skinny jeans, a light pink v-cut shirt, and white sandals. Her medium length hair was straighten perfectly. She wore a light amount of makeup and pink lip gloss.

Her and Knuckles have gotten closer within the past two weeks. Both mentally and physically. She smirked to herself when she remembered when her and Knuckles had an intense make out session in his car. She would always leave him wanting more.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a the doorbell ring throughout her condo. She grabbed her phone and purse and flew over to the door. She answered the door and saw Knuckles looking hot as ever. He wore a white tank top, khaki pants, and white sneakers.

"Hey gorgeous." the muscular man greeted and kissed her on her soft lips.

She eagerly returned the kiss. "Hey cutie." She locked her door and hugged his muscular arm with tattoos.

The two went down the elevator and walked to Knuckles' car. As he drove to the restaurant, Rouge would grab his free hand and kiss it tenderly. When ever Knuckles was at a red light, he would place a hand on her cheek and kiss her. The two couldn't keep their hands off of each other through out the entire ride.

At the restaurant, the couple took a seat at a booth and already placed their orders. It was pretty packed, so while they waited they talked about each others past relationships and what they would like in a new relationship.

Knuckles explained that a few of his ex girlfriends were really bratty and stuck. He would go above and beyond for them, just to complain that they wanted more of something. It drove him crazy, so he would always be the ones dumping them.

Rouge became tense when Knuckles asked about her past relationship. But it wasn't just Scourge that she would have to tell him about, but it was also a boyfriend that she had before she ever met Scourge. Some body who turned her life upside down.

When Knuckles asked how her last relationship was, he noticed how uncomfortable she looked. He placed a hand on her and held it. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Rouge deeply sighed as she looked up at him. "Yeah, it's just.." she sighed again, "I have a deep past." Knuckles tilted his head as he eyed Rouge. "I have two guys to tell you about, but please just let me explain about the last one first, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Go ahead."

"Okay...well...the last guy I was technically with wasn't exactly my boyfriend. He was my sugar daddy." Knuckles eyes grew wide as his mouth opened. "Before you say anything," she cut in, "no, I'm not interested in you just for your money and I wasn't with him just to be a whore. I was with him because of an ex boyfriend of mine."

Knuckles didn't say anything as he leaned in more to listen. "I met my last boyfriend about two years ago. We met at the beach and we seemed to hit it off. We were inseparable. Everything seemed perfect. We were in love, he showered me with gifts and all types of cute things. But then..." she took a deep breathe, "after the first year, he changed. He became this possessive, bossy, and abusive person. Every little thing I did was a problem. First it was the yelling, then the threats, and then the hitting."

As Rouge was explaining her past, she got emotional. She held back her tears as Knuckles held onto her hands. "If I came home too late, he would punch me. If I did something he didn't like, he would slap me. There was just...so much violence. He's broken my wrist, sprained my ankle, and broke one of my wings."

Knuckles was stunned. He never knew something like this has ever happened to her. "How did you escape from him?"

The bat smiled a little as she thought back to the day she put her foot down. "The girls knew of my problem. When ever I would run off to any of their house, he would take me away. But one day, it changed. I met up with the girls at our other friends house and her mother, Cream and Vanilla. They both knew what was going on, too. They all knew that my ex would be coming over to look for me. Vanilla was making us breakfast and had a pot of grits on the stove. As she stirred it, my ex was banging on the door. The girls ran up stairs and Vanilla answered the door. He walked in and started to shout at me about how I should be at home and that I never for permission to be there."

As she continued to explain her story, she giggled a bit. "Vanilla cut him off and told us that if we were hungry, there was hot grits on the stove, ready to be served. She eyed at me and smirked. I got the hint and went over to the stove. My ex was yelling at me the entire time and cursing me out. But all that stopped when I threw the burning hot grits on his face."

Knuckles looked shocked. He never heard anything like that before. Then again, he thought that he would do the same exact thing to get somebody away from you. "Then what happened?"

"The girls called the police and I told them everything. He was arrested right after that. So when he was gone, I pretty much had nothing left because he spent all of my money on bullshit. So while I was working on becoming a real estate agent, I became desperate and went on a website to meet sugar daddies. I didn't want to do it, but I hated always asking my friends for money when I knew they had their own bills to pay. So I swallowed the little bit of pride and self respect I had left, and sooner or later, I met my sugar daddy."

Knuckles nodded his head as he listened. He understood why Rouge did what she did. "So how did that go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It really helped with my bills. I was able to move out of the crappy house, I moved into my condo, I got myself a brand new Mercedes, and now I have a career. So after dealing with my sugar daddy for a year, I got tired of it. I didn't want to be somebodies booty call anymore. So I dumped him. And then amazingly, that's when I met you."

Knuckles smiled and looked into her eyes. He took her hands into his much larger ones and held them. "I would never, ever put my hands on you or do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. Your a very beautiful, tough, and amazing women Rouge."

Rouge blushed and smiled. "You really think that?"

"Of course I do." He kissed the back of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Rouge, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rouge giggled and blushed furiously. She nodded her head as her smile grew. "Of course I will."

The two reached over and gave each other a soft kiss. Knuckles smiled and held onto her hand. "Nobody will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Silver and Blaze were at the movie theater. They were waiting for the movie to start as they talked. Tomorrow was the day of the fake blind date. The day where Silver, who has come to a conclusion that he has strong feelings for Blaze, where take the feline to the date, where he would be surprised that he is actually the date. Blaze was both excited and nervous. She was excited because she couldn't wait to tell Silver how she felt about him for all these years. But she was nervous because she didn't know how he would react, even though she has a good feeling he feels the same way.

"So do you know anything about this guy you're seeing tomorrow?" asked Silver, secretly wishing he hasn't asked.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. But I hope he's nice and cute and easy to talk to." She quietly giggled whenever Silver would bring up about tomorrow. She knew for a fact that he was jealous and didn't want her going on the date.

"Well if anything bad happens, you call me. Okay?"

"Don't worry Silver, I will." She smiled when Silver nodded and placed his arm on her shoulders. She was positive that tomorrow, Silver would understand the feelings she has for him, and that they could finally be together.

* * *

Shadow and Amy were finished with the first movie they watched on Netflix and were now looking for another. The two were cuddled in each others arms and were just talking about how their day was. As they were talking, the subject of past relationships came up. They were both curious to know how it went.

"Hey Rose, how exactly was yours and Sonic's relationship?"

The question defiantly caught her off guard. She been meaning to explain her relationship with Sonic further down the road, but she didn't think it would be tonight. "Well if I could choose one word, it'd be dysfunctional." She shook her head and sighed. "Our relationship didn't start off good to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breathe as she began to explain her and Sonic's past. "We first met back in our senior year of college. As you know, the girls and I were in a sorority, and Sonic and our two other friends, Silver and Tails, were in a fraternity. Their fraternity house was throwing this huge party and the girls and I decided to go. When I met Sonic there, we talked, laughed, flirted, got drunk, then eventually we ended up hooking up that night," she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "that was pretty much the start of complicated relationship."

Shadow frowned. "How was it complicated?"

"One minute, we're together and really happy. Then the next minute, we're apart and I wanted to rip his head off. You would think that having sex with him the night I met him would tell me that he was not that guy for me. But, I was young and really dumb. I thought of myself as the girl that could change him to be a nice guy and we could be happy together," she rolled her eyes, "as if."

Shadow shook his head. He's known Sonic for a while now, and it sounded like something he would do. "How come you dealt with him for so long?" he asked.

Amy shrugged and frowned a bit. "I guess I thought that eventually

he would settle down with me and we could be together. That's why I dumped him last year. I was just tired of waiting and feeling used."

Shadow knew where she was coming from. Having your heart and soul being dragged along and played with was something he was too similar with.

"What about you," Amy asked, "how was your last relationship?"

The ebony hedgehog ran his hand through his quills and sighed. "My last relationship is actually the big reason why I moved down here."

Amy titled her head and looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"My ex girlfriend betrayed me." he answered. He glared at the floor as he unwrapped his arms around Amy and placed his chin in his hands.

Amy sensed his intensity and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

Shadow shook his head and grabbed her hand. "I don't mind explaining." He took a few deep breathes as he prepared himself to explain his last relationship. "My ex girlfriend and I met about three years ago through a co-worker of mine. We talked for a while, and then we eventually dated. I made sure to treat her with much respect and to always show her that I really cared about her."

Amy paid close attention as she listened to Shadow. She thought that who ever this girl was, clearly did something terrible to loose a guy like him.

"After dating for about a year, she moved in with me. And then shortly after that, she found out that she was pregnant." That defiantly caught Amy's attention. Her eyes widen as she leaned in more to listen to the story. "When she told me the news, I was really excited. In my mind, this way something that made our relationship even better. I took her to her appointments, went out and bought of types of baby supplies, and I even had a room for the nursery."

Shadow sighed and leaned back on the couch. Amy rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. "About five months into the pregnancy, she started to act different. Not the usual mood swings and other pregnant women would get. She would act different towards me and would always be out of the house. So one day, while she was out of the house, I decided to look through her things." He shook his head and sighed once more. "I went through her emails on her laptop, and sure enough, I found plenty of emails that I showed never of seen."

"What were they?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"She's been emailing some other guy. They were talking about seeing each other and how much they missed each other. And when I read one of the messages...it was her telling him that he was the real father of the baby."

Amy gasped. She did not see that coming. "H-How were you certain that you weren't the father?"

"She told me that when we last had sex, the condom must of had a hole. But after reading those emails, I figured out that she's been seeing that guy for a long time."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could somebody have a man like shadow, cheat on him, and make him believe that he was the father of the baby. "That's terrible..." she said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"What made it worse was that I bought an ring, and I planned on asking her to marry me..." He had a deep scowl on his muzzle and cracked his knuckles. "So, I confronted her about it. Of course, she lied and said he was crazy, but I knew what I read. I kicked her out of the house after that. I sold the house, pawned the ring, and then I came over here and crashed at Knuckles' place for a while. After a few months, I got enough money, and that's when you sold me this house."

His deep scowl suddenly disappeared as he turned to look at Amy. He smiled smiled, to which she returned. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it softly. "I hope you know that I would never do something like that to you. You're way too good of man to let go."

Shadow rubbed her cheek softly and looked into her eyes. "And I would never play with you heart or your feelings. You're such an amazing and beautiful person. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

As the two hedgehogs looked deep into each others eyes, they leaned in further and further. Just as Amy thought that Shadow would tease her like he did before, his soft lips met hers in a loving, tender kiss. They were both in bliss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck while Shadow's muscular arms snaked around her waist. After a few more seconds, they both slowly pulled away, even though they didn't want to.

Amy looked deep into his red eyes and smiled as she blushed. "So what does this mean?"

Shadow smirked and leaned his forehead on hers. "It means that your mine, and I'm yours."

She giggled and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Perfect."

For the rest of their time together, the new couple were cuddled on the comfy couch enjoying their time together. Even Luna, who was sleeping upstairs, came and laid next to Amy, and enjoyed her time with them. Amy smiled softly to herself, knowing that she had a great new man in her life.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I really put a lot of effort into this chapter to make the characters more interesting. So what did you think of Rouge's and Shadow's past?  
**

 **Don't worry! Next chapter will be the big moment for Silver and Blaze! I promise!**

 **Please review! I always look forward to see what you all say!**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter Seven: Feelings Revealed

**Authors note: I just loveeeeee getting positive reviews! It always makes my day!**

 **To the guest named** **David** **, I'm so happy you love the story! And thanks for the compliment. I can't promise you singing going on in this fanfic but there will be double/triple dates going on.**

 **Day-Week** **, I felt like giving them all a dramatic past would make them more lovable and relateable. I'm looking forward to read your fanfics! Their very interesting to read.**

 **Guest** **, YAY SOMEONE LOVES ME! :D Madea movies are great for finding ideas for a great fanfic lol. There will be more chapters to come for this story!**

 **To** **Raven,** **wow I'm deeply sorry that you had a past like that. Nobody should be taken advantage of like that. But I'm glad you're not in that situation anymore and that you can relate to Rouge. I had so much fun writing about them become offical! Silver and Blaze's moment will make you love the story even more! You loving this story makes me very proud cause I know that I'm doing something right! Thanks, love!**

 **Well, here's the part everybody has been waiting for! Silver and Blaze!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Feelings Revealed

March 31

It was now the day, the day Blaze was waiting for. Today will be the day where Silver will take her to the beach to see her 'blind date', better known as Silver. She woke up bright and early to get ready for her date. After taking a shower and having breakfast, she went out and went to the nail salon. She got her finger and toe nails painted. Then she went to the hair salon. She got her medium length hair washed and flatten perfectly.

She wanted to go by and visit the girls, but she decided to do that later. All she could think of was Silver. After leaving the hair salon, she got some coffee and went home to get dressed for her date. She wore the sexy bikini that she got when she went shopping with Silver. Over that, she wore high wasited jean shorts and a white crop top. She wore white sandals to match.

Since she was going to the beach, she decided to not where any makeup. She only put on some pink lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and slowly breathed in and out. "You can do this Blaze," she told herself, "just tell him how you feel. The worst he can do is say no." She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "I hope he doesn't."

She was interrupted when her phone rang. She checked it to see she received a text message from Silver, saying that he would be there in five minutes. "This is harder than I thought it would be." she muttered to herself.

She sprayed some perfume on own and checked herself one last time before heading downstairs. She texted Rouge and Amy that she was about to leave for her date. They texted her back positive words of encouragement, telling her to keep her cool and to just tell him how she really feel.

She suddenly heard the sound of an engine outside her house. She rushed to the window and peeked out. She saw the shiny yellow Camero that belonged to her long time crush. He stepped out of the car and stretched his limbs. He wore an orange tank top and tan shorts with white vans. Blaze thought he looked adorable and blushed.

She stepped away from the window when Silver rang the doorbell. "You can do this." she told herself as she went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw Silver there with a cute smile spread on his muzzle.

"Hey you. You look great!" he said as he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

She giggled and tucked some hair behind her hair. "Thanks. You also look great."

Silver chuckled and offered her his arm. She linked arms, locked her door, and let him lead her to his car. He opened the door for her and then went over to his seat. When he started the car, he pushed a button and the top of the car came down. Blaze knew that he only does that when he goes to the beach cause he loves the smell of the ocean.

"So are you nervous?" asked Silver as he drove.

Blaze nodded her head and ran her hand through her hair. "A little. I mean, I just hope that this date turns out how I hope it will."

Silver frowned at her words. If only he knew that this date was in fact for him. As he looked forward with his eyes focused on the road, Blaze looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She watched as the wind blew through his quills, making him look even more cute and handsome.

"I just hope this guy treats you right. If you don't feel comfortable, or something weird happens, just call me. I'll be right over to pick you up."

"I'll keep that in mind." responded Blaze as she smiled. She liked how concerned and worried Silver was about this date. She smiled even more when she thought about telling him how she really feels.

* * *

The duo arrived at Miami Beach about thirty minutes later. Silver parked and the two walked down to the shore of the ocean. This is where Blaze would meet her 'blind date'. The nerves were starting to kick in and she felt herself getting hot. It was already hot outside, so she fanned herself until the reached a shaded area under a palm tree.

"Welp, this is the place." said Silver as he clapped his hands together. "Where's your date?" he asked.

"Oh," she shrugged her shoulders, "he should be here in a minute."

"Okay." he walked up to Blaze and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you have fun on your date, Blaze. I hope this guy knows just how lucky he is." He hugged her and turned to walk away. Blaze watched him walk a few steps before she reached her hand out for him to turn back around.

"Silver wait. I...have something I need to tell you."

He turned around and looked the feline in the eyes. "What's up?"

The two of them stood on the shore line with the waves going up their feet ever so often. Blaze closed her eyes and exhaled. _'It's now or never.'_ She opened her eyes and looked straight into Silver's. "What I have to tell you is very important, and I'm not sure how else to say this...but..."

Silver looked at her, waiting for the important message she wanted to share.

"There is no blind date...this whole thing was set up...for you." she said quietly as she looked down at the water. She grabbed her tail and nervously stroked it.

Silver looked at her with wide eyes. "...really? For me?"

Blaze nodded her head and looked up to look to see Silver's face. "I've had such strong feelings for you ever since we met in college. When are friendship got stronger and I realized I like you, I didn't want to say anything about it. I was afraid that I would scare you away because you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

Silver looked at her with soft eyes. Blaze was still looking down at the water, trying her best to hide her blush. He smiled softly as he continued to listen what she had to say.

"Every time you would get into a new relationship with another girl, I would get jealous. Deep down I knew those girls weren't good enough for you. They would take advantage of you and toy with your feelings or just use you. I just knew that if I had a chance to be with you...we would be happy."

"Blaze..." Silver softly held her chin and gently lifted her head up to look into her emotional eyes. "I feel the exact same way about you."

She blinked her eyes severely times and gawked. "Y-You like me too?"

Silver nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, I do. Back in college, I was starting to feel the same way about you, but I didn't want to make things awkward, you know? So I thought that dating other girls would get my mind off you, but that idea back fired every time." He chuckled a bit, making her giggle and blush.

The two looked into each other's eyes as they smiled. It was such a romantic setting. The sun shining down on them, the waves crashing up to shore and going over their feet, and nobody around to ruin this moment.

* * *

Amy was driving her way to Rouge's condo. She wanted to talk about her amazing date last night with Shadow. She still couldn't believe that something that dramatic happened to him in the first. "That girl was really stupid." she said to herself as she turned into to Rouge's neighborhood. She reached the guard house and told the guard she was here to visit the bat.

After parking and taking the elevator up to the 20th floor, she walked over to Rouge's door. She could hear the loud salsa music from the hallway and smiled to herself. "Something good happened to her last night." She rang the door bell a few times and waited. A seconds later, she heard the music being lowered down and the door opened.

"Amy, chica! Come in!" she grabbed the pink hedgehogs arm and dragged her inside her condo. The two walked out to the balcony where two glasses of wine and some fruit waited for them. "So how was your date last night with tall dark and handsome?" asked Rouge as she lounged on the bench and sipped her wine.

Amy blushed and giggled. "It was so cute, Rouge! We were cuddled up on the sofa watching movies and just enjoying each other's company. Then we started talking about our past relationships. I told him about Sonic and how we met and all that. But when he told me about his last girlfriend, I felt so sorry for him."

Rouge titled her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"His last girlfriend is the reason why he moved down here. They dated for a long time and she told him she was pregnant. But she was cheating on him on him for the longest time and it turns out that Shadow wasn't the father of the baby. And he was planning on proposing to her!"

"Mierda," the bat cursed in her native tongue, "that's terrible! That must of taken a long time for him to get over that."

"I know. But then I told him that I would never even think about doing something like that to him, and he told me that he would never play with my feelings. And then we finally kissed and we became official!"

Rouge smiled from ear to ear and squealed. "You guys too?! Knuckles asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I of course said yes!" The two girls girls squealed and hugged each other.

"How was your date last night?" asked Amy.

"It was great! Knuckles took me to this Italian restaurant at the outdoor mall and we just talked and we also talked about our past relationships."

Amy's eyes widen a bit. "You told him about Scourge?"

Rouge nodded her head. "I told him about Scourge and..." she looked down and ran her fingers trough her hair.

"...Enrique? You told him about Enrique?" Amy remembered Rouge's abusive ex boyfriend perfectly. She remembered all the trouble Rouge would go through with him, and when Rouge finally got her pay back on him.

"What did he say? I mean, you never tell any other guy about him?"

Rouge smiled softly and looked up at Amy. "Knuckles is the first guy in a long time that I feel completely comfortable with. He's just so sweet and caring and incredibly sexy." Amy giggled as Rouge smirked.

Suddenly their phones vibrated at the same time. Blaze sent them a text in a group message. Amy unlocked her phone to see a picture of Blaze and Silver kissing each other!

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Amy as she squealed. "She did it! And he's kissing her!"

"I just knew that the plan would work!" said Rouge as she smiled.

* * *

Silver and Blaze were waist deep in the water, holding on to each other. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck while Silver wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't believe this is happening." said Blaze as she laid her head on his muscular chest.

Silver took her chin and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes. "You better believe it." He leaned in a kissed the purple feline deeply. The kiss became more passionate when Silver's tongue slipped in Blaze's mouth, making her moan. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around. She pulled away from the kiss and laughed and she dipped her head back.

She couldn't believe that something like this was even happening. Finally, the man she's been thinking and dreaming about for years was now finally hers, and she was his. And they both were finally happy.

* * *

Amy and Rouge went inside from the balcony and took a seat on the couch in front of the flat screen. Rouge was flipping through the channels as Amy was texting her boyfriend. She looked real intense and focused on the screen. Rouge turned to look at her and noticed the look in her face. "What's wrong pinky?"

The pink hedgehog sighed. "Shadow texted me and said that he's going to Sonic house. He's going to tell him about us."

Rouge grimaced a little. "Do you think that's the best idea? Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"It would be awkward, but he'll find out sooner or later. Besides, he's with Sally. It's not like he's going to attack Shadow and beg for me to be his again. I would have to be really dumb to dump Shadow for Sonic."

"Well how do you feel about Sonic now?" asked Rouge.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I don't hate him. What he's done in the past is awful and terrible, but I just want to move on. And hopefully, start a better relationship with him as just friends." Rouge nodded her head and smiled.

"How are him and Sally by the way?"

"Ehh, from what Shadow told me, not too good. Clearly not seeing eye to eye i guess."

"Oh well!" Rouge got her cup and wine bottle and got more comfortable in her seat. "Let's watch tv!"

* * *

Sonic was outside his house tending to his prized possession. He was washing his brand new cherry red Corvette. He loved his car more than he loved Sally, but he wouldn't dare to say that when she was around. He was currently shirtless, wearing shorts, and drinking a nice cold beer. He took the hose and sprayed the soap off his car.

The sound of a loud and powerful engine caught his attention and made him look up. He saw Shadow's black and red Mustang driving down the street. Shadow told him he had something important to talk about with him. As Shadow was parking his car, Fiona walked out of the garage. She was dressed in a very short skirt with high heels and her purse in hand.

"Sonic baby," said said she approached her fiance, "I'm going out to see some friends of mine."

"Okay babe."

She slid her hand down his abs and kissed him deeply. She then winked at him and walked past him and Shadow over to her car. Shadow turned and looked at her back side, then shook his head. _'Quite an outfit just to visit friends.'_ he thought to himself.

"I see you can't take your hands off that car." Shadow joked as he smirked.

Sonic chuckled and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off his stomach. "She's a sexy beast, ain't she? Man, I can't wait for the car show in July." Sonic walked over to his cooler and grabbed a beer and handed it to Shadow. "So was is it you wanted to tell me? Sounded important."

Shadow opened the beer and leaned agaisnt the wall. "It's actually about a girl. I've been seeing her a lot and last we made our relationship official."

"Sweet man," said Sonic, "first Knuckles, now you! He's actually dating one of my ex's friends."

"Yeah about that," Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, "the girl that I'm with is actually your ex..."

Sonic blinked eyes a few times and chuckled. "Well which one? I mean, if you're dating a ex of mine, then I already know she's hot as fuck." He smirked and drank more of his beer.

"You're telling me..." the ebony hedgehog muttered. "I'm just going to come out with it. I'm dating Amy."

Sonic took a double take at Shadow. "A-Amy? Amy Rose?" Shadow nodded his head. "You mean long hair, cute face, perky tits, and nice ass Amy Rose?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes Sonic. That Amy Rose."

Shadow thought that Sonic would become very upset with him, since his dating his ex. He prepared himself mentally and physically for any type of altercation with his blue friend. But when he looked in Sonic's direction, the blue hedgehog was grinning.

"Dude, that's awesome!" exclaimed Sonic as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Really? You're cool with it?"

"Yeah man! I was a total asshole to her for a long time, and I'm sure she's told you about it. But now that I know that someone like you is dating her, I'm totally cool with it."

"Wow. You know, I thought you'd be upset about it. But I'm glad that you're not."

"Of course buddy. You and Amy are perfect together. And I'm sure you'll both be more happy than I am with Sally."

Sonic walked inside his house with Shadow following him close behind. The two took a seat on the couch and Sonic covered his face with his hands and sighed. Shadow slouched in his seat and looked over at Sonic. "What's up with you and Sally any way?"

"She's a bitch!" Sonic blurted out as he sat up straight. "Everything is a damn problem in her world! 'Sonic, you didn't give me enough money! But Sonic, I wanna go out tonight! Sonic, stop putting it in the wrong hole!'" He mocked what Sally would say as he pulled on his quills.

Shadow's eyes widen at the last comment and he wanted to laugh but decided not to. Shadow tried to look for the right words to say as Sonic rocked back and forth on the couch. "Have you ever thought of just breaking up with her?"

Sonic leaned back in the couch and put his hands behind his head. "Believe me, I thought about it. But then I always think back to how I treated Amy and other girls that I've been with, and I don't want to be a jerk. So I just do my best to make her happy."

"Maybe you're putting too much effort in the wrong girl." said Shadow.

"I don't know man. Time will tell, I guess." He went to turn on the tv when an idea came to mind. "Hey, how about we go on a double date? You and Amy with Sally and I. That way you see exactly what I'm talking about."

"I guess we can do that," said Shadow, "what's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

Amy was back home and was taking a shower. She was washing her hair and humming a tune when her phone rang. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She picked up her phone and saw that Shadow was calling. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey beautiful."_

"What's up handsome?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

 _"I just left Sonic's house. I told him about us too."_

Her eyes widen a bit. "R-Really? What did he say?"

 _"He's actually happy about it. He said that he knew how terribly he treated, and that it's great that a guy like me is dating you now."_

"Well he's not wrong." she said as she giggled.

 _"I agree." he chuckled. "He also asked if we could have a double date with him and Sally."_

"What? Why?" She already hated hearing her name in the conversation. Now she would have to be at the same dinner table with her?

 _"He was telling me about the issues their having. He wants to do a double date to prove that she's crazy, I guess."_

Amy rolled her eyes and leaned against the sink. "If it took him this long to figure that out, then he's blind."

 _"So do you want to do it?"_

Amy thought about it. She would be at a dinner table with her boyfriend, her ex boyfriend, and the woman that her ex boyfriend is now engaged to. She would say no, but she saw it as an opportunity to dress up for Shadow and have a nice date. "Sure we can do that. It'll be interesting."

 _"Great. I'll text him about it later. So what you up to beautiful?"_

Amy giggled and turned around to look at the mirror. "I came home from visiting Rouge a while ago and I just got out of the shower." She looked at herself in the mirror, still naked and dripping wet, and giggled flirtatiously.

She heard Shadow sigh from the other end of the phone and she knew he was blushing and had a smirk on his muzzle. _"Did you now?"_

"Mhmm. But I need to dry off, it's pretty cold in here." She giggled as she slid her hand down from her neck down to her flower.

 _"I see what you're trying to do, Rose. You're not slick."_ Shadow said as he chuckled.

Amy giggled along with him. She desperately wanted to turn this conversation into something more flirty and naughty, but she decided that teasing him for now would do. "Just joking with you. Well I should get dressed. I have to get my things ready for tomorrow."

 _"Okay. Have a nice night beautiful."_

"You too, handsome."

Amy hanged up the phone and placed it down on the sink. She looked in self in the mirror, and noticed that her body was aroused from teasing Shadow. Her hand never moved from her private area, and she knew that she couldn't just let this feelings past.

"Okay. First, rub one in. _Then_ , get ready for work tomorrow." she said to herself as she ran to her bed.

* * *

It was now late in the evening. Silver and Blaze had spent the whole day together. They swam around in the ocean, basked in the sun, then went to grab a bite to eat. The whole day, Silver couldn't keep his hands or lips off the feline. He would hold her while they were in the water, and would constantly kiss her sweet lips. When they laid out on their towels, he would message her back for her. She would purr louder and louder when he would go over sensitive areas on her body.

Silver drove Blaze home, driving with one hand while the other held hers. Blaze felt like she was living her dream. She was so proud of herself. She finally told her true feelings to Silver, and he fortunately felt the same way. Silver knew that Blaze wasn't just another girl that he would be with for a few months. He knew that she was something special.

After parking his car and opening the passenger door, he walked Blaze up to her front door. He held her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I had a great time with you today."

"So did I." she said as she nuzzled her head under his chin. She purred as Silver rubbed her back. "I was so nervous about today."

Silver kissed her forehead and smiled. "No need to be nervous anymore. You know why?"

Blaze smiled and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because we're together. You're my amazing girlfriend." He rubbed her cheek as she blushed.

Blaze giggled softly. "And you're my outstanding boyfriend."

Silver leaned in closer to her face and looked down at her parted lips. Blaze closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't get enough of his kisses. She always wanted more whenever he would pull away.

Silver pulled away and smiled down at her. "Good night Blaze."

Blaze tip toed and kissed him on last time. "Good night Silver."

Silver walked away to his car. As he backed out of the driveway, he winked at Blaze, who blew him a kiss. She walked inside her home and slid down her door after she locked it. "Today was just perfect."

* * *

 **Authors note: How did you all like this chapter? I tried to make the Silver and Blaze scenes as fluffy and cute as I can!**

 **Sonic's back in the story! What do you think will happen on the double date? Will it be a total disaster, or will it actually be nice and enjoyable?**

 **And Amy just can't seem tame herself! How long do you think it'll be till her and Shadow cave in to each others needs?**

 **Please leave your reviews! I'm looking forward to it!**

 **Also, thanks to the people that followed me on tumblr! Now you get to see all the random crap that makes me laugh and goes through my mind! If you want to follow me, my tumblr is on my bio! I follow back! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter Eight: Check Please

**Author's note: First things first...**

 **DID ANY OF YOU WATCH THE VMAs LAST NIGHT?! The amount of shade being thrown was too much to take XD**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog,** **Shadow's ex girlfriend will come into the story soon enough! And don't worry, Sally won't be stealing Shadow away from Amy but their will be drama. Hilarious drama lol.**

 **Day-Week,** **even though things aren't looking to hot for Sonic and Sally, he will have his own happiness very soon!**

 **BTW, after the VMAs went off, I watched Kevin Hart stand up on netflix. So there will be a joke he said that is thrown in in this chapter. I thought it would be hilarious so I added it in XD**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Check Please  
April 3

It was now Friday, and the girls were out doing what they love best. Shopping. Rouge wanted to buy a new outfit because she's going to the high school Knuckles couches at to watch the football game. Blaze just wanted to buy more perfume from Bath and BodyWorks. And Amy needed to buy a new outfit for the double date tonight.

"So where are guys going for the date?" asked Blaze. Her and Amy were sitting on a sofa waiting for Rouge to come out of the dressing room.

"Hard Rock Cafe. Hopefully everything goes well tonight."

Blaze titled her head. "Why wouldn't it go well?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "From what Shadow has told me, Sally and Sonic don't see eye to eye all the time. He told Sonic that's he's probably putting all his effort into the wrong girl. And he's telling me that he thinks Sally could be cheating on him."

"Karma's a bitch," Blaze said as she shrugged her shoulders, "but what makes him think that?"

"When he went to visit Sonic, Sally left the house wearing this extremely short dress and sky high heels and said she was just going out to visit some friends. Sounds a bit sketchy."

Rouge came out of the dressing room wearing a black sleeveless shirt, light denim short shorts, and black boots. "How does this look girls?" she asked as she spun around.

"It looks great," Amy replied, "just add accessories and it'll look complete." Rouge nodded her head and went back to the dressing room. After changing back into her clothes, Rouge picked out some accessories for her outfit and took them to the cashier. After they left the store, they walked over to Starbucks.

"So what are you and Silver up to tonight?" asked Rouge as she stirred her coffee.

"We'll probably just stay in and order pizza." answered the feline.

"So how does it feel to have Silver as your boyfriend?" asked Amy as she smirked.

Blaze giggled and blushed. "I'm still a bit shocked about it, to be honest. I thought the whole plan would of back fired, you know?"

"Oh please," Rouge said as she waved her hand, "if Silver would have rejected you, then he doesn't know an amazing woman when he sees one. Plus, I would have to hurt him."

The girls giggled and talked some more as they enjoyed their coffee. For the rest of the day, they walked around the mall and went into multiple stores. Every now and then, a guy or two would try to flirt with one of them, and they would gladly use the 'I have a boyfriend' line. Blaze got her perfumes and scented candles, Amy picked out a new outfit for her double, and then the girls left the mall. When they reached the parking lot, they said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Knuckles was in his office at the high school, which was inside the boys locker room. He was getting his things together to leave when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

In walked Sonic with a big grin on his face. "Hey dude. Ready for the game tonight?"

"More than ready." Knuckles answered as he returned the grin. "That other team would be scared once they see how my boys play on that field."

"Just make sure none of them breaks another kids leg...again."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I train them hard. It's not my fault that the other team was weak." Sonic laughed as the two walked out of the office and out of the building, heading to the football field. "So I hear you're going on a double date tonight."

"I guess Shadow told you." Knuckles nodded his head. "Yep. I wanted to show him that Sally is getting out of hand. I don't know what to do with her."

"Wouldn't be awkward for you to go on a double date with Amy involved?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nahh. Clearly we both moved on, so there's nothing to fight about. Oh, did Shadow tell you that he thinks Sally is cheating on me?"

Knuckles nodded his head. "Has she been acting different than usual?"

Sonic hummed in thought. "I don't think so. She's always out with her friends. She always at the mall buying a bunch of crap. Sometimes when I'm in the mood and try to get to her, she tells me she's too tired. Before we would go at it every minute of the day."

"I'm not sure man. Just keep a look out if anything else seems off about her."

The two talked a while longer until Knuckles had to start setting up the field for the game. Sonic left to get ready for the double date.

* * *

Blaze was at home waiting for Silver to come over. She was wearing a white tank top and purple sweat pants. She was getting her self a glass of milk when there was a knock at her front door. She smiled as she walked over to it. She opened the door to see Silver holding a plastic bag full of DVDs and snacks. "Hi Silver." she greeted as she went up to hug him.

He pecked her on the lips and embraced her. "Hey cutie. I got us a whole bunch movies to choose from."

Blaze led him over to the living room. They sat on the couch and Silver gave her the bag. Inside was a bunch a Disney movies. Silver knew that Blaze was a huge Disney fan, and he knew she would enjoy to watch Disney movies. "Aww, this is so sweet of you." Blaze said and kissed him. "Let's see what's here." She took the movies out of the bag and looked over them. She was stuck between watching Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and Toy Story.

"Let's watch Toy Story first!" she said as she handed the DVD to Silver. He chuckled and stood up to go put it in the DVD player.

Blaze went to her kitchen and got some popcorn and drinks. When she came back, the lights in the room were off with the tv being the only light source. Silver laid out a multiple blankets on the floor with pillows for them to lay on. "You like it?" asked Silver as he smiled.

Blaze blushed and smiled softly. "I love it."

Blaze placed the bowl of popcorn and soda on the floor and took a seat on the blanket. Silver sat next to her and pulled her closer to him. She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around them. Silver leaned against the couch and Blaze leaned her back on his chest. "Ready?" asked Silver. Blaze nodded her head. He kissed her cheek and pressed play and enjoyed the movie.

* * *

Inside of her bathroom, Rouge was doing her makeup. She had curlers in her hair and was dressed in her new outfit. She wore the sleeveless black shirt, denim short shorts, and her black boots. To go with it, she wore a gold necklace, a gold Michael Kors watch, and some rings on her fingers. She finished her makeup which consisted of light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and pink lipstick.

She took out curlers in her hair and ran her fingers through it. Her hair was thick and wavy and it reached her breast. She parted her hair and had her bangs go a bit over her left eye. She then sprayed some perfume on her body. She checked herself out in the mirror and smirked. "Wait until Knuckles sees me." Before she left, she took a few selfies in the mirror.

She grabbed the keys to her Mercedes and walked out of her condo and locked the door. After taking the elevator down, she walked to the garage and called her boyfriend.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Knucky. I'm about to leave." She unlocked her car and sat in the drivers seat.

 _"Oh good. I'll be sure to save a seat just for you."_

Rouge giggled as she pushed the button to turn her car on. "Awww your too kind. I'll be sure to get there as quick as I can."

Knuckles chuckled. _"I have to go babe. Gotta get the players ready. Call me when you get here."_

"I sure will. Bye hun."

After Knuckles said bye, she hung up the phone and drove off to the high school.

* * *

"Nothing stupid better happen tonight." said a frustrated Rose.

Amy had a her makeup done, her long hair was straight, and now she was fixing her clothes. She wore a pink skater skirt and a long sleeve white top with a deep v-cut that showed a good amount of her cleavage. She wore the necklace and earrings that Shadow got her on their first date. On her feet, she wore white gladiator sandals.

She sat on her bed and looked through her Instagram as she waited for Shadow to pick her up. The first picture she saw was of Rouge. She was posing in front of a full length mirror with her left hand on her curvy hip and smirking into the camera. Amy smiled and liked the pic and kept scrolling. She then saw a picture that Blaze posted. Her and Silver were cuddled in a blanket, both smiling to the camera. "Awww." she cooed and liked the picture.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through her house and she stood up. She grabbed her white Guess purse and walked down the stairs. She answered the door and blushed as she looked her ebony boyfriend up and down. He wore a white fitted t-shirt, black leather jacket, fitted jeans, and black vans. "Hi Shadow."

Shadow was also checking out his pretty pink girlfriend. He loved how long her legs looked in her skirt. "Hello my beautiful Rose." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. After locking her door, Shadow walked her over to his car. He opened the door for her, then went to his seat. "Excited?" Shadow asked as he grinned.

"I'm looking forward to the food than the person who'll be there. And I'm not talking about Sonic either."

Shadow chuckled as he shook his head. "Sally can be a handful."

"More than a handful." she muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. She reached to the radio and changed stations until she heard a song she liked. She danced along to 'Rude (Zedd Remix)' as she recorded herself. She would turn the camera towards Shadow, who just glance her way and smirk. When he stopped at a red light, she would grab his face and make him face her, and would kiss him as she recorded it. Doing this helped take her mind off the upcoming dinner date.

After thirty more minutes of driving and terrible traffic, the couple made it to Hard Rock Cafe. Sonic texted Shadow earlier to tell him that he and Sally had a table saved for them. After parking his car, Shadow got out and opened the door for Amy. When she stepped out, he kissed her and held her by her hips. He tilted his head and deepen the kiss.

Amy, who was smiling into the kiss, lightly pushed him back when she started to feel the ball of his tongue piercing. "As much as I love your lips, let's head inside before they start calling us." She grinned as she took his hand and led him towards the restaurant. Shadow watched as her hips moved side to side and smirked to himself.

When they reached the hostess, she led them to the table where Sonic and Sally sat. Sonic wore a mint green collar shirt, fitted khaki pants, and white Nikes. Sally wore a red romper and tan sandals. At least she looked appropriate this time. Sonic got up to greet the two and then they took their seats. After the waitor came and took their orders, Amy deeply sighed.

 _'Let the double date from hell begin.'_

* * *

At the football field, Knuckles was standing on the sidelines with his players. He just got done giving them a pep talk about the game. Rouge texted him and said she just parked and would be there in a minute. He wore a black muscle shirt with the schools mascot, a panther, on it. He also wore navy blue basketball shorts with black Nike free runs.

He looked around in the bleachers to see if he saw Rouge. When he looked to his left, he almost choked on his water. Rouge was walking towards him with a grin on her face. He checked her out from head to toe. He loved how her outfit showed off her delicious looking legs. He had to put his hand to his nose to make sure he didn't get a nose bleed.

"Hello Knucky." she greeted as she flew up and pecked his lips.

Knuckled grabbed her by the hips and embraced her. "Hello princesa." Knuckles pulled back and looked down at her. "You look amazing."

Rouge giggled flirtatiously pecked his lips again. "Thank you baby."

Knuckles led Rouge to a chair that was next to another empty chair for himself. It was near the benches where the players would sit. As she sat down, Knuckles over heard his players murmuring about Rouge. He chuckled and walked over to them. "Calm down and stay focused."

"If we win, then that means couch is getting lucky tonight." said one of the players as the rest of the team laughed. Knuckles laughed along and shook his head.

He looked back at Rouge, who giggled and winked at him.

* * *

Back at Hard Rock Cafe, the double daters were enjoying their dinner. Shadow and Sonic would chat about their cars and about other typical guy stuff. Amy and Sally would occasionally make small talk, but it would be over as soon as it started. When the waiter came and took their empty plates, Amy thought it would be good to start a new discussion.

"So you two, whens the wedding?"

Sonic tensed up a bit and Sally rolled her eyes with a sigh. "As of now, I have no idea since _someone_ here doesn't agree with what I want."

Sonic laughed nervously as patted his hand on her shoulder. "Now babe, let's just-"

"Don't _babe_ me!" She flipped her hair and looked back at Amy. "I want the wedding to be super extravagant. I want it to be so damn spectacular that everybody would be dying to come!"

Amy and Shadow sat their as they looked at Sonic and Sally. Sonic slowly slouched in his seat as Sally was sitting their with her arms crossed. "...What did you want Sonic?" asked Shadow.

Sonic went to answer but Sally cut him off again. "He just wants a small wedding. He expects me to down size my dreams for this wedding including getting a less expensive dress."

"Sally, the dress you want cost more than my car!"

"Well it's not my fault your broke because you decided to show off!"

"Guys," Amy said as she got the arguing couples attention, "let's just forgot about it for now, huh?"

Sonic and Sally mumbled under their breathes and relaxed back in their seat. After a few minutes, things seemed to have simmered down. Their was a large flat screen tv that showed a baseball game. Shadow and Sonic watched as Sally and Amy looked around the resturant. Shadow wrapped his right arm around Amy's shoulder and pecked her sweetly on the lips before he turned his attention back on the tv.

"Hmph. Must be nice." snorted Sally as she crossed her arms and glared at Sonic.

He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did I do now?!"

"You don't give me affection when we're out in public."

"We had sex before we came here!"

"Pfft. Too bad you couldn't make me climax throughout the whole ten minutes."

Sonic's eye was twitching with embarrassment and rage. Shadow had his elbows on the table and covered his mouth with his hands as his eyes switched between Sonic and Sally. Amy was also at the end of her seat as she was sipping her tea and watching the break down before her.

"You know what Sally? You always find a way to mess up every bodies good time, including mine!"

"What ever Sonic! At least I don't eat ass!"

Shadow's eyes widen as he held his hands tightly on his mouth to keep in his laughter. Amy nearly chocked on her tea and coughed as she tried to catch her breathe. She looked over at Shadow, who's eyes were closed shut and his body was shaking as he muffled his laughing. Sonic sat in his seat as he glared at Sally.

"Lets get one thing straight," said Sonic, "I only did that cause it was your birthday! Alright! Don't try and make me look like some freak!"

Sally scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sonic! I'll let you believe that, but you and I both know it's bullshit!"

Sonic had it with Sally's petty attitude and was at a breaking point. "What ever bitch! Your the one with the dildos all up in the house!"

Shadow and Amy looked at each other in shock. They both wanted to burst out in laughter badly. "What the fuck?" Shadow said as he laughed quietly with Amy leaning on his shoulder holding her mouth.

"You did not just say that." said Sally as she glared at Sonic.

Before he could even say anything, Amy noticed the waiter walking by their table. "Check please!"

* * *

Silver and Blaze watched two more minutes before Silver decided it was time for him to leave. He helped her clean up the living room, folded all the blankets, and cleaned all the dishes that they used. Blaze was in the kitchen putting away the clean cups and plates when Silver came behind her and kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle.

After everything was clean and put away, Blaze walked Silver to her front door.

"Tonight was really nice Silver. Thanks for coming over." She intertwined her hands with his and leaned on his chest.

Silver kissed her forehead and smiled. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"You know, we should plan a group outing with everybody. You can meet Knuckles and Shadow."

"I've met them before when I hung out with Sonic. I think about two months ago or so."

"Well even better," she said as she giggled, "I'll talk to the girls to see what we can come up with."

After a few more minutes, Silver and Blaze kissed each other and Silver left. Blaze went back to the living room and watched some more tv.

* * *

Knuckles' football team won with ten more points than the other team. Rouge was impressed throughout the entire game. When ever one of his players caught the ball and was running to make a touch down, Knuckles would cheer them on and cheer with the rest of the crowd when they made it. She loved how passionate the game made him, and it made him more attractive to her.

Knuckles walked over to her and grinned. "So how'd you like it?"

"I'm very impressed. I see you put a lot of work into those boys."

"What can I say? Their like my kids." Rouge giggled and Knuckles chuckled. "I have to say this again. You look outstanding." He had his hands on her curvy hips as he looked down at her.

"Well I did dress up just for you." She gazed at him as she twirled her finger in her hair.

Knuckles was about to lean in a kiss her when his team came running up to them.

"Coach! Can your girlfriend come for the next game?"

"Yeah coach! It's the last game of the season!"

"Please!She's like a good luck charm!"

Knuckles looked surprised and turned to face his girlfriend. "What do you say?"

Rouge smirked and walked towards the teenagers. "So I'm a good luck charm you say?"

One of the teen boys, a chipmunk, nodded his head. "Yeah! Since you were hear, coach didn't get as mad when one of us screws up."

Rouge giggled and looked back at Knuckles, who rolled his eyes. "How about this," said Rouge, "I'll come to the next game. And if you guys win, we can go out for pizza!"

The boys cheered and thanked Rouge then they ran off to go freshen up at the locker room. Knuckles walked Rouge back to her car. She leaned against her door as Knuckles had his arms wrapped around her with his forehead on hers. "I'm glad you came out. The boys really like you."

"I can't help it. I'm a very likable person."

Knuckles chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later this week for another date. Okay?"

"Okay hun." Knuckles went in for a simple kiss, but Rouge held onto him for a few more minutes to savior the moment. When she pulled back, his muzzle was as red as his fur. She giggled as she sat in her car and turned it on. "Until next time." she said as she waved flirtatiously and drove off.

Knuckles shook his head with a grin as he walked back to the locker room. _'damn.'_

* * *

After suffering through the dinner date from hell, Shadow drove Amy back home. The two spent the whole ride back to her house laughing about Sonic and Sally's bickering and uncomfortable arguing. Shadow parked in Amy's drive way and walked her to her front door.

"Soooo, tonight was eventful." said Shadow as he ran his hands through his quills.

Amy giggled and nodded her head. "Definitely. I knew it wouldn't be good but I had no idea that would happen. At least they left before things got more heated."

"Next dinner will be just you and I. That way we don't have to worry about anymore secrets coming out in the light." Shadow said as he moved some hair away from her face.

Amy smiled and blushed as she looked into his eyes. "I'd like that very much."

"Good night Shadow."

"Good night Rose."

The two shared a sweet kiss. Shadow embraced her, kissed her once more, then turned to leave. Amy watched as got in his car and backed out of his drive way. Before he drove off, he winked at her, making her giggled and blush. After he drove off, she went inside and sighed. "I hope Sonic is still sane by tomorrow."

* * *

 **Authors note: Well this chapter was fun to write! How did everybody like this chapter?**

 **How did everybody like the exchange between Sonic and Sally? Lollll I was laughing while typing that entire part out. Their will be PLENTY of more drama that involves Sally.**

 **So please leave your comments! They make me so happy!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter Nine: Heart to Heart

**Authors note:**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog,** **Sally unfortunately doesn't have any class, even though she think she does. Sonic will eventually have rethink his decision with his relationship with Sally, before he goes insane. :(**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Heart to Heart

April 4

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Oh. My. God. Last night, Shadow and I went on a double date with Sonic and Sally, and as expected, it was terrible! Never in my life have I experienced a date as horrible as that one. Shadow picked me up and drove us over to Hard Rock Cafe. It's one of my favorite places to eat at, but I was dreading it because I knew well enough Sally would do something crazy._

 _The date was pretty normal and enjoyable until I just had to ask about their wedding. Of course, when Sally doesn't get what she wants, she'll bitch about it until she's red in the face. Her and Sonic argued back and forth, letting all their personal business out. Like how Sally apparently has sex toys in the house. Now, I love being pleasured and self pleasure, but it sounds to me she has more than just one at home._

 _I honestly feel bad for Sonic. I know what he did in the past was terrible, but people change and move on. But he shouldn't have moved on with Sally, of all people. I'm starting to believe what Shadow is saying about Sally cheating on Sonic. There's something she's hiding and sooner or later, it'll come to light._

 _Speaking of Shadow, we talked on the phone last night about it. He thinks that Sonic and I should have a heart to heart conversation about us and him and Sally. At first I was against it, because I didn't want Sonic thinking I wanted him back. But Shadow told me that we both need closure. Talking things through to have a better friendship between. So today, I'll be meeting up with my old blue beau and maybe try to talk to him about Sally._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Amy_

* * *

After doing her morning routine and having a healthy breakfast, Amy was back inside her in room. She was dressed and ready to go for her meet up with Sonic. She wore a simple black sun dress that went to her ankles. On the left of the dress, there was a slit that started in the middle of her thigh. She wore white sandals to match. She also styled her hair up in a high pony tail.

She grabbed her purse and sunglasses and walked out to her car. As she drove down the street, she decided to call her boyfriend. She wanted to tell him what she was about to do.

 _"Hey beautiful."_

Amy blushed as her smile grew. "Hey babe. I'm on my way to Starbucks to see Sonic."

 _"That's great. Remember to just tell him how you really feel about Sally. I feel like if he heard it from you, he'll understand."_

As he spoke, she heard him grunt. It sound like he was doing some heavy lifting. "Are you okay? It sounds like you're grunting."

 _"Oh sorry. I'm at the gym with Knuckles and I was lifting some weights."_

Amy giggled. "Well I'll let you go back to working out before you drop a weight on your toes."

 _"Very funny Rose. Text me how it goes."_

After saying bye, she hung up. After a few more minutes, she pulled up in front of Starbucks and parked her car. She looked across the parking lot and saw Sonic's cherry red Corvette. When she walked in, she was greeted with the heavenly smell of coffee and sweets. In the back of the coffee shop, Sonic was seated at a table. He was drinking ice coffee and had one in front of him, reserved for her.

Amy walked over and tapped Sonic on the shoulder. "Hey you." she greeted as he hugged her.

"Hey Ames," they both took a seat, "I have to apologize to you. About yesterday and about all the terrible things I've done to you in the past."

Amy smiled a small smile. "I should apologize to about our past. We were both at fault for for putting each other through so much drama."

Sonic shook his head. "No, no. It's all me. I'm the one that played with your heart since the day we met. I've cheated on you, lied to you, hurt your feelings, and I've took you for granted."

Amy sighed sadly and nodded her head as she listened to Sonic speak. She's known Sonic since college and has never seen him this open and emotional before.

"What I want you to know is that I'm really happy that you and Shadow found each other. I treated you like shit, Shadow's whore of a ex girlfriend got knocked up by some other dude and tried to convince Shadow that he was the father, and fate lead you two together. How exactly did you both meet?"

Amy blushed and giggled. "I first saw him at a open house I was hosting but we officially met up at the club. He said he was with you and Knuckles that night."

"Oh that's right," said Sonic, "I remember. I needed a night to get away from Sally so I dragged Shadow and Knuckles with me."

"Speaking of Sally..." Amy said as she twiddled her fingers, "how do you feel about her?"

Sonic titled his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"...Are your feelings for her strong enough to get married to her?"

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I proposed to her, didn't I?"

Amy sighed. "Well duh. But what I'm saying is that she's such a difficult person to deal with. You can't tell her no, everything has to be her way, and she's rude. Sonic, you don't deserve somebody who does things like that to you."

Sonic ran his hand through his quills and sighed. "Shadow told you he thinks she's cheating on me, right?"

She nodded her head. "It's a possibility. She treats you like shit, rude to everybody around her, and I'm pretty sure she seduces you to get things she wants."

"I've been thinking about it. Shadow says it, Knuckles says it. I just need the proof."

Amy nodded her bead as she sipped her coffee. "You just need to keep an eye on her and try to put the puzzle together. I've moved on and now I'm happy. You've moved on, but you're not happy. You need to find somebody that completes you."

"You're right." he agreed as he sighed.

The two hedgehogs stayed for a bit longer and discussed about their lives. After a while, the two said their goodbyes and left Starbucks.

* * *

When Amy returned home, it was late in the afternoon. Shadow was suppose to come over, but he ended up having to take Luna to the vet. She sprained her left paw when she was running and it hurt her to put pressure on it. Amy told him it was fine and that she wished she was okay.

She's been home for about an hour and was on her laptop. She was surfing the web, thinking of what to do for summer, since it was quickly approaching. As she got distracted by her phone, a window popped up on her laptop. It showed that Cream was trying to facetime her. Her face lit up and she pressed the answer button.

"Cream?"

 _"Amy!"_ Cream squealed as she waved to her. _"Oh my god! I miss you sooo much!"_

"Awww so do I!" Amy looked at Cream's appearance. Her blonde hair was past her perky breast, her brown eyes were sparkling, and her positive attitude seemed extra positive and happy. "So how's life like being Mrs. Prower and living in sunny California?"

 _"It's absolutely amazing! Tails is doing what he does best, cutting people open and giving girls bigger or smaller boobs. My mother only lives about thirty minutes away so visiting her is easy. And I'm the average stay at home wife. But I help my mom with her bakery."_

"That's good!"

Cream suddenly smirked as she eyed Amy. _"And what going on over their in Florida? I look on my Instagram and see Silver and Blaze always together. Rouge is with this very built and handsome echidna with a arm full of tattoos. And you, with this insanely hot hedgehog. Give me details!"_

Amy giggled as she looked at Cream. "Trust me. A lot has happened since your wedding. Silver and Blaze finally became official. I met Shadow at a club and we started to date, then we set his friend up with Rouge. She finally got rid of that nasty sugar daddy of hers."

Cream's eyes widen at the news. _"Wow that is a lot. I'm so happy for you all! But there is a reason why I called."_

"Spill."

 _"Well Tails and I haven't seen you guys in forever. Ever since the wedding, Tails and I moved into our new home, so I want you guys to come and visit! I can show you guys around, we can go shopping, anddd if you want, you can bring your boy toys along."_

"That's a great idea! When could we visit?"

 _"You all could come the first week of June and stay a whole week."_

"I was just looking for something to do for the summer. This is perfect!"

 _"Good! Let me know what everyone says, okay?"_

Amy nodded her head. "I sure will."

 _"Bye Amy!"_

"Bye!"

Amy smiled as she closed her laptop. Suddenly she got a text from Rouge saying to meet up with her and Blaze at the mall. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

* * *

"You eat ass?"

"Is that why you're always busy on the weekends?"

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were at Shadow's house. Since Shadow came back from the vet with Luna, he didn't want to leave her alone just in case she were to hurt herself. They were downstairs in the living room discussing the double date.

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" shouted Sonic as he slouched on the couch and covered his face.

"Sure it was" muttered Knuckles to Silver. "I'm sure I'm not the first to say this, but she's a bitch. Like a major one."

Silver and Shadow nodded their heads as they looked at Sonic. The frustrated blue hedgehog sighed loudly as he frowned. "Yeah but, she can be great. When we first started dating we would always go out, always having fun, always having sex-"

"And now she's turned into this demented physco bitch that's basically hell walking on earth." Shadow said lazily as he petted Luna's who was laying on his lap.

"How do you even live with her?" asked Silver.

Sonic shrugged and sighed. "I guess I got use to it. Besides, it's basically karma coming back to bite me in the ass. I've treated Amy and every other girl I've been with like complete shit."

"But you still deserve someone that doesn't make you stress out." said Knuckles.

"Your problem is that you feel guilty about all the other girls you screwed over," said Shadow, "your trying to prove yourself that you can be faithful and trustworthy, but your doing it with the wrong person."

Sonic said once again as he threw his head back on the couch. "Shadow's right dude," Silver said, "there's plenty of other girls out there."

"I guess you're right."

"We are" they all said at the same time as Sonic just rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"That date sounded interesting."

"And hilarious."

Amy finished explaining to Rouge and Blaze of last night's double date. They were currently in the food court of the mall they were at.

"Before I forget," said Amy, "guess who facetimed me earlier?"

"Shadow?" asked Rouge. "Was he trying to get freaky over facetime?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Blaze laughed.

"Nooo," said Amy as she giggled, "it was Cream!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Blaze, "how is she? I haven't spoken to her since the wedding!"

"She's doing fine. She was really interested to know about the men in our lives. She also called because she wants us to visit her!"

Rouge squealed and clasped her hands. "Back to California means back to paradise!"

"Anddddd she said we can bring the guys along! She said we can visit the first week of June."

Blaze gasped and smiled. "That means it'll be our first vacation with the guys!"

The girls giggled and squealed. They were excited to go back to California and hang out with Cream. They were already discussing what to do when they get there, but then Rouge decided to change the conversation.

"Speaking of the guys, have any of you done anything yet?" the bat asked as she smirked.

Amy looked at Blaze then back at Rouge. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Have any of you gotten frisky?"

The two girls blushed as Rouge just giggled at their reactions. "Silver and I haven't really done anything. We just like to cuddle a lot, and sometimes I'll lick his cheeks." Blaze exclaimed as she blushed and giggled to herself. Rouge and Amy looked at her with a weird look. "What? It's a cat thing!"

"Whatever," said Rouge as she giggled, "what about you Amy? Have you and Shadow done anything?"

Amy blushed and twirled her finger in her hair. "Nothing major. Just lots of flirting and making out. When ever we do makeout, I would feel his tongue piercing, it's such a turn on." She blushed even more as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What about you Rouge," asked Blaze, "have you and Knuckles done anything?"

Rouge smirked and shook her head. "Nope."

Amy and Blaze gasped. It's pretty much a shock to hear that somebody like Rouge hasn't sealed the deal yet. "You? Rouge the Bat? This is joke right?"

"Totally not joking pinky. You girls want to know the method behind my madness?"

"Yes please! You're the one we go to for sex advice any how!" exclaimed Blaze as she adjusted herself in her seat.

Rouge sipped on her as she eyed the girls, who were leaning in with anticipation. The ivory bat cleared her throat and smirked.

"The key to _amazing_ sex with a new boy toy is very simple. It comes down to teasing."

"Teasing?" asked Blaze.

"Yup! You know, playing hard to get. You can't just let them have it. You have to make them work for it."

"Give us some examples." said a very interested Amy.

Rouge giggled and twirled her hair. "There's a bunch of ways to tease. The one I always do to Knuckles is that whenever he takes me home after a date, we always have this intense make out session. The last time he walked me to my door, he was close to walking right in."

 **~*Flashback*~**

Knuckles was driving Rouge home from a nice dinner date. He took her to a restaurant that had live music playing on stage. After eating their dinner and desert, the band on stage started to play up beat bachata music. Knuckles looked over at Rouge, who was grinning from ear to ear. The two walked hand in hand to the dance floor where a bunch of other couples were dancing to the beat.

Rouge saw this as a perfect opportunity to tease her red beau. Bachata is very sensual and intimate dance, a perfect way for the ivory bat to show off her assets. Knuckles held her close as they danced. When ever he would twirl her and bring her to his muscular chest, he would kiss her on her forehead. She giggled and returned the gesture with a kiss on the cheek.

She decided to turn up the heat. She turned around so her back was facing his front. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to grind on his lower regions. He responded by placing his big hands on her hips as she grind up and down. Knuckles smirked and leaned down to her ear. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to tease me."

Rouge turned her head with a smirk. "That's the plan, Knuckie." She then turned around and kissed him passionately. Knuckles rubbed his hands down her back, careful not to rub her shapely bottom since they were on the dance floor. Rouge pulled away from the kiss as she bit his lower lip and looking him deep in his eyes. That little sensual act did it for him, and he carried her off the dance floor to his car.

After driving her home, and occasionally making out during stop lights, the couple were at the door of Rouge's condo. Knuckles held her up with her back to the door and her legs wrapped around his hips. They were making out heavily, with tons of touching, groping, and dry humping from Knuckles.

"Let me come inside." said Knuckles as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Rouge moaned as his hands squeezed her ass and he continued to rub his lower regions with hers.

She smirked and placed her hands on his muzzle and made him look at her. "Not yet baby." she said in a lust filled voice.

Knuckles groaned and buried his head back in her neck. "Please. We don't have to do anything major."

"Why don't I believe that?" she asked with a giggled and grin. Knuckles said and set her down on her feet. He held her hands and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Next time?" he asked as he smirked. Rouge giggled and kissed him.

"Maybe." she answered as she smirked back.

The two shared a few more kisses and hugs before Knuckles left and Rouge went inside her condo.

 **~*End Flashback*~**

"Damn girl! I'm excited to hear about next time!" exclaimed Blaze as Amy laughed.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "I'm such a tease."

The three walked and past some stores. As they walked by Victoria's Secret, Blaze looked inside. She suddenly stopped, catching Rouge and Amy's attention. "What's wrong Blaze?" asked Amy.

"Isn't that Sally?" Inside the store, Sally was looking through the many hangers of lingerie. She would put it over herself and look at herself in the mirror, then place it back on the hanger. A red fox walked up to her and the two were looking through more of the lingerie.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's her. And she's with that bitch Fiona, Scourge's wife."

"Ohhhh that's what she looks like." said Amy.

"Ugh, let's go before they see us. I'm not in the mood to bitch her out again."

The three walked off and eventually stopped to look inside Forever 21.

Sally and Fiona were still looking through the lingerie. Sally picked one out that really caught her eyes. She called over Fiona and showed it to her.

"So do you think he would like this?" she asked as she smirked.

Fiona giggled and nodded her head. "Definitely. He _loves_ it when you dress up."

They both ended up getting identical lingerie and walked out of the store with a smirk on their faces.

* * *

 **Authors note: Yay! Another chapter done!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **What will Sonic do about Sally? And was Sally referring to Sonic when she was buying lingerie?**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter Ten: Tensions Rise

**Authors note: hello beautiful people! I am back with a new chapter!**

 **To** **Guest,** **that's so sweet of you! It makes me happy that you enjoy reading my story!**

 **Atheon-The King Of Glass,** ***deeply sighs* listen, this is MY story. I get that it's your opion, but leaving comments like that is really annoying. Sorry not sorry. If you don't like the Sally bashing, then don't read my story. Simple.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog,** **Sonic will soon enough get a wake up call!**

 **Blossomtea,** **let's just say Sally and Fiona are doing something that shouldn't be doing. And thanks! I don't want to give off the impression that I hate him lol I just favor Shadow a lot more**

 **x K.S.P forever x,** **AWESOME XD! And I'll try my best!**

 **On with the story!**

 **P.S. Steamy ShadAmy scene ;D**

Chapter Ten: Tensions Rise

April 6

Monday morning came too quickly for the pink rose. Since she arrived at work, she's been busy with paper work, she's had to show three separate families different houses,and host another open house. Thankfully, she was back at the office having some time to breathe. She was on her computer looking a different hotels for the trip to California.

As she was scrolling and typing away on her laptop, in walked Blaze. The purple feline slouched in the seat in front of Amy's desk and sighed deeply. "Well you look exhausted." joked Amy as she closed her laptop.

"I _finally_ sold that condo down at South Beach to this guy. That place has been on the market since the beginning of the year!" She undid her tight pony tail and let her hair fall on her shoulders. "So what are you up to?"

"Just trying to find a hotel for us to stay at when we go to California. I seriously can't wait for this trip."

"Same," Blaze agreed as she stretched, "any luck on finding any?"

Amy shook her head and sighed. "No. I'm trying to find a hotel in Beverly Hills, since that's where Cream and Tails live now. Every hotel is either too far from where they live or too expensive. I'll probably just ask Rouge to find a hotel."

Suddenly Blaze's phone buzzed, alerting her that she had a text message. "Oh! Silver's outside! He's taking me out for lunch!" She jumped up from her seat and fixed her hair in the mirror. "Do you want anything? We're going to Apple Bee's."

"Just bring me back some fries please. Have fun!"

Blaze waved and left the office, leaving Amy to once again surf the web for a hotel.

A full hour went by as Amy continued looking at various hotels. She would fine one that looked really nice, but then she would see the price, which wasn't so nice. She would sometimes get distracted and switch tabs, looking at websites like Forever 21 and Urban Outfitters. "Focus Amy, focus." she tells herself as she closes those tabs.

Another knock was heard at her office door, and she told the visitor to come in. She never looked away from the screen when the door open, thinking that it was Blaze or Rouge coming in. "Hey beautiful." said the flirty smooth voice.

She looked up with wide eyes to see her handsome ebony boyfriend standing at the door smiling at her. He was wearing an expensive looking black on black tux, meaning he was at work also. She squealed and jumped from her seat and gave him a massive hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be a work!"

Shadow chuckled and pecked her sweetly on the lips. "I'm done with work for today, so I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing." He held up a brown paper bag. "Also, this is from Blaze. She walked in the same time I did and said to give these to you."

"Oh my fries!" She grabbed the bag and Shadow's hand and walked over to her desk. Shadow took a seat in her chair and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Amy turned her head around to see Shadow smirking at her. "Getting a little bold I see." she teased as she grinned. Shadow's smirked widen, showing off his sharp fang.

"Excuse me for not seeing my girlfriend for more than a day." Amy rolled her eyes as she giggled. She place her hand on his cheek and gave him a tender kiss. She only wanted it to last for a few seconds, but Shadow pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Amy smiled into the kiss and let her boyfriend continue dominate her mouth, seeing as how she couldn't stop him.

After about two more minutes, Shadow pulled back from the kiss and leaned back in the chair with the smirk still on his face. Amy just smiled and sighed with content. "Can I eat my fries now?" He nodded and opened the bag of fries. As Amy ate her fries, she open her laptop and once again continued to look for a hotel.

Shadow looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "Are these the hotels for California?"

"Yes indeed."

"What about that one?" He pointed to a hotel that was on the left side of the screen. Amy sighed with defeat as she ran her hand through her hair.

"That one was way too expensive. It's $500 a night to stay there."

Amy gave up looking for hotels and decided to have Rouge look for one instead. She closed the window and went back on Forever 21 to look for some outfits to wear for the vacation. Shadow, who was still leaned back in the seat with Amy on his lap, was messing around with his phone. His left hand held his phone as his right hand was rubbing her back.

If any body were to walk in right now, it would look like Amy was sitting on more than just Shadow's lap, making it not look innocent. It also didn't help that Shadow started to leave little kisses on her neck and shoulder as he continued to rub her back. Amy would giggle and squirm in his lap as she continued to shop on her laptop.

And in walked Rouge. "Hey Amy, have you-" she stopped mid sentence when she looked at the view before her, "well looky here. Shadow came to visit. And what are you two love birds doing? Office sex in the middle of the day? Real spontaneous you two." She smirked as she leaned against the wall.

"Rouge!" exclaimed Amy as she covered her face with her hands. Shadow was also a bit red in the face as he leaned his head back and smirked. "Anyway," said Amy, "what's up?"

Rouge closed the door and sat on the end of Amy's desk. "Blaze told me that you were having a hard time looking for a hotel. Would you like me to find one for us?"

Amy eagerly nodded her head. "Yes please! Everything I find is so expensive or so trashy looking."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find something." Rouge looked at the hedgehog couple and smirked. "So are you two excited to be going on vacation together?"

Shadow smiled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist. "I sure am. I get to spend some time with my beautiful Rose."

Amy blushed and giggled. She turned her head and pecked his lips. "What about you Rouge?"

"I'm very excited! We get to go to Rodeo Drive and go shopping, we can go to the beach, and I get to spend some one on one time with Knuckie."

Amy shook her head as she smiled. The three discussed more about their upcoming trip. Rouge reassured her pink friend that she'll find them a hotel to stay at. Amy knew she could trust her since Rouge is always good on finding deals for various things. Shadow stayed for about two more hours in Amy's office. The sexual tension between them was surely growing day by day. The ebony hedgehog spend the rest of his visit smooching and holding onto his lover. Amy was enjoying every minute of it. Thankfully nobody else walked in her office.

* * *

It was around four when Amy returned home. She quickly parked her car and ran through her door. Before Shadow left, he told her to come by his house after work. She of course took his offer and sped home. Once she was in her room, she threw off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She made sure to wash off the makeup, wash her hair, and shave her lower region. "Just in case." she told her self.

After her quick shower, she dried off and blow dried her hair. She then flat ironed it and pinned her bangs back. After that, she applied her eyeliner, mascara, and some cute pink lip gloss. With her face done, she walked over to her closet to look for an outfit. "Which one?"

She was stuck between a crop top with a skirt and a cute white short dress. After debating for five minutes, she went with the white dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and it ended mid thigh. To go with her outfit, she wore black and white gladiator sandals. She walked over to her vanity and sprayed on her favorite perfume, Gucci Guilty.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She saw that Blaze was calling and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey girl! I have you and Rouge on three way."_

 _"Hey pinky!"_

"Hey girls! What's up?"

 _"Rouge wanted to know if we should get two separate rooms or get a room for each couple."_

Amy hummed as she thought. "I'm not sure. I mean, I would love to share a room with Shadow, but what if the guys want to share a room?"

Rouge laughed through her phone. _"Oh come on, the guys would love to share a room with us. Just think of all the alone time we get to have."_

Amy blushed and laughed as she got her keys and walked out her house. "Then it looks like we'll share a room with the guys."

 _"Perfect! Adios chicas!"_

The pink hedgehog started her car and drove her way to her boyfriends house.

* * *

Shadow was fresh out the shower and was currently brushing his teeth. He was dressed in a simple grey v-cut shirt and jeans. After he was done crushing his teeth, he walked down stairs and made sure his living room was clean enough. Just then, Luna walked through the from the back door and whined for her owners attention.

"What is it girl?" he asked as he kneeled down to her height. Luna rested her head on his shoulder and yawned a loud but cute yawn. Shadow chuckled and caressed her face. "Go to bed." he said as he stood up. Luna, being well trained, trotted up the stairs to her comfy plush bed.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He reached in his pocket and saw Sonic's name on his phone.

"What's up?"

 _"Hey dude. Quick question. Even though Sally is still acting weird, should I still bang her?"_

Shadow looked at his phone with a look of confusion and placed it back on his ear. "What?"

 _"Yeah! She's been walking around all day with one of my shirts and a thong, and I can't tame myself anymore."_

"Since when did I become a sex therapist?"

 _"Ahh come on man! What would you do?"_

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't do it. But since I know you're still going to, just wear a condom."

Sonic scuffed on the other end of the phone. _"A condom? I might as well let her use one of her stupid dildos."_

The doorbell rang, signaling that Amy was at the door. "Yeah you do that. I gotta go." He hanged up the phone and went to answer the door. He opended the door to see his beautiful girlfriend standing before him.

"Hey babe." the ebony hedgehog greeted as he kissed her. He walked her in and closed the door behind her.

"Where's Luna? She always greets me at the door." Amy asked with a pout.

Shadow took her hand and led her to the living room. "She was feeling tired and went to sleep upstairs. You look amazing by the way." He took a seat of and pulled her on to his lap. She leaned her back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awww. You're just saying that because it's true." she joked as she rubbed hir hands. Shadow playfully rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "So what you want to do?"

"Anything you want to do."

Amy smiled and reached for the tv remote. "Good! Cause my favorite show is on!" She squealed as she got comfortable in Shadow's lap. Shadow didn't care about watching tv, all he cared about was having Amy in his arms.

* * *

"I need relationship advice."

"I'm all ears, hun."

Blaze was at Rouge's condo. The two were plotting on what they would do once they get to California. But Blaze really wanted to get some relationship advice from her bat friend.

"I know Silver and I have only been together for a little while, but I want more to happen between us. I'm not saying we don't do anything, but more needs to happen, you know?"

Rouge nodded her head. "Well how far do you two usually go?"

"Just a lot of cuddling, kissing, and making out. The usual."

"Well I think this trip will be the perfect opportunity for your relationship to blossom. Just think of it. We'll be on vacation, we can go out to the beach and the clubs, and you'll be sharing a room with him. Something will happen, I'm sure of it."

Blaze nodded her head as she listened to Rouge. "I guess your right."

"Plus, I think Silver is trying to take things just a little slow. We all know his past girlfriend were bitches. And since he knows your perfect for him, he doesn't want to mess anything up."

The feline smiled as she thought about her boyfriend. "That makes sense. I guess I was just over thinking things. So how are you and Knuckles?"

Rouge smiled from ear to ear just by hearing her boyfriends name. "It's going well. I'm going to the last football game on Friday." The bat gasped as an idea popped in her head. "What if you and Amy come along with Shadow and Silver? I promised the team that I would take them out for pizza if they won."

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

Knuckles and Silver were at the gym pumping some iron. Knuckles was lifting weights while Silver was working on his legs. The guys were just as excited about California. The one thing they were really looking forward to was going to the beach. Silver has already seen Blaze in a sexy bikini, but Knuckles hasn't seen Rouge in one. He already knew she would look irresistible, but he wanted to see it for himself.

"So is Sonic going to California?" asked Silver as he took a break from his workout.

Knuckles placed the weights down and grabbed his water bottle. "Yeah he is. Apparently, his fiance is coming along with us."

Silver frowned. "If she comes along, that means they'll fighting the whole time, then having loud make up sex."

"Do you honestly see them getting married?" asked Knuckles.

"No. I was surprised to hear that Sonic even proposed to her. I can't see him getting married."

Knuckles nodded his head in agreement. "What he needs to do is dump her."

"Something drastic will have to happen for him to dump her." Silver said as he took his shirt off to cool his body. Knuckles did the same and used his shirt to wipe his face. Some girls near by looked their way and waved at them with a seductive look their eyes. The two of them just chuckled and went back to working out.

* * *

Back at Shadow's house, Amy's favorite show went off and the couple were now discussing what they want to do we they go to California. Amy was of course still sitting comfortably on Shadow's lap with her back leaned back on his strong chest.

"I'm really looking forward to going out to the club and the beach when we get there. I know Rouge is dying to go to Rodeo Drive." Amy giggled as Shadow chuckled. "Oh, do you know if Sally will be coming with Sonic to California?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I hope not. I don't want what happened at dinner to happen the entire week we're there."

"You can say again," mumbled Amy. She then gasped and smiled. "I just remembered you're from there! Maybe you can give me a personal tour once we get there?" She asked as she turned her head to face him and batted her eyelashes.

"I can give you more than a tour, my Rose." Shadow said seductively as he smirked. With out warning, he dove for her lips. Amy squealed in delight and returned the kiss back. But once again, Amy thought this kiss would be simple and sweet. But it quickly turned into a heated make out session. Amy tired to turn her self around to straddle Shadow's lap, but he kept her in her place, sitting on his lap.

His strong muscular arms that were wrapped around her waist were now slowly rubbing her thighs. He removed his lips from hers and trailed kisses from her cheek down to her neck. Amy grinned and giggled softly. "What are you up to?"

Shadow grinned and pecked her lips once more. "Nothing." he answered as his smirk grew. He attacked her neck again with kisses, earning him soft moans from his pink girlfriend, which were music to his ears. But he wanted and needed to hear more from her. His kisses on her neck turned into sucking and nipping. Amy closed her eyes as he mouth slightly opened, letting out a few more louder moans.

Amy felt the ball of Shadow's tongue ring whenever he went to suck on her neck, and it turned her on even more. Shadow's hands slowly started moving higher up on her pink thighs. He reached the end on her dress and slowly pulled it up. He pulled it up until he can clearly see her white and pink thong. He slouched a bit more on the couch, making Amy lean more on his chest. As he continued to suck and nip on her neck and listen to her moans, he pulled her legs up ob the couch and had her open them wide.

Amy smirked and went along with the ebony hedgehog was doing. With her legs open, Shadow placed his right on her fabric covered flower. He noticed how warm and damp the thong was and smirked. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked as he buried his muzzle in her neck again.

"Yes." she answered as she moaned. Her moans got louder when he continued to rub her flower over her thin thong. She was getting more aroused with every passing second. Shadow decided to kick it up a notch. He slipped his fingers under her thong and pulled it aside, revealing a very wet looking pink flower. He moaned at the sight of it.

With his left hand rubbing and squeezing her breast, and his right hand now rubbing her womanhood, Amy's moans were the only sound that filled the room. She grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. She couldn't believe this was happening. She's been having countless wet dreams about Shadow, and now it was actually happening. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she suddenly pulled back from the kiss and moaned loudy. Shadow had inserted two fingers into her tight flower, and was picking up speed.

"You like that, baby?" Shadow asked with his voice filled with lust. The sound of her loud moaning was his answer. This went on for several more minutes.

"Shadow! I-I think I'm gonna cum!" she exclaimed as she threw her head back with her mouth open.

Shadow fingered her faster as he nipped on her neck. Unfortunately, Amy's moans were so loud that neither of them could hear the front door opening then closing.

"Yo Shadow," said Sonic as he walked through the door, "you got any condoms? I ran- OH SHIT!"

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as she jumped of Shadow's lap and pulled her dress down.

Shadow growled and placed his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "What do you want?" he asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

Sonic looked between Amy and Shadow as he smirked. "I was just wondering if you have any condoms. I'm trying to get busy with my lady, and I see you both were getting down to business."

Amy blushed furiously as she sat next to her boyfriend and buried her face in his neck. "No Sonic. Just go to the store." Shadow replied as he rubbed his temples together.

"Just trying to save some money," Sonic mumbled. "Have fun fuckin'!" And with that, Sonic left.

Shadow sighed and leaned back in the couch. Amy cuddled up to his side as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry if I went too far," Shadow said, "I guess I couldn't help myself."

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I enjoyed every minute of it."

He smirked and kissed her lips sweetly. "That's good to know." Amy giggled and pecked his lips. They snuggled up together on the couch and continued to spend the day together. Both completely satisfied with what took place.

* * *

 **Authors note: Things are definitely starting to get more intense between Shadow and Amy. It's too bad Sonic just had to be a major cock block.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? And what do you think will happen later on?**

 **Leave your reviews please! They also make my day!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Drive In

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I put a lot of effort into this story for you all :)**

 **I meant this post this last night but American Horror Story: Hotel came on. The season just premiered and I'm already confused lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: The Drive In

April 8

"So how does it feel being pleasured by someone else's hand rather than your own?"

Amy was being questioned by her two best friends about her heated moment between her and her boyfriend. The trio weren't able to discuss the exciting news yesterday because of work. Amy had paper work up to her eyeballs, Rouge was out giving a family a tour of several houses, and Blaze was hosting an open house. Needless to say, their all glad that they left work early. The three friends were lounging comfortably on Rouge's sofas that were on her balcony, drinking delicious smoothies and gossiping.

"I felt like I was on cloud nine," Amy replied as she blushed. "It just felt so right."

"How did that even happen?" asked Blaze.

Amy giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "One minute we're talking about California and him giving me a tour where he grew up, the next minute..." She trailed the sentence as her blush darkened and she smiled from ear to ear.

"What made you guys stop from finishing what he started?" asked Rouge with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Sonic walked in on us," the pink hedgehog answered with a sigh.

Both girls looked confused as to how Sonic ruined the intimate moment. "He came through the front door asking Shadow if he had any condoms. If he hadn't came in, I'm sure Shadow and I would have done so much more."

"Oh Sonic," Blaze said as she shook her head. "Well at least you guys are getting more intimate."

Amy nodded her head in agreement. "Well enough about my ruined moment," she said, "you said you wanted to tell me something, Rouge?"

"Mhmm," the bat nodded her head as she swallowed her smoothie, "this Friday is the last football game of the season for Knuckles' team. I thought it would be cool to have you both and Shadow and Silver to come along. Plus, I promised the boys that if they win, I'd take them out to get pizza."

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea!"

"Perfect! I'll be sure to tell Knuckie tonight. Speaking of tonight, do any of you have plans?" asked Rouge as she eyed the two with a smirk.

"Well Silver is taking me to a drive-in movie theater tonight." Blaze answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've never been to one before."

"Oooo scandalous!" Rouge exclaimed with a grin as Amy giggled.

Blaze looked confused and laughed nervously. "What do you mean? It's just a drive-in movie thing."

The ivory bat rolled her eyes as she lounged into her seat. "Just think about it, kitty. It's going to be dark. You'll both be alone in his car. And I'm sure if you look around at other cars, all you'll see is fogged up windows."

The feline blushed as Rouge and Amy giggled. She has been talking to Rouge about taking a step forward with her relationship with Silver. Now it seems like tonight could possibly be her chance.

"Tonight will be interesting."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be coaching the baseball team around this time?"

"That school isn't paying me enough to stand in the hot sun all day man."

Shadow and Sonic were at a sports bar enjoying some delicious burgers and fries for lunch. They were seated at a booth with a perfect view of the flat screen tv.

"You just got a huge raise. Which is explains why you got the Corvette."

Sonic waved his hand. "One day of no practice won't hurt them. Oh by the way, sorry again for walking in on you and Ames getting it in." Sonic smirked as his companion huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like I said five times before, it's okay."

"Aye, if I haven't walking in, you would of been eight inches deep in her by then. Am I right?" Sonic asked with a grin on his muzzle.

Shadow looked up from from his meal and glared at his blue friend. "Really?"

"Oh come on," Sonic said as he leaned back in his seat, "at least I didn't say three inches." The ebony hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle as he dipped his fries in ketchup. "But Knuckles got us both beat," Sonic said as he raised his cup so the waitress could refill it with soda. "That thing of his is like a third leg."

The feline waitress blushed as res as Shadow's crimson stripes and quickly walked away in embarrassment. "Anyway," Shadow said as he tried to change the subject, "how are you and Sally?"

"Pretty great," answered Sonic as he grinned. "Just last night I gave her the pipe."

Shadow narrowed his eyes in confusion. "The pipe?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and gestured to his lower region. "Yeah dude. The pipe!" Shadow shook his head as Sonic continued to give too much detail of last nights events. "I was like a damn plumber. Water boy in this bitch." Sonic laughed a bit too hard at his own dirty joke as Shadow leaned his head on his hand and looked at him lazily. "Hah! Get it?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

After spending a few good hours at Rouge's place, Amy went off to the grocery store. Her fridge was pretty much empty, and she's been living off ordering take out for the past week. So she decided to get it over with.

She went up and down the isles, picking up things on the go. From the diary isle, baked goods, and shamelessly picking up two tubs of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. She then walked down an isle and stopped in front of some bottles of salsa. As she was deciding between which brand of salsa she should buy, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Amy? Is that you?"

The pink hedgehog turned around and came face to face with Sonic's mother, Aleena. "Hi Ms. Hedgehog!" she greeted with a smile.

Aleena giggled and waved her hand. "Oh Amy, I've told you plenty of times to call me Aleena," she stepped forward and gave Amy a hug. "Ms. Hedgehog is too formal."

Amy hasn't seen Aleena since the wedding back in February. She always thought that Aleena was one of the few women she knew that ages gracefully. The purple hedgehog was dressed nicely in yellow sundress with matching sandals. Her hair was up in a elegant bun with a clip holding it in place.

"You always look amazing whenever I see you," Amy complimented, "how are you?"

"Awh thank you dear. I'm doing just fine, everything is pretty much fine to me. Manic is enjoying his music career, Sonia is doing well with photography, and I'm just waiting for Sonic's wedding."

Amy inwardly winced when she mentioned Sonic's wedding. She thought back to her awful double date she had with Sonic when Sally went a little bridezilla on him. She doubted that the wedding was going to happen. And if it did, she honestly didn't think it would last long. But she didn't want to tell her ex boyfriends mother that. After all the times Sonic and her have been together, apart, and then back together, Aleena has always been kind to Amy and welcomed her with open arms.

"Right. The wedding," Amy said awkwardly, "any word on that yet?"

Aleena shrugged her shoulders. "The last thing Sonic told me they were going to have it at some mansion in the rich part of town. But things keep changing, so I'm not quite sure." Amy once again inwardly winced. Having a wedding at a mansion meant you had to be ready to spend some serious cash. _'Let's hope that changes for Sonic's sake. And his wallet.'_

"And how are you dear? I hear there's a new man in your life."

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Yeah, he's amazing. His name is Shadow. Who is Sonic's friend, oddly enough."

"So I've heard," the older hedgehog said as she smiled, "Shadow is such a nice and polite gentleman."

"I'm guessing Sonic told you then, huh?"

"Of course. But I'm very happy for you."

Amy blinked a few times and smiled. "You are?"

Aleena nodded her head and returned the smile. "Like I said, Shadow is a gentleman. And you are such a beautiful and intelligent woman. It's a shame that you and Sonic couldn't be together anymore. You would of been an excellent daughter-in-law. But deep down, I know that Shadow is the one for you. Mother's know best after all."

Amy smiled and blushed at Aleena words. Knowing that someone else thinks that her and Shadow have a future together made her day ten times better. "Thank you so much, Aleena. Just wait until my mother meets him." She laughed at the thought of her over baring mother smothering Shadow with hugs and kisses and asking him embarrassing questions.

Aleena laughed along with her. "You and I both know how Abby can be."

The two hedgehogs talked for a few more minutes before Aleena hugged her goodbye. And because of the words of encouragement that Aleena gave to Amy, she continued with her shopping with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Rouge, don't you think this is a bit much for a movie date?"

"Oh kitty, it's just fine."

Rouge has dragged Blaze from store to store looking for the perfect outfit (in her eyes) to wear for her date with Silver tonight. Blaze felt just a bit uncomfortable as she wore a baby pink crop top that stopped right under her breast, light blue skinny jeans and strappy heels. The outfit was way too revealing for a date. It was bad enough that if she were to raise her arms, her breast might of popped out of the shirt.

"This is something I would wear to the club. Or something I would strip off if I was on the pole."

"Fine," Rouge said as she sighed, "that was the tenth outfit you tried one. Try this one. It's the last cute thing I can find in this store."

Blaze took the outfit from her friends hand and went back inside the dressing room. She easily slipped out of the clothes and shoes she was wearing and placed them aside. The outfit Rouge picked out was actually something the feline liked. It was a casual looking white romper with some lacy designs on the pockets on the shorts. The top of the romper was like a halter top. To complete the outfit, she had one white gladiator sandals.

Blaze stepped out of the dressing room and smiled at Rouge. "I love it!"

Rouge squealed and had the feline spin around so she can see the whole outfit. "It's perfect! Just wait till Silver sees you tonight." She winked at her and smirked.

Blaze laughed and went back inside the dressing room to change. After she changed back into her clothes, her and Rouge went to the cashier and bought her new outfit. Afterwards, Rouge drove her home.

"So have you found us a hotel yet?"

"Why yes I did. I reserved the rooms this morning actually."

The feline faced her friend as she continued to drive. "Well? What hotel is it?"

The bat grinned and giggled. "I'm not telling any of you. Including the guys. It'll be a nice surprise from me."

"I'm guessing it's a very fancy and extremely expensive hotel then."

"Hell yeah it is," said Rouge as she turned a corner, "let's just say that I've had enough money from my time with Scourge to afford it."

Blaze shook her head as she smiled. "You're just full of surprises."

Rouge pulled up in front of Blaze's house and faced her. "Hope you have fun tonight! Knuckles and I are going to Amy's house for dinner."

"Whatever your eating, make sure to save me some. Her cooking is the best."

The two said their goodbyes and Blae ran inside to get ready for her date and Rouge sped home to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Amy was busy in her kitchen, cooking up some delicious dinner. She made creamy chicken alfredo, salad, and garlic bread. Shadow, who came to her house a while ago, brought some fine wine for the dinner. He walked up behind her as she was busy cutting the bread into slices. He went to take a slice of bread when Amy slapped his hand away.

"You can have a slice when dinner is served honey," she said with a giggled and walked around him with the slices of bread on a plate. As she placed the bread on the table with the rest of the prepared dinner, Shadow once again walked up behind her.

"I'd love to have a slice of you later," he whispered into her ear as he caressed her sides.

Amy turned to face him and pecked his lips. "You know, your lucky your so attractive, because that was really cheesy."

Shadow rolled his eyes playfully and helped her set up the table. "So how was your day, Rose?"

"Pretty great," she said as she placed the plates on the table, "I went to see Rouge and Blaze earlier. Then I went out grocery shopping for dinner tonight. And guess who I ran into."

Shadow got a bucket of ice and placed the bottle of wine inside. "Ummm, Sonic? Sally?"

"Close. It was his mother," she placed the forks on the side of each plate. "We were just catching on some things since I haven't seen her since the wedding. She actually told me some wonderful things too." She smiled as she remembered the wonderful words that came from the elder hedgehog.

"And what was that?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She continued to smile as she grabbed his hands and swayed them from side to side. "That your a real gentleman and that she thinks your the one for me." She looked down shyly and blushed. Thinking that Shadow was the one made her heart flutter. The two haven't even exchanged those three special words to each other, yet she knew that what they felt for each other was real.

"She's not wrong." He leaned their foreheads together and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "When Sonic told her about us, she made sure to give me a lecture to not hurt you. She says that your something special, and that I'm lucky to have met you."

Amy blushed and hugged him as she nuzzled her head to his exposed chest fur that peaked out of his shirt. "I feel like the lucky one."

They shared another sweet kiss and stayed in each other's arms until the doorbell rang.

"Let's get dinner started."

* * *

Blaze was looking in the mirror a she fixed up her hair. She was anxiously excited for her date tonight with her boyfriend. And with Rouge's words swimming in her head about what could go down tonight was making her even more excited. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't sexually frustrated when she was around Silver. Especially with having a crush on him since college. "Now I know how Amy feels," she said to herself.

The knock on her door took her away from her thoughts. She went up to the door, knowing who was behind it, and opened the door. She was greeted by not only her boyfriend, but with beautiful colorful flowers as well. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

She squealed as she took the flowers and kissed him. "Thank you!" She ran inside her house and placed them in a flower vase filled with water. After locking up the house, the couple walked out to Silver's car. Silver opened the door for her, they both buckled up, and drove down the road.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Blaze as she adjusted her seat.

"Well I thought you'd be in the mood to see a scary movie that we'll both end up laughing at. So we're going to see 'Unfriended'"

Blaze looked at him and titled her head. "Isn't that suppose to be a really scary movie?"

Silver chuckled and shook his head. "I've heard a lot of people saying that it wasn't all that scary and it was pretty entertaining to watch." The feline shook her head and relaxed in her seat as Silver continued to drive. "Did Rouge ever find a hotel for us?" asked Silver as he pulled up behind a car.

"She did, but she doesn't want to tell us. She wants to be surprised." She did spirit fingers when she said the word 'surprise', making Silver laugh.

After buying two movie tickets, Silver drove around to find a good spot to park. Luckily for him, there was a spot in between two cars that had a good view of the screen. He quickly drove over before anybody else took the spot and parked.

"Alright," Silver said as he reached back behind his seat, "since the food at the movies are always expensive, I packed us some snacks." He opened up a bag full of chips, popcorn, gummy worms, and sodas. "And I also got you a blanket, just in case you cold." He gave her a fluffy white blanket, which she gladly accepted and wrapped it around herself.

Blaze giggled as she watched Silver get comfy and open up a bag of chips. "Thank you for all of this. It's so sweet of you." She leaned over and kissed, causing him to blush and smile.

"I'd do anything to make you happy."

* * *

"Can you at least give us a hint about the hotel?"

"All you need to know is that it's very fancy and celebrities usually stay there."

During the nice dinner date, Amy was throwing all sorts of questions toward Rouge to find out more about the hotel. But Rouge would just give them the same vague answer that didn't really help much.

Shadow placed his glass of wine down. "Where's the hotel?"

"Like I said before, it's in Beverley Hills. Don't worry you guys, it's not in some sleazy motel or in some horrible neighborhood. You should all know have good taste."

Amy raised her finger. "Correction. You have _expensive_ taste." Rouge rolled her eyes as Knuckles and Shadow laughed. "By the way, I ran into Sonic's mom at the grocery store."

Rouge raised her eyebrows. "Really? How is she?"

"She's doing good. Just waiting to find out the exact date of the wedding."

"Good luck with that," Knuckles said as he stuffed his face with food.

"The last thing she said he told her was that they were planning on renting a mansion for the wedding?"

Rouge narrowed her eyes and titled her head. "Mansion? Where at?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders as she reached for a slice of garlic bread. "She said some where in the rich part of town. So I'm guessing somewhere around South Beach."

Rouge looked a bit confused and questionable, but just shrugged it off. "One question. Do you guys believe that they would last? You know, once their married."

They all exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "Well he was the one to ask the big question," Shadow said, "I'm sure he's serious about it. I just don't know if Sally is."

"If she has the nerve to go all bridezilla about where she wants the wedding and what dress she wants, then I'm sure she's pretty serious." Amy remembered how Sally acted at the double and was still shocked.

When they were done with dinner, Rouge went to the fridge and took out a small red velvet cake. Shadow and Knuckles helped clear off the dinner table and took the plates to the kitchen. Shadow stopped to look at a wall of pictures. Some were of Amy and her friends when they were younger, and some were pictures of a light pink hedgehog who looked a lot like Amy.

"Rose, is this your sister or something?"

Amy turned to look at what Shadow was referring to and smiled. "No silly, that's my mom!" Rouge and Knuckles followed behind her to see the picture of Amy's mom.

"Mama Rose," exclaimed Rouge as she gazed at the picture, "I miss her so much! Where is she any way?"

"The last time I talked to her was when she was somewhere in the Caribbean with her friends. You know she can't stay in one place for too long."

"You both look like twins," Knuckles said as he looked switched glances between Amy and the picture of her mother.

Amy flipped her hair and smiled. "I get that a lot. I have to call her at some point to see when she can come visit."

"Hear that Shadow," Knuckles said as he nudged his side, "you'll be meeting the mom soon."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Amy snuggled to his side. "Wow, I'm so scared."

"Well anyways," Rouge said as clapped her hands, "we have cake waiting to be eaten."

* * *

Back at the drive in, things were starting to get more intimate. It was half way through the movie when Blaze noticed the other cars around them. The windows of the car to their left was all fogged up, while the cat to their right was bouncing slightly. A few other cars where also hard to see into because of the fogged up windows. She was seating on top of Silver, snuggled into his chest as his eyes were glued to the screen outside as he subconsciously rubbed her back.

She was thinking to herself if this was the best place to take a step forward into their relationship. She wasn't necessarily thinking about having sex right at that moment, but she wanted to do something to show just how much she wants him. While Silver was still watching the movie, she started to kiss him from his cheek, down to his jawline, to his neck.

Silver raised an eyebrow and smirked as he looked down at his girlfriend. He figured at some point she would start to do this, since he also noticed the many fogged windows around them. Without saying a word, he lifted her face towards his and kissed her. She was a little surprised, but she melted into the kiss in a matter of seconds. His hands went this her hips, where he adjusted her and had her straddle him. Her hands slid up to his shoulders and massaged them as the kiss became more passionate.

His hands slid down further and landed on her shapely rump. He squeezed her cheeks, making her purrs to turn into moans. He continued to message and squeezed her ass as his mouth moved away from hers and went to her neck. She gasped when he started to lick and nip on her neck.

Suddenly she thought of a way to make things more heated. She started to grind on him as she nibbled on his right ear. He groan and grunted and he moved her hips more, making her grind harder.

Blaze placed her hands on Silver's muzzle and kissed him hungrily as they continued to grind, going harder and harder with each thrust. Just as Silver was about to throw Blaze in the backseat, they both stopped suddenly when they saw hands being slammed up against the window of the car to the left, and the car to right seemed to be bouncy uncontrollably. It also didn't help that the sounds of loud pleasurable moans could be heard from both cars.

The cat and hedgehog looked at each other and sighed. "Well that's a mood killer," joked Silver as he leaned his forehead on hers.

Blaze giggled as she repositioned herself and snuggled back into his chest. "We can always continue on other day," she said with a flirtatious tone. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. The couple went back to watching the movie, as Blaze purred along being in the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave your reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Touchdown

**New chapter! :D**

 **Kosma Bandra,** **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! More SilverxBlaze moments in future chapters to come!**

 **Day-Week,** **Thank you! I'm enjoying running each couples special moment lol . And more ShadAmy fluff will be in future chapters for sure!**

 **sad Little demon,** **I'm glad you love it! More chapters will be coming your way!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Steamy Knuxouge scene!**

Chapter Twelve: Touchdown  
April 10

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I haven't written in you in a while! I guess that's what happens when your enjoying life again. It's not that I never liked my life to begin with. There's was just always unwanted drama going on. Now I feel as if I can finally breathe and relax. Rouge and Blaze are happy, I'm very happy, and that's all that matters. Maybe by the end of the year, I'll sell my diary to a publisher and turn our life story into a Lifetime movie. Who knows?_

 _Pretty much, a lot has happened in the last couple of days. Me talking to Sonic about his relationship with Sally, Cream inviting us to California to visit her and Tails, Shadow and I having our first intimate moment (and many more to come, that's for sure), and even running into Aleena._

 _I think the best thing about dating Sonic for so long was being able to meet his mother and his siblings. You would think that Aleena would hate me for being in an on and off relationship with her son, having sex with him while he's engaged (I really hope she doesn't know about that), and then dating one of sons best friends. But shockingly, she doesn't. Which is great, that's the last thing I need. I remember when her and my mother use to go out to lunch with Cream's mother and they would all discuss about hopefully being grandparents soon._

 _Speaking of mothers, I spoke to mine yesterday. I finally got a hold of her! Ever since she's retired from being a wedding planner, she's been going on vacation after vacation. She already knew about me and Sonic breaking up for the last time and our little fling at the wedding. But she didn't know about Shadow. And of course, she asked many questions._

 _"What's he like?"_

 _"How old is he?"_

 _"He's not a dead beat, right?"_

 _"Will I be expecting grand kids soon?"_

 _And plenty more embarrassing questions after that. She told me that she'll call whenever she's back in town so she can meet Shadow. I just hope she doesn't scare him away with her questions._ _The thought of Shadow meeting my mother reminded me that eventually I'll be meeting his mother! Just thinking about that makes me so nervous._

 _Anyways, tonight the gang are going to support Knuckles at the school he coaches at for the football game. It's the same school Sonic works at, since he coaches the baseball team. Speaking of Sonic, he's bringing Sally along with him. It's a little shocking to me because a high school football game is the last place I would see her at. Maybe things are better between them?_

 _Usually, a girl would hate her ex boyfriend with a burning passion and would want nothing to do with him ever again. But I've known Sonic for so long, and even though we had a crazy and dysfunctional relationship, I still care about him, just not romantically. A part of me wants him to leave her and find some one else that will treat him with respect, but another part of me tells me to sit back and watch what happens._

 _Well diary, I'll write in you another time. Since it's Friday, I had no work and I'm waiting for Shadow and Sonic to come over. Who knew I would have my ex boyfriend and my current boyfriend in the same room without it being awkward?_

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _Amy_

* * *

After placing her diary back on her shelf, Amy got up and went to her bathroom to go freshen up. She decided to wash her hair and shave her legs since she'll be going out tonight with everybody to the football game. As she was lathering her hair in conditioner, her cell phone rang. She peeked her head out the glass door and saw that Rouge was the one calling her. She grabbed her phone and placed it on a dry shelf that was in her shower and put her phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey pinky! I hear that you're in the shower, but I just wanted to remind you to be here at 7:00. The game starts around 7:30 and I want us to get good seats."_

"Gotcha. I'll be sure to tell Shadow and Sonic when they come over."

 _"Shadow and Sonic?"_

Amy giggled as she rinsed her hair. "Yep. I think Sonic wanted to talk to us about something. I think it has something to do with the wedding or Sally." As she washing up her body, she heard Rouge giggled on the other end of the phone. "What are you doing anyway?"

 _"Oh! I'm at the school now watching Knuckles practicing with the team. Unf, he's so hot and muscular. And just watching him yell out orders and commands is such a turn on to me."_

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just don't try to pleasure yourself in public. Again."

 _"It was one time in college! And I was drunk!"_ The bat exclaimed as she giggled. _"Well I'll you finish up with your shower while I gaze at knuckie."_

"Bye!"

Now that she was fresh and clean, the pink hedgehog grabbed her phone and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her hair. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a plain shirt and sweat pants to walk around to house in.

She walked down the stairs and into her kitchen as she toweled dried her hair. Just as she was about to go to her fridge, her ears twitched when she heard a knock at her door. "It's open," she shouted as she grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge. She walked out of her kitchen towards her front door to see Shadow and Sonic walk in.

"-and then I had this rash near my junk and I thought 'Did I catch something?'. But then I realized I was wearing dirty underwear for like 3 days in a row." Amy gave her ex boyfriend a disgusted look as she heard half of the story he was telling Shadow.

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" asked Shadow lazily. Sonic chuckled and waved him off.

Amy walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him hello, and gave Sonic a hug. "You guys hungry? I was about to make myself a sandwich."

"I'm good Rose," said Shadow as he followed her into the kitchen, "I'll just have some water."

"I, on the other hand, will like a sandwich." said Sonic as he took a seat on top of the kitchen counter.

After Amy gave Shadow a glass of water, she went to island counter and began making the sandwiches. "So Sonic, did your mom tell you that we saw each other at the store?"

"She did actually," the blue hedgehog answered as he played around with his phone, "besides Sally, she's been nagging me about this wedding for weeks now."

"How so?" asked Shadow.

Sonic sighed loudly and began listing things with his fingers. "When's the wedding? Where will it be? Will it be outdoor or indoor? Morning or evening? How many people are going? And the list just goes on from there."

Amy gave Sonic the sandwich and leaned against the island besides Shadow. "Well I would be asking questions too since we're dealing with a bridezilla."

"Speaking of that," Sonic started as he took a bite of his sandwich, "Sally wants you to help her out with some wedding stuff."

Amy nearly choked on her juice when she heard what Sonic said. She coughed a little as Shadow placed his hand on her back. "What?! Why me, of all people?"

"I told her your mom use to do that type of stuff, so she figured you would have some knowledge about it." He looked at his ex with a small smile and held his hands up defensively. "Sorry Ames."

The pink hedgehog sighed rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess I could do that."

* * *

Rouge was seated at the bleachers watching her muscular boyfriend train the football team. She's been there for a few hours as she watched her boyfriend train the football players. Knuckles had the players run laps, practice their throwing, kicking, and especially their tackling. He had the team split up into two teams, and they would play various rounds to try and score a touchdown.

Rouge could tell by the look of the teenagers faces that they were exhausted. They've been training in the hot sun for a while now, and she thought that it was time for them to end practice, for the sake of any of them passing out. She stood from her seat and walked down the bleachers, towards the field. Knuckles didn't notice her approaching him since he had his back turned to her, but the players did. Then again, how could they not notice her? She wore a green fitted tank top that showed an appropriate amount of cleavage and showed off her hourglass figure, jean shorts that showed off her thick thighs, and green sandals.

"Knuckie," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "how about you end practice? The game starts in a few hours and the boys should get their energy back."

Knuckles nodded his head and grabbed the whistle that hung around his neck. He blew into it, making the football players stop what their doing and stand before the bat and the ecidna. "Alright boys, tonight is the last game of the season. For some of you, I know I'll be back on the team next season. But for a lot of you," he turned his attention to the seniors, "this is your last football game."

Rouge stood back as she listened to her boyfriend's speech. She loved how passionate he was and how much he cared for his team. She watched as Knuckles placed his hand out and the players placed their hands on top of his. They did a chant, that sounded like a bunch of shouting to her, and watched as they cheered and high five each other.

Soon enough, they all headed back inside the school to head to the locker room. Rouge held onto Knuckles' hand as they walked ahead of the team. They both made their way to his office, which was inside the locker room, and the team headed for the showers. Once inside the office, Knuckles sat at his desk and leaned back in his seat as she sighed heavily. Rouge locked the office door with a smirk and walked towards him.

"What's wrong Knuckie?" she asked as she stood behind him and messaged his shoulders. "You seem stressed."

"I've just been stressing about this game all week. The school that we're playing against is very competitive and have won several games across the county. I just want team to be victorious tonight, especially for the seniors."

As Rouge continued to message his shoulders, she smirked and leaned down towards his ear. "Just relax hun," she whispered as she slid her hands down his muscular chest, "tonight will be great."

She continued to message his shoulders as his head leaned back, sighing with content. Rouge walked around the chair and straddled his lap. Knuckles opened one eye and smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Just helping you unwind," she answered as she continued to message his shoulders and began kissing his neck. "I don't like seeing you stressed." she licked his neck, making him moan from the warm sensation. He placed his hands on her waist and made her grinned against him. She caught on to what he wanted and started grinding harder. She took his hands and had him grab her breast, which he gladly did. "You like that, Knuckie?" she asked seductively as she continue to grind on him and leave wet kisses on his neck.

Knuckles wasn't able to fully answer. He moaned and groaned as the pleasuring sensation from down below grew more and more. To make it even better, the seductive bat would whisper dirty things into his ear in Spanish, making his member rub against his jean zipper more and more. Rouge smirked to herself when she thought of a better way to get him going. She leaned back, grabbed the bottom of her tank top, and pulled it up. Both of his eyes were Rouge's perfect large breast, covered by her black lace bra.

"You want to see them?" she asked as she squeezed her breast in his face. He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving her rack. She giggled as her hands went to the center of her bra. She unclipped it, and dropped the bra to the floor. When Knuckles saw her bare breast in front of her, he moaned at the sight of them.

Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and sped up with her grinding. Knuckles grabbed her left breast and began to suck on it, making her moan. "Oh Knuckie," she moaned as her eyes closed and her grinding picked up speed.

"Fuck," he groaned as he grabbed onto her ass and smack it. She had to bite down on his neck to muffle her yelps of pleasure. Between the biting, the kissing, the grinding, and her moans of pleasure, Knuckles was in total bliss. But unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. "Rouge," he panted, "I-I...I'm gonna-" He was unable to finish as his hips bucked upwards several times.

Rouge felt the sudden dampness on his lap and leaned back to look at him. "Did you just...finish?"

Knuckles leaned his head back and covered his face with his hand. "It's been a while." He hasn't told her about his 'very big problem' since he didn't see the need to. Ate least not yet. But now that he 'arrived' early, it was obviously very embarrassing.

Rouge smiled and giggled as she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay Knuckie," she kissed his cheek and moved her mouth to his ear, "but next time, nothing will stop us from finishing what we started." Knuckles blushed as he looked at her, seeing her smirk and giggle. She stood up from his lap and got dressed back in her bra and tank top. She pulled out her mirror and fixed up her hair. "Well, I'm going to go home and get freshen up. I suggest you do the same."

Knuckles chuckled lowly and placed his hand over his lap. "I'll be sure to do that."

Rouge opened the office door and looked back over her shoulder. She winked and smirked. "Bye Knuckie."

As soon as the door closed, Knuckles exhaled and leaned back into his seat. He peeped into his pants and sighed. "Shit, that's a lot."

* * *

"Okay. Should I wear this or this?"

"Hmm. The first one. It's preppy and cute."

Amy was over at Blaze's house helping her find an outfit to wear to the football game. She went to the felines house after Shadow and Sonic left hers. Blaze picked Amy's choice, and went to change. She wore a baby pink tank top with a white cardigan, skinny jeans, and white converse. She kept her hair curly and went to her bathroom to do her makeup.

Amy was dressed in a flirty cream colored dress that reached mid thigh. She wore white sandals, and had her hair up in a high pony tail. She went with Blaze to do her makeup also.

"So guess what Sonic told me when he and Shadow were at my house." the pink hedgehog said as she applied concealer to her imperfections.

Blaze was rubbing on primer as she hummed in thought. "Uhhh he and Sally are eloping?"

"I wish," Amy sighed, "he wants me, of all people, to help Sally plan the wedding."

The cat had a face of pure confusion as she faced her friend. "Doesn't she have plenty of other friends she can do that with?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Sonic just had to tell her that my mom use to be a wedding planner. So I guess she thought I would know about that kind of stuff."

Blaze dipped her brush in pink eye shadow and applied it to her eye lid. "So are you going to do it?"

"It looks that way," Amy said as she applied mascara. "I'm doing this for Sonic. I think if I go along with it, he'll be nagged less."

"Bless your heart," joked Blaze as she wiped away an imaginary tear, Amy nudged her and laughed as she powdered her face. The felines phone started to ring and saw that Silver was calling. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey sweetie. Are you and Amy almost done getting ready?_

"Almost," she answered while she skillfully applied eyeliner on her right eye with one hand, "we're just finishing up our makeup."

 _"Okay. Shadow, Sonic, and I are already here. There's not a lot of people here yet so we have good seats saved."_

"What about Rouge? I think she was also going to get there early."

 _"She's probably with Knuckles inside the locker room or something."_

"Okay. Amy and I will be there in about twenty minutes."

As Blaze was on the phone talking to Silver, Amy's boyfriend was also wondering where she was. He texted her to get there soon because he was annoyed by Sonic. She giggled and grabbed her lip gloss. "We should leave now before Shadow loses his mind with Sonic around."

"And before Rouge starts blowing up our phones."

The girls quickly finished up their makeup and any other last minute changes to their attire. When they were done, they walked out the house, got inside Amy's car, and headed to the high school.

* * *

Sounds of cheers and laughter was all that was heard at the football field. The bleachers were getting packed by the second, both the home side and visitors side. Since the boys got there early enough, they were able to get front row seats. The had a good view of the field and where Knuckles and the assistants coaches would stand.

Earlier, when Shadow and Silver got to the bleachers, they were surprised to see Sally sitting beside Sonic. Sure, they kinda knew that she would be there, but they both didn't actually think she would come. But there she was, seated next to the blue hedgehog , clinging onto his right arm in a possessive way. They both hoped that tonight the engaged couple would act civil.

"You both ready to see Knuckles get rowdy from the sidelines?" asked Sonic as he wrapped his arm around his fiance.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shadow with a raised eyebrow.

Silver chuckled. "He gets heated when ever it looks like the team is losing."

"I'm sure tonight won't be the case," said Sonic, "he's been training the team all week. I think they'll win it for sure." As the guys were talking, Sally was in her own little world, playing around with her phone. "You okay babe?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Mhm." she hummed, her eyes glued to the tiny screen. Sonic shrugged and pulled her closer, having her head lean on his shoulder.

"Hey look, the girls are here." announced Silver as he saw Amy and Blaze weed their way through the crowd.

When Shadow saw his girlfriend from afar, it was as if she was the only person there to him. He thought she looked drop dead gorgeous in her dress. Amy and Blaze saw where they were at and quickened their pace. The purple feline followed the pink hedgehog up the ramp of the crowded bleachers and walked past dozens upon dozens of people. A group of teenage boys that were seated at the bleachers saw the two attractive females making their way across the bleachers and got a bit excited.

"Damn girl!"

"Wow Pinky! Come over here with us!"

Silver just laughed at the boys, thinking they would have a chance with a older woman. Shadow, however, stood up from his seat and looked back. He glared at the young boys as a low growl was trapped in his throat. Amy squealed when she finally got to her boyfriend and hugged him. He gladly returned the hug while he narrowed his eyes at the boys, as if to say 'say one more thing and you'll regret it'.

"Baby, calm down," Amy cooed with a giggled as they sat down, "their just kids."

"Hmph," he huffed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. "Your mine."

She giggled and pecked his lips. "I know."

The sound of loud cheering and clapping turned everybodies attention to the field. The cheerleaders welcomed in the football team as they tore through a head banner that spelled out 'Panthers'. They waved to the crowd and ran to the side lines where the Knuckles and the rest of the coaches stood.

The cheering quickly turned into boo's when the other team, the 'Falcons', came ran onto the field. They teased and taunted the football and made their way to their side of the field.

Sonic chuckled and got comfortable in his seat. "Let's get this game started."

* * *

The first quarter of the game seemed to be running smoothly. The Panthers were few points ahead of the Falcons, who seemed to be weaker than them. The hardcore training that Knuckles made the boys do seemed to have paid off.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were very into the game, much to the girls dismay. The girls decided to sit behind the boys while they cheered and hollered.

"So Amy," started Sally as she ran her fingers through her fiances quills, "did Sonic tell you that I need your help with our wedding?"

Amy forced a toothy smile. "Yes, he did. I actually thought you would have all that figured out by now."

Blaze and Rouge, who joined the girls a while ago, stiffled in their giggles. Sally seemed oblivious and flipped her hair. "Good help is so hard to find these days. I'm sure you have time in your schedule for me." Amy opened her mouth to object, but Sally beat her to the punch. "I mean, why wouldn't you help me? You and Sonic use to be a thing so I'm sure you'll do anything for him still. Plus, he has me now," she looked at her ring and giggled, "we'll be great friends now. Right?"

Amy blinked and kept her force smile. She wasn't sure if this was Sally's passive aggressive nature seeping out, or if she was actually serious. But she decided to just leave her fake smile on her face and nod her head. "Of course," she forced a giggle, "besides, happy wife happy life, right?"

Sally laughed and nodded her head. "Exactly!"

Amy laughed along with her and sighed. _'Shit.'_

"Amy, do you mind coming with me to the consession stand?" asked Rouge, knowing that the pink hedgehog wanted to leave the conversation.

She eagerly nodded her head. "Sure!" She kissed Shadow on the cheek and left with Rouge. Blaze decided to discuss the wedding with Sally, seeing as she didn't want to stop talking about it.

"Sooo," Rouge started as she and her pink friend stood in line for snacks, "you're going to help the princess with her dream wedding?"

Amy sighed and crossed her arms. "Sonic told me she wanted my help since my mom use to be a wedding planner."

"I'm surprised that bitch friend of hers isn't helping her," Rouge said as she pulled out her money. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I wonder how Blaze is doing back there."

Back at the bleachers, the boys were getting into the game, including Knuckles. It was nearing the end of the first quarter and the game was getting intense. The panthers were ahead of the falcons by five points. Knuckles hoped it would stay that way for the whole game.

Sally was talking Blazes' ears off about her wedding. She hasn't stopped since Amy and Rouge left. And Blaze didn't really get the chance to say anything since Sally just kept on talking. She just sat there with a forced grin and would hum her agreement with Sally's statements.

"So yeah, I want the wedding to be big and grand."

"Uh huh."

"I always want to have a band playing at the reception."

"Mhmm."

"And the food just HAS to be at a five star restaurant level."

Blaze kept her force grin on her face as she exhaled through her nose.

Thankfully, Amy and Rouge came back with drinks and chips. The girls thought by now Sally would be done talking, but of course, she just kept talking.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the game, and it was getting intense with every passing second. With only five more minutes left in the game, the teams were tied. Knuckles called for a time out to talk to his team. As the football players were gaining their energy back, the cheerleaders were putting on the show and had the crowd cheer along with them. Sonic, being the clown he is, stood up from his seat. "BE AGGRESSIVE! PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE!" The gang laughed along with him but Sally rolled her eyes.

"Sit down," Sally demanded as she pulled him down, "your embarrassing me."

"Aww come on Sal," he wrapped his arm around her, "I'm just having fun." Sally huffed and stuck her nose up in the air.

Rouge gazed at her red muscular boyfriend and watched as she talked to his team. She smirked when she remembered what happened earlier in his office. She leaned toward her two friends and whispered, "I need to talk to you both after the game about something."

"What about?" asked Amy as she rubbed Shadow's ears.

The ivory bat giggled. "Something scandalous."

Blaze raised her eyebrow. "I can only imagine what that means."

"Oh Amy," said Sally as she tapped her shoulder, "tomorrow I want you to meet me at this cafe over by the beach. It'll be us and my friend, Fiona."

Rouge crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the name. Amy faked her smile and nodded. "Sure. I'll be there."

Amy exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. _'I need a drink.'_

* * *

The end result of the game was the Panthers crushing the Falcons. They scored a touchdown and the fans went crazy. The football players grabbed the cooler filled with water and dumped it over Knuckles, who laughed and cheered along with them. Rouge's eyes widen with glee when the water caused the shirt on her boyfriend to cling to his perfect abs.

The gang were at the pizza place, which Rouge promised the team since they won the game. They filled up half the restaurant and ordered about ten pizzas. Rouge walked over to the table that the team sat and smiled. "Are you boys enjoying the pizza?" The answered with their thumbs up, since they were busy stuffing thier faces with cheesy pizza.

She walked over to Amy and Blaze, who were seated with their boyfriends eating their pizza. "Can I talk to you girls?" She smirked and raised her eyebrows, meaning she wanted to tell them what happened between her and Knuckles. The feline and hedgehog excused themselves from the table and followed the bat to an empty table.

"Okay Rouge," said Blaze as she sat down, "spill." Her and Amy sat side by side as they leaned in to listen to their friend.

Rouge giggled and smirked. "I'll just cut to the chase. Earlier today, Knuckles and I got just a tad bit frisky in his office."

Amy titled her head and grinned. "Define 'a tad bit'."

"Basically we got into a dry hump session, I flashed him my boobs, anddd he made a mess in his pants."

The girls squealed and giggled. "And nobody walked in?"

Rouge shook her head. "I locked the door. Believe me, I thought it was so hot watching him being so assertive and dominant on the field today. I had to do something about it."

"Typical Rouge behavior," Blaze joked as shook her head. She glanced over and noticed Sally standing in the corner talking on her phone. She was giggling, twirling her hair, and slightly blushing. "Have you both noticed that Sally's been standing on her phone for like twenty minutes?"

The both looked over at Sally and raised their eyebrows. Amy rolled her eyes."Probably just talking about her damn wedding for the billionth time in one night."

"Girls," called Silver, "come get some pizza before they boys eat it all!"

You heard the man," said Blaze as she stood and waled over to her boyfriend. Sally eventually sat back down next to her fiance, who was too busy eating and talking to the guys to realize.

Amy sat next to Shadow and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Did you have fun tonight?" asked Shadow.

She nodded her head as she chewed. "Yep. But tomorrow I have to be with Sally and her friend to help the wedding. Not excited about that."

"Be a good girl Rose," Shadow whispered as he leaned toward her ear. "Good girls get rewards when they behave."

Amy blushed and bit her lip as she giggled. Shadow smirked and went back to talking with the guys. She sighed and went back to eating her pizza.

 _'I'll be on my best behavior for sure.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: Wow this chapter was longggg to write!**

 **How did you like this chapter?**

 **How did you feel about the embarrassing moment with Knuckles?**

 **Who do you think Sally was talking to and what were they talking about?**

 **And let's hope next chapter Amy behaves herself is she wants an award!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Suspicion

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a cruise for the past week and had to live with no wifi :-( The struggle was very real.**

 **The Joining,** **I understand where you are coming from, but you have to remember that this is my story. I have my reasons as to why the story is the way it is. This fanfic is listed Romance and Humor. I understand that usually everybody looks forward to seeing drama between the characters, but a lot of readers enjoy my fanfic the way it is. I'm not going to write unnecessary drama ust for the sake of having drama in a fanfic. I can't please everybody. If your looking for a type of fanfic that has constant drama happening left and right, then read something else. Just like what** **Kosma Bandra** **said, this is just fanfiction. I'm not going to stress myself out over it.**

 **I'm not saying that everything in my fanfic will be look perfect. There will be some sort of conflict happening but in later chapters. After all, this does take place throughout the whole year. You can't rush a story. Especially when it's not your own.**

 **I'm not trying to come off mean at all, I'm just simply explaining myself.**

 **Anywayyy, enjoy the story!**

Chapter Thirteen: Suspicion

April 11

It was now Saturday. Laying comfortably under her silk lavish bed sheets and snuggling into a fluffy pillow, Amy was peacefully enjoying her sleep. Thankfully, her windows were covered by the blinds, successfully blocking out that unforgiving Florida sun. All she could hear was the sounds of the birds chirping and occasionally the laughs and giggles of the small children who played outside. Which was good enough for her. She really enjoyed the days when she got to sleep in and would take advantage of every second that pasted by.

Unfortunately, something just had to wake her up from her deep slumber. Her phone started ringing on her nightstand. Very loudly to her displeasure. She sighed and leaned up on her elbows as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Once she was somewhat awake, the pink hedgehog reached out and answered her phone without looking to see who was calling her.

"Hello," she mumbled as she laid her head back on her pillow.

 _"Hey Amy!"_ greeted a cheerful and wide awake Sally, _"Sonic just gave me your number. Just calling to remind you that we're going out to discuss my wedding today! As if you would forget, right?"_ She laughed as Amy raised her head from her pillow and yawned.

"Of course I didn't forget," the pink rose said as she rolled her eyes, "I was just about to start getting ready."

 _"Great! I'll send you the address of the restaurant we're meeting at. Bye!"_

She hanged and tossed her phone on her bed. Amy sat up on her bed and stretched while she yawned. "I should learn how to say no," she mumbled as she got out of bed, "Sonic totally owes me after this."

As she walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit, she remembered what Shadow told her last night at the pizza place.

 _'Be a good girl, Rose. Good girls get rewards when they behave.'_

Amy smirked to herself. "I will most definitely be a good girl," she pulled out a black plain halter dress that ended mid thigh, "at least I'll try to be."

She laid her chosen outfit on her bed, stripped out of her pajamas, and went to shower. The warm shower helped to wake her up fully as she washed up. She made sure to wash her hair, since it kind of smelled funky from yesterday. As she showered, she imagined how this brunch would turn out with Sally. _'Maybe it won't be so bad. All we're doing is planning out a her wedding. Her very extravagant wedding.'_

Once she was fresh and clean, she stepped out of the shower and dried her self off. She towel dried her hair and walked back into her bedroom to get dressed. She looked in the mirror and nodded her head in approval of her outfit. Al she needs to do is pick out a nice pair of heels and some accessories.

Amy then walked back into her bedroom and laid out all her makeup that she would use to fix up her face.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sonic and Sally were laid out on their bed. Both completely naked with satisfied grins on their faces. Sonic had his arms behind his head with Sally laying on his chest.

"Forget a good breakfast," Sonic said as he ran his gloveless fingers through her hair, "that's a perfect way to start your day."

"Mhmm," Sally hummed in agreement. She sat up and stretched. "I need to start getting ready. I already Amy and I need to text Fiona." She stood from the bed, and just before she walked off, Sonic reached over and smacked her ass. She giggled and looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I'll be expecting some more action later today," he said with a smirk. She blew him a kiss and sauntered her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Sonic stayed in bed and turned on the tv. He smirked to himself as he replayed the exciting and satisfying events that just took place.

There was a tiny part of him that still wondered if Sally was being truthful and faithful to him. But a big part of him, mostly his denial, told him that she was of course being loyal to him. _'What am I thinking? Of course Sally is only with me. She loves me.'_

As he watched tv, he wondered what he should do today. Since it was Saturday, he doesn't have to be at school coaching the baseball team. Usually he would just sleep and just work on his car all day, but he felt like getting out of the house.

 _'Hmm. I know for a fact that Silver is with Blaze. Knuckles will probably be with Rouge.'_

He flipped through the channels, occasionally stopping on a channel that looked interesting, and continue channel surfing.

 _'I could just go to Shadow's house. I'm sure he isn't doing anything since Amy will be out.'_

He lazily got up from the bed, stepped into his boxers, and grabbed his phone. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

 _"Hello?"_ answered a sleepy Shadow.

"Yo Shads. You doing anything today?"

Shadow yawned and groaned, indicating that he was enjoying a nice stretch. _"Nothing that I know of."_

"Good! I'm gonna be bored with Sally being gone with Amy and her friend. I'll just come by and we can do whatever."

 _"Hmph. Fine."_

"Awesome! I'll be over soon."

The blue hedgehog hanged up the phone and made his way into the bathroom. Sally had already showered and was already dressed in a form fitting long sleeve blue dress that ended above the knees. She was already done with her makeup and was doing some finishing touches on her hair. Sonic turned on the shower and stepped in when the water was warm enough.

"While your gone. I'll be over at Shadow's house."

"Okay babe," she sprayed on some hair spray, "I'll probably be with Fiona all day today, so I won't be back till later tonight."

Sonic stuck his head out of the shower door and smirked. "Then we get to start round two, right?"

Sally giggled and twirled her hair. "Is that even a question?" Her phone buzzed, signaling that she received a text message. "Fiona is almost at the restaurant. I need to get going." She took one last look in the mirror and flipped her hair. "See you later tonight babe!"

She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her purse, and walked down the stairs. She then got into her car, and sped of to the restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant, Sally and Fiona were seated at a table sipping on mugs of coffee. They were were making conversation as they waited for Amy to arrive.

"So how was your morning," asked Fiona with a smirk, "from the look on your face, I'd say it was great."

"It was very great," answered Sally with a giggle. "What about yours?"

Fiona pulled down the front of her dress just enough to show hickey marks on her chest. " _Very_ eventful." The two women giggled and clinked their mugs together. "So this Amy chick," said the fox, "she's cool with you?"

"Why wouldn't she? Her and Sonic are no longer together anyway. She shouldn't be bothered by it. She moved on to Shadow and Sonic clearly saw something better in me to propose." She looked at her ring watched it glistened in the light. "It's the least she can do."

"Oh, she's the one dating Shadow?" asked a shocked Fiona, "Ugh, he's so fucking hot."

Sally raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "Easy there, you have a husband back at home."

Fiona playfully rolled her eyes and smirked. "You know the arrangement Scrouge and I have. None of our little playmates are allowed in our home. Well, except for one." The women gave each other a knowing look and giggled.

Amy walked in the restaurant and searched for Sally. When she finally spotted her, she sighed, put on her best smile, and walked over. When she was close enough, Sally noticed her and smiled. Amy took a seat at the small circular table.

"I'm glad you made it," said Sally. "Amy, this is my best friend Fiona. Fiona, this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you," Fiona said with a smile.

Amy returned the smile. "Likewise."

 _'Hmm. So far, so good.'_

* * *

At Shadow's house, the ebony hedgehog was in his kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Luna was at his feet as she ate her bowl of food. Shadow pulled out his phone and went through his message. He started to check his emails. Some were coupons from various stores, some were spam, and most of them were from work. He opened one and scanned through the message, but only got halfway when he received a text from Amy.

It was a picture of her in her car. She had half lidded eyes, a grin on her muzzle, and her long hair was laid down on her chest. Shadow smiled as he admired the picture of his girlfriend. He sent back a message that said: _'You look stunning. Have fun, and remember to behave yourself.'_

He smirked when he remembered how much she blushed. He had all sorts of 'rewards' that he could give Amy if she were behave herself. Just as he began to daydream all of the things that could happen between him and his Rose, there was a loud knock on the door. He sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the front door, with Luna right behind him, and answered the door.

"Hey dude," greeted Sonic as he walked into the house. He fist pumped Shadow and followed him into the living room.

The two hedgehogs took a seat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the tv to find something to watch. Shadow was laid back on the couch as Luna came and snuggled up next to him. Sonic was on the other couch with his feet up on the table.

"So," started the ebony hedgehog started, "how do you think Amy is doing with the wedding planning?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure it's going fine. I'm just glad she's doing this."

"Why's that?"

The blue hedgehog sighed and ran his hands through his quills. "I didn't think weddings were this stressful to plan out. Get the dress, the tux, a big cake, enough food for everybody, pick a place for the honeymoon and all that shit. Plus, with Sally being on my back about everyday day drives me crazy."

"I guess that's the part of getting married," said Shadow as he gave Luna a belly rub, "you have to please your woman."

Sonic huffed and slouched in the couch. "I think the most annoying thing about it is that it seems like she complains just for the sake of complaining. It's makes my balls itch."

"...you should probably get that checked out."

Shadow was still very suspicious about Sally. He still believed that she wasn't being faithful to Sonic. He really wanted to say something about it, but he decided not to. At least not yet. Not until he had some type of proof to tell him.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Amy was writing down all the ideas that Sally and Fiona had.

Amy looked up from her note pad to Sally. "So where is the wedding happening?"

"I decided that I want the wedding to be held at Fiona's house. Her and her husband own a beautiful mansion and it has a big enough back yard for the ceremony."

"Mhmmm," the pink hedgehog jotted down on the note pad. "Now, how many people will be attending?"

Sally hummed in thought. "Maybe likeee three hundred people. I have lots of friends and family that will be attending. And there will be a few bridesmaids and groomsman. Fiona is going to be my maid of honor and I know that Shadow is going to be Sonic's best man." She gasped and clapped her hands together. "Since Shadow will be the best man, I can make you a bridesmaid."

"Oh, um, thanks?" said Amy as she wrote it down on her notepad, "that's sweet of you."

"Speaking of Shadow," said Fiona, "you are sooo lucky to be dating him! He's totally sexy and so smart. When I heard about that slutty girlfriend of his getting pregnant by somebody else, and just thought who would do that to somebody like him, right?"

"Uhh, yeah! Totally," she grabbed her phone and purse and stood up. "Excuse me you two, I'm going to the restroom."

Amy walked into the restroom and stood in front of the mirror. She didn't need to actually use the toilet, she just wanted to fix up her appearance. She combed her hair, reapplied some lip gloss, and sprayed on some perfume.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought about this brunch with Sally and Fiona. _'I actually thought this would turn out worst. Well, besides Fiona calling Shadow sexy. But I'll let that slide. She's not wrong.'_

After she was satisfied with the way she looked, she gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom. When she reached the ended of the hallway where the bathroom was, she stopped at the ended when she over heard a conversation between Sally and Fiona.

"The other night was really fun, wasn't it?" asked Fiona.

Sally smirked and nodded her head. "Tons of fun. He really enjoyed the outfit I wore for him."

"Did he call you last night?"

"Yeah. I was at the pizza place with Sonic and his friends. I couldn't let him hear me so I had to stand away from them."

Fiona giggled and leaned in. "What did he say? Anything interesting?"

"He says we should all do it that again sometime. Which we definitely should."

"Has Sonic said anything? Does he know anything about it?"

"Oh please," she waved her hand, "he's so clueless about everything. When ever I come home late I just tell him I was with you out at the mall, which is half true. As long as I _distract_ him every other night, he's fine."

"Good," said Fiona, "he can't be getting in the way of your fun."

"Exactly. Besides, I don't see it as cheating. I see it as experimenting and having harmless fun."

Amy leaned against the wall with wide eyes and her mouth open. "What the fuck?!" she whispered to herself with a hand over her mouth. _'I knew something was up! She cheating on Sonic!'_

She had to calm herself down from freaking out. Just when she thought the day was going well, she just had to over something like that. But she was glad she did, because now she knew that Sally wasn't being faithful.

After she was calm enough, she had on a fake smile and walked back to the table.

"Oh Amy," said Sally as she and Fiona stood up, "I think we got enough things planned for today. If I have any other ideas, I'll be sure to text you."

"Sure! Text me anytime," she said with a fake giggle.

After paying for the bill, the women walked out of the restaurant. Sally and Fiona said their goodbyes and soon left. Amy got in her car and sighed.

"How am I going to tell Sonic this?" she asked herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll just go to Shadow's house and tell him about it. Maybe he'll know what to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge and Blaze were in her condo with their boyfriends watching Spanish soap operas. Much to the boys dismay. Silver and Knuckles were baffled as to how they started watching a few funny movies and ended up watching this. When ever they would suggest to watch something else, the women would shush them.

"Rouge, baby, don't you think we can possibly watch something else?" asked Knuckles as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Shhhh! We have to find out if Maria will stay with Jorge or go back to Raul!"

Silver also tried to help with the situation. "Blaze, you don't even speak or understand Spanish!"

"Shhhh! You can tell whats going on just by looking at their faces!"

Suddenly, Rouge's cell phone began to ring. She looked at her screen and so that Amy was calling. "Pinky is calling," she told Blaze, "she's probably going to tell us how annoyed she was with Sally."

Her and Blaze walked over to the kitchen to talk to Amy. When they were out of site, Knuckles quickly took the remote and flipped through the channels trying to find something more entertaining.

"Hey Pinky! I'm with Blaze, I have you on speaker."

"How was it?" asked Blaze.

 _"Sally is cheating on Sonic!"_ she blurted out.

"Well I could of told you that," Rouge said, "but what makes you say that? Did something happen?"

 _"I overheard Sally and Fiona talking about some guy that Sally had fun with the other night. She doesn't think it's cheating, it's just her having a good time."_

Blaze sighed. "That karma is a serious thing. What are you going to do?"

 _"I'm on my way to Shadow's house. I'm hoping that if I tell him, he'll know what to do. Hopefully."_

"Well good luck with that," Rouge said, "let us know if anything else happens."

 _"I sure will."_

Rouge hang up the phone, leaned against the kitchen counter, and deeply sighed. "There's going to be a whole lot of drama happening soon."

"You can say that again. I kinda want to be around when the shit hits the fan though."

"You and me both." The two walked out of the kitchen to see that the channel on the tv has been changed. "Hey! Who said to change the channel!?"

* * *

When Amy arrived at Shadow's house, she cursed when she saw Sonic's car in the drive way. "Shit. Just when I thought this could be easy." She took a deep breathe and fanned her self. "Just go inside, talk to Shadow, and possibly try to tell Sonic."

She turned off the engine of her car and stepped out. She locked it and walked over to the front door and gave it a few knocks. Five seconds barely passed when she heard the sound of Luna's barking and scratching of the door. The sounds stopped when the door opened and the large husky attacked the pink hedgehog with affection.

"Well hello Luna," Amy cooed as she gave the dog belly rubs, "you're just so cute!"

"I hope I get that same type of affection from you."

Amy looked up and made eye contact with blood red ruby orbs. Shadow grinned and raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for her to greet him. She giggled and stood up. She walked over and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. Even in her heels, Shadow is still a bit taller than her.

"I didn't know you were coming by. Why the surprise visit?" he asked as he lead her inside with Luna in toe.

"I actually have something to tell you. It has something to do with S-"

"Hey Ames," exclaimed Sonic as he approached his ex with a hug, "I didn't know you were coming by. How was the little meeting with Sally and Fiona?"

The three hedgehogs made their way into the living room and took a seat on the couches. Sonic sat in the recliner while Amy and Shadow sat on the other couch. "Uhh it was great," Amy replied with forced smile, "we made some good progress. I'm sure will meet again to discuss about more details and such."

 _'That's if this wedding we still be happening by then.'_

"I hope she didn't overwhelm you with a bunch of ideas," joked Sonic, "she's been babbling about it for weeks."

Amy had to force a laugh, which came out very awkwardly. Shadow looked at her with a questionable look. He nudged her and mouthed 'are you okay?'. She kept her awkward smile on her face as she shook her head. She darted her eyes from his face to the kitchen.

Sonic's phone then began to ring, and Amy found it to be perfect timing.

"Excuse me guys, gotta take this call." The blue hedgehog stepped out to the back yard. Before Shadow could even blink, he was being dragged to the kitchen by his jumpy girlfriend.

"I'm guessing what you have to tell me is very important," the ebony male said as he crossed his arms. "What happened?"

Amy sighed and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "Well the little brunch was okay. But then I happened to over hear something that I shouldn't have heard..."

"Like?"

"Fiona was asking Sally is she had fun the other with some guy the other night. And Sally was branging about how this guy loved the outfit she wore for him and that they need to do it again sometime. And that Sonic is clueless about everything and that she doesn't see it as cheating, it's just her experimenting and having fun!" she took a deep breathe after she spat every word out.

Shadow titled his head. "Experimenting?"

Amy shook her head with her hands up in defensive. "I don't know what that means. But what I do know is that Sonic needs to know about this. She isn't in love with Sonic at all. She's just in love with the idea of being married," she sighed again as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

Shadow patted her back and shrugged. "Maybe we should confront him about it."

"What, like an intervention?"

"Something. Then again, whatever we tell him will probably go in one ear and out the other. You know he's stubborn about her."

"Ugh, I know. It's gross."

Just then, Sonic came back inside. He grabbed his keys and faced the couple. "Well you guys, I'll be on my way now."

Shadow looked at his clock and noticed it was only one in the afternoon. "Why so early? You usually stick around and annoy me all day."

"My lady called," Sonic said with a smirk, "she's on her way home. She was going to hang out with Fiona, but I guess she felt like continuing what we started this morning. Can't say I blame her."

Amy scuffed and rolled her eyes as Shadow just shook his head. "Have fun with that."

"I sure will buddy. I sure will." Sonic said his final goodbyes and walked out the door, leaving the two alone.

Amy's sudden frown turned into a smirk as mischief sparkled in her eyes. "On the bright side, I behaved myself like a good girl. And you said so yourself, good girls get rewards when they listen." She looked up at him as she batted her long eyelashes and twirled her hair.

Shadow returned the smirk and grabbed his girlfriend by her hips and pulled her closer. "I did say that," he leaned down to point where his lips grazed her ear, "but I never said when you'll get that reward, now did I?"

The pink female pouted and crossed her arms. "How long do I have to wait for this 'reward'?" she asked as she used air quotes.

Her boyfriend simply chuckled and grabbed her hand as he lead her back to the living room. "Good things comes to those who wait, my dear Rose." He took a seat and pulled her down beside him. "For now, how about we just relax."

"Fine. But I better get this reward of yours soon," she said with a smirk.

They shared a kiss, a kiss that slowly turned into a makeout session. But Shadow was quick to end it, since he knew what Amy was trying to do. They snuggled together, and enjoyed the rest of their Saturday together.

* * *

 **Authors note: Another chapter down!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up hopefully by the end of this week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Momma Rose

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love the support you give me!**

 **I spent all day making this chapter and I really hope you like!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Fourteen: Momma Rose

May 4

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So it's been a couple of weeks since the brunch with Sally and Fiona. And since I found out myself that Sally truly is cheating on Sonic. I'm still honestly surprised by it. I know everybody else isn't, but why would you want to cheat on somebody who is isn't just your boyfriend. He's your damn fiance. I don't understand._

 _When I told the girls about it, we were all trying to think who this mystery guy was. It obviously wasn't any of our boyfriends. And trust me, if Shadow or any of them even thought of doing that, there would surely be a warrant out for our arrest. Blaze thought that maybe it was an old boyfriend that Sally was messing with. Rouge thinks she probably has an account for one of those websites where you find somebody to have an affair with. I would of said that it could be somebody from work, but then I remembered that she doesn't work. Her only job seems to be getting fucked by Sonic and by mysterious men._

 _I have yet to tell Sonic this very juicy information because I'm not even sure how to say it._

 _'Oh hey Sonic! The wedding planning is going great! By the way, Sally is fucking around with some other guy behind your back. Welp, back to planning this bullshit wedding!'_

 _Obviously I can't say it like that. I would have to be real heartless._

 _Shadow and I have been on plenty of dates these past weeks, and sometimes we would talk about this whole ordeal. He told me that he's tried talking to Sonic about it. But not saying exactly what needs to be said. And I'm sure that Silver and Knuckles have talked to him. Hell, even Rouge and Blaze have hinted to Sonic about Sally's secret activities. The only person who hasn't said anything is me._

 _The thing is, as much as I want to say something, how will it affect Sonic? Any normal person who finds out about their significant other not being faithful will obviously have a mental breakdown. I know I had plenty of those. But what would he say if I were to tell him? Would he listen and confront her about it, or just shrug it off?_

 _I don't know if he is truly clueless as to what is really going on, or if he just chooses to ignore it and pretend like nothing is wrong. Either way, I need to say something before he says 'I do'. I mean really, if this wedding doesn't happen, he'll be saving a whole lot of money._

 _Any who, it's almost June. Which means it's almost time for our couples vacation to California to visit Cream and Tails. I'm literally counting down the days till we board that plane and head over to the west side. Cream and I, including Blaze and Rouge, having been talking through Skype for the last couple of weeks. She's clearly just as excited as us. She already has so many things planned._

 _And between you and me, I think Cream may have gotten breast implants. I'm not so sure. When ever we all Skype, I catch myself just stareing at her boobs. Out of all of us girls, Cream had the smallest boobs. But now they look like they've grown at least three cup sizes bigger. I mean, her getting a boob job sounds possible. Tails is of course a plastic surgeon. And since he's obviously her husband, she probably gotten them done for free._

 _One last thing to tell you before I go._

 _My mother, Abigail Rose, is back in town. Which means, that today is the day she meets Shadow._

 _Now, I'm not sure if I should be excited or extremely nervous. I love my mom to death, but like any mom, she can be so embarrassing. She called me yesterday to tell me that she was coming back from vacation and that Shadow and I can go to her house for dinner. Not even a minute passed when I called my boyfriend to tell him the news. He didn't sound too nervous. I can only pray this dinner goes by fast._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

 _P.S. Shadow STILL hasn't given me my reward!_

* * *

Strutting down the hall with a mug filled with coffee and the other holding her phone, Amy raised her head held high as she walked through the doors to her office. She just got back from selling a house to a very difficult couple. She's had countless appointment with the couple and finally got them to take the house off her hands.

Once she was in her office, she set her things down and took a seat in her comfy chair. She made some phone calls, set up a few more appointments with fellow clients, and organized her desk while she was at it. Suddenly, her door busted open and in walked Rouge and Blaze.

"Well I'm shocked," said Rouge as she sat on the desk, "I'm surprised Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome isn't here. Did all that hot office sex wear him out the last three times he was here?"

"Rouge," the pink female glared at her friend, "for the last time, we didn't have sex in my office. We haven't had sex ever."

"That still doesn't explain why when ever I happen to come in unannounced, there's always this smirk on his face, your cheeks looks red, _and_ his hands just happen to be roaming a certain area." Rouge smirked in triumph when Amy was trying to find the right words to have a comeback.

"Okay," Amy said with a groan, "so maybe we fool around in here. But, we haven't done it yet."

"That's the key word. Yet." Blaze giggled as she played with her tail.

Amy rolled her eyes at her childish friends. "Well besides you two harassing me about my soon to be sex life, what's up?"

Rouge flapped her long wings, making her float off the desk and hover over the floor. "As you may know, our trip to sunny California is in about four weeks, and we have yet to go out shopping. So I think we should head off to the mall after work."

"As much as I love to," said Amy, "I can't. Shadow and I our having dinner at my moms house tonight."

The feline and bat gasped as they exchanged looks. "Tonight?" repeated Blaze. "What did Shadow say?"

"When I told him, he actually sounded kind of...excited? Like he's really looking forward to it."

"Who wouldn't be excited to meet your mom?" asked Rouge with a grin. "She's super nice, an amazing cook, and if you get her drunk enough she starts gossiping about any and everything. She's a fun time."

Amy sighed and leaned on her hand. "I guess I'm just nervous about how she'll be with him, you know? The only other boyfriend she met was obviously Sonic. She's known him for years. She doesn't know Shadow or anything about him." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again. "I just hope she'll like him."

Blaze smiled a small smile. "Don't over think it Amy. It's not like your mom is one of those stuck up moms. She's down to Earth and I'm sure she'll like Shadow."

"Exactly," Rouge agreed. "It's all going to be fine."

Amy could only sigh and as she nodded her head. "Hopefully."

* * *

Inside of his upscale office, Shadow was currently leaning back in his chair with a phone held to his ear. He's been on the phone with his boss and other coworkers for a while now. They were discussing about the popular pet company that they worked for and other things to do with making sales and expanding across the country. Shadow, hating business calls, put the phone on speaker and placed it down on his desk.

Shadow's mind wasn't even on work. He was thinking about meeting Amy's mom for the first time. He wasn't exactly nervous, he just wanted to make a good first impression. Thinking about meeting his girlfriends mom made him think of his own mother. Her and his father lived in California, where he was originally from. Ever since he moved to the sunshine state, he called his parents every other day to check up on them. Mainly his mother. Shadow wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he's a huge mama's boy. And since he's an only child, he has a strong bond with her and his father.

When Shadow would call his mom, the conversation would go from discussing about his life and work to Amy. He told his parents about Amy when they became official. His father was proud that his son was getting back out in the dating world, but his mother was a bit skeptical. It's not that she didn't like Amy, she just doesn't want her baby boy to get his heart broken again. She absolutely hates Shadow's ex girlfriend with a burning passion for what she's done to her son.

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door. "Come in," he called out as he put the phone on mute.

He looked up when he heard the sound of heels against the floor and made eye contact with familiar green eyes. Amy smiled as she closed the door behind her. Shadow had a surprised look on his face, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey you," the pink hedgehog said as she walked towards him, "surprised to see me here, huh?"

Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. "Very surprised," he nuzzled into her neck, "but I'm not complaining."

Amy looked at the phone that was on Shadow's desk and tilted her head. "Are you on the phone? I hear voices."

"Yeah, but I have it on mute so they can't hear us. So what's up?"

Amy turned sideways in his lap and leaned on his shoulder. "Just felt like seeing you. Rouge and Blaze wanted me to go shopping with them since our trip to California is coming up. But I told them that tonight is our dinner with my mom."

Shadow nodded his head as he ran his fingers through her long pink hair. Amy faced him with a puzzled look.

"You aren't nervous? Not even a little bit?"

Her boyfriend shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I'm really looking forward to it."

Amy sighed and reached up to rub behind Shadow's ear. "I'm just nervous because she'll finally be meeting a new guy. One that I really like. I don't want her thinking that we'll be another failed relationship or anything like that."

Shadow took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Rose, it's going to be fine."

"I know, I'm just over thinking it. She's not like a bitchy person or anything like that," she leaned her forehead on his, "she finally gets to meet the man that's been making me so happy and feel so alive."

They looked into each others eyes, slowly leaning into each other. Their lips met, sending sparks of pleasure through the two hedgehogs. Shadow titled his head and deepened the kiss. Amy moaned into the kiss when she felt Shadow's tongue ring sliding up against her own tongue. His right hand held her waist as his left hand started to creep up her thighs and under her skirt.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Amy as she caressed his face.

Shadow kissed down her cheek to her neck. "Making you feel good."

The ebony hedgehog continued on with what he was doing. He repositioned Amy and had her back leaning on his chest and opened her legs wider. It seemed to be one of his favorite positions to have her in. Amy knew what as coming next. His hand went to her sweet spot as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck. She moaned and squirmed in his lap.

"Shadow," she moaned, "we have to stop before some one walks in."

He kept rubbing her folds over her panties and looked into her eyes. "You say that. Yet," he skillfully moved her panties aside with one hand and inserted one finger in her flower, "your dripping wet."

Amy arched her back as she bit her lip to keep her moaning quiet. "Baby please," she begged as his finger slowly moved inside her, "not here."

Shadow was already turned on, but the sight of Amy's face in pure pleasure as she begged him to stop turned him on even more. He decided to do what she said and stopped his torture. He made her climax once before when he was visiting her in her office. He had to place his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of pleasure.

Shadow then removed his hand away from her. She watched as his hand slowly came up, and he put his index finger into his mouth, tasting her juices. He hummed in pleasure with a smirk. "If we weren't here, you would of gotten that reward of yours."

Amy giggled and kissed him. She stood from his lap and adjusted her skirt. "Make sure it's a place where I don't have to keep quiet," she said with a smirk. "Before anything else happens, I should go." She walked towards the door and looked over her shoulder. "Pick me up at seven."

Shadow winked at her and smirked. "I'll be there."

* * *

Rouge and Blaze were at the mall shopping for outfits for the upcoming vacation. They've been to about ten stores already and had to take their shopping bags to their cars. They took a ten minute break and were soon back roaming around the mall. Rouge decided that they go inside Victoria's Secret for obvious reasons.

"Do you think Knuckie will like this on me?" asked Rouge as she held up a lingerie set.

Blaze looked up from the bra she was holding and looked at her friend. She nodded her head in approval. "That looks super sexy. You should try it on to make sure it fits."

"I'm not the only one trying on lingerie," said Rouge with a smirk, "try this on." She handed the feline red lingerie and pulled her towards the dressing rooms. The two women went inside separate dressing rooms.

After a few minutes, Rouge looked into the mirror if her dressing room. The lingerie was a baby pink push up bra with white lace. The matching thong was also baby pink with white lace. She smirked as she spun around this what the back looked like. She was already imagining how Knuckles would react when he saw her dressed like this.

"Kitty," Rouge called out as she opened the door, "let me see what you look like."

Blaze stepped out of the dressing room and showed off her lingerie. The silk red push up bra had sparkly diamonds on the bottom of the bra. The matching silk red thong with a diamonds in a heart shape.

Rouge smirked and nodded her head. "You _have_ to buy it. Silver won't be able to keep his hands off you"

"I guess your right," Blaze giggled as she went to change back into her clothes.

After that got changed, they waited in line to buy their lingerie. Blaze was looking at her phone as she quietly giggled and blushed. Rouge raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What are blushing about?"

"Silver is just talking about what happened last night."

The ivory bat smirked. "Ohhh give me the details kitty."

Blaze giggled and sighed. "Okay, so here's what happened..."

 ***Flashback***

After leaving Rouge's condo, Silver drove Blaze back home. She offered her boyfriend the stay for a little while, which he gladly accepted. The went inside and got comfortable on the couch as they watched tv together.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Blaze as she stood up.

"Sure. I'll just have some water."

Blaze nodded her head and walked to her kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice and water. When she walked back inside the living room and bent down the hand her boyfriend his drink, she felt a sudden pain in her lower back. She winced and rubbed her back.

Silver placed the glass down and looked at his girlfriend with worry. "Are you okay?"

"My back just hurts a little. I must of slept on it wrong last night."

"Here, lay on the couch." Blaze did what she was told and laid on her stomach. Silver went on his knees and faced the feline. "It's probably just a knot. I'm sure I can get rid of it."

Silver cracked his fingers and went to work on his girlfriends back. She sighed with content as she felt his strong hands rubbed down her lower back. Silver moved on the couch, that way he was behind Blaze and had better access to her back. He noticed there was a bottle of sweet smelling lotion on the coffee table and pumped some in his hands.

When Blaze felt the lotion on her back, she began to purr with delight. "That fells so good," she moaned as her tail swayed side to side.

Silver smirked as he leaned down so he was laying on her back. He trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck. Blaze giggled as she turned around, that way she laid on her back. Silver pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss got more passionate as his tongue slipped into hers. Blaze moaned into his mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Silver pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers. "Do you feel better?"

Blaze nodded her head with a smile. "Much better."

Silver smiled and snuggled into Blaze. She ran her fingers through his quills and they continued to watch tv together.

 ***End Flashback***

"Awww you two are so cute!" cooed Rouge as they walked out of the store after buying their things. Blaze blushed as she twirled her hair.

"How do you think is going to go far Amy and Shadow?"

The bat shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure it'll be fine. But knowing Amy, she's probably freaking out about it."

* * *

"I'm so freaking out."

Amy was looking in the mirror as she fixed her hair. She was dressed in a light purple short dress with white sandals. Her hair was in loose curls and her make was light. She grabbed her phone and walked downstairs to get a drink of water. As she sipped her water, she was trying to calm herself down cause she knew she was over thinking again.

"This whole thing will turn out fine."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Amy sighed and placed the glass in the sink. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her boyfriend. Shadow was dressed in a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and black shoes. Shadow smiled as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he held her hand.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

Shadow opened the door to the car for her and closed it once she was buckled in. He then went over and sat in his seat. He started the car, making it roar to life. After backing out of the drive way, he drove off down the street.

After about thirty minutes of driving, and Shadow calming down his jumpy girlfriend, they finally arrived to their destination. Amy's mothers house was a cute two story beach house. The front of the house had tropical plants planted all around. There was also a swinging bench that was by the front door.

"This is it," Amy said, "the house I grew up in."

Shadow whistled as he looked up at the house. "Nice place."

The two stepped out of the car, intertwined hands, and walked to the front door. Shadow went ahead and knocked on the door. "You know, it's not too late to leave."

The ebony hedgehog chuckled and just kissed her temple. The sound of the door being unlocked was heard and then the door opened to show a beautiful light pink hedgehog. Abigail Rose. She was the same height as Amy. She had light green eyes, and unlike her daughter, she had shoulder length hair. She wore a blue floor length sun dress and black sandals.

"Amy!" exclaimed her mother as she hugged and kissed her cheek. "Please, come in!"

Amy held Shadow's hand and they both walked inside. The beach house was very homey inside. "Shadow," Amy said, "this is my mom, Abigail. Mom, this is Shadow," she looked up to her boyfriend with a smile, "my wonderful boyfriend."

The older hedgehog squealed and hugged Shadow, who chuckled and returned the hug. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Rose."

Abigail giggled. "Please honey, call me Abby."

After the introductions, Abby went to the kitchen to finish up with dinner. Shadow walked around the living room and looked at all the pictures. There was pictures of when Amy was a baby that made Shadow smile. There was also pictures of Amy and Rouge when they were in their high school dance team. Other pictures were of Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream when they were in their college sorority.

Amy came up next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow held her hand as he continued to look at the wall of pictures. The last one he looked at was one of Abby, Amy, and a red male hedgehog. He had slicked back quils and dark green eyes. He had his arms wrapped around Abby and Amy as they all smiled to the camera.

"Rose, who's that?" asked Shadow as he pointed to the picture.

Amy looked at the picture he was referring to and smiled. "That's my dad," she said softly, "his name is Austin." Shadow noticed that she looked sad, but still had a small smile on her face. "He died when I was seventeen..."

Shadow's eyes got wide as he wrapped his arms around Amy. "Rose...I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay." She looked back at the picture and smiled. "He was sick for a while. Me and my mom knew that sooner or later he would be gone, so we spent every moment we had together." She sniffled as her smile grew. "But I know that he is watching over me."

Shadow smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He wiped away one tear that managed to roll down her cheek.

"Come on you two," said Abby, "let's go outside."

Amy kissed Shadow on the cheek and held his hand. She led them outside to her patio that had an amazing was sand every where and you could see the waves of the ocean crashing up shore. Shadow and Amy sat at the table under a large umbrella. Abby went back inside and came back with three glasses of freshly squeezed lemonade.

"So mom," Amy said, "how was the Caribbean?"

"Oh it was amazing," her mother exclaimed, "the sights were amazing and the water was blue. You should really come with me next time." They chuckled along with her mother. "So you two," Abby said as she smiled at them, "how did you meet."

Shadow and Amy smiled at each other and blushed. "Well I first saw Shadow when I hosted an open house, but we officially met at this club the girls took me to for my birthday."

"She was the most beautiful girl there," said Shadow as he squeezed Amy's hand.

Abby cooed as she looked at her daughter and Shadow smiling at each other. After a few small talk, Abby brought out their dinner. As they ate, Abby continued to ask Shadow different types of questions, to which he easily answered. Like where was he from, when is his birthday, and what does he do for a living. Amy got a bit nervous when her mom started asking more in depth questions like what he sees in Amy, if he's serious about this relationship, and if he sees himself having a family with her.

"Well Abby," started Shadow, "I think Amy is an amazing women. She's hard working, she knows what she wants, and she has a caring heart. Believe me, I'm very serious about my relationship with your daughter. I have no intentions of doing anything that would break her heart or make her not trust me." Amy leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "I know of her past relationship. I've also had a terrible relationship that didn't end well. I know what it's like to go through so much pain, and I don't want to put her through any more of it. And for your last question," he looked down at his girlfriend with a smile, "I can definitely see myself having a family with Amy."

Amy felt like crying when she listened to Shadow's answers. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush and smile even more. She turned back to her mom with a smile, who was nodding her and smiling back at her.

Shadow felt his phone vibrate against his leg and looked to see who was calling him. "I hate to be rude, but do you mind if I take this call? It's my boss calling me."

"Oh go right ahead honey," said Abby.

Shadow nodded his head and went inside to answer his phone. When the door was closed, Abby looked at her daughter with a smile. "He is such a gentleman."

"I know," Amy said as she smiled. "You know, I was really nervous about him meeting you today."

"Why is that, sweetie?"

Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I was worried that you wouldn't like him. You know how my relationship with Sonic was and how everything ended. I didn't want you thinking that our relationship would turn out just like how it did with Sonic." Amy looked inside to look at her boyfriend, who had his back turned to her. "Shadow is such a great guy. He understands me, treats me right, and does all he can to make me happy."

Abby smiled and scooted closer to her daughter and held her hand. "Oh honey, of course I like him. I can tell he's a great guy with a good head on his shoulders. And just by the way you two look at each other, I can tell you two are crazy about each other."

"I really like him mom," Amy said as she leaned on her mom, "so much."

Her mother leaned her head on hers and ran her fingers through her hair. "You two will fine, I just know it. Plus, I bet you both will make beautiful babies!"

"Mom!" exclaimed Amy as she blushed and giggled.

Abby shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Just making a point."

Shadow came back outside from his phone. "Sorry about that. I didn't think it would be that long."

"It's fine dear." Abby stood up and Amy followed. "How about I make us my famous mojitos, hmm? It's five o'clock somewhere!"

Shadow and Amy agreed and followed Abby inside. The three spent the rest of the evening enjoying them selves, making conversation, and looking at a bunch of more pictures. Amy sighed with content as she looked at her boyfriend and her mother and smiled.

 _'This turned out better than I expected.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

 **Make sure to leave your reviews!**

 **Until next time! :)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Motherly Advice

**Authors note: I hope everybody had a safe Thanksgiving! (Especially a safe Black Friday because people are crazy lol)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Motherly Advice

May 5

 _Dear diary,_

 _Yesterday was perfect! I finally got the chance to introduce my mom to Shadow and everything turned out great. My mom definitely approves of Shadow and she proved it by showing him all the motherly love she has to offer. But of course, she just had to be embarrassing at some point. She showed Shadow some pictures that should of never been shown. One picture she showed him was when I was a freshman in high school and I had braces. Ugh, I hated that picture so much. My hair was super short, I wore these ugly glasses, and of course there was a few blemishes on my face._

 _Thankfully the rest of the pictures she showed him was when I was looking hot. Another one she showed him was when me and the girls were in our sorority and we were doing car washes to raise money. Of course, I was wearing extremely short jean shorts, a bikini top that pushed up my breast (that grew in just in time for college) and my long hair (which I grew out in high school) was up in a high pony tail. I was leaning up against a car and Rouge was behind me as she sprayed me with the hose. Blaze and Cream were seen in the back, wearing a similar attire, as they attracted more guys to get their car wash. Shadow must of really liked that picture of me since he had a tint of red on his cheeks. Ha ha!_

 _Anyways, I'm having my mom come over today. I need some helpful motherly advice about the situation with Sonic and Sally. Plus, I want to talk to her more things about Shadow. Like when he was living in New York and what his stupid ex girlfriend did to him. Ugh, I'm still mad about that. But Shadow's mine now so that ex of his is totally irrelevant and she'll stay irrelevant as long as I'm around._

 _I definitely can't deny that my feelings for Shadow are growing day by day. But I'm not complaining. I just look forward to seeing him, talking to him, kissing him, and everything else that involves him and I just being together. And I just know he feels the same way. He proved last night when he talked about us being together to my mom. And every chance he gets, he proves it physically. We can barely keep our hands off each other._

 _Even though Sonic and I have dated on and off for years, he wasn't the only I was with. Sure, none of the guys I've been with were my boyfriend, and trust me, they weren't close to boyfriend material. But that didn't stop me from having my own little fun. But there is one thing I've noticed ever since I started to date Shadow. Well, before we even started dating. I've never felt so sexually attracted to somebody before like I am with Shadow. I remember when I first saw Shadow, I would touch myself just about thinking about him. And when we started talking and getting to know each other, I just wanted to pounce on him._

 _With other guys, it felt like they were trying their hardest to make me notice them. But with Shadow, there's no force in it. That's just who he is. A sexy, attractive, muscular, handsome guy._

 _Hah, listen to me. I sound like a horny school girl again. Maybe it's because I haven't had sex in months and because Shadow is always getting me in the mood._

 _By the way, I went to visit Shadow at his job yesterday, and of course, something happened. He started kissing my neck and rubbing my sweet spot. I was getting so turned on just by the way he touches me. I told him that we couldn't do what we wanted, since it was his office and anybody could walk in. He stopped when he pulled his finger out of my flower and sucked on his finger. Ugh, just by him doing that I wanted him to take me right there. He said if we weren't there I would of gotten my reward. Was it sex, or something along those lines? I better find out soon before I loose it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

* * *

"Sonic and Shadow know each other?"

"Yep. I was surprised too."

Amy and her mom were downstairs in her living room. Amy was still in her pajamas and was wrapped up in a blanket on her couch. Her mother sat beside her, wearing floral sundress and was also wrapped up in a blanket. The mother and daughter were sharing a small tub of chocolate ice cream as they gossiped.

"Small world," said Abby, "how do they know each other?"

"There's this yearly car show that happens in July. Sonic was with his friends Knuckles and Silver, and that's where they met Shadow. Then they pretty much bonded once they started talking about cars and all that."

Her mother swallowed a spoonful of the ice cream and shrugged her shoulders. "That's predictable."

"Yeah," Amy sighed and placed her spoon inside the ice cream container. "Speaking of Shadow, I wanted to explain more about him. We didn't get to yesterday."

"Sure honey," Abby said as she got comfortable, "go ahead."

"Well," Amy started, "Shadow was born and raised in California. But before he moved here, he use to live in New York. He lived there for a few years and he also had a girlfriend there." She spat out the word 'girlfriend' with an annoyed tone but calmed her self down.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Really now?"

"Mhmm," her daughter hummed, "he said they've dated for a few years and she eventually moved in with him. Shortly after she moved in with him, she found out she was pregnant."

The older hedgehog leaned in closer to her daughter with wide eyes. "Shadow has a kid?!"

"No, no, no!" Amy exclaimed as she shook her hands. "But trust me, it gets worse from here."

Abby leaned back in her seat and continued to eat the chocolate ice cream.

"So when Shadow found out she was pregnant, he was super excited about it. He told me how took her to all her appointments, he went out and bought all sorts of baby supplies, and was even getting a nursery ready at their apartment." Amy sighed and reached for her spoon in the ice cream container and swallowed down the cold dessert. "So weeks later, Shadow started to notice that she was acting different. And it wasn't because of her hormones. He said that she would come home later than usual and wouldn't have full answers to his questions. So one day while she was gone, Shadow went through her laptop and found bunch of emails between her and some guy. Turns out, she was having an affair. In one of the emails, she told the guy that he was actually the father, not Shadow."

"Oh my god," gasped Abby, "that's terrible! He must of been so heart broken when he read it."

Amy nodded her head sadly. "Want to know the worst part?" Her mother hesitantly nodded her head. "He was planning on proposing to her."

Abby wasn't sure how to react to all of this. She was shocked to know that something like that happened to Shadow. And to make matters worse, he was going to make this woman his wife.

"Actually, the worst part was when she tried to make Shadow believe he was the father. He said that pretty much most of the time they used condoms, so there was no way the baby could be his."

Her mother sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair. "Well when Shadow told me he had a bad relationship, he wasn't kidding."

Amy nodded her head and sighed. "Long story short, he confronted her about it. Of course she lied about everything but he smart enough to not believe her. So he kicked her out, sold the apartment, pawned the ring, and left New York. When he moved her, he crashed at a friends house. Then that's when I saw him at the open house and shortly after at the club. Now he lives in the house that I sold to him."

"Well if that isn't a love story, then I don't know what is," joked the older hedgehog. Amy giggled along with her mother.

"So when we became official, he went ahead and told Sonic about us. I was extremely nervous at first because I wasn't sure how'd he react. You know, him and I being ex's and me suddenly dating his friend. But shockingly, he was really happy about it.

"Well that's good," Abby said, "I'm sure you wouldn't want Sonic and Shadow fighting over you. By the way, how is Sonic? I haven't seen him in a while."

Amy awkwardly laughed and twiddled with her fingers. "Funny you should ask. There's a problem going on with Sonic."

"Between you and him?"

"Oh no. Thank goodness," the younger hedgehog sighed. "I just need some advice."

"Go ahead sweetie," her mom said, "I'm all ears."

"Where should I begin?" Amy asked herself. "Well, obviously you know about Sonic and Sally being engaged." Her mother nodded her head. "Okay. So recently, Sonic asked me to help Sally out and plan their wedding. Of course, me being way too nice, I decided to help. So I met up with Sally and her friend at a restaurant to discuss the wedding." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You should see the list of what she wants for this wedding. But I'll explain that later. So anyway, I went up to go use the restroom and what not. But when I was on the way back, I over heard some scandalous information."

Abby leaned in with anticipation. "Like what?"

"Sally is cheating on Sonic," Amy answered as her mom gasped. "She was talking about being with some guy and that they need to see each other again. She says that she doesn't see it as cheating. It's just her experimenting and having harmless fun."

Abby leaned back into the couch and sighed. She looked as if she had all of the worlds problems on her shoulders. "This is definitely scandalous."

Amy nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should tell Sonic or Just let him figure it out for himself. What would you do mom?"

Her mother hummed in thought as she thought up of an answer. It surely is a difficult situation to be in. "Well honey," her mother started, "as hard as it is, you're going to have to say something to Sonic."

Her daughter groaned and whined as she leaned her head on her mothers shoulder. "Really?"

"Yes really. Think about it. This isn't just a regular relationship. Those two are engaged. When two people are engaged, a man and a woman, a man and a man, or a woman and a woman, that means that they truly love each other to get married. But what Sally is doing...that isn't love. If Sally truly loved Sonic as much as she says she does, she wouldn't be sneaking around with other men. I know it'll be hard, but you have to tell Sonic before it's too late. I'm sure you wouldn't want him marrying this woman just for her to continue what she's doing behind his back. And plus, I'm sure if Sonic were to find out if Shadow was cheating on you, you would want him to tell you about it. Right?"

"Your right, mom." Amy knew her mom would be right about this.

Abby ran her fingers through her daughters hair and sighed. "Your not the only one who's feeling this way about Sonic and Sally. I was talking to Aleena the other day about it."

"What did she tell you?"

"She's skeptical about their relationship. She told me that Manic and Sonia have talked to her about how they feel about it, but their not sure if they should tell Sonic." Amy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Even if Sonic doesn't listen to you and doesn't believes what you say, just tell him. He may not do anything about it, but sooner or later he'll confront Sally when he's ready."

The mother and daughter spent the rest of their morning enjoying their time together. Amy knew what her mom was saying was right. At some point today, she would meet up with Sonic to tell him the news.

* * *

Inside of a classroom filled with loud and rowdy teenagers, Sonic sat at the teachers desk, letting the students do what they want. Usually the blue hedgehog would be out on the baseball field coaching the team, but it was currently raining outside. Also, the teacher that has this class was out today, so the office asked for Sonic to take her place for today. He was going to deny it and ask for the office to just call in a substitute teacher, but he saw it as a way to kill some time.

As he lounged on the comfortable chair, he was testing his brother and sister. He wanted to know Manic and his band could perform at the reception and if Sonia could take their wedding photos. He was hoping that they would say yes, being siblings and all. He noticed that whenever he would mention anything that has to do with Sally or the wedding, they would both act weird.

 _'Do they not like Sally?',_ he asked himself. _'Sally is really nice to Manic. Her and Sonia have been out to the mall and stuff before. Sonia came back looking annoyed, but I'm sure they get along just fine.'_

Sonic has been pushing away his denial of Sally being unfaithful in the back of his mind for weeks. It's to the point where he doesn't even think of anything wrong when Sally comes home late, is always out of the house, or any other sketchy thing that would make him question her. His mother had tried to talk to Sonic about Sally, but he tells his mother that he loves Sally and that Sally loves him back.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone began to ring. He looked and saw that Amy was calling. He stepped out of the loud class room and walked into the hallway where it was quiet enough.

"Hey Ames!" he said as leaned against the wall.

 _"Hey Sonic. What are you up to?"_

"Subbing a class. I think the teacher got drunk again and was too hung over to get out of bed. What about you?"

 _"My mom just left my house a while ago. Listen, do you think we can meet up somewhere later? I have some things I want to talk about in person."_

"Sure. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

 _"Okay. Bye Sonic!"_

"See ya later Ames!"

After the phone call ended, Sonic stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't help but notice that Amy sounded a bit a stressed. _'What ever she wants to talk about must be really important'._

When he walked back into the class room, he was hit in the face with a very wet spit ball. "Sorry Mr. Hedgehog!" yelled one of the students.

Sonic just sighed and wiped away the spit ball from his cheek. "That lady better be back tomorrow."

* * *

Inside of a conference room was a very tired ebony hedgehog. He got through sitting in a meeting that almost lasted two hours without falling asleep. He even yawned only three times. It was a new record for him. The meetings they usual have are just about sales and things of that nature. But after the meeting was over, Shadow's boss pulled him aside.

"Shadow," said Mr. Johnson, an older hedgehog, "you've been working here for a while now and I really admire your dedication to coming to these meetings. Even though sometimes they could be pointless."

Shadow chuckled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Johnson."

"Now, I have an opportunity for to make extra money. You would be doing me a huge favor."

Just from hearing the word 'money', Mr. Johnson had Shadow's attention. "What is it?"

"There's going to be a few meetings at the office in New York for a week. I was going to attend them but some important family related things came up. If you take my place, I'll give you a very hefty raise," the tan hedgehog smirked, "your paycheck will look outstanding."

"When is it exactly?" asked Shadow. "I'll be on vacation for the first week of June."

"Don't worry about it. It's next week, from May 11th to the 15th. So what do you say?"

Shadow was weighing out this offer. The positive thing was that he would be making extra money. Money that he could use for the trip to California. But the negative thing was that he would be away from home for a week. And being away from home for a week means he would be away from a certain pink hedgehog. But he also thought about what he could do for her with that money when he comes back home. He can buy her something or take her out on a romantic dinner. He smirked and shook his boss's hand.

"It's a deal."

"Perfect," exclaimed Mr. Johnson, "I'll be sure to call the New York office and tell them that you'll take my place. You won't regret it, Shadow."

The boss left and Shadow was headed back to his office. He was thankful that he completed the stack of paper work he had before he went to the meeting. As he took a seat, he wondered how Amy would react to him leaving for a week. He figured that she wouldn't be so bummed about it. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He smiled when he saw who was trying to reach him.

"I was just thinking about you."

 _"Aww you're too sweet,"_ Amy said, _"so how's work?"_

Shadow thought of telling her now, but he thought it person would be better. Just in case if she were to freak out. "It's fine. I made it through another long meeting and I got some work done. I'm just waiting till it's time to leave."

 _"Well that's good! So listen, I had my mom over this morning and she was giving me advice about this whole Sonic and Sally thing. So long story short, I'm going to meet up with him and just tell him. I don't want to say anything at all and watch him get hurt, you know?"_

"I understand. Let's just hope he won't be stubborn about it. Where will you both be?"

 _"Hopefully. We're meeting up at Starbucks."_

"You have an obsession with that place, don't you?" Shadow joked as he chuckled.

 _"I can't help that I'm craving it,"_ Amy giggled, _"well I'll let you get back to work. I'm about to leave. Bye babe!"_

"Goodbye, Rose."

Shadow sighed and reclined in his seat. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "Now I'm craving Starbucks."

* * *

"Vanilla ice coffee for Big Daddy Blue."

"That would be me."

Inside of the popular coffee shop were Sonic and Amy. The pink hedgehog was enjoying her vanilla latte while going over her plan in her wasn't exactly nervous, she just didn't know how Sonic would react. _'Why should I be worried? I'm not the one that's cheating.'_

When Sonic came back to the table with his drink, Amy gave him a strange look. "Really? Big Daddy Blue?"

The blue hedgehog chuckled. "What? It's catchy!" Sonic smirked and leaned his elbow on the table. "Remember when I wanted you to call me daddy when we would get busy?"

"Yes," answered Amy as she leaned on her hand, "I remember cause I always thought it was weird and refused to not call you that."

"Sally thinks it's weird too," he mumbled before taking a sip of his drink. "By the way, you must really love this place. You always want to come here to talk."

"The smell of coffee puts me at ease," said Amy as stirred her drink. She thought about how to tell Sonic the news.

 _'Should I try to beat around the bush or just come out and say it? Ugh whatever. I'll just come out and say it.'_

"Sonic, there's something really important that I have to tell you."

Sonic sensed the seriousness in her voice and nodded his head. "What's up?"

Amy took a deep sigh. "When I was helping Sally and Fiona plan the wedding, everything was going smoothly. I went to go use the bathroom and when I came back I overheard their conversation." She took another breathe because she knew this was the hard part. "Sally was telling Fiona about a guy she was with one night, and the guy wasn't you. She said that he liked the outfit she wore for him and that they need to get together again." With every word that came out of her mouth, Sonic's face dropped lower and lower. "She says that she doesn't see it as cheating. It's just her experimenting and having fun."

Sonic wasn't sure what to say. He didn't even know how to act. But looking at his face, he looked completely caught off guard. "...What?"

"She's cheating on you. Your relationship with her is just a big lie. She wants to marry you just to say she's married."

"But..I..," he ran his hands through his quills and sighed, "are you sure that's what you heard? Maybe you just over heard them wrong."

Sonic was clearly still going through his denial, and Amy knew that. She expected him to act this way. One, because her mother told her to expect this reaction. And two, she's known him for years. She's gotten use to Sonic's stubborn behavior. She realized that Sonic is the type of person that won't believe something until he sees it him self.

"Trust me. I heard with my owns ears," Sonic went to say some but she cut him off. "I know you're unsure of it, but I'm only telling you because I care about you. I don't want to see you marrying her and then finding out about her infidelity when it's too late. I don't want you thinking that I'm only saying this because I want you to be miserable. I'm just trying to prevent that from happening."

Sonic sighed and nodded his head. He was truly speechless and sat there and took in the information. He opened his mouth a few times to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. He knew what Amy said was true, him being stubborn and all. He also knew that what she was saying was truthful, not just something to make him feel horrible. When he finally found his voice, he let go of the breathe he didn't know he was holding in.

"Thanks Ames," he said as he held her hand, "I guess I'll talk to her about this later."

"Whatever you think is best," Amy said as she squeezed his hand. "Does somebody need a hug?" she asked with a smile.

Sonic chuckled as he stood up from his seat. "You know me to well."

The two wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed the warm hug. When the two let go of each other, Sonic grabbed his drink.

"Well, I better go. Got a lot of things to think about."

When the two said their goodbyes, Sonic left the coffee shop while Amy sat back down. She decided to finish her drink and go through her phone. Even though what she told Sonic wasn't good news, she was glad she got it off her chest. She only hoped that Sonic would do the right thing. Just as she was getting up to leave, a certain ebony hedgehog walked in.

"I'm shocked that you're still here," said Shadow as he approached his girlfriend, "where's Sonic?"

Amy smiled and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "He actually just left," Shadow held her hand and walked her outside. "I finally told him."

"How did that go?" he asked as he leaned against his car.

The pink hedgehog shrugged her shoulders. "As expected. I told him what happened and of course he was still kind of stubborn about it. He thought that I heard them wrong but I told him it was true. At least he didn't blow up at me about it."

"I guess your right," he gently pulled her towards him. "I have something that I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Is it something bad?"

"Good news and bad news," he answered. "Good news is that my boss is giving me a big raise. Bad news is that I have to fly out to New York for work to get that raise."

Amy frowned as she looked up into Shadow's red eyes. "For how long?"

"It's for a week. From this Monday to Friday."

His girlfriend pouted and whined a little as she leaned on his chest. "But you won't be here with me for a week. I'll have to deal with all this drama by myself." She started to make sniffling noises, trying to fool her boyfriend that she was crying.

Shadow knew what she was doing and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Think of it this way. I'll be making extra money that I can use when we go on vacation," he leaned his forehead on hers, "maybe I can take you out some where special when we get there."

Amy giggled and pecked his lips. "I guess that sounds great. But I'm still upset about it."

"You'll get over it," he said as he nuzzled into her neck. Shadow smirked when she squirmed in his hold. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Nope," she answered as she returned the smirk.

"May I come over to your place?"

Amy stepped out of his embrace and sauntered her way to her car. When she opened the door, she turned around with the smirk still on her face. "Follow me there," she sat her seat and started the car with a push of a button. "Try to keep up. I like going fast."

Shadow sat in his car and turned it on, the engine roaring to life. He looked over to her with a wide smirk, showing his sharp fang. "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Inside of the grocery store, Blaze was going up and down the isles. She was at her boyfriend's house a while ago, but when Silver offered to cook dinner, he realized he didn't have what he needed. So the purple feline offered to make a quick run to the store.

When she got the ingredients for dinner, she walked over to the freezers to get some ice cream. She figured Silver would like something sweet after their dinner. When she got to the right isle, she was surprised to see Sally there. The chipmunk was pushing a cart with one hand and talking on the phone with the other. Blaze's ears twitched as she eavesdropped on the one sided conversation.

"I'll be home soon...what do you want me to wear," she giggled flirtatiously. Blaze walked closer to hear better. "Of course I'll wear the school girl outfit for you...anything for you, Daddy."

Blaze was very creeped out at the name. She remembered when Rouge would call Scourge Daddy, and she shivered at the thought of it. _'Ugh, so gross.'_ She decided to make herself known so she won't hear anything else too disturbing.

"Hey Sally!"

The chipmunk gasped as she spun around. She ended the call and returned Blaze's smile. "Oh hey! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Just picking things up for dinner," the feline said. "So I couldn't but over hear your conversation. Seems like you and Sonic are always flirty with each other, huh?"

Blaze noticed the nervous look in Sally's face, but it was quickly replaced with a grin. "Yep. Gotta keep my man entertained, you know? Don't want him getting bored, right?"

"Of course," Blaze said, "got to keep things interesting."

Sally nodded her head and sighed. "Welp, I better get going. Can't keep him waiting. See you later!"

The chipmunk quickly walked away, leaving a very skeptical Blaze behind. The feline just shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her shopping. "That was awkward."

* * *

 **Authors note: I hoped everybody liked this chapter! Remember to leave reviews!**

 **More interesting things will be happening soon once Shadow leaves for New York! He'll be there for a week after all.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Time Apart

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I have so many ideas for future chapters and I can't wait to write them!**

 **At some point in time I need to go through the chapters and fix all the errors. I always forget to wear my glasses when I write my chapters lol**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter Sixteen: Time Apart

May 10

The gym was packed for a Sunday afternoon. The loud sounds of music filled the various rooms. Followed by the grunts of people lifting weights and the sounds of various machines working over time. Many strong and muscular men were taking the weights, showing off just how much they can lift to boost their already inflated egos. While most of the woman in the gym used the treadmills and workout bikes, occasionally looking at the men with lust filled eyes.

One of the many woman who were looking at the men flirtatiously was Rouge. The ivory shapely bat was walking on the treadmill and occasionally looking up from her phone to get a perfect view of her big red boyfriend. The treadmill she was on was across the room from where the weights were. She watched as Knuckles would switch from lifting heavy weights, bench pressing heavy pounds, and punch a punching bag furiously. She had to admit, it was turning her on. It didn't help that the muscular echidna was shirtless, showing off his rock hard abs and tattoos.

She was currently in a group chat involving her self, Amy, and Blaze. The hot topic they were discussing about was of course Sally and Sonic. Blaze told the bat and hedgehog about when she ran into Sally at the grocery store and when she over heard her conversation. She told her friends how deep the one sided conversation was getting, and that if she didn't make herself known, she would of heard more unpleasant things.

 _A: Something still doesn't add up._

 _B: What?_

 _A: When I was out with Sonic the other day, he made a joke about him trying to get me to call him 'Daddy' when we use to date and I told him it was weird. He said that Sally says the same thing to him. Sooooo who ever she was on the phone with the other day could not of been Sonic._

 _R: And the plot thickens._

 _B: Is it weird that I'm oddly excited to figure out who this guy is?_

 _A: Nope. For once, I'm not the one going through all this drama._

 _R: Well how did Sonic react when you told Pinky?_

 _A: He looked shocked and confused. Mostly confused._

 _B: I think Silver and Shadow were suppose to meet up with him today._

 _A: Let's just hope that maybe they can talk some sense into him._

 _R: Hopefully._

Rouge looked up from her phone and sighed. She honestly felt bad for the blue hedgehog. Sure, he lied and cheated to her best friend multiple times and she felt like killing him for it, but she loved Sonic. He was like the annoying older brother she never wanted. She got off the treadmill and did a few stretches. She stretched out her wings, her arms and legs, then bent down to stretch her back.

And that's when the cat calling started.

Annoying whistles, manly grunts, and unwanted compliments were heard. She rolled her eyes and sighed hard. Dressed in a black sports bra, black shorts, and purple sneakers, she expected to get some type of attention. But not this much. She didn't want any other mans attention on her. She had Knuckles for that. Speaking of her red beau, Knuckles noticed few of the guys howling at his girlfriend. They were acting as if they've never seen a woman before. Sure she had a banging body that any man would drool over, but they should show her respect.

"Damn baby," said a shirtless cheetah, "you need some help stretching. I could definitely help you out." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and inched his way closer to the bat.

Rouge grunted and rolled her eyes. "Please spare me the useless and tasteless flirting," she said as she cracked her limbs.

A dark grey fox came up and leaned his arm on the cheetahs shoulder. "Come on sexy," he reached and grabbed Rouge by the waist, "come with us and we can show you how to get rid of those kinks."

Rouge's wings twitched with much irritation and slapped the hand away. "Vete a la mierda," she spat as she glared at the annoying duo.

"What did you say?" asked the cheetah as he and fox took a step closer. The fox was about to take another grab at Rouge, that is until a Knuckles made himself known.

The big and muscular red male grabbed the nuisance wrist with a strong grip. "She said fuck off." He glared at the fox, who was trying his hardest not to squeal in pain of his wrist being crushed. When Knuckles released his wrist, the fox took a step back. His friend seemed to have also gotten the message and scurried off.

Rouge turned to face her boyfriend and grinned. She stood on her toes and rose up till she was close to his face and kissed him. "My hero," she said with a smile. Knuckles smiled back and wrapped his tattooed arm around her shapely waist and led her out the gym. He reached down and quickly gave her firm behind a squeeze to which to giggled to. He looked back at the men and glared at them, making sure they got the message to not mess with his girlfriend.

The couple went to the locker rooms to wash off all the sweat from their bodies. As Rouge took her quick shower, she thought about her and Knuckles. He has proven to her that he was a loyal and protective boyfriend. When ever he would take her out places, he would make sure nobody else would bother her. She liked that he treated her with respect that she deserved, he didn't tell her what to do, and that he trusted her.

It was a nice and pleasant change from how she used to be treated. With her abusive ex boyfriend, she would have to home at a certain time, and she couldn't do things she wanted to do. If she even tried to say no to anything he said, he wouldn't think twice about slapping her of course the face or punching her hard in the stomach. With Scourge, it was slightly better, since they weren't in a relationship. When he wanted his time with her, she would have to drop what she was doing and be ready to please him. It could of been her place, his car, or his office. As long as he was getting what he wanted, he was fine.

But she knew she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Knuckles was never violent with her, he never threatened her, and he especially never forced her to do something she didn't wanted to do. He was gentle with her, showed her respect, and showed her all the passion he had for her.

After they were both washed up, Knuckles drove Rouge back home. He took the elevator back up to her high rise condo and walked her to her front door.

"Thanks for coming with me to the gym," said Knuckles. "Sorry about the harassment you had to go through."

Rouge smiled and giggled as she wrapped her arms. "It's okay Knuckie, I had you to protect me." She kissed him and nuzzled into his neck. Knuckles welcomed the embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist, and returned the kiss.

"So are you doing anything later?" he asked.

The bat pulled back to see him smirking at her. She smirked back with half lidded eyes. "No. Why do you ask?"

Knuckles leaned his forehead on hers. "Can I come inside?"

"Hmmm," she hummed in thought, "are you going to behave yourself?"

Knuckles lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. "No promises."

Rouge giggled and reached back to unlock her door. Once unlocked, the two entered the lavish condo in a heated lip lock.

* * *

Sonic has been very on edge for the past five days. Ever since Amy told him what she overheard at the brunch, his denial started to come back. Slowly but surely. He was sure at some point he would pop a vein from all the stress he was putting himself through. As much as he wanted to, he hasn't told his mother or his siblings about it. Not yet at least. The last thing he needed to hear was an 'I told you so' speech from all three. So instead he invited Shadow and Silver to his house to talk about it. He hoped that talking to his friends about it would help.

"So what seems to be the problem? Besides the obvious," asked Silver as he and Shadow took a seat on the couch. They both have arrived not too long ago.

"To be honest, I don't know." Sonic sighed and his hands through his quills. "Ever since Amy told me what she heard, I don't know what to do or how to act. And it doesn't help that Sally's been so hot and cold with me for a few days."

Shadow was slouched on the couch, absentmindedly playing with his tongue ring. He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I got home, I asked her if she was seeing somebody else and if she wants to be with me, but she just kinda dismissed it. But ever since then, she's been acting crazy."

"Her being crazy isn't surprising," mumbled Shadow.

Silver hummed and squinted his eyes. "Define crazy."

Sonic sighed heavily and leaned back into the recliner. "Well like I said, the day I asked her if anything was up, she just laughed it off and told her I was just being paranoid."

"You didn't tell that Amy you, right?" asked Shadow. Sonic shook his head and Shadow sighed with relief. "Good. Cause if this whole things blows up I don't want Sally pestering Rose."

"Right," nodded Sonic, "so the next day, she started all weird with me. I had to be a substitute at school again and almost every hour or so she was calling me, asking me where I was and what I was doing." The blue hedgehog shook his head. "She never called so many times like that before cause she knew I was at work. Then when I came home, she acting normal."

Shadow and Silver gave each other a look and signaled for Sonic to continue.

"She acted weirder the next day. She started picking fights with me and giving me all this attitude. She even asked me if I was the one that's cheating."

"Why would she think that?" asked Silver.

Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes. "She accused me of cheating on her because she said she saw me with 'some bitch' in my car. She kept ranting on and on when I finally told her that girl in my car was Sonia. I was taking her to a doctors appointment. I don't even know how and where she saw me."

The blank hedgehog raised his eyebrow. "What about the next day and yesterday?"

"She was back to her usual self. She went out shopping, was out with her friend, then she came home and spent time with me. I'm just confused about everything now."

"I think that's her feeling guilty," Shadow stated.

Sonic tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think she was expecting for you to ask if she was cheating on you," said Silver. "Usually when a person is feeling guilty about something, they flip the situation around as a way to defend themselves. So now she's wondering what you're doing when you're not around."

Sonic groaned as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly the front door opened and the sound of heels was heard. Sally walked into the living room both of her arms full of bags from various store.

"Oh hey you two," she greeted Shadow and Silver with a wave. "Hey baby," she cooed as planted a kiss on her fiance's cheek.

"Looks like you had a great time today," said Sonic as he gestured to the many bags she carried.

Sally nodded her head and giggled. "Can you carry these upstairs for me sweetie?"

Sonic nodded his head and excused himself from his two friends. He took the bags from Sally's hands and headed upstairs with his fiance following him. When they walked inside their bedroom, Sonic placed the bags on the bed.

"Damn Sal," said the blue male as he peeped inside the bags, "don't you think you have enough clothes?"

Sally rolled her eyes and walked to the bed. She smirked as she pulled out lingerie and laid it out on the bed. "Do you like this?"

Sonic cleared his throat as his cheeks got a bit red. "Y-yeah, I like it a lot."

His fiance slid her hands up and his chest and stood on her toes. "Come upstairs as soon as Silver and Shadow leave," she whispered against his ear. She giggled as Sonic blushed more and nodded his head. Sonic left the room and headed back downstairs. Sally picked up the lingerie and smirked to herself as she walked to her bathroom to change.

"Too easy."

* * *

Sitting outside of a restaurant, admiring the sun setting on the beach was Amy and Shadow. The ebony hedgehog decided to take his girlfriend to dinner since he will be leaving tomorrow for New York. Amy was super excited when he asked to take her to dinner. She wasn't looking forward to him leaving her, but she knew he had to for work. She knew it would only be a week of him being gone, but she knew she was really going to miss him while he was gone.

"So what exactly do you have to do at these meetings?" asked Amy as she dipped her fry in ketchup.

"Pretty much the same thing I do now. Just sit and listen and try not to fall asleep." Amy laughed along with Shadow. "Also, my boss told me that some new people have been hired so he wants me to show them how to handle the paper work and things of that nature."

The waiter came by to their table and took their finished meals. "Are you two up for desert?" he asked politely.

Amy smiled and glanced at Shadow, eagerly nodding her head for dessert. Shadow chuckled and faced the waiter. "We'll have a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream please."

"Excellent choice!" The waiter wrote down their orders and walked off.

Shadow turned to look back Amy. "Rose," he said as he caught her attention, "can you do me favor while I'm gone."

"Sure Shadow," she answered.

"Do you mind watching Luna for me? I would take her to a pet hotel but their not always trustworthy."

Amy smiled that dazzling smiled that Shadow loved to see and giggled. "Of course I'll watch her for you. In fact, she can stay with me for the week."

Shadow smiled back and intertwined his hand with hers. "Thank you, Rose."

Shortly after the waiter came back with their dessert. Shadow enjoying his ice cream and savored every bite he took. Whereas Amy was eating her cake like there was no tomorrow. Shadow watched her and chuckled. "You must really love chocolate."

The pink hedgehog blushed and slowed down her bites. "This cake is super delicious! Plus, I've been craving chocolate for a few days now."

After finishing their desert, and taking a quick romantic walk on the beach, Shadow drove Amy home. Amy offered to take him to the airport in the morning, to which Shadow agreed to. She also told him that she'll pick Luna up from his house on the way back home. When they got to Amy's house, their kiss goodnight lasted longer than anticipated since Amy was getting getting her last kisses.

* * *

The Next Day

May 11

It was now Monday morning, the morning that Amy dreaded. She woke up early to shower, get dressed, and do her makeup. She wore light blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, and white sandals. She also had her long hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. Since she was taking Shadow to the airport and was going to get Luna from his house, she decided to take a day off of work.

She looked at her clock to check the time and noticed that she needed to get going. She didn't want to be the reason for Shadow missing his plane. She grabbed her phone, purse, car keys, and made her way downstairs. She hopped in her car and drove her way to Shadow's house.

She's been thinking all night how this week would be with out Shadow around. She wouldn't say she's a clingy girlfriend, but she was use to seeing Shadow basically everyday since they began dating. She was hoping that when he wasn't busy, they could find a way to talk to each other. She was worrying about Shadow so much that she didn't realize she was down the street from his house.

After she parked her car in the drive way, she got out and walked to the front door. She knocked and not even a minute went by when Shadow answered the door. Amy thought he looked down right handsome. He wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tie, black pants and black shoes.

"Well don't you look handsome," said Amy as she adjusted his tie. She reached up and planted a kiss on his soft lips. Shadow smirked and embraced her.

"Thank you, Rose." He kissed her on her forehead then walked back inside his house. He came back out with his suitcase and followed Amy to her car. She opened her trunk and he placed his suitcase inside then closed the door. After making sure his house was locked up, he sat inside on the passenger side of Amy's car.

As Amy drove to the airport, she told her boyfriend that he must call her everyday and to try and skype her so that she can see his face. She didn't want to come off as the annoying girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. Shadow smiled throughout her lecture and agreed to everything she said. He thought it cute to see Amy being nervous and some what scared of him not being around. It showed him that she truly cared about their relationship.

About thirty minutes later of Amy's lecture and horrible traffic later, they finally made it to the airport. She parked her car and both hedgehogs got out. After Shadow had his suitcase, he turned to look at his girlfriend. Amy pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Shadow smiled a small smile as he held her face in his hand. "Yes I'm sure."

"Well like I said in the car, please keep in contact with me." The ebony hedgehog leaned his fore head on hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll talk to you every chance I get. I promise."

Amy looked deep into those red eyes she adored and sighed. "I'll miss you."

Shadow reached up and caressed her cheek. "I'll miss you too," he kissed her sweetly yet passionately on the lips, "so much."

The couple hugged each other in a warm and loving embrace. Amy felt so content in his arms, but frowned when he unwrapped his arms. "I have to go," he said with a frown. "As soon as I land in New York, I'll call you."

Amy nodded her head and sighed. Shadow gave her one last before going inside the airport. Amy watched as he walked further and further into the mass of people until he couldn't be seen anymore. She sighed and got back into her car to drive to Shadow's house to get Luna.

When she got to Shadow's house, she too out the key he gave her and unlocked his door. Luna came running down the stairs and greeted the pink hedgehog with loving licks. She giggled and gave the husky a quick belly rub before walking to the living room to get Luna's things. There was a bag on the coffee table that was filled with all of the necessary items to take care of the big door. From food, treats, her toys, and her leash. Amy smiled and thought how cute it was that Shadow treated Luna as if she was his child.

After grabbing the bag and Luna's bed, she called the dog and walked out to her car. She placed all the items in her trunk and had Luna sit in the back sit.

"Well Luna," said Amy as she drove out of the drive way, "looks like it's just you and me this week." She frowned and sighed. "Hopefully this week goes by fast." Suddenly she smiled when an idea came to mind. "Luna, wanna go for a walk?"

Luna barked, and Amy took that as a yes. She giggled and continued to drive back home.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter done!**

 **I promise more conflict picks up on the next couple of chapters. I already started on the next one and I can't wait to post it!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! :)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Unfortunate Reunion

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen: Unfortunate Reunion

May 11

"Would you like a mimosa, sir?"

"Yes, please."

Shadow was never really fond of flying in a airplane. But being in first class, sitting in a big open space, and being served food and drinks was good enough for him. This was defiantly a much smoother and relaxing flight than the last time he was on a plane. It was when he was making his move from New York to Florida, and he was seated next to a kid that didn't know how to keep quiet for more than ten minutes. Thankfully, this two hour flight just flew by for him.

 _"Passengers, please fastened your seat belts and prepare for landing."_

Shadow and the other passengers did what the poilet said. After he was secured in his seat, the ebony hedgehog looked at the window and noticed the plane quickly but steadily getting lower to the ground. He adjusted his shirt and tie and waited for the plane to land. He had to admit, he never thought he'd be back in New York. He has a few friends here but another than that he wouldn't see himself coming back.

Soon enough, the plane landed and the passengers got off. After Shadow got his luggage from baggage claim, he walked over to the front of the airport. His boss told him that somebody would be there to pick him up. Shadow figured it would be a limo driver waiting there for him. But to his surprise, it was an old friend of his that was holding a sign with his name on it.

"Jet?"

The green hawk turned toward the voice and smile. "Hey man! Long time no see!"

Jet works at the New York location of the popular pet company. The two were childhood friends, went to high school and college together. Jet and Shadow use to work on various projects together when the hedgehog used to live here. The two shook hands and made their way out of the airport. Once they were outside, Jet lead Shadow to a limo that was waiting for them. When they got inside, Jet told the driver where to go.

The hawk sat back in his seat and sighed. "You know, when Mr. Johnson called and said that he had somebody taking his place, I had no idea it'd be you."

The hedgehog shrugged. "I needed the extra money. He said if I did this for him he'd give me a raise."

"Understandable. So how has life been since you moved?"

"Better than ever actually," said Shadow. "I got a nice place, the job is going great-"

"And you got yourself a woman," Jet interrupted as he smirked. "I see her all over your social media. It's Amy, right?"

Shadow grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, Amy Rose." The ebony hedgehog smiled from ear to ear as he dazed off with his mind filled with nothing but his Rose.

Jet looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. "I haven't seen you this happy in the longest time. I don't even remember you smiling like that when you were with you know who. This girl must be something special."

"Trust me, she is. Anyway, how are things with you?"

"Excellent! Work is fine as usual. Wave is at home with the baby still. She'll probably just be a stay at home mom. I don't blame her, our little girl is the cutest thing."

Jet and Wave have gotten married about three years ago. Shadow attended the wedding as Jet's best man. Unfortunately, the bird couple didn't get to start their family right away. The couple struggled to conceive for the longest time because of Wave's fertility issues. But thankfully, after about two years, Wave finally became pregnant. The couple gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Sky.

"How is Sky now?" asked Shadow.

"She's ten months now. She's starting to learn how to talk and walk now." Jet shook his head with a smile. "You know, I never saw myself having a baby, let alone a wife. But I guess good things happen when you meet that special someone."

Shadow nodded his head with a sigh. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Jet's life. The hawk was able to meet someone he cares about, get married, and do something every couple looks forward to. Having a baby of their own. Jet looked up and noticed that Shadow looked a bit upset. But he knew why. He knew that Shadow wanted a family of his own and he knew about Shadow's ex girlfriend and how she took that chance away from him. After all, he was the one that set the two up to date. But he had no idea how their relationship would end up.

"Don't worry man," Jet said as he patted his friends shoulder, "good things are coming your way soon. I just know it." Shadow smiled and nodded his head.

After a while, the driver pulled in front of a very fancy hotel. The driver got out and opened the door for the two in the back. "Welp, this is the place," said Jet as he got out the limo. "Mr. Johnson said that the room reservation is under your name. Also," he reached into his pocket and pulled out car keys, "here's your car for the week. It's one of the company cars. It's over in the parking lot."

"Thanks Jet," said Shadow as he took the keys.

"Don't be a stranger. If you need anything or if there's an emergency, you can always call me. Now, I'm gonna head back to the office. The first meeting starts in about two hours. See you there!" The hawk got back into the limo and the driver drove off.

Shadow got his things and walked inside the hotel. The inside of the hotel looked even more expensive than the outside. There was chandlers that hung all over the lobby, the marble floors were shiny and their was beautiful sculptures everywhere. Shadow walked over to the front desk, where a pretty white mouse was at typing away on the computer. She noticed the hedgehog approaching her and smiled.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I have a reservation under the name Shadow the Hedgehog."

The mouse typed on the computer for a few seconds and nodded her head. She grabbed a room key and stepped around her desk. "Follow me Mr. Hedgehog. I'll show you to your room."

The hedgehog followed her up to the elevators. Once inside, the mouse pressed the button to go up to the twentieth floor. When the doors opened, she lead Shadow down the hall until they reach white double doors. She scanned the room key and the door opened, revealing Shadow's suite. It was a very upscale room. The middle of the large room was set up as a living room. The was a flat screen tv, comfy couches and potted plants. Behind that was a mini bar with a mini fridge that was filled with various drinks. Behind the mini bar was a large window that had a breathe taking view of the city. On the far right of the room was a door that lead to the bed room. And on the far left was a door to the bathroom.

"Here is your suite, Mr. Hedgehog. Room service is available and the maids will come by to bring fresh towels. Enjoy your stay."

The mouse and closed the door behind her. Shadow walked in the bedroom and placed his luggage next to the closet. He noticed across the room was a door to the balcony. He stepped outside and gazed down at the city below. He took out his phone to check the time, but instead stared at his phone's screen saver. It was a picture of Amy smiling brightly into the camera. The ebony hedgehog smile and sighed.

"Just one week."

* * *

Amy was completely bored out of her mind. Ever since she dropped Shadow off at the airport, she hasn't really done much. When she got home, she took Luna for a walk around the neighborhood to let her stretch her legs and play with the other dogs. After their walk, they went back home. Luna decided to go to her comfy bed and take a nap, whereas the pink hedgehog decided to lounge in the living room.

There wasn't really much for her to do on a Monday afternoon. Her house was clean, there wasn't anything good to watch on tv, she didn't have any clients to see, and she couldn't talk to Shadow. At least not at the moment. Blaze and Rouge were at work, probably running back and forth from house to house for their own clients. Just when Amy thought she would copy Luna and take a nap, she received a text message.

Sonia sent Amy a messaged asking if she would like to meet up at her house and chat. Amy was a little surprised but agreed to the offer. Her and Sonia had a friendly relationship. When Sonic and Amy first became a couple, he introduced her to Manic and Sonia. The two quickly formed a bond that managed to stay the same all through out Sonic and Amy's dysfunctional relationship. Their bond grew stronger into a sisterly love when Sonia joined Amy's sorority in college.

The pink hedgehog went up to her room to tidy herself up. After a quick shower, she got dressed in a pair of black leggings, an off the shoulder white shirt, and white sandals. She brush out her long hair and pushed it all to her left shoulder. She grabbed her phone and purse and walked downstairs. Before she left, she checked on Luna, who was still sleeping soundly in her bed. Amy made sure to leave her bowls filled with food and water before she left.

During her drive over to Sonia's house, Amy's mind would constantly drift off to Shadow. It's only been a few hours and she already found herself missing him. She fought the urge several times to call him and leave him a bunch of texts messages, but she remembered that he promised he would call when he gets the chance. She didn't want to come off as the annoying and obsessive girlfriend. She's been down that road with Sonic, she doesn't want to do that with Shadow.

After a while, she arrived at Sonia's house. It was a cute one story house with beautiful plants planted all around. Her plants attracted many butterflies and dragonflies so it the garden look more inviting. Amy parked her car in the driveway and walked her way up to the front door, giving it a few knocks. After a few seconds, the front unlocked and opened to reveal a hot pink hedgehog with dazzling green eyes and a bright smile. Her pink hair was up in a messy bun and she was dressed in a tank top with sweat pants.

"Yay! You made it!" exclaimed Sonia as she hugged Amy. She lead her friend inside her home and took her to the living room. Inside of Sonia's home was very modern. The walls were painted a light tan color and had various photos of family and friends hanging around. The furniture through her home was very fancy looking and very clean. It was very similar to Rouge's stylish condo.

The two female hedgehogs took a seat on the sofa and relaxed. "So what's up?" asked Amy, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been so busy with work. A lot of the high schools needed photographers for different events they were having. I actually invited you over because I heard you went out with Sally and Fiona recently."

Amy frowned a little. "Sonic told you, huh? Do you what happened?"

Sonia shook her head as she laid back. "He didn't tell me anything. Knowing Sally, I kind of figure she has a huge list of what she wants at this wedding."

"You're right about that. She mentioned having Manic and his band play at the reception."

"Manic told Sonic he thinks they should do one of those drive through weddings in Las Vegas. But looking back at it now, I think he was serious."

The two giggle at the thought of it. Amy then sighed and frowned. She doubted that Sonic has said anything to his family about what she's told him. But she felt like Sonia needed to know about it.

"Well I have something to tell you. It's about what happened at the brunch with Sally and Fiona. Just promise me that you won't tell anybody else. I have a feeling Sonic hasn't said anything."

Sonia shrugged her shoulders. "Understandable. It's not the first time I heard of Sonic's business."

Amy giggled a bit and began to explain. "So the brunch was going well. She was telling me all the stuff she wants and I was making a list. About an hour into it I had to go to the restroom. But on the way back, I overheard their conversation. Long story short, Sally was telling Fiona about some guy she's been seeing, who isn't Sonic."

"How do you know it wasn't him?"

Because she said that Sonic has no idea about what she's doing behind his back," Amy answered.

Amy expected for Sonia to become red in the face, eyes narrow, and huff and puff about how her 'soon to be sister in law' could do such a thing to her brother. She expected her to get up and pace the floors while she pulled on her hair. Instead, Sonia sighed deeply as she absentmindedly twirled her hair, and looking quite calm.

"I thought I was the only one that knew."

Amy's eyes went wide and she turned to face Sonia. "Y-you know about it too?" she asked frantically. "Do you know who it is?"

Sonia sucked her teeth and shoo her head. "Nope. But I knew something was up with her for a while now. I just thought it was me being paranoid."

"So how did you suspect about her fooling around?" Amy asked as she scooted closer.

"Well for starters, for somebody who doesn't have a job, she's always out somewhere." Sonia shook her head and sighed again. "I never really thought of her being the cheating type when her and Sonic started dating. But when things started getting serious, especially after the proposal, I started noticing a few things. She started to act more secretive about what she's doing or where she's going. Then suddenly her and Fiona are going out pretty much every weekend. At first I thought they were having an affair, but then I spotted Sally with some guy once at the beach. Unfortunately, I didn't get a good look at him to see who he was."

"How come you never talked to Sonic about this?"

Sonia gave Amy a look that read 'really?' as she scuffed. "You dated him plenty of times. You should know how he is when it comes to telling him things that involve him. Besides, talking to Sonic sometimes is like talking to a brick wall when it comes to Sally. Just ask Manic or my mom."

"You're not wrong," Amy said with a groan. "I've talked to him. Shadow's talked to him. All of has. At this point, we're just waiting for everything to blow up in his face."

"Speaking of Shadow," said Sonia with a smirk, "you two are super cute! When I heard you guys started dating, I couldn't be happier."

"Awww thanks Sonia," said Amy as she smiled. "He already met my mom, which went perfectly."

"Trust me, my mom gave her the seal of approval the minute she heard about you two. I just know that you two are going to be fine. Plus, he'll be happier with you than he was with his ex."

Amy's smile disappeared into a frown. "I dropped Shadow off at the airport this morning because he had to back to New York for a business trip. And I just remembered that his ex lives there." The pink hedgehog rubbed her hand down her face and sighed. "Do you think...that he'll see her?"

Sonia scooted closer to Amy and grabbed her hand. "Amy, you have nothing to worry about. Shadow told me the whole thing that happened between him and his ex. He would have to be extremely stupid to fool around with somebody like that. Besides, ever time I would ask about her, he looked like he'd rather stick pins in his eyes." Amy giggled as Sonia smiled. "From what Sonic has told me, Shadow is really into you. And I'm sure he has shown you in numerous ways how much he cares about you. I know what my brother has done to you in past was terrible, and that made you have trust issues when it comes to getting into relationships. But believe me when I say that Shadow wants to be with you."

Amy took in her friends words as she let a single tear run down her cheek. She knew that Sonia was right. Amy didn't want to admit that she didn't want Shadow to leave because she was afraid he might cheat on her. A part of her knew that he would never do that, but her insecure side told her to think the worst. A few more tears rolled down her eyes but Sonia was quick to wipe them away.

"How long will be gone for?"

"For a week."

"Trust me Amy, a week with him being gone will make your relationship stronger. It'll let you know that you can trust him."

Amy sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "You're right. I know it's me being paranoid, but I know he would never do that to me. He said that he'll call me when he can. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Good! I'm sure he can't wait to hear your voice." Sonia then clapped her hands and smiled. "I saw we eat some ice cream and watch some tv. Sounds good?"

Amy nodded her head with a smile. "Sure!"

* * *

Shadow thought the meeting would be more boring and exhausted than the ones he was use to. But he surprisingly stayed awake and alert the entire time. The meeting was pretty productive. He and the others discussed how sales were going up and how to keep them up with excellent marketing techniques. He introduced him to new employees and met up with some old friends of his.

It was late in the evening evening when everybody started to leave. Shadow was in his temporary office as he was packing up his things to go. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, then the green hawk walked in.

"Good day, wasn't it?" asked Jet.

Shadow nodded his head as he stacked his papers. "It was. What's happening tomorrow?"

"Just train the new employees. You know, show them how things are done and what not."

"Exciting," the ebony hedgehog said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Jet chuckled as he shook his head. "Well I better head home. Wave is probably wondering where I am. You should come by for dinner before you head back home. Wave would love to see you."

"I'll be sure to come over," Shadow said with a smile. After a short while, Jet left to head home. Soon after, Shadow walked out of the office. As he continued to walk towards the parking lot, he too out his phone. He unlocked it and was about to dial Amy's number when he heard the sound of heels clicking right behind. But he froze in his place when he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Well look who's here."

Shadow slowly turned around to glare at the woman standing behind him. "Raven," he spat.

It was indeed his ex girlfriend.

* * *

 **Authors note: chapter seventeen done!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Feelings Grow

**Authors note: I was trying to post before Christmas, but of course I got hella lazy. Plus, I had to do a lot of last minute Christmas shopping lol**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog** **I hope you don't think I'm talking about Raven from Teen Titans lol XD This is just a character I made up to be Shadow's ex girlfriend**

 **Day-Week,** **no promises there. Shadow's ex will give off that crazy ex girlfriend vibe lol**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen: Feelings grow

May 11

Shadow's glare narrowed as he made eye contact with his ex girlfriend. Raven is a black cat with a very shapely figure similar to Rouge. She has long silky dark purple hair, a long fluffy tail, a white muzzle, and piercing lilac colored eyes. She was currently wearing a tight fitted silver dress that ended past her knees, black high heels, and wore a white blazer over the dress. She stood there before the ebony hedgehog with her hands on her wide hips as she stared at him with a blank expression. Shadow grunted as he turned on his heel and continued his way to his car.

Raven rolled her eyes and followed behind him. "That's it? That's all you have to say to me after all these months?!"

"What the hell do you expect me to say?" Shadow questioned as he quickened his pace.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like 'Hey Raven! It's been a while!' or maybe 'Sorry for kicking you out of the apartment, destroying everything I bought you, and blocking all your calls.' That would be a great start."

Shadow stopped abruptly and turned around to face the feline. His glare seemed to have gotten more intense as his scowl deepen on his muzzle. "Typical Raven fashion. Everything always seems to be my fault and somehow you're always the one who can do no wrong."

"Oh please! Like you're so damn perfect," Raven spat as she crossed her arms. She eyed him up and down and scuffed with a roll of her eyes. "That was always some thing I hated about you. You were always quick to point out my flaws."

It was Shadow's turn to roll his eyes. "I never would have to if you would of never started lying to me." He took his keys and unlocked his car. "And don't act confused about what I'm talking about. Because you know damn well what I'm talking about." He opened the car door and slid inside. He slammed the door close, started the car, and sped off.

Raven watched as his car went further down the road until she could see him anymore. At first, she frowned and felt a little down that he left so suddenly. But her frown quickly turned into a smirk as she giggled quietly to herself.

"This won't be the last time you see me, Shadow."

* * *

Shadow stormed his way into his hotel suite as he growled slightly. He was still fuming about his bump in with Raven, but he was slowly calming himself down. To help calm his nerves, he went over to the mini bar and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and had one shot of it. When ever he and Raven got into an argument, he would turn to cigarettes as a way to calm down. Fortunately he stopped smoking a long time ago when he realized it was affecting his health. It also made him realize just how much he and the feline fight, since he would usually go through three packs of cigarettes a week.

After putting away the alcohol, he took off his suit and undid his tie. He figured now was a perfect time to call his pink girlfriend since he won't be interpreted this time. He dialed her number on face-time and laid himself down on the bed. A few seconds later, the face he loved to see appeared on the screen.

 _"Hey Shadow!"_ Amy exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. Since it was evening time, the pink hedgehog had her long hair up in a messy bun and wore a plain shirt with pajama pants. But her face was still done up with makeup.

The ebony hedgehog smiled with a chuckle. "Hey beautiful. You seem really excited to see me," he joked.

 _"I'm just so excited to hear from you! It's only the first day and I miss you so much. But anyway, how was your first day? Anything interesting happened?"_

Shadow was about to tell her about his confrontation with his ex girlfriend, but he thought that now wasn't the best time. It's the first day that he's gone, and he knew Amy was feeling lonely without him being there. So telling her about Raven at this very moment probably wasn't the best choice. He figured he would tell her if something more drastic were to happen between him and Raven while he was here.

"It was fine. The flight was quiet, then a friend of mine drove me to the hotel. Then I attended the meeting for a few hours, and now I'm back here talking to you. How have you been?"

 _"Well after I dropped you off, I took out Luna for a walk around the neighborhood. Then Sonia invited me to her place to chat. After that the girls came over and now I'm alone. At least you called me like you said you would. By the way, you look incredible handsome."_ Amy giggled as she twirled her hair. She wished that Shadow was physically here so she can be held in his strong, warm arms. _"So what else do you have to do for the rest of the week?"_

"From what I'm told, I have to train some new people tomorrow, another meeting on Wednesday and Thursday, then I'm back home on Friday."

Amy did a little cheer that made Shadow grin. _"Good. This is where you belong anyway,"_ she said softly as she looked into his eyes. She didn't want to get too emotional like she did with Sonia earlier. She sighed and smiled. _"Well, I should probably let you get some rest for work tomorrow. I Don't want you acting all cranky at work."_

Shadow chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder. His laughter came down as he looked into her eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to Amy but he knew now wasn't the best time. Especially something he's been feeling for a while now. Something that was real important to say, but would be best said in person.

"I guess you're right. Then again, I could always say my breathe taking girlfriend kept me up all night," he said with a smirk in a suggestive manor.

"Get to bed you freak," Amy said with a giggled. She sighed and smiled as she looked into her boyfriends eyes. "I miss you."

Shadow smiled. "I miss you too."

After the two said goodnight to each other and ended the call, Shadow grabbed a towel and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. He took a mental note that he only had to be in New York for four more days until he can be back with his Rose.

* * *

May 12

Giving a tour to dozens of people with a big smile on her face was Amy herself. The pink hedgehog had a great night and a great morning. She had a good nights sleep since she got to see and speak to Shadow. Sure, it was only through face time, but it was something. When she woke up this morning, she checked her phone to see that she received a good morning text from the ebony hedgehog. It was along the lines of him hoping that she has a good day and telling her how much he misses her. She thought it was sweet of him to show that much affection towards her, even though he was in a different state at the moment.

So far, her day was going well. She didn't have to be stuck in the office all day, so that was one thing to be happy about. All she had to do was this open house tour for a little while. She was hoping today that she can sell this house to get it off her hands. As she was showing off the backyard to a young couple, her cell phone began to ring. She immediately thought that it was Shadow trying reach her. She excused herself from the couple as she reached into her purse for her phone. Unfortunately, it wasn't Shadow that was calling her. It was Sally.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Amy! Are you busy right now?"_

"I am actually. I'm in the middle of hosting an open house. What's up?"

 _"Oh nothing. I was just calling to invite you to come with me and Fiona to go shopping for my wedding dress!"_

Amy's eyes went a little wide as she inwardly gasped. "Really?"

 _"Yeah silly! I can't be walking down the isle in some boring dress! You can meet Fiona and I there after your done. You can bring a friend if you want also."_

"Uhh, okay! Just send me the address of the place and I'll be there."

 _"Thanks girly!"_

Amy hanged up her phone and placed it back inside her purse. Of course she knew that Sally would be going wedding dress shopping soon, but she didn't know it'd be this soon. She started to wonder when exactly this so called wedding would be happening. She thought of inviting Rouge and Blaze, but she remembered that Rouge and Fiona don't get along for obvious reasons. So she would just invite Blaze with her.

* * *

Shadow's day, just like Amy, started out pretty great. When he woke up this morning, the first thing he did was send his girlfriend a good morning text. He thought that she would appreciate it since he knows that she misses him a lot. Afterwards, he received delicious and filling breakfast via room service. After he ate, he got dressed for work.

When he arrived at work, he was greeted by several people that he use to work with. As he walked down the halls of the building, he would wave or nod his head towards people who would call out his name. He made sure to not even utter a word to Raven when ever he was near her. He knew that if Raven were to say something problematic, which she defiantly would, he would have snapped.

Instead of sitting through meetings today, he had to teach various new employees how to do their job. It went well. Known of them were rude, stuck up, or acted as if they knew everything and didn't need his help. When he was done, he decided to head over to the employee lounge to get himself a coffee. He was feeling pretty tired and needed a pick me up.

When he walked into the employee lounge, he was greeted by Jet.

"Hey man," greeted the green hawk as he poured himself some coffee, "how did training go?"

"It was alright. They picked up on the steps pretty fast so it wasn't as much as a hassle as I thought it would be." As he stirred his coffee, he looked up at the window to see Raven pass by. Luckily she didn't notice him. He sighed with a roll of his eyes. "So I saw Raven last night."

Jet looked at him with wide eyes. "How? I didn't even see her yesterday?"

"It was in the parking lot. I was walking to the car when she came up behind me."

"I was hoping you wouldn't see her while you were hear," Jet said as he rubbed his neck. "She became more of an annoyance ever since you left."

Shadow scuffed. "How so?"

"She got a higher position after she had the baby. She's in charge of a lot of important things, so now she walks around here thinking she's the shit basically."

Shadow stiffed slightly when Jet mentioned her baby. She didn't say anything about it last night, so he was a bit curious. "So this baby," he started, "have you seen it?"

Jet shook his head. "Nope. But I do know that it's a boy and he's around the same age of Sky. Maybe a few weeks younger than her. I over heard her telling her friends about him."

"Knowing her, she'll find a way to bring that up whenever she sees me," Shadow grumbled as he poured himself more coffee.

The hawk decided to try and lighten the mood since he knew Shadow was on edge. "How about you come over tomorrow night for dinner? I would say tonight but I know Wave wants to have time to tidy up the place."

"That would be great." He looked up at the clock and saw that his break was over. "I should get back before they come looking for me," he joked as he placed the mug down on the table. He and Jet said their goodbyes as they both went their separate ways. As Shadow walked down the hall, he didn't realize that Raven was watching him the entire time.

* * *

"Oh my god! There's so many beautiful dresses to choose from!"

Amy and Blaze met up with Sally and Fiona at the wedding dress boutique a while ago. It was a very fancy and up scale place that practically screamed money. There was hundreds of various styled wedding dresses that surrounded the women. There was also a section of various accessories like vials, tiaras, shoes, and jewelry. At the moment, three of the females were seated on comfy couches as the bride to be was in the dressing room.

"So Amy," said Fiona, "have you talked to Sonia yet about taking the wedding photos?"

"Yeah, she's really excited about it," answered the pink hedgehog as she lied through her teeth, all while having a smile on her face. Blaze had to discreetly cover her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

"What about Manic? You know, to sing at the wedding?" asked Fiona.

"Uhh, not yet. He's probably really busy at the moment." It's true that Amy hasn't spoken to Manic, but she doubted that he would be willing to do it.

Just then, Sally stepped out from the dressing room. The wedding dress she wore was very beautiful. The top of the dress was sleeveless and tight, while the skirt of the dress was loose with a long train in the back. She wore a vial on top of her head and had high white heels. She squealed as she looked herself in the mirror then turned to the other woman.

"Is this dress gorgeous or what?" Sally said as she twirled to show off the dress. Amy had to admit that the dress was indeed very beautiful and made Sally look very elegant. The whole attire, right down to the shoes, was perfect. "All I need is a dress to wear to the reception," Sally said as she continued to examine the wedding dress.

Blaze glanced over at her pink friend then back at Sally. "How much is that dress exactly?"

Sally looked at the price and shrugged. "Only $2,500."

Amy took a deep breathe and sighed through her nose. _'Only $2,500. Who the hell is paying for dress anyway?'_

When Sally took off the wedding dress, her and Fiona went off in the store to find a dress for her to wear for the reception. Amy and Blaze stayed behind on the couches.

"Sonic sure has a hefty fee to pay for this crap," Amy mumbled.

Blaze nodded her head in agreement. "From what Silver told me, Sally's parents aren't in town at the moment so that's why we're here with her. Apparently her parents sent the money for the dress to Sonic already."

"I sure hope so. Because going by the list of what she wants at her wedding including two dresses will be a whole lot to pay for."

"Well besides all that, how's Shadow? And how is like without him being around?"

Amy sighed and smiled a small smile. Her heart would always beat faster whenever she got to talk about Shadow. "It's okay. We face timed last night for a while and then he sent me a cute message this morning. You know, with him being away, it shows me just how much I like him. I mean, I know it's only for a week that he'll be gone. But ever since we've been together, I've gotten so attached to him."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Blaze as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh God no. It feels amazing. Before my daily routine was going to work then going back home. Now it's going to work, being surprised by Shadow throughout the day, and then spending time with him after work. I guess what I'm saying is that it feels great to have somebody that I have strong feelings for again. And with him being away, I'm always wondering what he's doing and how he's feeling, and wondering if he's thinking about me. Which I know he is."

"You two are just too cute," Blaze said with a big smile. "It's like you two were made for each other. I see the way he looks at you and the way he treats you. It's obvious that you too are a match made in heaven."

"So are you and Silver," said Amy, "Rouge, Cream, and I have been dying to see you two date for the longest time cause we all knew you'd both be perfect for each other."

Blaze blush and smiled. "Speaking of Silver, we went to dinner last night and he told me he loved me."

Amy gasped and squealed like a little girl. Her smile was from ear to ear. "How cute!You better have said back to him."

"Of course I did," said Blaze as she laughed. "It felt so amazing to hear him say it. And it felt even more amazing to say it back to him." The purple feline then looked back at Amy and tilted her head. "Have you and Shadow said it yet?"

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "Not yet. I really want it to happen, but I'm just waiting for the right moment to say it, you know?"

"It'll happen soon enough. I just know it."

Amy smiled and gave Blaze a hug. Unfortunately, their tender moment was ruined when Sally called for them to help her and Fiona look for another dress.

"Let's get help before we get bitched at."

* * *

Instead of being stuck inside of a wedding boutique store for hours and hours, Rouge was having time for herself at the mall. She knew she couldn't be in the same room as Fiona. Surely one of them would be leaving the store in handcuffs, and Rouge knew it would most likely be her. So here she was, minding her own business and shopping around for a new outfit. Her and Knuckles were going out tonight, but she felt like she needed something new. Plus, one of her favorite pair of heels broke so she had to buy a new pair.

She's already been to several stores and had about five bags full of new clothes. She decided to take a break and go get a smoothie. When she got in line at the smoothie stand, she took out her phone to distract herself from the long line. She checked up on her social media, her emails, messages, things of that nature. Every now and again she would move up in line when ever it got shorter.

Suddenly somebody came right behind her, pressing his chest firmly against her back. "It must be my lucky day," said a husky voice behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look into icy blue eyes.

"What do you want, Scourge?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

The green hedgehog smirked as he took in the bat's appearance from head to toe. "Just wanted to say hello. It's been awhile since we last got together."

Rouge scuffed in disgust and walked off, completely losing her taste for a smoothie. Of course, Scourge was right behind her.

"That's because I got tired of being your real life sex doll," she spat. "I'm sure you get enough play time from your wife and any other chick who's desperate enough for some money."

Scourge gently grabbed the bat's arm and pulled him into his chest. "Don't be like that," he said with a grin. "We had a lot of fun together."

Rouge pulled away from his embrace and glared at him. "You probably had fun. But having to pleasure you during work, or having a quickie during an open house, or having to leave my house at three in morning, was not fun for me."

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes with a smirk planted on his muzzle. "But it was worth it. I got to fuck your brains out and you earned yourself a shit ton of money." He winked at her as she grunted and continued to glare at him. "If you come back to me, I'll give you even more money. Plus, any car of your choice baby."

In the past, Rouge would of taken up Scourge's offer without a second thought. She wouldn't care that she had to have sex with a married man in exchange for money and expensive gifts like diamonds, purses, or a brand new car. But the new and improved Rouge quickly rejected his offer. She has self respect for herself and has a caring boyfriend her treats her like she's royalty. She didn't need all the money in the world when she has Knuckles.

"You can give that money and car to another chick. Hell, you can give it to your wife. I really don't give a damn. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going. I have date tonight with my big strong boyfriend." And with that, the ivory bat flipped her hair and walked off, leaving Scourge behind. She knew that the green hedgehog wasn't hurt by what she said since he could easily find another girl to replace her. But that was the least of her worries. All she cared about was the man she called Knuckie.

* * *

Inside of her office, Raven was packing up her things to leave. She had an annoyed frown on her face as she walked around her office. Shadow had ignored her the entire day. When ever she was around, he would find a way to leave the area quickly before she had a chance to try and push his buttons. But the ebony hedgehog was unaware that she was watching him for most of the day.

Every chance she got, she would look to see what Shadow was doing. Little did Shadow know, Raven had a plan in order to speak to him one on one, with no interruptions. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. She smirked to herself as she thought about her little plan. She knew exactly what she was going to say to her ex boyfriend.

When she stepped out of her office, she noticed Shadow walking the opposite way towards the exit. She grinned as she turned around and walked down the hall. "Just you wait, Shadow."

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you all liked this chapter! I wanted to post this chapter before the year ended.**

 **Please leave reviews! They are highly appreciated!**

 **Happy Early New Year! I just want to say thank you to all of you that read my fanfics. I appreciate you all so much!**

 **Bye! :)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Crossed the Line

**Authors note: Happy New Year!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Nineteen: Crossed the Line

May 13

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been three days since Shadow's been away on his business trip. And three days since I've been going cray without him being here. Well, not crazy. I just want him back home. I knew I was really into Shadow, but I didn't know I was this deeply into him. And so soon. But I don't think there's anything wrong with that. With him being away, and me missing him this much, makes me think that he really is something special._

 _Ever since Blaze asked me if Shadow and I have said those three special words to each other, it got me thinking._

 _Do I love Shadow?_

 _I mean, I can't wait for him to be home. I always enjoy the times we have together. I get super excited whenever we go out on our dates. And at the end of a long day, I just love being in his arms, looking into his beautiful eyes, and being able to kiss those perfect lips. So yes, I can honestly say that I do love him._

 _But does he love me?_

 _He shows me so much affection. He always does things for me to make me happy. He's very loyal and trust worthy. Not to mention, he's met my mother. And I know she loves him. He even told her that he can see us having a family together. So all that tells me that he loves me._

 _The only issue I have is when I should say it to him. Even though it's only been about four months since we've been together, I know that what I feel towards him is real. But I'm afraid that if I tell him now, he might freak out about it._

 _Besides my whole love ordeal, I really do miss him. And I can't wait for Friday to come so I can be in his arms again._

 _I've talked to Rouge earlier this morning about it and she strongly believes that Shadow loves me. She made it clear that if he does something to would make me cry she would 'take care of him'. I don't know what that means, but knowing her, it's something illegal._

 _I think I'll just go to my moms house to talk to her about this. Ever since she's met Shadow, that's all she can talk about. I'm sure talking to her will give me clarity about it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

* * *

Inside of the beautiful beach house, Abigail was fixing up some smoothies for her and her daughter. When Amy called her earlier asking to come by and talk about something important, she took it upon herself to make her daughters favorite drink. A strawberry banana smoothie. When ever she knew that Amy was a bit on edge about something, she would make her the fruity drink to calm down.

Amy was seated out on the patio. She was in deep thought as she looked out into the ocean and listened the sound of the waves crashing on shore. She sighed as she looked at her phone. On her lock screen was a picture of her and Shadow. They were in a tight embrace, with Shadow's face nuzzled into her neck and her smiling brightly to the camera.

She was too busy smiling down at the phone to notice that her mother had walked outside with the smoothies in her hands. "What a cute picture," her mother cooed as she took a seat. Amy looked up and blushed. Abigail handed her a smoothie, which she gladly accepted. "So what seems to be the problem dear?" she asked. "You sounded a bit stressed when you called."

Amy took a deep breathe and sighed. "So as you know, Shadow and I have been together for a few months now and I really like where the relationship is going. He's currently away in New York for a business trip and he won't be back till Friday. Even though it's only been three days, I realized how much I miss him when he isn't around. I've gotten so use to seeing him pretty much everyday. And now that's he's not here, it feels as if there's a part of me missing."

Abigail listened to her daughter with a smile on her face. She knew exactly where this conversation was going. Amy sighed once more as she looked at her lock screen picture with a small smile. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I love Shadow." Her mother squealed and clapped her hands for joy. Her smile was from ear to ear to hear her daughter finally say those words. "But," Amy said as Abigail tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I don't know when I should tell him. I'm afraid that if I say it too soon, he might freak out about it."

"Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of," Abigail said as she comb her fingers through her daughters hair. "How come your so nervous to tell him?"

"Because I don't want what happened between Sonic and I happen to us," she said as she groaned. "I remember I would always tell Sonic that I loved him and sometimes he would say it and other times he would try to change the subject. Yes, Sonic's cheating is what broke us up, but I was also the cause of it. I was just too obsessive. I mean, yeah I had my reasons to be. But I'm not trying to be that way with Shadow at all."

Abigail nodded her head. She understood what her daughter was saying. She knew that Amy loved Shadow, even before the young hedgehog even told her. She grabbed her daughters hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "It okay to say that you love him. I know you think that it's too early into the relationship to say that sort of thing, but if that's what you truly feel deep down inside, there's no shame in it."

Amy rested her head on her mother's shoulder and sighed. "I guess your right," she mumbled. She suddenly looked up at her mother with wonder in her eyes. "When did you know that you loved dad?"

The older hedgehog was a bit surprised by the sudden question, but she quickly smiled as she thought about her late husband. When Abigail was young and was just beginning her wedding planning career, she would always be on a plane going somewhere to meet up with wealthy clients. One faithful day, she boarded a plane that was flying out to London from Miami. After arriving there and meeting up with her clients, she went to a pub to unwind. And that is where she met the love of her life, Austin Rose.

 ***Flashback***

Abigail was finished up for the day and decided to treat herself to a drink at a pub. The pub she went to was a very fancy one that attracted plenty of London's most prestigious people. She walked into the pub and made a bee line to the bar. As she walked, she caught the eyes of many men. Some would look her way and a smile at her. Others would give out compliments and checked her out while they were at it.

When she reached the bar, she ordered herself a martini. As she waited for her drink, she flipped through her notes of the clients whose wedding she was planning. She kept herself occupied as she jotted down some more notes and ideas that came to mind. She was so into her work that didn't realize a handsome red hedgehog had sat right next to her.

"You look very busy," said the red male with a British accent. Abigail looked up to see who was talking to her. When she did, she softly blushed. The man in front of her was very handsome. His green eyes looked onto hers as his big smile was plastered on his muzzle. "What is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

The light pinked blinked a few times and giggled nervously. "I'm a wedding planner. I'm just writing down some more ideas before I forget about them."

The red male nodded his head and grinned. "I see you're not from around here by the sound of your accent. Are you from the states?"

"Yeah," she answered as she smiled and blushed, "I'm from Florida. I'm guessing your from here just by the sound of your accent."

He nodded his head and chuckled. "Why yes I am. Let me introduce myself." He grabbed her hand and held it gently. "I'm Austin," he kissed the back of her hand and grinned. "What's your name?"

Abigail smiled as her blush slightly darkened. "My name is Abigail," she answered in a dazed like tone.

Austin winked at her and squeezed her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lady Abigail."

 ***End Flashback***

Abigail smiled at the memory she had of how she met her late husband. She sighed as she leaned her head on her daughters with a smile. "Well you know how your father and I met," she began. "I never thought I would find love so far away from home."

"It was like your own fairy tale," joked Amy as she giggled. Her mother laughed along with her and playfully nudged her.

"Well your father and I started going out on dates while I was in London. I ended up having to stay for almost three months because the wedding I was planning was a bit difficult. And because of that, we got closer and closer with each other. He would take me out sight seeing, he showed me where he grew up and the hot spots the city has to offer. I completely forgot that I was even planning a wedding."

As Amy listened to her mother, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at her mothers face. The older hedgehog looked like a giddy teenager talking about her high school crush. "Then what happened?"

"After the wedding was all planned out, it was time for me to head home." Abigail's eyes showed a bit sadness but smiled nonetheless. "When I told I had to go back home, he looked just as crushed as I was. He told me that the time we spent together meant a lot to him and that he didn't want to loose me. So when he drove me to the airport, he told me that he would always send me letters every week and call me everyday. Because I was his Lady." A few tears managed to run down Abigail's face as she thought back about the sad memory, but her daughter quickly wiped away her tears.

"So when I got home, your father kept his promise. I received letters from him every week and he called me everyday, despite the time difference. We kept that routine for a good six months. Throughout that time, I went back to London once and he came down here twice. After that, it was getting hard trying to visit each other. We both had our own separate careers going and flying out of the country is very expensive. By then it was around Christmas, and I was devastated that I was alone. On Christmas Eve, I didn't receive a letter or even a phone call from him. I thought the relationship was over." Abigail's little frown turned into a grin. "But then, he called me on Christmas morning. He told me to go look outside my front door for a present he sent me. When I went over to open the door, he was there."

Amy cooed as she listened to the story. She always adored the love her parents had for each other. "So is that how you knew you loved him?"

"I already knew that I loved him. But just like you with Shadow, I wanted to know if he loved me. But that day was when he proved it to me. He confessed his love for me, he told me how much he missed and needed me, and that he never wanted us to apart every again. Then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

 _"Abigail Heart, my love, will you marry me?"_

Amy gasped with a huge smile. She knew her father proposed to her mom on Christmas, but she never knew it happened like that. Her mother's love life truly was a fairy tale in her eyes.

"The point is that I knew I loved him pretty early into our relationship. I didn't know for sure because of him living in a different country and all. But I knew he loved me when he decided to hop on a plane and leave home just to see me. I know you love Shadow, and I know for a fact that he loves you. Just let things flow, honey. There's no need to feel scared about your feelings."

"You're right mom," Amy said with a smile. She gave her mom a big hug and nuzzled her head in her neck. "You always give the best advice."

Her mother kissed her cheek and smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

It's been one hell of day for Shadow. Work was going by well until Jet told him they had to go to their meeting. Obviously, Shadow is not a fan of meetings. Sitting there for hours on end and talk about the same thing can drive anybody crazy. But what made it wore was that he had to be stuck in a room with his ex girlfriend. Raven sat across the table from Shadow for the whole meeting. Every now and again, Shadow felt like someone was looking at him. Of course, it was Raven glaring at him. He would just scuff and roll his eyes.

He never felt more thankful for a meeting to end. On the way back to the hotel, he called Amy to tell him that he was going to Jet and Wave's place for dinner. When he got to his suite, he headed straight to his room to pick out an outfit. He decided to keep it casual and wear a white flannel, jeans, and white sneakers. After he laid out his clothes on his bed, he began to undress. He undid his tie, took off his blazer, and took off his button up shirt. He yawned and lazily rubbed his abs as he made his way to the mini bar. He figured he deserved a drink after today.

Just as he was about to pour his drink, there was a knock on his door. "House keeping!" He figured that the maid was here to drop off fresh towels like she did the day before. He told the maid to come in, seeing as how they have a key to the room. He turned around to place the drink back in the fridge. He heard his door open, but froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"I forgot how good you looked without a shirt," Raven said as she walked in. Instead of being in her work attire, she wore a white simple tight fitted dress and white heels. She had a smirk on face slowly walked towards Shadow, who was glaring at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?" Shadow spat with disgust.

Raven ignored his attitude and giggled. "Who do you think your boss called when he said you were taking his place?" She smirked as Shadow continued to fume with anger. "I thought now would be a perfect time to talk to you with out any interruptions."

"I don't need to hear anything coming from you," Shadow said as he crossed his arms. "Now leave."

"Not after we talk," said Raven. "I'll cut right to the chase since I know you'll just rush me. You're the father of my baby, weather you like it or not."

"Like hell I am," Shadow said with a scuff. "Last time I checked, I had to go through your emails to find out I wasn't."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "For the millionth time, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't give me back all the time I wasted. Or the thousands of dollars I wasted on that fucking ring."

The black cat walked towards the ebony hedgehog as he continued to rant. She looked down on his abs and smirked. If there was one thing she missed about Shadow, it was his body. She stopped when she was right in front of Shadow, who looked down at her with the same hard expression. Her long fluffy tail reached around and rubbed down Shadow's side. She batted her eye lashes and looked into Shadow's hard eyes.

"I said I was sorry, Shadow. I just want to talk to you and try to work things out." She took her hand rubbed it slowly down his abs. Shadow was totally unfazed by her flirtatious behavior and continued to stare at her with no emotion. "I was hoping that maybe we can talk things out over dinner, and then rush back here for dessert." She stood on her toes and slowly to lean in towards Shadow's lips, but was stopped and was shoved back.

"Enough. We're not getting back together. Ever. For your information, I have a girlfriend."

Raven's eyes hardened and she crossed her arms. "She'll never be like me."

"That's good. Which means I don't have to worry about her cheating on me like you did."

The black cat got annoyed and grunted. She took out her phone and scrolled through it for a few seconds. She then held up the phone to Shadow's face. "This is the baby that you left me to care for by myself."

The picture that Shadow saw actually shocked, but it didn't show on his face. The small baby looked a like Shadow. The baby boy had black fur and his quills were just like Shadow's. Expect he had blue strips instead of crimson red. He also had Raven's lilac colored eyes. The baby was happily smiling into the camera, showing his pink gums.

"His name is Sage. There's no way you can tell me that he isn't your son."

Shadow continued to looked at the picture with mixed emotions. There was no way this baby could be his. He looked at Raven with that same hard glare. "He's not mine," he said as she rolled her eyes. "You've been messing around behind my back for a long time before I found out. And we always used condoms so it's not possible."

Raven giggled as she smirked. She went back to her flirtatious behavior and walked towards the ebony hedgehog. "Oh come on Shadow," she said as she sensually rubbed his abs, "think about it. Remember those times when we would had real fun?" She got even closer to him. "Pushing me up against the wall, ripping my clothes off, throwing me on the bed. There was times when you didn't even think about putting on a stupid condom."

"Cut the shit," said a very annoyed Shadow. "Whatever you were planning won't work. I'll never get back together with you, and that baby isn't mine. Get that through your thick skull. Maybe if you weren't so busy being a fucking slut, you'd know who the fath-"

A sound of a loud smack was heard as Shadow's face quickly whipped the right. Raven, who was by now red in the face, had slapped him so hard that there was a faint red hand mark on his cheek.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again, you dick."

Shadow's head slowly turned back to face her. If he wasn't mad, he defiantly was now. "Get. Out."

"Fine." Raven stomped back to the door and opened it. She looked back and glared. "This isn't over." And with that, she slammed the door.

Shadow was beyond furious. Furious because she invaded his suite, and beyond furious after looking a the baby. All the emotions that he felt when he found those emails about him not being the father came back to him. He didn't know weather to believe or not.

 _'He looks so much like me, but it still doesn't add up.'_

The ebony ran his hands though his quills and released a long sigh. How was he suppose to handle this? Was she telling the truth? Most importantly, what would Amy say?

Many more questions ran through his head, unfortunately with no answers. He grabbed his phone and dialed Jet's number.

 _"Hey Shadow. You're still coming over for dinner, right?"_

"Yeah. Listen, I need a favor. Raven knew where I was staying and had the nerve to come to my suite. I don't want to stay here knowing that she can show up again. Do you and Wave mind if I can stay at your place for the rest of the week?"

 _"Shit. Of course you stay here. We have a extra room you can stay in. I'll let Wave know."_

"Thanks, Jet."

After hanging up the phone, sighed with relief. He decided that after he showered and get dressed, he'll pack up his things and head over to Jet and Waves place. Once he's there, he'll be sure to call Amy. He deeply feared how she would react to this.

 _'Please stay with me, Rose.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: Raven is just so much trouble, huh?**

 **What did you guys think? I hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **Make sure to leave reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Still With You

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! It means a lot to me that you all our enjoying the story!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter Twenty: Still With You

May 13

After taking a long shower, getting dressed, and packing up his things, Shadow made his way to Jet and Wave's place. He still couldn't believe what happened. Raven having the nerve to come to his suite, trying to seduce him, then telling him that he was indeed the father of Sage. What made the whole thing more frustrating was how much resemblance Sage and Shadow had.

He gripped the stirring wheel tighter when the stinging sensation on his cheek came back. Shadow was raised to never lay a hand on a woman in a violent way, but when Raven slapped him, his hand was itching to retaliate. He started to get more frustrated when he was thinking how he should tell Amy. He didn't know how she would react to it or if she would even want to still be with him.

With all his thinking, he didn't realize that he pulled up to the condo building that Jet and Wave reside in. After parking the car, he got his luggage from the trunk and made his way inside. Once inside, he went to the elevator and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. As the elevator went up, he caught himself thinking about Amy. At first, his original plan after arriving at his friends place was to call his girlfriend and tell her what happened. But he decided to tell her after dinner. He was still very on edge about it and wanted himself to be calm when he tells her.

After stepping out of the elevator and finding the condo he was looking for, he gave the door a few knocks. It only took a few seconds when the door opened to reveal a very happy looking purple bird.

"Shadow!" exclaimed Wave as she gave her friend a hug. "It's been so long!" Wave looked pretty much the same when Shadow last saw her. The only physical change was her not having a huge pregnant belly anymore. She was still beautiful, her long hair still reached her tail, and she managed to keep her figure after giving birth to her daughter.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled and returned the hug. He grabbed his luggage and walked inside with Wave closing the door behind him. "Where's Jet?" he asked as she placed his luggage down.

As if on que, Jet came out into the living room, carrying a little light purple baby bird. "Hey you made it," said Jet as he smiled, "look who woke up just in time to see you."

Shadow smiled as he laid eyes on the cute baby in Jet's arms. Jet motioned for Shadow to grab Sky, and he happily took the baby in his arms. The last time he saw Sky was actually ten months ago when she was in the middle of being born. It was around the same time when he ended things with Raven. It was the week when he was moving to Florida. A few days before his flight, he received a phone call around two in the morning that Wave went into labor. He went to give Wave emotional support, seeing as how Jet was to busy freaking out in the delivery room.

The baby in Shadow's arms resembled both of her parents perfectly. Her light green feathers were from her father, her already medium length purple hair were from her mother, and she had light blue eyes like both parents. Sky giggled as she reached her tiny arms up and rubbed Shadow's cheeks. Shadow smiled and tossed her around in his arms, turning her giggles into squeals of fun.

"She's adorable," Shadow said as he handed her to Wave. "Is she walking yet?"

"Little by little," said Wave as she fixed her daughters hair. "You and Jet can sit at the table. I'll be right out with dinner."

Soon enough dinner was served and everybody was seated at the table. Including Sky, who was seated in a high chair and being fed by Wave. The couple asked Shadow how his new life was in Florida, his new friends, and especially about his girlfriend. Wave seemed to be impressed about what she's been told about Amy. She told Shadow that she sounds more grown up and mature than Raven.

"So what happened when Raven came to your room?" asked Jet.

Shadow sighed with a roll of his eyes. "She was trying to persuade me to get back together with her and she told me that I was the father of her baby." Jet nearly choked on his drink while Wave's eyes widen. "I really don't want to believe it, but he looks so much like me."

After catching his breathe, Jet shook his head. "There's no way. There has to be some type of trick that she's trying to pull to get you back."

"I know Raven is crazy," said Wave, "but I don't think she's that crazy to do something to her child to make her look like Shadow. I'll be honest. A while ago I saw her at the store with her son. When I saw him, he kinda did look like Shadow."

"So you're saying that the baby could possible be his?" her husband asked.

Wave shook her head. "I'm not saying that. Stranger things has happened." Wave looked over at the ebony hedgehog and noticed that he looked mentally drained. He came back to New York for business, not to possible become a father. "Have you told your girlfriend yet?"

Shadow shook his head and sighed. "After dinner I will. I'm just not sure how she's going to take it."

"There's a computer that you can use to face time her with," said Jet as he poured himself some water. "You can use it if you like."

Shadow nodded his head and thanked Jet. He couldn't deny that he was nervous to hear what Amy would say when he told her.

* * *

After visiting her mother and going to the store with Blaze, Amy arrived back home with bags of groceries. After she put her groceries away, she fed Luna and cleaned up around the house. She was feeling better after the talk she had with her mom. Plus, it was almost Friday, so Shadow would be home soon. She couldn't wait to have him back home and in her arms. She was smiling ear to ear just thinking about it. Just as she was thinking about him, her phone started to ring.

She walked over to her phone and realized that it was in fact her boyfriend trying to face time with her. She quickly fixed up her hair and made sure her makeup wasn't smudged. When she thought she looked good enough, she took a seat on the couch and answered the phone.

"Hey Shadow," she greeted as she smiled.

 _"Hey Rose. How was your day?"_

"It was okay. Not much happened." She noticed that Shadow looked tired and a bit irritated. "Shadow, are you okay? You don't look like yourself."

Shadow sighed and slowly dragged his hand down his face. _"There's something that I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it."_

Amy's eyes were suddenly full of worry. "What is it?" Shadow closed his eyes and sighed again. He leaned his forehead on his hand, showing that he had a massive headache. "Shadow, what ever it is, you can tell me," she said softly.

Shadow took a deep breathe and looked Amy in the eyes. _"For starters, my ex girlfriend Raven knew what hotel I was staying at and decided to come to my suite."_

Amy's eyes narrowed at the mention of Raven. "What did she want?"

 _"She was trying to get back together with me, but of course I shot that down."_ Shadow took another deep breath for the worst part of what he had to tell her. _"She also told me that I'm the father of her son."_

The color in Amy's face seemed to have drain as she looked at Shadow with big eyes. She thought she was hearing things, but the look on his face told her that he was being serious. "W-What? How can that be?" she asked in complete shock.

Shadow shook his head. _"I really don't know. The amount of times that she's cheated compared to the times we've been intimate doesn't add up to me being the father. What makes this whole thing even more frustrating is that the baby looks like me."_

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Just by looking at Shadow, she could tell that he was just as confused as she was. She was expecting to hear something about Shadow's ex doing something, but she didn't expect something this big and serious. "So what does this mean for us?" she asked timidly as Shadow looked at her with a questionable look. "Does this mean that you'll go with her and take care of the baby?"

Shadow looked at her as if she was crazy. He actually expected for there to be an argument between them, but there's not much to argue about. Just by the look on her face and the sound of her voice, he knew she was nervous about this situation.

 _"No,"_ he simply said as he shook his head. He looked into eyes and continued. _"There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you. I know that this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I know that something isn't right. Raven is just trying to get me back and she's doing everything she can to make that happen. But I would be a fool to leave a beautiful woman like you."_ Amy's frown turned into a small smile as tears brimmed her eyes. _"Whatever happens with this situation won't interfere you and I. The amount of feelings that I have for is too strong to just let go. I'm still with you, Rose."_

Amy couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her face. She smiled as she wiped away her tears. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," she said. "I really thought this conversation was going to take a turn for the worst."

 _"I'm glad it didn't,"_ Shadow said. _"Don't cry anymore,"_ he said softly. He wished that he could be there holding her in his arms.

The hedgehog wiped her tears away and smiled. "You're so amazing," she said with as her smiled widen. "So since she know's where you're staying, did you change hotel rooms?"

 _"I'm actually staying at my friends place. I told them what happened and their letting me stay here until I leave."_

"Well that's good to hear," Amy said, "you don't have to worry about anybody invading your privacy again. Tell them I say hi!"

 _"Would you like to tell them yourself?"_ Shadow asked with a grin. Amy was a bit surprised but she nodded her head. Shadow called out for Wave and Jet to come in the room. A few seconds later, the bird couple, including Sky, came through the door. "Amy, this is Wave, Jet, and Sky," he introduced. "Guys, this is Amy. My beautiful girlfriend."

Jet looked at Amy then back at Shadow with a smirk. _"So you're the famous Amy that's been making my friend all happy,"_ he said as Amy blushed.

 _"It's nice to meet you,"_ said Wave as she smiled at Amy.

Amy smiled back as she did a little wave to Sky. "Likewise."

For the next twenty minutes or so, Jet and Wave were getting to know the pink hedgehog. Of course Jet had to embarrass Shadow a little as he told Amy that the ebony hedgehog could literally talk about her all day at work. Wave got to know Amy, asked her about basic things like what she does for a living and such, and the two even exchange contact. Mostly to talk about Shadow when he wasn't around. Eventually Wave and Jet day goodnight and left the two to talk.

 _"Only two more days till I'm home,"_ Shadow said as he grinned.

"The sooner you're here, the better. I hope your last two days at work are peaceful," she joked as she giggled.

Shadow chuckled and sighed. "I sure hope so too." He looked into Amy's eyes and smiled. He was truly grateful to have such a mature and understanding girlfriend. He was glad very happy to see that she was understanding of the situation and that she tried to blame him for it. "Goodnight my Rose. I miss you."

Amy smiled and blew him a kiss. "Goodnight. I miss you too."

When their face time call ended, Amy deeply sighed as she leaned back into the couch. She was thinking about this whole baby thing. She still couldn't completely understand it. The thought of Shadow possible being a father was a lot to take in. She still couldn't believe it, and the look on her boyfriend's face told her that he didn't believe it either. Even though she was a bit worried about the truth of it all, she knew that Shadow still be with her.

* * *

May 14

"So you're telling me that Shadow could have a son?"

"Didn't see that coming."

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were inside Rouge's condo having breakfast. Neither of them had work today, which they were all thankful for. Especially Amy. When the pink hedgehog woke up this morning, she woke to quite a mess. Mother nature decided to greet her in her sleep, and she came at her hard. Amy figured the stress about Shadow's situation triggered her monthly friend to visit her early. So there she sat out on the balcony with her two friends as she told them what happened with Shadow.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Amy answered Rouge.

"This Raven person sounds like a real trouble maker," said Blaze.

Rouge shook her head. "Shadow is the last person I'd expect to have possible baby mama drama. Did he show you what the baby look like?"

"Nope," Amy said. "Trust me, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"What if Shadow is the baby's father?" asked the purple feline. "Would you stay with him."

"Absolutely," answered Amy, not missing a beat. "I know this whole thing sounds crazy, but I would still be with Shadow. He told me last night that whatever happens, it won't affect him and I being together. Besides, if he ends up being the father, I don't want to keep him away from his son. It wouldn't be fair. And this whole drama started before Shadow and I even met. His ex cheating on him and telling some other guy he was the father is what broke them up."

"And now she thinks she can just slide back into his life and expect everything to be fine," Rouge commented as she shook her head. "Typical whore move." Blaze and Amy laughed at the ivory bat, who giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's true! Come on, after all these months, she chose now to confront Shadow about him being a father and trying to seduce him. She probably had this all planned out."

Blaze tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just like Amy said. Shadow told her that Raven showed up to his hotel suite because his boss called her and told her that Shadow was taking his place for the business trip. So when she heard that, she probably planned to find a way to get him alone so she can seduce him. Obviously that didn't work since he told her he's dating Amy. So she went ahead with the other part of her plan and dropped the dad bomb on Shadow. And after that, she'd probably thought that Shadow would do a asshole move and dump Amy to go back with her and take care of the baby. For all we know, this could just be a trap to get Shadow to raise a baby that's not even his. Maybe she doesn't know who the real father is."

Amy and Blaze slowly nodded their heads as they took in what Rouge said. "It makes sense," said Blaze. "Rouge has a point. Why would she wait this long to say something? She must of had this whole thing planned out."

Rouge nodded her head. "Exactly. Who knows? Eventually she might find her way down here to harass Shadow some more."

"If she thinks that's gonna happen, then she is sadly mistaken." Amy crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. "Shadow is _my_ boyfriend. Not hers. She had her chance but she fucked that up."

Rouge and Blaze glanced at each other with grins on their faces. "I love when you're on period," said Rouge as she leaned on her hand. "You're extra bitchy and I think it's so entertaining." Amy rolled her eyes and giggled along with the feline and bat.

"Well anyway, anything new about this wedding?" asked Blaze.

Amy shook her head. "Nothing actually."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Is Sally stilling creeping around with other guys?"

"I'm not sure actually," answered Amy. "I've talked to Sonic a few times for the last couple of days and he says that everything is fine. My mom went out to dinner with his mom the other day and even his mom said that he hasn't said anything about Sally acting weird."

"Maybe Sally realized that what she was doing to Sonic was wrong," said Blaze as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe she realized Sonic was starting to become suspicious so now she has to be real low key about what she's doing," Rouge said lazily.

Amy and Blaze looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "Sounds about right."

* * *

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were on their way to Shadow house's to pick up some car tools. Sonic wanted to fix up his engine but didn't have the proper tools to do so. So he called the ebony hedgehog, who said it was okay to use his tools. The guys stopped by Rouge's condo to get the key from Amy to get inside Shadow's house. Once they were there, Knuckles parked his car and they all got out of the vehicle.

Sonic took the key and unlocked the door. As Knuckles and Silver turned to go to the garage, Sonic kept walking forward and ended up in the kitchen. "Sonic, we're here to get the tools from the garage. Not raid Shadow's fridge," Knuckles hollered out to Sonic.

Said hedgehog walked out of the kitchen with his mouth full of food. "Excuse me for being hungry," said Sonic with a roll of his eyes. Silver opened the door to the garage and led the two inside. Shadow's black Mustang was parked in the middle of the garage. It looked brand new with the way it shined in the light. Sonic raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Hey, do you guys think Shadow would let me take this sexy beast out for a ride?" he asked as he slid his hand over the hood of the powerful muscle car.

"If you feel like dying when he gets back, then sure, go ahead," Silver answered nonchalantly as he looked around for the tools. "So Sonic, how's soon-to-be married life going for you?"

"Pretty good," answered Sonic as he continued to check out Shadow's car. "She got her dresses picked out, everything she wants in the wedding is being handled. Soon enough we have to go pick out the cake."

"What about your tux?" asked Knuckles as he continued to look for the tools. "That's kinda important to have for the wedding, don't you think?"

Sonic chuckled with a wave of his hand. "All under control dude. When we come back from the California trip is when we go to get fitted for the tux's. So try not to get fat while we're on vacation."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Exciting," he said with heavy sarcasm. He some boxes aside and found the tools they were looking for. "I found them guys. Now let's get going before Sonic steals Shadow's car."

As the trio walked out of the house and back to Knuckles' car, the red muscular male looked at his friends with a curious look. "Shadow comes back from his business trip tomorrow. How'd you think that went?"

"I'm pretty sure he was trying his best to stay awake at those meeting," said Silver as he took a seat on the passenger side.

Sonic laughed as he lounged in the back seat of the car. "He texted me a while ago saying that a bunch of shit went down. But knowing him, it's probably something minor. You know he can be a drama king sometimes."

Knuckles and Silver glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. With that, Knuckles backed out of Shadow's drive way and sped back to Sonic's house.

* * *

Amy was back at home, lazily laying on her couch as she flipped through various tv channels. She had her long pink hair up in a messy bun, her makeup was off, she wore an over-sized grey t-shirt that ended mid thigh, and she wore black knee high socks. On the coffee table in front of her laid various snacks that the pink hedgehog crazed for. From chips with hot salsa, pizza rolls, even french fries with cheese instead of ketchup.

 _'Having your period gives you the weirdest cravings,'_ she thought to herself as she sipped on some soda. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Luna's thick fur, who was laying next to her on the couch.

The pink hedgehog was on the phone with Shadow earlier, but she could sense that the ebony hedgehog was exhausted. He decided to the end the phone call early, but Amy didn't mind. Tomorrow was the day that her boyfriend comes back home to her. She's been itching to have him back in her arms since the minute he got on the plan. But she figured that Shadow was more excited than her to be coming back home, considering what has happened to him.

Her cell phone began to ring, snapping her out of her thoughts. She lazily stretched her arm out to reach for her phone from the table in front of her. The caller ID showed that Sonia was trying to reach her. She slid her thumb on the touch screen phone and placed it on her ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Ames! What's up?"_

"Ahh nothing much. Just lounging on the couch with Luna by my side and trying to ignore these period cramps I'm feeling."

Sonia giggled on the other end of the phone. _"Aww the time of the month. Just take some pain killers and you even notice the pain. Well anyway, have you heard the news?"_

Amy scratched her head as she looked at the tv screen. "What new's?"

 _"News about the wedding. Manic and I went to our moms house for lunch earlier, and Sally stopped by to talk about the wedding. She told us that she has an official date for the wedding."_

"Really now? And when is it?"

 _"She said two weeks after you all get back from your couples vacation."_

Amy nearly chocked on her soda as her eyes went wide. "That soon?! That's only a few weeks from now!"

 _"Yep! I don't know why she wants that soon though."_

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. Let me ask you, has Sally been acting strange at all? When I asked Sonic, he said that everything is pretty much back to normal between them."

 _"She's hasn't been acting secretive at all anymore, now that I noticed. She stopped bickering with Sonic over the smallest things, she's comes over for family dinners, she even talks about kids with my mom."_

"Sally and kids? She's the last one I'd expect to have kids, considering she once got into a yelling contest with a baby at Denny's before."

 _"Wasn't she drunk?"_

"Yeah but it was still fucking weird." Amy yawned as she stretched her body across the couch. "I should be heading to bed. I have to get to work early in the morning."

 _"Ugh same. I have to take yearbook pictures tomorrow."_

After saying goodnight and hanging up the phone, Amy stood up from the couch, a few bones cracking from being in one position for so long. She cleaned up her living room, placed all the food back in the fridge, then took Luna outside one last time to use relieve herself. After all that was done, Amy led Luna up her stairs to her room. The Siberian husky got comfy in her plush bed and shortly after went to sleep. Amy crawled up in her bed and made herself comfortable. Before she went to sleep, she looked at a picture of she had of Shadow on her phone. She smiled to herself, knowing that tomorrow she finally gets to have him all to herself again.

* * *

 **Authors note: Shadow comes back in the next chapter! He'll finally be away from his crazy ex.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Make sure to leave a review!**


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Three Special Words

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **This is the chapter when Shadow finally comes back home, but we all know Raven has to do something drastic before Shadow leaves!**

 **This chapter might be a bit longer than usual, so I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Btw, to the guest that is wondering Rouge will find out about Knuckles' 'big problem', don't worry! That is coming very soon! Possibly the next if I plan everything out correctly!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty One: Three Special Words

May 15

To say that Shadow was happy to be going home was an understatement. He was ecstatic. He woke up this morning feeling very relaxed. He already had all of his things packed, besides the outfit that he would be wearing today, which was laid out on the bed. After he was dressed and ready to head to his final meeting, he heard a faint cry down the hall of his friends home. He remembered last night that Jet said he would be heading to work early, and he also figured that Wave was still sleeping. He followed the noise of Sky's crying and ended up in her room.

Sky's room was a small but cute nursery. The walls were painted light purple and had designs of butterflies and clouds throughout the room. Her crib was by the window, which had a nice view of the busy city below. There was also a changing station on the right side of the room, followed by a rocking chair and a box of toys. When Shadow entered the room, he saw Sky standing in her crib, holding onto the side of it as she cried her eyes out. He quickly approached the baby bird and lifted her out of the crib.

Shadow rocked her back and forth slowly to calm her down. Sky's cries came down until she was only whimpering. The ebony hedgehog figured the baby was hungry, since she just woke up. He didn't want to wake up Wave since he knew she was exhausted by trying to get Sky to fall asleep last night. With the baby in his strong arms, he walked over to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Sky. He placed her in her high chair and quickly got the bottle ready. After shaking it up and putting it in the microwave for a few seconds, he made sure the drink wasn't too hot. Shadow then gave to bottle to Sky, who quickly took it in her tiny arms and began to chug it down.

"Well I'm very impressed," said Wave as she walked into the kitchen. "I was just getting up to feed her, but I see you beat me to it." She smiled as she looked at her daughter, who was enjoying her milk. "You even made the bottle correctly."

Shadow chuckled as he got himself a mug of coffee. "Well I saw how you made it last night, so it wan't as hard as I thought."

 _'Or it could be those fatherly instincts kicking in',_ thought Wave.

She's been thinking a lot about Shadow and him possibly being a father. It's a lot to take in. She remembered months ago when Raven first announced she was pregnant, Shadow was really excited. She remembered him calling her multiple times a week and asking her about what baby products he should buy. From the type of crib, to a stroller, and even a play pin. She also remembered how Shadow had Jet help him decorate the nursery. And when he found out that he wasn't the father, and now he apparently is the father, she could only imagine how Shadow was feeling now.

"So this situation with Raven," Wave started as she leaned on the counter, "what do you think about it?"

Shadow sighed heavily. "I really don't know, to be honest with you."

"What did Amy say when you told her?"

"She was actually very understanding about it. She was scared at first because she thought that I would leave her. But I reassured her that everything would be fine between us."

As Shadow spoke about his girlfriend, Wave took notice of the small smile on his face. She smiled too, knowing that Shadow situation wouldn't be worse since Amy understood the delicate problem. "You should be lucky to have Amy. Most girls that find out their boyfriend could have a problem like yours would leave without looking back. It's clear that she sees a lot in you and that she cares about you a lot."

"Amy is very special to me," Shadow sighed with a smile. "There's no way I'm letting her go."

xXxXx

The final meeting that Shadow attended seemed to have flown by. He figured it was because he actually had something to look forward to. His boss called him afterwards and thanked him plenty times for taking his place. He also promised the ebony hedgehog the hefty rise that he would give to him. As Shadow was walking to his office, Jet came and joined him.

"Hey man," greeted the hawk, "looks like you're done here, huh?"

Shadow chuckled as he opened the door to his office. "It looks that way. This week felt like month."

Jet nodded his head and sighed. "Well at least it's over. But don't forgot about us. It felt great having you back, and Sky got really used to you being around."

"You guys should come down sometime," Shadow said as he took a seat at his desk. "You can meet everybody and Wave and Amy will get to know each other better."

"Wave and I been thinking of taking a vacation for a while now. We're just waiting for the right time and when we have enough money."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened and the problematic black cat popped her head in. She smirked as she made eye contact with Shadow, who looked like he was about to pop a vein. "Hey Shadow, Jet," she greeted with a mischievous smile. "Shadow, do you mind if I speak to you?" She glanced at the hawk and tilted her head to the side. "Alone?"

Jet opened his beak to say something along the lines of 'get the hell out', but Shadow nodded his head. "I'll catch up with you before I leave, Jet." The hawk hesitated before he turned to leave. He looked at Raven with a look of disgust as he left the office.

Shadow leaned back in his car as he slid his hand down his face. "What do you want now?"

Raven giggled as she leaned against the door frame. "I just wanted to see you before you leave. It's a shame we couldn't fool around while you were here," she twirled her dark purple hair as she looked at Shadow with lust filled eyes.

The ebony hedgehog was already annoyed with her presence. He didn't want to hear anymore of her flirtatious banter. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Actually, there's something you should see before you run back home to your little girlfriend."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Raven stepped out of the room. He remembered the last time when his ex girlfriend wanted to 'show him something'. After they broke up, and Raven was still trying to get back with Shadow, she showed up to his office wearing a trench coat with _very_ skimpy lingerie underneath. Shadow shrived at the memory of it. He didn't want anything to do with Raven once he knew she was fooling around behind his back.

Shadow looked up when he heard the sound of Raven's heels, but his eyes widen and he became stiff when he saw what she wanted to show him. In walked Raven with a smug grin on her face as she pushed in a stroller with a small ebony hedgehog inside of it. Raven reached in and lifted the baby in her arms.

"Shadow, meet Sage. _Your son._ "

Shadow let go out the breathe he didn't even know he was holding in. Sage looked more like him in person. The only difference that Shadow could find was that the baby lacked the white fluffy fur on his chest and he had a cat tail instead of a hedgehog tail. Sage was dressed in a cute navy blue onesie and had a pacifier in his mouth. Shadow looked away from the baby and glared at Raven.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he stood from his chair.

"I'm just showing you what you've been missing for the last ten months," she said sweetly with a smirk. She ran her hand through her son's soft blue stripped quills and nuzzled his head. "Isn't he just the cutest little baby you've ever seen? Here." Raven lifted Sage and held him towards Shadow. "Hold _your son_."

Shadow looked at Sage for a few seconds before reluctantly taking the small baby in his arms. Sage squirmed around a bit until he got comfortable, laying his head on the older hedgehog's broad shoulder. Shadow was starting to feel very overwhelmed. He didn't know what to feel. Having Sage in his arms was slowly bringing back those feelings when he was excited about being a father. He couldn't deny that Sage looked like him, but he wasn't about to tell Raven that he could be the father, as harsh as it sounds.

"Isn't he adorable?" asked Raven as grinned. The look of surprise on Shadow's face was what she was hoping to see when she showed him Sage.

"He is," Shadow agreed as he looked down at the baby in his arms. "But this doesn't change anything. He may look like me, but it still doesn't prove that he's mine."

Raven rolled her eyes. She expected him to say something like that. She took Sage back in her arms and placed him back inside the stroller. "You keep telling yourself that. But you and I both know that I'm right." She pushed the stroller towards the door and looked back at her ex with a smirk. "Tell your girlfriend I said hi, and that she doesn't have much time left with you." And with that, her and Sage left the office.

xXxXx

After leaving work and checking out of the hotel, Shadow was on his way to the airport. But he wasn't alone. Jet and Wave insisted that they drop him and say their final goodbyes to their friend. While they were in the car, Shadow told the couple what happened before he left between him and Raven. Jet thought it was very childish of her to do, and Wave expected her to go and pull a stunt like that.

Soon enough, they arrived at the airport. They parked and stepped out of the car to help Shadow get his luggage from the trunk.

"Look at it this way, at least you won't be running into Raven when you get back home," Jet joked.

Shadow shook his head as he chuckled. "I wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen. Like I told you earlier, you guys should visit soon. I can properly introduce you ti everybody."

"And I can officially meet Amy," Wave said with a giggle as she held her daughter. Sky reached out for Shadow, who gladly took her in his arms. "Aww looks like someone got attached to you."

Shadow tossed Sky in the air a few times, earning him some giggles and squeals from the baby. Wave smiled as she the cute scene before her. She knew that Shadow was always good with kids, and she defiantly knew that one day he'll be a great father. After Shadow gave Sky a kiss on the cheek, he handed her back to Wave.

"I better get going," said the ebony hedgehog as he grabbed his things. "I don't want to miss the plane."

"Yeah, don't want to spend another day getting tormented by a psycho bitch," Jet said with a smirk. He and Shadow did their bro hug and then Shadow hugged Wave. Before he turned to leave, Sky waved her little hand at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow smiled and waved back.

He walked inside the airport, went through security, and quickly boarded the plane. He was lucky to be seated back in first class. He immediately made himself comfortable as he leaned back in his seat, loving all the leg space that he got. After the rest of the passengers got on the plane, the flight attendants made sure every was safely seated and asked if they wanted anything.

"Hello sir," greeted a flight attendant as she approached Shadow. "Would you like a mimosa?"

"Yes. Two please."

* * *

"Oh honey! Isn't this house just perfect?!"

"I guess it is. If you compare it to the other five houses we've seen today. Ms. Rose, what's the benefits of this house?"

Amy has been on her feet all morning long giving her clients a tour of the best houses she can find. Her clients we're a married couple with two kids. It's been quite a struggle for Amy, considering the couple were very picky on the house they wanted. The husband, a muscular and tall tiger, wanted a house that was close enough to the city and had a pool in the backyard. The wife, a short cheetah, wanted the house to be near the ocean and close by schools for their two children.

"Well Mr. Olsen, this house is in your budget. There's three bedrooms up stairs and two down here, so there's enough space for a large family." She signaled for the family to follow her to the back of the house where there was a large double glass door that leads them to the backyard. "This house also fulfills both of your needs. There's a large pool, enough yard space for the kids to play in, and the ocean is right behind your house. And Mrs. Olsen, there's about three schools near by for the little ones."

The couple were clearly impressed with the house as they looked around in awe. Their two children were fascinated by the pool and the boats that would pass by. As the husband and wife talked among themselves, Amy was checking her phone for the time. Shadow texted her earlier that he was on the plane and that he would be here soon. She realized that she's been with this family for a while now and she doubted that she would be done in time to pick Shadow up from the airport. She was lucky that she had enough time to take Luna back to Shadow's house before she met up with the married couple.

She already tried asking her friends to see of they could get Shadow. Unfortunately, Knuckles and Sonic we're still at school coaching and Silver was at the hospital dealing with many patients. Blaze was also busy trying to sell a house to a client. Her last hope was Rouge. She hoped her bat friend wasn't busy at the moment. She excused herself from her clients and stepped away to dial Rouge's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Rouge! Are you busy at the moment?"

 _"Nope. I'm just leaving work and heading home."_

Amy sighed with relief. "Listen, can you do me a favor?"

 _"Sure Pinky, what's up?"_

"I'm in the middle of selling a house and Shadow's plane should be landing in less than an hour. Can you pick him up for me please?"

 _"Sure! After I freshen up I'll be at the airport."_

"Thanks Rouge! I totally owe you one."

After hanging up the phone, Amy went back to the couple.

* * *

Rouge stood outside of the airport, leaning against her car as she waited for Shadow to come out. Amy texted her that his plane has landed and that he was in the middle of getting his luggage. She also told the bat that Shadow is aware that Rouge would be the one to pick him up. The ivory bat was curious as to how Shadow was feeling. She figured he was extremely stressed and had a bunch of unanswered questions.

Suddenly, dozens of people began to walk out of the doors of the airport. Rouge looked around to see Shadow among the huge crowd. When she flew up a bit to get a better view, she saw the ebony hedgehog looking for her.

"Hey handsome!" she hollered to him over the loud crowd of people.

Shadow's head snapped over to her and grinned. He grabbed his things and walked over to the bat. "Hey Rouge," he greeted as the bat gave him a warm hug.

"I know you've been looking forward to see Pinky, but unfortunately she was busy with work."

"It's okay. It's nice to see somebody from home after the week I had."

"I bet," Rouge replied. She popped open to trunk for Shadow to out his things away. They both got in the car and Rouge sped away. "So I heard about this Raven person. She sounds like a very fun time," Rouge said with her voice full of sarcasm.

Shadow scuffed and crossed his arms as he leaned back in the seat. "She's an extreme pain in my ass is what she is."

Rouge approached a red light came to a stop. She looked over at the ebony hedgehog, who's eyes were closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Amy told me what happened, and I think that Raven had this whole thing planned out the minute she heard you would be going to New York. I mean, why would she wait to tell you something like that after not seeing her for months?"

"Even if she did had it all planned out, it doesn't matter. It doesn't help the fact that the baby looks so much like me."

The bat pouted as she looked ahead as she drove. She could hear how tired and mentally exhausted Shadow was just by the tone of his voice.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Amy isn't really phased by it. She told Blaze and I that even if you are the father, she still wants to be with you." She looked at the ebony hedgehog from the corner of her eye and smiled. "It's clear that she deeply cares for you."

Shadow smiled and chuckled a little. "That's good to hear. You know, I thought you would of been pissed at me. Considering how protective you are of Rose."

Rouge giggled as she smirked. "This whole baby problem is completely out of your control. Now, if you were to get your ex girlfriend pregnant while you were there, then it would be a _complete_ different story. But obviously, we don't have to worry about that."

Shadow shook his head and chuckled. He remembered when he first met the bat he could tell that she was the type of friend that was very protective and would most likely hurt Shadow if he were to screw things up with Amy.

"You should take Pinky out tonight," Rouge said with a smile. "It would really cheer her up after not seeing you for a whole week."

Shadow smiled as he took his phone out. "You read my mind."

* * *

"Come on, Sal. We're gonna miss out on the food!"

"Mmm, five more minutes baby."

Outside of a two story home was Sonic and Sally. The engaged couple were inside Sonic's sport car having a real passionate make out session. Sally was straddling Sonic's lap as her hands roamed up and down his chest. Sonic's hands found their way gripping onto Sally's firm backside. The house that they were outside of was Sonic's mother's house. Instead of nearly being intimate in the car, they were suppose to be inside having dinner with Aleena, Manic, and Sonia.

Sally's hands quickly went to Sonic's belt buckle to undo the belt, but the blue hedgehog stopped her as he grabbed her wrists from continuing.

"I know your excited babe," Sonic chuckled, "but we can't be doing this here."

Sally pouted as she rubbed his shoulders. "Are you sure? We can be quick about it."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want anybody catching us, right?"

"I guess." She smirked as she leaned towards her fiance's ear. "We better finish what we started when we get home."

Sonic smirked back. "That's fine with me."

xXxXx

Sonic and Sally had finally made it inside the house and were now seated with everybody else to enjoy dinner. Usually, Sally wouldn't even think about being at Sonic's mothers house for dinner, but that was then. This is now. Sonic has noticed how much Sally's attitude has changed over these past few weeks. And he wasn't complaining about it.

Before, Sally would always complain about the smallest things. She would bitch and whine if things didn't go her way. And she would always have a nasty attitude for no reason. But now, she was all smiles. She started to attend family dinners. She stopped being passive aggressive towards Sonic and the others. She stopped spending so much time with Fiona with their daily shopping sprees and has spent more time with her fiance. Most importantly, things have heated up in the bedroom, much to Sonic's pleasure.

Aleena enjoyed having her children, plus Sally, over for dinner. It was a chance for her to catch up on their own busy lives.

"So Manic, how are things with you're band going? And how's that beautiful girlfriend of yours?" asked Aleena as she poured herself some wine.

"It's going well, mom. We just are last gig two days ago and now we're taking a month long break from touring. And Stacy is doing fine. She got a new job to be a kindergarten teacher at a new school. This week was her first week actually."

"Well that's good to hear. You should invite her over for the next dinner if she isn't busy." She turned her attention over to her daughter. "And what about you Sonia? How's work going?"

Sonia shrugged her shoulder as she took a sip of her wine. "Same old, same old. Tomorrow I'm taking pictures of new born babies, so that's something to look forward to."

"Aww how cute," cooed Aleena.

The thought of babies made her think of one day of finally becoming a grandparent. She was excited for one of her children to bless her with that opportunity. Manic and his girlfriend were still fresh in their relationship, so the thought of them having a baby was pointless. Sonia is currently single and is dating here and there looking for a guy that catches her attention. That left Sonic and Sally. They were getting married, so kids normally be the next step for them.

"So you two," said Aleena as she looked at the engaged couple, "the wedding is quickly approaching, isn't it? Are you excited?"

Sally squealed as she leaned on her fiance. "I can't wait! Everything is ready for the wedding. The cake, the decorations, all the guests will be there. Sonia will be taking our pictures, Manic is going to have his band perform. I even got the perfect dress that I wanted! Just a few shorts before I become Mrs. Hedgehog." Sonic chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Sally.

Aleena smiled from ear to ear as she clasped her hands together. "So exciting! And speaking of babies, have you two thought about having some of your own?"

Manic and Sonia gave each other a look before they looked at their brother. "Well Sonic and I have talked about it, but we never thought about how many. But if had to answer now, I would maybe we would have..." Sally hummed in thought before she looked back at Aleena. "Six kids?"

Sonic nearly choked on his beer when he heard what Sally said. Manic simply leaned back in his seat as he looked at his brother with a lazy stare as Sonia looked at Sally with wide eyes/

Aleena was also taken back but smiled anyway. "Wow, I didn't expect that much. But I'll be looking forward to it!"

After they were done having dinner, Aleena had Sonia and Sally join her in the kitchen to prepare desert. Manic and Sonic went over to the living room, taking a seat on the comfortable couches. Both brothers were leaned back into the couch. One looking completely relaxed, while the other looked as if he saw a ghost.

Manic turned to look at his brother and shook his head. "You poor damn fool."

"What?" asked Sonic with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even whats happening. Sally is trying trap you bro. Six kids? Not even two? Sounds pretty sketchy to me."

Sonic rolled his eyes and waved his brother off. "I don't think she was serious. You know mom is waiting for us to have kids and what not. Sally probably just said that to please her."

Manic chuckled as he reclined in the sofa with his hands behind his head. "Just warning you, bro. Better kiss that Corvette of yours goodbye and say hello to the infamous mini van." The green hedgehog laughed some more as he nudged his brother. "Just picture it. You and Sally, riding around with six brats in the van. And instead of getting a beer with me and the bros, you'll be busy car pooling for your kids soccer team. And Sally won't be looking too hot and sexy after popping out six kids, unless ya'll got enough money to spend of plastic surgery."

"Not funny Manic," Sonic mumbled as he slouched in his seat. "We've talked about having kids at least three times. I don't mind having any, but six?! I don't even have experience with taking care of babies."

The green hedgehog whistled as he twiddled his thumbs. "There's always Google to teach you."

Sonic turned his head to look at his brother with a blank face. "You're making this worse."

"It's what I'm hear for."

* * *

Amy was happily skipping around her room as she was getting ready for her date with Shadow. The ebony hedgehog texted her earlier to formal for dinner tonight. She was super excited to see her boyfriend after this week. To her, this whole week felt like a month since he's been gone. Her mood would of been better if her monthly friend still wasn't on, but she was going to try her best to ignore it for tonight.

The pink hedgehog was dressed up in a scarlet red form fitting dress that ended just above the knees and the top of the dress showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. On her feet was black stilettos with red bottoms that matched perfectly with her dress. Her long hair was up in a high pony tail, and she wore diamond stud earrings. Her smokey eye makeup was done perfectly, including her red lipstick to complete her look. She wanted to look perfect for her date.

As she was spraying on some perfume, her door bell rang. She got butterflies at the thought of her handsome boyfriend standing right outside her door. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before she opened the door. She smiled as she laid her eyes on the ebony hedgehog before her.

Shadow was dressed in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled. He also had a few of the buttons undone to expose some of his chest fur. His shirt was tucked into grey pants, and he wore black shoes.

"Shadow, I mis-" Amy was caught of by a pair of soft lips. Shadow embraced her soft body as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Amy's hands slowly crept up Shadow's neck to his quills, slowly running her fingers through them. They both slowly broke away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that all week," Shadow said as he leaned his forehead on hers.

Amy giggled and pecked Shadow's lips once more. "So have I."

xXxXx

Shadow had taken Amy to a beautiful high end restaurant. Amy has seen this restaurant before, but never got the chance to actually eat here. The restaurant was a very popular place where the cities most rich and popular people came to wine and dine.

The couple were seated in a secluded area, a good distance away from other tables. Amy looked amazed as she looked at her surroundings. "Shadow, this place is amazing. How did you manage to get us a table here? I hear you have to make a reservation about a month in advance."

Shadow sheepishly smiled. "I really want to take credit for this, but you have to thank Rouge. I told her that I really wanted to take you here, so she managed to pull some strings and got me a reservation."

"Aww that's so nice of her," Amy said as she smiled. She reached over and grab her boyfriends hand. "And thank you for taking me here. I really appreciate it."

Shadow grinned as he pulled Amy's hand towards his lips and gave it a sweet kiss. "I'm glad."

The waiter came over to the table a few minutes later to take their order. When Amy looked at the menu, her eyes widen when she saw how much the food had cost. She told Shadow that she would be fine with just eating something small from the appetizers selections, but the ebony hedgehog insisted she'd get whatever she wanted. He wanted to treat her to a good dinner after being separated for an entire week. After they placed their orders, the waiter poured them each a glass of red wine.

"So Rose," said Shadow after he took a sip of his wine, "how was your week? Anything interesting happened?"

"Not much actually. The only thing that I find interesting was going wedding dress shopping with Sally and finding out the date of the wedding."

Shadow raised his eyebrows with interest and leaned in. "I was wondering when this was suppose to be happening. When is it?"

"Two weeks after we get back from our vacation."

"Why so soon?" questioned Shadow. "With all the ideas she was throwing at you, I figured this wedding wouldn't be happening for another year."

Amy giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "I know. But I guess things are going well for Sonic and Sally so they decided to move the wedding up."

Shadow reached for the wine bottle and refilled both the empty glasses. Amy looked at Shadow's face and noticed that he looked a little run down. She could see that he had slight bags under his eyes. She narrowed it down that he had trouble sleeping while he was away.

"I'm really glad you're back, Shadow. I could tell that you were really stressed when ever we talked on face-time. Did Raven do anything else extreme before you left?"

Shadow fought the urge to roll his eyes as he heavily sighed. "She did something extreme before I left the office this morning," he groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "She came to my office this morning with the baby."

Amy was about to take a sip of her wine, but quickly paced back on the table. "She did? Why?"

"She wanted to show me what I've been missing for ten months," Shadow replied. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I wanted to show you this later on, but I just show you now since we're on the topic. While I was unpacking at home, Raven decided to send me an email." After scrolling through his phone for a few more seconds, Shadow handed his phone to his girlfriend.

There was a picture of Raven dressed in a revealing one piece swim suit, holding the ebony baby hedgehog in her arms. Below was a short message.

 _"I still can't believe that you're denying the fact that Sage isn't your son. You and I both know that he is yours. Just stop lying to yourself. Sage looks so much like you and everybody knows it. You running back to Florida and hiding away with your lame girlfriend doesn't mean you can just ignore me. If you're a real man, you would get your ass back on a plane to New York and help raise Sage with me. Sage doesn't deserve to grow up without a father. It wouldn't be fair to him. And if you ignore this, I'll just keep messaging you until you finally reply."_

After Amy read through the message, she rolled her eyes as she exhaled. "She sounds lovely," she said sarcastically.

"Very," Shadow said as he took his phone back. "Rose, answer this honestly. Do you think I'm the father?"

The pink hedgehog hummed in thought as she thought about the question. She sighed deeply and looked into her boyfriends eyes.

"I want to say no, but he does look like you. Just from looking at that picture of him, I can see features from Raven and possible features from you. Even his quills are like yours, beside his blue strips." Amy noticed that Shadow was somewhat slouched in his seat with his eyes closed. She frowned as she reached for both of his hands and held them. "Listen to me Shadow. What ever happens with this whole situation, if your the father or not, I'll support you with whatever you decide to do. I know that this isn't easy for you. I'm just really worried about you and I hope you don't drive yourself crazy because of Raven."

Shadow couldn't help but smile as he gently squeezed her hands. "You were constantly on my mind since I've been gone. There was never a moment when I wasn't thinking about you." He pulled her hands towards his face and kissed them gently, making her blush. "When I told you about me possibly being a father, I thought for sure that you leave me. It was a first time in a while when I felt really anxious. But after I told you everything that happened, and you were so accepting of it, I knew for sure that you really about. Just like I really care about you."

Amy was smiling ear to ear as her blush darkened. Shadow took another breathe and looked into her eyes. "Being away from you for only a week made me realize how much I care about you. You were all that I thought about. I looked forward to hearing your voice and seeing your beautiful face. You're not like other women, Rose. You have a caring heart and an amazing personality. I counted done the days till I could have you in my arms again." Shadow leaned closer to the table as he kept Amy's hands in his. "What I'm trying to say is that...I love you, Rose."

Amy silently gasped as a few tears managed to roll down her cheeks. She's been dreaming of this moment and it was finally happening. She looked into Shadow's crimson red eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Shadow. So much."

The ebony hedgehog reached over and wiped away her tears. He gently pulled her face towards his and kissed her lips tenderly.

"There's nobody else like you."

* * *

After they ate their dinner and enjoyed some dessert, the hedgehog couple left the restaurant and where standing outside of Amy's house. The two of them stood there, gazing into each others eyes with smiles on their faces. They haven't spoken a word since they've gotten out of the car, but there was no need to. The silence between them was comfortable.

Without warning, Shadow dove in and kissed Amy deep;y on her soft lips. The pink hedgehog was shocked at first, but quickly melted into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She rubbed her fingers slowly through his quills as his hands massaged her hips. Shadow pulled back from her lips and went for her neck, kissing it sensually. He sucked and nibbled on her soft skin as she moaned at the warm wonderful feeling.

In a quick motion, Shadow lifted Amy in his arms. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Shadow then opened the door to the house, walked in, and shut the door behind them. With the pink hedgehog still in his arms, he made his way upstairs to her bedroom. Once there, he gently placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Amy continued to moan as Shadow sucked on her neck harder and gently sucking her breast. She almost lost it when Shadow started to grind his hips into hers at a slow but powerful pace. As Shadow continued his sweet torture, Amy suddenly opened her eyes as she remembered something. She desperately wanted to continue on with their passionate moment, but she couldn't.

"Shadow," she moaned his name as she gently patted on his back.

"Yes, my Rose," he answered with a seductive tone.

Amy bit her lip and sighed. "We can't do this. Not yet at least."

Shadow pulled his head away from Amy neck and looked into her eyes. "Is there something wrong? Am I moving to fast?"

"No. No, that's not it at all." She closed her eyes as her cheeks darkened a bit with a shade of red. "...I'm on my period."

The ebony hedgehog smiled as he nuzzled back into her neck. "It's okay, Rose. I'm not upset or anything." Amy sighed a breathe of relief and giggled as she rubbed his back. "It's not like you can control it anyway."

"Well, if you can, do you think you can stay here for the night?"

Shadow lifted his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course I will."

The couple got comfortable on the queen sized bed. Shadow rested on his back as Amy laid herself on his muscular chest. She yawned and snuggled into his exposed chest fur.

"Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Rose."

Amy smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Shadow kissed the top of her head and sighed with content. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Authors note: Yay! This chapter took me a while to write lol**

 **I hope you guys liked this one!**

 **What did you think about Raven bringing Sage to Shadow's office? Do you think he's the father? And how do you think things will be now between Raven and Shadow now that his back home? Aslo, what do you think about Sally suddenly being nice? And wow! Six kids? Manic's right. Sonic will be kissing that Corvette of his goodbye.**

 **Make sure to leave your reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Vacation!

**Authors note: Hey everybody! It's been a while since I last posted a chapter. I took a short break to celebrate my birthday (on Feb. 11! I'm 20 now!) and I just needed some time to correctly plan things out for the following chapters. I was going to go ahead and post two chapters, but it was taking longer than I expected to try and squeeze in two chapters at the same time. I didn't want to keep you all waiting!**

 **By the way, do you guys think I should make a separate Tumblr account for my fanfics? I thinking about it the other day, but I thought I should hear opioins from you guys. Let me know!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Twenty Two: Vacation!

May 31

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ever since Shadow has been back home, things have been amazing for us. The whole week with out him being here has strengthen our relationship. In fact, when he took me out for dinner the day he came back, he finally told me he loved me. I knew that deep down he did, but to finally hear those words was such an amazing feeling. It was so amazing for the both of us that both of our hormones went sky high. When Shadow took me back home, he was super eager to shower me with his love, if you catch my drift. Unfortunately, Mother Nature was still visiting me and played as a major cock block for Shadow. Thankfully, he understood and even stayed to spend the night with me._

 _I can definitely get used to waking up in Shadow's arms. For someone who always looks so intimidating, he looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep. Things have been this way for the last two weeks. Shadow and I would go out on a date every other night, then we would spend the night at each others house. That was the part of the date I always looked forward to. Being able to snuggle up to his body. But we haven't had sex yet, just in case you were wondering. Of course, some naughty things involving his fingers went down, but it never went past that. Not yet at least!_

 _Things have been going well for everybody else also. Especially Sonic and Sally, so it seems. Recently, she decided to have a dinner party to celebrate her and Sonic's wedding, which is basically right around the corner. The dinner was held at Fiona's house. Excuse me, her mansion. Fiona thought it would be a good idea for her to host the dinner party, since the wedding would be taking place at her home anyway. I have to say, it is generous of her to do that for Sally. (Friendship goals, am I right?)_

 _Although, the dinner was kinda awkward for two reasons._

 _One. The gang and I still think that Sally isn't being truthful about what she's doing to Sonic. She's coming off as this perfect wife-to-be, but I still have my suspicions about her._

 _Two. It's even more awkward for Rouge since the dinner is being held at the home of her ex Sugar Daddy. Plus, her and Knuckles were unfortunately seated right across from Fiona and Scrouge. I felt so bad for her. That sleaze ball sat through the whole dinner practically undressing her with his eyes. And Fiona was there beside him, glaring at Rouge with so much hate. I get that she hates Rouge for having sex with her husband pretty much everyday, but from what I hear, she's no saint either._

 _Thankfully, Knuckles didn't let Fiona and Scrouge's antics piss him off. I know he can be a bigger hothead than Rouge, but he managed to keep her calm before she jumped across the table to attack Fiona._

 _The whole gang was at the dinner, including Sonic's mother, his siblings, and even Sally's parents. Her parents were a bit stuck up and practically gave off the 'I'm better than you' vibe, so now I understand why Sally is the was she is._ _Besides the awkward tension, the dinner was pretty great. At least we enjoyed free food._

 _But of course, good things always come crashing down._

 _Last week, Sally started to complain that she wasn't feeling well. She complained that her head was always hurting, she always felt like she wanted to puke, and she felt dizzy when she would stand for too long. I was praying to every God in exsistance for her not to be pregnant, which thankfully she wasn't. Sonic took her to get checked up and the doctor told her it was nothing serious. He concluded that she was just probably feeling stressed with the wedding coming up and all._

 _When more days passed by, and she still felt the same, she told Sonic to go on the trip to California without her, which I think is insane. This is suppose to be a couple's vacation! Not a couple's vacation plus Sonic!_

 _Sonic was a upset for a bit about it. But Sally persuaded him to go without her. I guess she's right. His plane ticket and hotel room was already paid for. I guess I shouldn't be too concerned. Sonic always finds a way to have fun even when he's by himself. But I'll have to keep an eye on him just in case he has too much fun._

 _Tomorrow is the first day of our vacation and I'm super excited! Being able to spend the entire week with Shadow and my friends is just what I need to finally relax. I told Shadow to don't even try and think about his sticky situation with Raven. It may sound rude, but he knew what I meant. I don't want him thinking about this and driving himself crazy when he should be using his vacation time to have fun._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

* * *

Amy quickly put her diary back on her book shelf when she heard Shadow's foot steps coming closer to her room. The couple had enjoyed a nice dinner date earlier and came back to her house to rest up for tomorrow. When she got home, Amy went straight to her room and triple checked that she had everything she needed for the trip. She made sure she had enough outfits and that she had all off her makeup products.

When Shadow entered the bedroom, he removed his shirt, leaving him in a white tank top, and made himself comfortable in Amy's bed. He buried his face in a pillow and sighed with content. Amy smiled as she laid down and snuggled up to his warm muscular body.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked as she rubbed his back.

"Very," he mumbled back tiredly. "Remind me to thank your mom again for taking care of Luna."

"I will." Her hand left his back and went up to rub his quills. "How do you think Sonic is going to handle this trip without Sally?"

Shadow scuffed and rolled over on his back, dragging Amy to lay on his chest. "He'll be fine. He went out clubbing a few times without her knowing with the guys and I so I'm sure he can handle this. Besides, I think this week away from Sally will be good for him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Without Sally being around to judge him, he can be himself and do whatever he wants. Almost anything."

Amy nodded her and shrugged. "I guess your right." She looked over at the clock on the nightstand and realized that it was after midnight. "We better get some sleep. We don't want to miss the plane, now do we?"

Shadow chuckled and leaned to kiss the pink hedgehog.

"Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Shadow."

xXxXxXx

Blaze was doing some last minute packing while Silver was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. She had all her outfits packed away neatly, making sure she had enough room for her shoes and other accessories. She pulled open her drawer and took out the lingerie she had bought when she went shopping with Rouge. She smiled with excitement as she imagined how Silver would react when he sees her in it. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and the feline quickly stuffed the lingerie inside her luggage.

"Got everything you need?" asked Silver as he laid on the bed.

"Uhh yeah!" she answered quickly. She was glad he didn't see the surprise she had for him. "Everything is packed and ready to go." She put her hair in a messy bun and crawled in her bed and laid on top of her boyfriend. "I wonder what Cream has in store for us."

"What do you mean? She has a surprise for you guys?"

Blaze shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not sure. I guess it's something she wanted to show us in person." She quietly yawned and stretched her flexible feline body with her tail going straight up in the air. "Whatever it is, I'm really excited to see it. Now let's get some sleep."

Silver wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face into her neck. "I'm way ahead of you."

xXxXxXx

Rouge decided to spend the night at Knuckles' house. She already had her things packed and had an outfit picked out for tomorrow morning. She was currently in the bathroom combing her medium length hair. She was very excited to get this vacation started. She was especially excited to get Knuckles all alone to herself. She already knew how to surprise him with her skimpy lingerie she bought just for him.

When Rouge walked out of the bathroom, she saw her boyfriend shirtless as he zipped up his luggage. She smirked as she looked at how toned his back was, and smirked even more when he turned around to see his chiseled body.

"Will I be seeing you shirtless more since we're on vacation?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Knuckles smirked and placed his hands on her shapely hips. "As long as I get to see more of you."

"Oh you'll be seeing _a lot_ more." Rouge sauntered over to the large bed and laid her self down on her back. She grinned at him as she beckend him over with her finger. Knuckles crawled up on the bed and laid on top of the seductive bat as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Knuckles left wet kisses from her jaw line, to her neck, and down to her chest. He unbuttoned her pajama top the lower he went down. Rouge giggled as she ran her fingers through his dreads. "Knuckie, we have to wake up early."

"That's not stopping me from seeing what I want to see," he replied as he opened her shirt, greedily looking down at her large breast. He leaned down and immedately took her left breast into his mouth.

Rouge softly moaned at the feeling of his warm and wet mouth on her skin. Instead of stopping him, she let him continue his sweet torture.

xXxXxXx

Sonic and Sally were snuggled in the bed together as they watched tv. Since Sonic already his things packed, he spent his time caring for Sally. He got her medicine, made her a bowl of soup, and made sure that she was warm in the bed. He was still a bit upset about her not being able to go with him on the couple's trip. He wanted to be able to spend some time with her and take her out sight seeing and a bunch of other fun things that he had in mind, But he understood that she just wasn't feeling well.

"Is there something wrong Sonic?" asked Sally as she looked up to him.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Just a little down you won't be with me." He nuzzled his head on top of hers and pulled her closer to his chest. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with out me here? I don't have to go. I can just stay here and make sure you get better."

Sally shook her head and smiled. "No, it's okay. I don't want you to miss out on all the fun. You'll be able to see Tails again and hang out with the guys. I promise I'll be fine here by myself."

"Are you absolutely sure? I can have my mom or my sister come by if you need anything."

Sally giggled as she placed her hand on her fiance's cheek. "Babe, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Sonic sighed and smiled as he settled down to her touch. "Just gotta make sure."

"Stop you're worrying and go to sleep. You'll have much more fun without me there." Sonic went to say something but Sally quickly leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Monday morning came quickly to every bodies pleasure. One by one, the couples met up at the airport, ready to start their vacation. The first couple to be there was Silver and Blaze, followed by Knuckles and Rouge.

"I forgot how long airport security can be," said Rouge as she sat in a seat beside the purple feline.

"With all the crazy stuff happening, I'm not surprised." As Blaze looked around, she spotted three familiar faces in the distance. "I see Amy and the guys. I guess Sonic was serious when he said that Sally wasn't going to be coming with us."

"Do you really think Sally is sick?" asked Silver. "She had the energy to throw a fancy dinner and now all of a sudden she's sick."

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat next to Rouge. "Don't worry about it. At least Sonic will be acting like himself with out her around."

Before Silver could say anything back, the three hedgehogs had reached them. Shadow grumpily took a seat next to Knuckles. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tongue ring, and stuck out his tongue to put the piece of jewelry back on. Everybody was giving him a funny look while Amy and Sonic were trying to hold in the laughter.

"Umm.." hinted Rouge as she glanced at her pink friend.

"Shadow kept making the metal detector go off so he was had to take out his tongue ring," explained Amy as she giggled.

"More like he was forced to," said Sonic with a grin. "They said is he didn't comply he would be taken to the back for _further inspection._ I don't think he wants that. Right Shads?"

Shadow just rolled his eyes as he focused on finding the hole to put the ring through. After about an hour of waiting and discussing plans, the gang were finally able to board the plane.

 _"Now boarding first class passengers."_

The girls squealed as they picked up their purses and walked as fast as they could in their tall heels to get to the plane. They guys were right behind them, although they took their sweet time. Once they were inside the plane, the gang realized that they had the entire first class section to themselves. They all took their seats and made themselves comfortable.

"This is the life," said Rouge as she leaned back in her seat. She sat next to the window while Knuckles sat on her left. Behind them was Amy and Shadow. On the right side of the plane was Sonic, and behind him was Silver and Blaze.

"How long is the flight?" asked Silver.

Knuckles looked at his watch and shrugged. "About six hours. Maybe five is if the pilot takes a different route."

Silver groaned and pouted as she leaned his head on Blaze's shoulder, who just giggled and patted his head.

"It's not that bad," the feline said with a giggled. "We are traveling from the other side of the country anyway."

When the plane was locked up, the flight attendants walked out with trays of smalls glasses of champagne. Sonic's grinned and happily took a glass from the tray.

"Let's make a toast to the best vacation that we will ever have!" He raised his glass in the air along with everybody else. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!"

"...Los Angeles, Sonic," Shadow said in his monotone voice. "We're going to Los Angeles."

"Same difference," the blue hedgehog said with a shrug of his shoulder. They all cheered and chugged down their drink. "Let's get lit!"

 _ **Five hours later...**_

"Sonic, sit down!"

"S-Shuttt up, I'm fine!"

The past four hours were going by fine. That is until Sonic started to get bored. In the past five hours, Silver and Blaze had fallen asleep, Knuckles and Shadow were watching a movie, and Amy and Rouge were looking a magazines. That was when Sonic started to order drink after drink. He figured, why not? Since they were in first class, everything on the menu was free.

After five glasses beer and three glasses of other hard liquor, Sonic's drunken state gained attention from his friends. He stood up from his seat and walked over to each of his friends to pester them with his drunken behavior.

"We're not even there yet and he's already drunk," said Knuckles as he looked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was leaning against the wall with a lazy smile on his face.

"Ayee, you know, I have seen every single one of you naked," Sonic slurred his words as he spoke. He looked over at Amy and chuckled. "Some more than others." Amy groaned shook her head, where as Shadow just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He knew Sonic was way past drunk, so he wasn't so upset.

Silver awkwardly laughed and motioned for Sonic to take a seat. "Okay buddy, maybe you should sit down before you fall."

"Nooo no no I'm serious!" He hiccuped as he strolled over and leaned on his seat. "I saw Silver naked cause in college he lost a bet and had to run around the whole campus naked!" Silver blushed as he covered his face with his hands.

"And you, Ms. Hello Kitty," Sonic said as he leaned towards her, "I saw you naked when your sorority went skinny dipping at the beach."

Blaze blushed even harder than Silver and awkwardly giggled. Sonic stumbled over to the other side of the plane and leaned on the wall. "Let's see. Who's my next victim?" Sonic glanced between the remaining four 'victims' before his green eyes landed on Knuckles. He smirked and chuckled to himself. "There's a reason I call him 'Big Red'. I saw old Knuckle head in the nude whenever we went to the locker rooms in college." He hiccuped again as he stumbled to keep his balance. "Every guy was jealous cause it looked like Knuckles was growing a third leg."

Knuckles nearly choked on his drink when Sonic spoke. He coughed a few times as Rouge looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Haha, he's just joking," Knuckles said nervously. "Right, Sonic?" His eyes twitched as he looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"Sure thing, _Big Red._ " He looked over at Rouge and mouthed 'it's huge' with a grin. "Moving on. I saw bat woman naked when ever she got really drunk at parties. She would flash everybody her boobs or her ass," he hiccuped once again. "Which ever she wanted to show first."

Unlike the others, Rouge smiled as Sonic drunkenly stated when he saw the ivory bat bare it all. Clearly she was confident with herself.

"Alrighty, two left." Sonic looked over at Shadow and Amy. "Well I use to bang you all the time so there's really one left." Everybody chuckled as Shadow just looked up at the blue hedgehog with a blank stare. "I saw doom and gloom when he was stepping out of the shower, and I accidentally stepped in to use the bathroom. I have to be honest though, Shadow has a nice body. Like if I was gay, which I'm ninety eighty percent sure I'm not, I would tap that."

"What about the other two percent?" asked Silver with a curious look.

"I got eyes! I can look!"

The gang laughed as Sonic chuckled. Amy blushed deeply as she turned to look at her boyfriend, who had a grin as he chuckled a bit. "I'm serious!" exclaimed Sonic as he laughed. "His butt looks firm as fuck." He gestured to squeezing a butt with his hands. "His abs looks like they've been made by gods or something. Don't even get me started on his-"

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Please take your seats and buckle up. We will be landing in LAX in ten minutes."_

"That means sit down, Sonic," Amy said in a motherly tone. The blue hedgehog stumbled back over to his seat and attempted to buckle his seat belt. Blaze saw that he clearly needed help and buckled his seat belt for him.

When the plane landed, the gang got off the plane and made their way inside LAX. They walked through the airport to baggage claim, all while making sure Sonic stayed close to them so he wouldn't wander off somewhere. While they were waiting to get their things, Blaze received a call from Cream. The rabbit told her that there will be a private bus waiting for them outside with the feline's name on it.

After everybody has gotten their luggage, and after getting Sonic a bottle of water with some aspirins, they made their way outside. It was late in the afternoon when the group arrived in California, so the weather was pretty great.

"Alright guys, look for any signs with Blaze's name," said Silver as he looked around the crowded place.

"Easier said than done," grumbled Sonic.

Rouge sighed as she flew up into the air by a few inches. Clearly she was already annoyed with the amount of people that surrounded them. After about a few seconds, she spotted somebody holding a sign with her feline friends name on it. "Hey guys, I found the bus!" she announced as she pointed towards the bus.

The crew walked over to the bus and greeted their driver. Once their luggage was stored away, the walked in the bus to take their seats. Silver whistled as he looked at the interior of the bus. "This is nice. I wonder how much Tails and Cream spent on this."

"With all that money that Tails makes, I'm sure this was nothing to him," said Sonic as he lounged in the comfortable seats.

Once everybody was set and ready to go, the driver drove off and away from LAX. Through out the drive, the group of friends the sights they saw. There was palm trees everywhere, expensive cars sped past them on the road, not to the mention they amount of tourist that filled the sidewalks. Thirty minutes have passed by when they were finally in beautiful Beverly Hills. The driver drove beautiful mansions and parks. The girls all gasped when they reached the famous shopping district known as Rodeo Drive.

"Okay girls, at some point this week we _have_ to come here with Cream," announced Amy as she kept her eyes glued to the window. Shadow chuckled at his girlfriends behavior as he also took in all the sights.

Blaze nodded her head in agreement. "I already have stores in mind that I want to go to!"

Ten minutes later, the driver parked in front of an extravagant and grand hotel. The hotel looked like it had about twenty floors, with beautiful statues surrounding the building. Everybody but Rouge gazed at the hotel with shock and amazement.

"Babe, this is the hotel you booked our rooms at?!" asked her surprised boyfriend.

The ivory bat giggled with a grin. "I told you guys not to worry about the hotel, didn't I? I'm sure I didn't disappoint you all."

"You sure didn't," Shadow said as he continued to gaze around the hotel.

Once the driver parked the bus, the crew got off the bus along with their luggage. Before they even began to walk inside the hotel, employees came rushing out to grab their things for them. Rouge turned an gave her friends a grin, as a way to tell them how amazing the service was already.

* * *

"Hey Cream!...Yeah, we've all unpacked and settled into our rooms...Cool! Just call me when you and Tails are in the lobby. Bye!"

Amy placed her phone on the bathroom sink and went back to fixing up her hair. Two hours have passed since the gang had arrived at the hotel. During that time, they all decided to get cleaned up and change their outfits before they saw Cream and Tails. Amy was currently dressed in a white halter top, and short red skirt, and black sandals.

When Amy was done with her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to see Shadow laid back on the bed watching tv. Amy cleared her thoart to get his attention, and smiled when he turned to her.

"Do you like my outfit?" she asked as she twirled around to show off her attire.

The ebony hedgehog smirked as he grab her by the hand and pulled her into his lap. "I do," he said as he buried his face into her neck. "I really like this skirt. It shows off those legs that drive me crazy." He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Amy sighed with content as he kissed her neck and squeezed her thighs.

The pink hedgehog giggled as she pulled away slowly from her boyfriends grasp. "Don't even try to make a move on me now," she said as she smirked. "We have all week to make some moves."

Shadow smirked as he chuckled. "You're right about that." He pulled her back down to his lap and slowly leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, as their tongues twirled around each other. Suddenly Amy's phone vibrated on the table beside the bed and reluctantly pulled away. She reached for her and opened up the text message that she received.

"Cream is here!" she announced with a gasp. "You'll like her. She's super nice. And I'm sure you'll get along with her husband, Tails. Come on, let's go!"

As Amy and Shadow left the room, she saw the rest of the gang walking out of their rooms. They all walked down the hall to the elevators to go down to the main lobby. As the elevator went down, they were able to see just how large the upscale hotel was through the glass walls. Seconds later, the gang walked out of the elevator and walked into the lobby.

"Do any of you see them?" asked Silver as he and Sonic looked around the large room.

Sonic reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. "Maybe I should just call-"

"CREAM!"

The guys jumped from surprise as the girls spotted their friend. As the rabbit and her fox husband approached the group, the girls gasped with shock as they took in the sight of Cream. The beautiful young rabbit was dressed in a tight fitted orange dress with white sandals and her blonde hair was up in a stylish bun. What caught the girls attention the most was that Cream was showing off a cute, small baby bump.

"OH MY GOD!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

The girls quickly ran over and embraced the rabbit in a warm hug and carefully rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Was this the surprise you were talking about?!" asked Blaze as she placed her hands on her friends belly.

Cream nodded her head and smiled from ear to ear. "Yep! I wanted to tell you all in person instead of over the phone,"

"Congrats Creamy!" Sonic exclaimed as he hugged the rabbit. He turned to Tails and smirked. "I take it the honeymoon went well." The fox chuckled and gave his long time friend a hug, followed by Silver.

After introducing Tails and Cream to Shadow and Knuckles, the group decided to split up. Sonic took the guys out side of the hotel where the large pool and outdoor bar was located. Amy thought it was a good idea for her and the girls to go back to her room to catch up with the rabbit, and especially ask her about her pregnancy.

 _'What a way to start a vacation!'_

* * *

 **Authors** **note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry again for such the long wait! :(**

 **How did you all like this chapter? Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews! And remember to tell me if you guys think I should make a separate tumblr account for my fanfics!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: New Friend

**Authors note: omfggggg I am SO sorry for the long delay! It was spring break and I kept forgetting to get this chapter posted. Hopefully you all like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Three: New Friend

"So explain to me why Sally isn't here with you guys?"

When the girls got to Amy's room, they got Cream up to speed with what has been happening in the past couple of weeks. To Amy finding out that Sally is cheating on Sonic, the girls trying to figure out who's she's cheating with, and discussing about what happened at the dinner party at Fiona's home.

"Apparently she wasn't feeling well for a couple of days," said Blaze. "So she decided to stay home and told Sonic to go without her."

Cream rubbed her small belly and shrugged. "That's strange. I'm surprised that their still together, to be honest. We got the wedding invitation a few days ago. But now that you're telling me that she's cheating on him, how is Sonic still going through with the marriage?"

"That's the million dollar question that we don't have the answer to," answered Rouge as she rolled her eyes. "I just think he's in denial. But enough about them, how have you been since your pregnancy?"

The rabbit smiled along with her friends as they all looked at her with eager eyes. "So far everything has been good. Of course my carvings can get ridiculous at times, but my mood is still pretty much the same. Every now and again I have a lot of pain in my lower back and my feet will feel like their on fire. But Tails is always there to help me feel at ease again."

"How far along are you?" asked the purple feline.

"About five months."

"I'm so jealous," Amy said a pout. "It's just so crazy to me that your going to be a mom."

"Don't worry Ames, I'm sure you're time to be a wife and mother are coming soon," said Cream as she rubbed the pink hedgehogs back.

"More like step mother," said Rouge as she checked out her nails. Cream glanced between Amy and Rouge with a confused looked while Blaze rolled her eyes at how blunt the ivory bat can be.

"Shadow's ex girlfriend has a baby and she's telling him that he's the father of her son," the purple feline explained. "And Shadow isn't really sure if he really is the father or not."

Amy reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She scrolled though it for a couple of seconds before she showed the screen to the confused rabbit. On the screen was the same picture that Raven had sent to Shadow, minus the message of the feline telling the ebony hedgehog what would happen if he didn't help take care of the baby.

"The baby is named Sage and he's six months old," said Amy. "Like Blaze said, Shadow doesn't know if the baby is his. It's a long and complicated story, but basically she cheated on him so that's why he doesn't think he's the father."

Cream grimaced as her shoulders tensed. "Sounds messy. Well let's talk about something less depressing." She immediately cheered up with a wide smile. "I was thinking that tonight, you all can come to have dinner at our house. I can show you girls the new house and I'm sure Tails would enjoy showing off his car to the guys."

"Sounds like a great idea," Blaze said. "That long flight defiantly drained our energy." Amy and Rouge nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great! I'll tell Tails to meet us in the lobby so we can tell them."

Amy sighed tiredly. "That's good. Knowing Sonic, he might get the guys to do something stupid."

* * *

"Two words. Strip. Club."

"Two more words. Hell. No."

After a while of hanging out at the bar around the large pool of the hotel, the guys were making their way back inside to the lobby. While they were seated at the bar, Sonic was enjoying the view of many attractive women of various shapes and sizes as they pranced around in their tiniest bikinis. For a moment, it reminded him of his years in college. All he could remember was being surrounded by many beautiful women who would be up to do anything with the handsome blue male. As he gazed upon the nearly naked women around him, that's when the idea of going to the strip club came to mind.

"Oh come on, Silver. Think about it! All us guys, drinking beer, listening to good music, and being surrounded by naked dancing girls! Sounds perfect if you ask me."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he walked along side the blue hedgehog. Knuckles however scrunched his face up as if he was questioning Sonic's mental state. "It's like you're trying to get us killed," he said as he eyed his friend. "Please remember that I have a girlfriend who can be crazy when the time calls for it. I also like having my balls attached to my body, thank you very much."

Sonic laughed and placed a hand on his red friends shoulder. "Don't be drama king, dude."

"Knuckles has a point," stated Silver. "I'm sure none of the girls would be comfortable with us doing that."

Tails nodded his head. "Even though Cream is pregnant, I'm sure she isn't afraid to attack me."

"Most importantly, I'm sure Sally wouldn't like to hear that you were in a strip club." Shadow made a strong point. The rest of the guys nodded their head in agreement and turned to see what Sonic had to say.

"What Sally doesn't know, won't hurt her. It's not like we're going to brothel house or something."

They all rolled their eyes and sighed, clearly frustrated with their friend. They all eventually got back inside the lobby and met up with the girls, who were seated on a fancy leather couch.

"Something you wanted to tell us?" asked Tails.

"We decided what we'll be doing tonight," announced Blaze with a wide smile.

"Great!" exclaimed Sonic. "So did we. The guys and I decided that we'll be hitting up the strip club." The guys however snorted in amusement since they don't remember agreeing with Sonic's plan.

"Absolutely not," declared Amy as she stood from her seat. Her hands were on her hips as she looked her ex boyfriend in the eyes. "There's no way in hell you'll all be going there. Especially you, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog stomped his feet on the ground like a spoiled child would and sucked his teeth. "Man! I wanna see some titties!"

"Have you're precious fiance send you pictures then," Rouge said with the roll of her eyes. "Anyway, Cream invited us to have dinner tonight. _All_ of us." She glared at each male in front of her, all of who just shrugged and nodded their heads. Whereas Sonic just pouted and muttered under his breath.

"Well it's settled then," said the pregnant rabbit as she stood from her seat. "Tails and I should head back home so we can get the house ready for you all. Call us when you're on the way!"

After the group said goodbye to the married couple, Amy turned to Sonic and whacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid."

* * *

A few hours have pasted since Tails and Cream visited their friends. Everybody took this time to unpacked their things, explore the hotel, and to take their time to get ready for dinner. Knuckles and Rouge went to check out the gym, Silver and Blaze looked around at the spa, and Shadow and Amy checked out the little restaurant that was apart of the hotel.

This left Sonic to be alone in his suite. While he had time to himself, he took the opportunity to get cleaned up. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and fixed up his quills. He sighed deeply as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss Sally. He didn't like the fact that he was on vacation without his wife-to-be, surrounded by all his friends with their loved ones. He knew she wasn't feeling well, but he thought she still could've came along with them.

"I should check up on her," he said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone off the charger. He unlocked his phone and quickly dialed his fiances number. There's a three hour time difference between Beverly Hills and Miami. It was currently six o'clock Sonic's time, which mean it would nine o'clock back home for Sally. He figured she was still awake. After a few long rings, Sonic heard the voice he wanted to hear on the other end of the phone.

 _"Hello,"_ greeted Sally in a small voice.

Sonic smiled when he heard her voice. "Hey babe. I was just calling to see how you were doing."

 _"I'm okay. I'm just laying here in bed and watching tv."_

"Do you feel any better?" he asked with concern.

 _"Well I haven't gotten any worse, so I guess I do. How are things over there?"_

Sonic frowned a bit. "Things would be much better if you were hear with me."

 _"Awwww baby don't say that. I bet you're going to have some fun tonight."_ Sonic rolled his eyes. Going to dinner isn't as fun as going to a strip club, but he wasn't about to say that on the phone. _"I'm going to get some sleep Sonic. I'll text you in the morning. I love you!"_

"I love you, too. Sleep well, babe."

When sonic ended the call, he got a text from Shadow saying to meet everybody downstairs to head over to Tails and Cream's house for dinner. He grabbed his room key, checked his appearance in the mirror one last time, then left the suite.

xXxXx

When Sally ended the call, she placed her phone down on the table and smirked at her reflection in the mirror. The attractive female wasn't laying in bed, coughing her lungs out like she was when Sonic was here. Instead, she was seated at her vanity admiring herself. Instead of wearing pajamas to be sleeping in, the squirrel was decked out in skimpy lingerie. A black lace push up bra, matching black lace g-string, black sheer thigh high stockings, and black stiletto heels. For the finishing touch, she sprayed some perfume on to spice things up.

She giggled and stood up from her seat when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted out of the room and down the stairs. When she opened the front door, she gazed into her visitor's eyes and smirked.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

Back in Beverly Hills, the gang were seated inside the same vehicle that picked them up from the airport. They were on their way to Tails and Cream's house and were enjoying some sight seeing. They were surprised that for a Monday evening, the streets were extremely packed with dozens of cars and people filling up the sidewalks. The only one who wasn't surprised at all was Shadow. He grew up around this area, so he was use to the bumper to bumper traffic.

As they were passing by various attractions, the blue hedgehog face was glued to the window when he spotted a strip club. The flashy lights of various colors and posters of seductive woman caught his attention, and he groaned when he remembered that he and the guys could be having real fun right now.

"Are you guys sure we can't go there? Not even for like ten minutes?"

Silver turned around in his seat and jokingly patted the blue hedgehog's head. "If you eat your vegetables at dinner, we'll think about it. Okay, son?"

"And if you behave yourself, we'll get you ice cream," said Blaze as she reached over and pinched Sonic's cheeks.

The miserable blue hedgehog groaned and rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He at least hoped that Cream cooked up some good food. "Haha, very funny."

About ten minutes later, the gang arrived at their destination. As they all stepped out of the vehicle, they looked up at the home with amazement. The house was a very large two story home with light tan painted walls. On the beautiful green house of the front yard were dozens of various flowers, a bird bath, and even a decent sized fountain.

"This looks like the playboy bunny house," said Rouge as she looked around, "just smaller and cuter."

Sonic chuckled with amusement. "If that's so, where's the bunnies?" The girls rolled their eyes and walked off to go ring the doorbell. Sonic turned to the guys with a grin. "You have to admit, that was funny."

"Sure Sonic," said Shadow as he followed the girls to the door.

A few seconds later, Tails and Cream were at the door and greeted their friends inside. They all gasped as they took in their surroundings. The inside of the home was even more breathe taking than it was outside. The style was very classy and upscale with things like beautiful paintings that hung on the wall, small sculptures and statuses, and expensive looking furniture filled the rooms.

"This place is absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Blaze as she admired the view around her.

"Have you guys considered being on MTV Cribs? I'm sure you'll be rewarded with having the best house," joked Silver as he looked around.

After a short while, Cream decided to take the girls and give them a tour of the house while Tails and the guys went outside. Cream showed them everything the house had to offer. The large living room, the kitchen, the office for Tails, and the guest rooms and the master bedroom. The one thing that Cream left to show last was the nursery for the baby.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rouge.

"We're actually not sure yet," answered the rabbit as she lead them towards the nursery. "But if it's a boy, Tails wants the name to be Dexter. And if it's a girl, I want the name to be Miley."

The girls cooed at the potential names, telling Cream that those names sounded perfect. When the rabbit finally got to the door of the nursery, she opened it and walked inside with her friends right behind her. The nursery was a medium sized with enough walking space. The walls were painted light green and had some designs of clouds and butterflies painted. The large crib was against the wall in the middle of the room with a rocking chair on the right of it. The changing station was on the other side of the room, already filled with the necessities like diapers and powder.

"Awww what a cute nursery," said Amy as she looked around. "When did you two got the room together?"

Cream hummed in thought as she rubbed her belly. "About two weeks ago. Tails didn't want to wait last minute with everything, which makes sense. By the time the baby is born, he or she will be able to come home to a completed nursery."

The girls continued to check out the nursery. The looked at the cute clothes that Cream had gotten with her mother and some stuffed animals that were laid out in the crib. Amy peered inside the crib and sighed. The more she looked inside of the crib and all the other things in the room, the more she thought of Sage, Shadow's supposed son. She hasn't told Shadow or the girls about this, but she wondered how things would be if Shadow just so happens to be the father, making her a sort of step mother. She wouldn't mind helping Shadow taking care of Sage if he needed it, but would Raven mind? The chick already seemed to not like the pink hedgehog, so there will most likely be a lot of tension with that.

Amy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Cream was talking to her. "What was that, Cream? I zoned out a bit."

"I said that I invited a friend to come over for dinner tonight. I've known her for a while now and I'm sure you'll all like her."

"Oh cool! Show us the rest of the house." Amy loved the nursery, but she didn't want to be reminded of what drama was waiting for her and Shadow when they go back home.

xXxXx

"Holy shit, Tails."

"I know. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Standing inside the garage, the guys were admiring the vehicles parked inside of it. On the left was a shiny pearl white Porsche with red leather interior. On the right was a black Jaguar convertible with black leather interior. On the license plate of the Jaguar said 'His' while the license plate on the Porsche said 'Hers'. The guys were in awe as they crowded around the cars and checked it out.

"I see being a plastic surgeon has it's perks," said Knuckles.

"Definitely," Tails said proudly with his hands on his hips. "I have a wife who loves expensive things, so I have to keep her happy."

"How are things now with Cream being pregnant?" asked Silver.

The yellow fox shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty much the same, besides the cravings and the mood swings. Thankfully the mood swings rarely happen. Speaking of pregnancy, are you and Fiona thinking of having kids, Sonic?"

Sonic was caught off guard with the question and stammered a bit before he collected himself to answer the question. "We talked about it a few times, but I can see us having babies pretty soon."

Shadow scuffed with the cross of his arms. "You can barely take care of a pet, let alone a child."

"Yes I can!" exclaimed the blue hedgehog. "Just because you're some what of a parent doesn't mean you can be a better parent than me." Sonic stuck his tongue out in a childish manor and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Some what of a parent?" asked Tails with a look of confusion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Knuckles stepped in, seeing how uncomfortable Shadow has gotten. "It's a long, complicated, fucked up story. It's not something that should be talked about now cause it'll just bring the mood down."

"Understandable." Tails opened the door to lead them back inside the house. "Come on, I'll show you guys the back yard."

As Shadow and Knuckles walked behind Tails, Silver walked past Sonic and whacked him upside the head.

"OW! Shit, what did I do now?!"

"For being stupid again."

* * *

An hour or so later after giving everybody a tour of their home, Tails and Cream had everybody seated at the dining table. Mr. and Mrs. Prower were of course seated at the head of the table. On the right side of the table by was an empty seat, followed by Sonic, Amy, and Shadow. On the other side by Tails was Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles. Because Cream was pretax and was too exhausted to stand for a certain amount of time, she hired a chef to cook up dinner for everyone.

At the moment, the topic of their discussion was Sonic's wedding. Even though they were all concerned about it, they did their best to show Sonic how much they cared.

Tails was fond at the idea of Sonic getting married. He knew the blue hedgehog since they were little, they went to the same elementary school, high school, and of course the same college. He knew first hand just how crazy he can be, and he knew how he can be with the ladies. He remembered Sonic's and Amy's relationship all to well and how everything ended. He also remembered when Sonic first starting dating Sally near the end of their senior year of college. They were also an on and off again couple, but they weren't dysfunctional like he and Amy. He was shocked when he found out last year that Sonic had proposed to Sally. He always thought Sonic and Amy were the ones to be married, but he's glad that his friends found new loves on their own.

"So since the wedding is in two weeks, I still think we take the opportunity of being here and go to the strip club." Sonic was still determined to make it to the strip club, even though Amy treated him like she was a disappointing mother. "That would be a great bacholor."

"If we go will you stop mentioning it?" asked Shadow in an annoyed tone. Sonic just crossed his arms and nodded his head, happy that he finally got his way.

Suddenly the sound of the door bell rang through out the home, catching everybody's attention. Cream squealed with the clap of her hands and looked to her friends. "That's the friend I was telling you about easier," she said as she stood from her seat. She waddled her way towards the front and smiled when she looked through the peep hole. Her smile widened when she opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was a very pretty yellow mongoose. She had long wavy purple hair that ended in the middle of her back and pretty green eyes. She wore a tan tank top with a short, a flowy black skirt, and tan peep toe heels.

"Mina, I'm so glad you could come" exclaimed Cream as she gave Mina a hug. The mongoose returned the hug and followed the pregnant rabbit inside the house.

"Me too. Besides I'm really excited to meet everybody!"

"Come on, their right this way."

As the two women got closer to the dining room, they could hear that the group of friends were in a middle of a entertaining conversation, filled with a bunch of laughter. When they got inside the dining room, Cream cleared her throat to get every body bodies attention.

"Everyone, this is Mina. Mina, this is everyone." Mina smiled and waved at everyone as she listened to cream stating their names.

Everybody looked at Mina with smiles and greeted her, whereas Sonic looked like he saw an angel. Sonic's eyes went up and down as he eyed the attractive mongoose before him and took in the little details of her. Her pretty greens eyes were captivating, her long purple hair looked soft to the touch, the multiple ear rings she wore, and especially the cute dimple in her cheeks when ever she smiled. He thought that she was -

"So hot."

"What?"

Somic was so lost in his trance about the beautiful female that he didn't even realize that she had sat down in the empty seat that was next to him. He cleared his throat as a light pink tint appeared on his cheeks. "O-Oh! I meant that, uh, it's pretty hot in here!" He fanned his face with his hand as he nervously smiled. Mina giggled at the blushing blue hedgehog and turned to face Cream. Amy side eyed Sonic at his weird behavior. She took mental note to see what was up with him later.

A few minutes later, the chef came back out with the dinner and served it to everybody at the table. Throughout the course of dinner, Sonic couldn't help but to look at Mina whenever she wasn't looking. He was just captivated by her beauty. Whenever the pretty mongoose would talk to Sonic, he would trip up on his words and blush as she gave him her undivided attention.

This didn't go unnoticed by Amy. She saw how Sonic got tongue tied when he spoke to her, how he looked like he was in a trance when he looked at her, and how pink his cheeks would get whenever Mina would speak to him. At first she wondered if he was drunk again, but she realized that the wine they had wasn't even strong enough to get you tipsy unless you drank the whole bottle.

Amy also took notice that Mina seemed to be oblivious to Sonic's behavior. Then again, she wasn't paying attention when Sonic was looking at her with hearts in his eyes. The pink hedgehog wondered if anybody else was noticing this and slyly looked around the table.

Her eyes met with Blaze and she quickly shifted her eyes towards Sonic. The purple feline raised her eyebrow with a curious looks, making Amy shrugged her shoulder. Besides Sonic's weird behavior, the rest of dinner went smoothly. They all got to know Mina a little better. Mina works as a nurse at Tails' office, and has been working there for a few months now.

After dinner and desert, everybody was getting ready to leave. After Mina said her goodbyes to everyone, she walked over to Cream and gave her a hug.

"Thanks again for inviting over for dinner. I really needed it."

"You're welcome! And remember, if you ever need help, I'm here for you."

Mina smiled and gave the pregnant rabbit a hug. She turned to the group of friends with a smile. "It was nice meeting you all! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Creamed nodded her head as she rubbed her belly. "Say hi to Lisa for me!" she said before Mina left the house.

"Who's Lisa?" asked Rouge. "Her sister or something?"

"Nope. Lisa is her daughter."

Sonic nearly choked on his glasses of water when he heard the word 'daughter'. She looked like she's never been pregnant before with that perfect body of hers. He wondered that if Mina had other kids. Or even a husband. There wasn't a ring on her finger so that was out of the question. A boyfriend maybe? The blue hedgehog really wanted to know.

Amy looked at her ex boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. She noticed how quiet he was and how he looked like he was in deep thoughts.

 _'Something is definitely up.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: once again I am so sorry for the delay. I hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **Remember to leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three: Meet the Parents

**Authors note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry AGAIN for this delayed chapter! I've been so distracted lately and came back from Disney World recently. I was trying to get this chapter posted while I was in the hotel, but the wifi was terrible. I promise to try my hardest to post a chapter at least once a week. I don't want to keep you all waiting for so long!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Btw, CrimsonDestroyer, in the steamy Knuxouge scene in chapter 13, 'arrived early' does mean that he came early lol. Remember back in the earlier chapters (forgot which one) he told Shadow that it's been awhile since he's gotten any real action. Clearly Rouge will be changing that for him sooner or later lol!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Three: Meet the Parents

June 2

Usually on his Tuesday mornings, Shadow would already be at work dealing with things he could care less about. Whether that was attending meetings, filing paper work, and having the pressure of being in charge of other people. But this Tuesday morning was different. Here he was, in a lavish hotel suite, laying on a comfortable bed, and snuggled up with his girlfriend as they slept. Shadow rarely had time to sleep in, so he was definitely going to take advantage and sleep for as long as he possibly can.

Too bad his phone seemed to have other plans on this peaceful morning. Shadow has been ignoring the sound of vibration from his phone for the past hour. Whenever his sleep was disturbed, he'd snuggle back to lay on Amy's chest and focus on her slow breathing to ease back to sleep. Unfortunately after the tenth time, he gave up on sleep. He carefully got up from bed without waking the sleeping pink hedgehog, grabbed his phone, and walked to the small kitchen of the suite.

During his slumber, he received several messages. Mostly from the guys who were discussing what to do today. But one was from somebody he did not want to be thinking about right now. Raven had sent him yet another email early this morning, and he already knew what it was about. He sighed as he unlocked his phone and opened the dreaded email.

 _Dear Asshole,_

 _This is literally the tenth time I've emailed you about OUR son and you have yet to reply. I know you're reading these emails I'm sending you. You're such a fucking asshole. Just because I made one simple mistake, you go ahead and jump to conclusions that Sage isn't your son._

 _How the fuck can you even deny that?! He looks just like you! If you really think I changed his appearance just to make him look more like you then you're really stupid._

 _So why aren't you answering your emails? Is it because you're with that fucking girlfriend of yours? You know, I actually feel a little sorry for her. She must think that she has the most PERFECT boyfriend in the world. Too bad that sooner or later she'll have to let you go so that you can be a fucking parent and raise your son._

 _I've been thinking about this for a while now, so I think it's time to give you two choices._

 _1\. You dumb your stupid girlfriend, move back to New York, and help me raise our son. And a added bonus to that is we have to get married. I think I deserve to have a ring on my finger since I had to raise our son by myself._

 _2\. If you still refuse to help raise our son, I won't hesitate to put you on child support. You can't just get me pregnant and decided to not help me with our child._

 _If I don't hear from you by Monday, then I'll go ahead with choice number two._

 _\- Raven_

"Fucking bitch," the ebony hedgehog muttered as he reached for a glass in the cabinet. He continued to curse under his breath as he went to pour himself a glass of water.

"Shadow," mumbled a tired voice. Said hedgehog turned his head around to see Amy dragging her feet towards him. "I thought you wanted to sleep in this morning."

Shadow didn't want to mention about Raven sending him an email because he knew his girlfriend didn't even want her mentioned during the whole trip. "The guys kept sending me texts so I decided to get up." He took his time to look over his girlfriend. The pink female had her hair up in a messy bun, and she wore an over sized grey sweat with pajama shorts. Even without her being dolled up in her cutest outfits and her flawless makeup, Shadow still found her beautiful. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Amy giggled and leaned into the embrace. "So what plans do you and the guys have today?"

Shadow hummed in thought. The guys didn't really mention anything last night on the way back to the hotel, and they haven't made any process in the text messages. The ebony hedgehog thought of a few ideas. He could take Amy out on the town. He could take her out for lunch and do some sight seeing together. But then he thought of a better idea.

He could take Amy to meet his parents. Whenever he talks to his parents over the phone, it always ends up being about Amy. He wanted to show her off to his parents so they can see how much better she is than Raven. He also wanted to put his mothers suspicions about Amy to rest. His mother told him that it's not that she doesn't like Amy, she's just very cations about the new relationship is all. But Shadow knew that after she meets Amy, she'll have a different mindset.

"I have an idea, but it doesn't involve the guys. It's for the both of us, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

Amy smiled as she massaged his broad shoulders. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as Sonic wanting to see strippers."

The ebony hedgehog slowly exhaled through his nose. "I thought that maybe I could take you to meet my parents today."

Green eyes widen in shock. "R-Really? Today?"

Shadow could tell she was nervous and rubbed her arms. "If you're not ready-"

"No, I want to," she said quickly. "I just want to give them a good first impression is all."

Shadow rolled his eyes and pulled back into a warm embrace. "You'll be fine, my rose. There's nothing to worry about."

Amy tip toed and pecked him sweetly on the lips and darted back over to the bedroom. Shadow giggled as he walked after her. "What's the rush?"

"I need to find the perfect outfit!"

* * *

"Did you notice the weird way Sonic was acting last night at dinner?"

"Define weird. This is Sonic we're talking about."

Rouge and Blaze were walking down the halls of the hotel. Since Amy was going to be busy today, the two decided to check out more of the hotel until they had plans of their own. Rouge pressed the button for the elevator to arrive.

"He was looking at Mina as if he just fell in love or something," said Blaze as they entered the elevator.

"Maybe he was looking at her because she's really pretty," said Rouge.

Blaze shook her head. "I don't know. Even when he tried to talk to her, he would trip up on his words like some nervous little kid."

"I don't think it's anything serious," Rouge said. "You and I both know how Sonic can be. If anything, he's wishing that he wasn't in a relationship so he can hook up with her. I don't think he's looking for anything more from her. And besides, she has a child. If she's single, she's probably looking for potential husband to help her."

The purple feline nodded her head. Rouge had a point, but she knows there was something there in Sonic's eyes when he looked at Mina. It could just be a harmless crush, or something more. When the elevator reached the floor they were waiting for, they walked out and down the hall.

"Well anyway, how do you think Amy is right now?"

Rouge giggled with a shake of her head. "Probably freaking out about meeting Shadow's parents."

"She has a reason to be," said Blaze. "She hasn't done the whole meeting the parents thing in a long time. She's probably just worried about putting on a good first impression."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Rouge said as they reached the end of the hall. The ivory bat pushed open the doors to reveal the large gym. Knuckles left her high and dry this morning after they fooled around a bit. She knew for a fact that he would be here. And she was right. As her and Blaze walked into the gym, she spotted Knuckles and Silver. Knuckles was on the bench lifting heavy weights while Silver stood behind him.

"Of course you two would be here," said Blaze as she kissed her sweaty boyfriend on the cheek. She looked around the gym and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Sonic?"

"Sleeping in," Knuckles grunted out as he continued to lift the heavy weights.

"He should be awake by now," said Silver as he checked his watch. "He's probably talking to Sally."

"Speaking of Sally," Rouge stated as she raised her eyebrow at her phone screen, "if she's so 'sick', then why is she out with Fiona right now?" She showed the three her phone to see a picture of Sally and Fiona both smirking into the camera. The two casually dressed and looked to be in a restaurant. "The caption says, 'Lunch break from our shopping spree'. Now, I'm no doctor, but any body who is sick would be in bed most of the time."

Blaze hummed in thought as she looked at the picture. "Wait, how do you have Fiona on Instagram? I thought she blocked you."

"I have my ways," Rouge answered with a sly grin.

"Maybe she's feeling better," suggested Knuckles as he got up from the bench.

Rouge rolled her eyes at her boyfriends assumption. "Or maybe she's just a lying bitch and is probably doing something that Sonic wouldn't like." Suddenly an idea came to mind as she looked at Blaze with mischievous eyes. "Let's go pay Sonic a visit. I'm sure he'll want to know how Sally is truly feeling."

Before Blaze could say anything, her hand was grabbed and she was being pulled away from the Silver.

* * *

"Okay! Should I wear this or this?"

"Rose, you'll look perfectly fine in either of those outfits."

Inside Shadow and Amy's suite, the pink hedgehog was running back and forth between the mirror and her suitcase as she desperately tried to find the perfect outfit. She was trying her best to look cute to meet her boyfriends parents, but she didn't want to look like she was going to a night club. She was currently dressed in a matching floral top and skirt set. The top was sleeveless and stopped right at her pierced belly button, and the flirty skirt started right where the top ended and stopped right above her knees. On her feet, she wore beige heels. Her long hair was styled in beautiful curls and her makeup was flawless.

"I just want to make a good first impression," she pouted as she sat at the end of their bed. "I want them to like me."

Shadow turned to face her and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't over think it."

"Can you at least tell me what their like? Just so I know."

The ebony hedgehog hummed in thought as he thought of a way to describe his parents. "My father is easy to talk to. People find him to be intimating, but he's the opposite of that."

"So he's a lot like you then," Amy said as she giggled. "What about you're mom?"

Shadow rubbed his neck and sighed as he thought of an answer. "She's really nice and a very caring person, but she can be a little rough. She's very over protective of me."

Amy groaned and threw herself back on the bed. "She's not going to like me then. I can already tell."

"Relax Rose." Shadow sat beside her and pulled her back up to sit on his lap. "She's only that way because of what happened with Raven. You're nothing like her, so there's nothing to worry about."

The pink hedgehog relaxed in his hold and sighed. She couldn't help but to feel nervous about meeting Shadow's mother. She could be the nicest person she's ever met, that is if the older hedgehog likes her. Amy took a deep breathe and exhaled through her nose. "Okay. I'm ready when you are."

"Perfect. I'll just call a cab and we can leave."

Ten short minutes later, the hedgehog couple were seated in the back of a taxi. Shadow gave the driver directions to drive to The Hills, which is where his parents house is. As long as Shadow house been living on his own, he still remembered exactly how to get to their house. Amy held his hand tightly as she suddenly felt anxious. However, it wasn't because of meeting his parents this time. The taxi driver had to drive up the mountains of the lavish neighborhood, even though there was absolutely no railings on the side of the small road. Her nerves got the better of her when she foolishly looked out the window and saw how high up they were.

"How are you not freaking out right now?" she asked her boyfriend frantically.

Shadow chuckled as he wrapped a protective arm around her. "I did use to live here. You get use to after a while."

She turned her attention back to the window as the taxi driver passed by beautiful houses. Some house looked simple and cute while others looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

A few minutes later, the taxi driver pulled up to the side of a lavish two story house. The house and it's property were blocked off from the road by a large fancy gate. After paying the driver, Shadow and Amy got out of the taxi and walked up to the gate.

"This is your parents house?" asked Amy as she looked at the house in awe. Shadow chuckled as he pressed a button on the small box that stood next to the gate. He waited a few seconds before a voice could be heard from the speaker.

 _"Hello?"_ said a deep and masculine voice.

"It's me, father."

 _"Oh Shadow, it's you! I'll open the gate for you."_

The royal gates opened, welcoming Shadow and Amy to walk through. Amy steady her breathing as they approached the front door. Shadow took noticed of her stiffness and gently grabbed her chin to turn her face towards him. He sweetly pecked her on the lips and smiled. "Everything will be fine." Amy's frown turned into a smile as she nodded her head.

Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal a tall black handsome older male hedgehog. His pure black quills were slicked back. He wore a plan white shirt, dark tan khaki pants, and black leather shoes. What caught Amy's attention the most was the his crimson eyes, which looked exactly like Shadow's. Amy was speechless. She could clearly see that this was Shadow's father, seeing as how they look very much alike, besides the quills and crimson strips. She could see where Shadow got his good looks from.

"Hello, my handsome son," greeted Shadow's father as they both exchanged a hug. "Every time I see you, you look more like me when I was your age." He turned his attention to Amy and smiled. "I take it that this is your girlfriend."

"Yes she is," said Shadow as he smiled and held his girlfriends hand. "Father this is Amy Rose, my gorgeous girlfriend." Amy blushed at the compliment as she looked up at Shadow.

The other male gently grabbed her small hand and kissed the back of it. "It's great to finally meet the woman responsible for my son's up beat behavior," he joked. Amy blushed and giggled as Shadow rolled his eyes. "He was right, you sure are very beautiful."

"Thank you so much Mr. Hedgehog," said Amy she gushed.

The older male smiled and nodded his head. "Don't mention it. And please, call me William." He stepped inside the home and gestured for them to follow. "Come in. You're mother is looking forward to see you, Shadow."

"I bet," the younger hedgehog said as he chuckled.

The young couple followed the older male hedgehog into the house. Once Amy stepped inside the home, she was immediately in awe. She already thought Cream and Tails' house looked amazing, but Shadow's parents looked outstanding. The look of the home was very elegant and expensive looking, but still had a relax and cool vibe to it.

"I'll go tell you're mother that you're here," announced William as he walked up the fancy spiral staircase.

Shadow took Amy to living room to wait. The dark male took a seat on the coach as his pink girlfriend looked around the large room with curious eyes. She walked up to a large wall that was decorated with pictures and various shelves. On one shelf that was in the middle of the wall, was dozens of trophies that had Shadow's name on it.

"I didn't you played football," said Amy as she continued to look at the gold trophies. Shadow smirked and approached her from behind.

"It was the easiest sport I knew how to play. I was never really fond of basketball, and I could never hit a baseball with out almost hitting somebody next to me."

Amy giggled as she imagined people ducking from Shadow's hard swings. She continued to observe the wall, seeing various pictures of Shadow throughout his childhood and with various family members. One large picture caught her attention. It was a picture with Shadow's father and many other male hedgehogs and one female hedgehog. The all looked very much alike, and they all had the same exact crimson eyes. They were all dressed very formally and looked very intimidating to look at.

"Shadow, who are all these people?"

The ebony male looked up at the picture and smiled. "Those are just my fathers siblings."

Amy's eyes went wide as she looked back at the picture. There was seven males, including William, and the one pretty female, which added up to eight siblings. "They kinda look like their apart of the mafia," Amy joked, to which Shadow laughed at. "But I do see where you get you're good looks from," she said with a flirty smile.

Shadow smirked down at her and lifted her chin to give her a sweet kiss. Amy melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, to which he wrapped his arms around her waist. Unfortunately, the romantic moment was ruined when a feminine voice was heard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Amy quickly pulled away from the kiss and looked to see who the voice belonged to. She inwardly gasped as set her eyes on a very beautiful white female hedgehog, who Amy immediately knew that it was Shadow's mother. The older ivory hedgehog was dressed in a royal blue fitted dress that reached the floor, with black sandals. Her crimson red shoulder length hair was parted down the middle and was perfectly wavy. Instead of red eyes like her husband and son, her eyes were a beautiful light shade of blue.

"Oh my handsome boy!" Shadow's mother exclaimed as she walked over to him with her arms out. "It's been so long since I last seen you."

Shadow gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You look really great, mom." Shadow complimented as he looked her up and down. "And it's only been a few months," he said with a chuckle.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Still too long. And thank you! When you called and said your father and I would be meeting your new girlfriend, I figured I get dolled up." The ivory hedgehog walked past her son and up to the nervous pink hedgehog. Amy put on her best smile and stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hedgehog. My name is Amy Rose," Amy greeted nervously.

The older hedgehog giggled as she dismissed the handshake and pulled Amy into a hug. "Hello dear. It's nice to finally meet you. And please, call me Victoria." Amy let go of a breathe she didn't know she was holding and relaxed. "Come along you two. We can sit in the dining room and talk."

Shadow and Amy followed Victoria over to the dining room where William was already seated. In his lap was a cute white toy poodle who looked to be a few months old. The puppy was laying comfortably on Williams lap as he lightly stroked his back. Victoria took a seat on the right side of her husband while Shadow and Amy took a seat in front of them.

"Aww what a cute puppy!" Amy cooed as she eyed the fluffy puppy. "What's his name?"

"We named him Cotton," William answered as he chuckled. "When we first got him, his fur made him look like a walking cotton ball, so the name stuck."

Victoria grabbed Cotton from her husband and cradled him like a new born baby. "Shadow got him for us when he was last here," she said as she ran her fingers through the puppies fur. She looked up from Cotton and looked right at Amy with a seemingly calm smile.

"So Amy, let's get to know each other. Shall we?"

Amy exhaled through her nose to calm her nerves and smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"Rouge, don't you think we should wait later to tell Sonic? Like when he's awake?"

"I'm sure once he sees this picture he'll be wide awake."

Rouge was marching her way over to Sonic's suite while Blaze was on her tail, trying to reason with her.

"What if he's still asleep and doesn't answer the door?"

The ivory bat rolled her eyes as she continued to her destination. "It's like one in the afternoon. I'm sure he's awake by now."

Moments later, the two reached Sonic's suite. Rouge raised her fist and gave the door a couple of hard knocks to be heard. A part of Rouge knew that she should wait to tell Sonic later, but a bigger part of her thought that he deserved the right to know now. She figured if she tells him now, Sally won't have time to fake her sickness. She had a strong feeling that Sally was doing this from the start.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a shirtless and yawing blue hedgehog. "Hey girls," he greeted as he rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

Rouge walked past Sonic into the suite with Blaze right behind her. The ivory bat sat on the end of Sonic's bed, scrolling through her phone and muttering angrily to herself. The purple feline stood and faced Rouge with her arms crossed and shaking her head. Sonic was confused as he looked from Rouge to Blaze. "Am I missing something?"

"Have you spoken to Sally by any chance?" asked Rouge as she looked up from her phone.

Sonic shook his head. "Not since last night. I figured she wants to sleep in, you know?"

Rouge nodded her head as she looked down at her phone. "Interesting," she mumbled to herself. Sonic looked to Blaze with a raised eyebrow, clearly confused with the random question.

"Rouge saw something that she thinks you should see too," Blaze vaguely explained. "We're just not sure how you'll react to it."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad or something like that."

The ivory bat stood from the bed and walked up to the blue hedgehog. Without a word, she showed him the picture of Sally and Fiona together. Sally looked like nothing was wrong with her as she was dressed up in her best outfit, her hair looking nice and voluminous, and with flawless makeup.

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture. "Was this recently?"

"This morning actually," answered Blaze.

"Hun, I don't think Sally is really sick," said Rouge as she looked up at Sonic. "If she has enough energy to look the way she does and go out on a shopping spree, then I'm sure she could of been here with the rest of us."

Sonic stayed quiet for a few seconds, possibly thinking of what to do or say. He awkwardly scracted his head as he tried to avoid Rouge's hard glare. "I'll just call her right now," he said as he reached for his phone in his pocket.

Rouge and Blaze waited anxiously as Sonic held the phone up to his ear. After a few rings, the other phone on the line picked up. "Hey babe," Sonic greeted nonchalantly. "How are you feeling today?"

The two females, mainly Rouge, were trying their hardest to hear what Sally was telling Sonic. The ivory bat didn't want Sally lying her way out of this, so she whispered to Sonic to ask her about going out shopping with Fiona. Sonic didn't want to at first, but after seeing that hard glare of hers he went ahead and asked.

"Hey Sal, I was on Instagram earlier, and I see that you and Fiona went out shopping this morning. Are you feeling any better? I know that whenever you go out on those shopping sprees of yours, you always feel great."

Rouge expected that after Sonic asked about the picture, he would furious that he caught her in a lie and would highly upset with her. What she didn't expect was for Sonic to be cooing into the phone and talking so sweetly to her. Rouge turned to look at Blaze, who didn't looked surprised at the out come of this situation. After a few more minutes, Sonic hanged up the phone and looked at his friends.

"Sally is still feeling pretty sick, but she went out shopping with Fiona because they were running errands for our wedding."

Blaze could tell that Rouge was close to starting an argument, especially with how red her face was getting. Just before the ivory bat could say anything, Blaze grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Welp, I guess it was just a misunderstanding. We'll just being on our way now. See you later!"

When the girls walked out into the hallway, Rouge deeply sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "Lying bitch," she angrily mumbled as she walked down the hall. "How can Sonic even believe that?"

Blaze simply shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. But I had a feeling that was going to happen."

* * *

Back with Shadow and Amy, the pink hedgehog was actually having a great time talking with her boyfriends parents. She explained to them how they met, how long they've been together, and how happy Shadow makes her. She also told them about her family and her friends, and what she does for a living. Shadow's parents were greatly impressed, mostly Veronica.

"Well son, you have a fine young woman on your hands," said William as he smiled at the two younger hedgehogs. "You both really compliment each other. What do you think, dear?"

Veronica smiled at her son and his girlfriend. "I have to agree. You are a marvelous young woman, Amy. You're extremely smart, very beautiful, and I see that you genuinely care a lot about our son."

"Of course I do," Amy said as she blushed. "Shadow just always finds a way to make me smile. I would never take him for granted." Shadow leaned over and kissed her temple, making her blush even more as her smile grew.

"You got yourself a loyal woman Shadow," said Veronica as she ran her fingers through Cotton's fur. "She a thousands times better than that tramp you had before."

"Mother."

"Veronica."

"Oh both of you hush," Veronica said as she rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right." The ivory hedgehog looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong Shadow?"

The younger ebony hedgehog knew he couldn't keep anything from his mother for too long. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I wasn't planning on telling you both today, but I might as well get it out. Long story short, when I went to New York for work, I saw Raven there. And besides her harassing me while I was there, she told me that I'm the father of her son."

"What?!" explained his parents with wide eyes.

Amy rubbed Shadow's arm as he continued to speak. "She's also been sending me countless emails about it. Her email said that I either go back with her, get married, and help raise the baby, or I pay child support for a child that might not even be mine."

"Fucking bitch," Veronica said as she huffed. Amy looked surprised to hear her curse, but Shadow and William weren't phased. "There's no way in hell that slut is going to slither her way back into this family."

William knew how his wife would act whenever she would mention Raven. He sighed as he stood from his seat.

"Come with me son," he said as he walked away from the table. "We need some one on one time."

Shadow pecked Amy on the lips before he went to follow the older male. Amy was left at the table with Veronica, automatically feeling very nervous. She didn't want Shadow's mother to think that she would do somethings as devious as Raven did to Shadow.

Veronica looked Amy in the eyes, sending chills down the pink hedgehogs spine. "Sweetie, I know for a fact that Shadow as told her about Raven. And trust me, I know that you are nothing like her." She sighed as she tried to look for the right words to say. "Shadow is our only child, so of course I want the best for him. What Raven did was down right wrong, and very disrespectful."

Amy nodded her in agreement. "I totally understand. Like I said earlier, I would never take him for granted. My last relationship was also very dysfunctional and involved plenty of cheating. But ever since Shadow and I have been together, everything has been amazing. Quite honestly, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Veronica cooed as she listened to Amy. She knew that the pink hedgehog had very good intentions with her son, and she could also tell that Shadow is head over heels for her. She's never seen her son so relaxed and happy in a long time, and she wanted him to stay that way. She was tired of her son being lied to. She knew that Amy was the one for him.

She took Amy's hand and placed her other hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry for my little outburst, but I want you to know that I fully support you and Shadow." Amy smiled from ear to ear and she squeezed Veronica's hand. "Since we don't live in the same state, you can call me anytime if you need anything. You're a very sweet girl, and I know that you're going to make my son a very happy man."

The two hedgehogs stood up from their seats and gave each other a hug. Cotton, who was still being held by Veronica, reached up and licked Amy's cheek, making her giggled.

"It's nice to see you two getting along," said William as he and Shadow walked back towards them. "How about I make us some burgers for lunch? I'm sure you both are hungry."

Amy and Shadow nodded their heads in agreement. William and Veronica walked to the kitchen to get started on lunch while Shadow and Amy went to the living room. The two sat down on the couch with Amy resting her head on his shoulder and Shadow's arm wrapped around her.

"I really like your parents," Amy said as she smiled. "And your mom really likes me."

Shadow kissed her head and sighed with content. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about, Rose."

* * *

 **Authors note: Once again, I am so sorry for this late chapter! I really hoped you all enjoyed this one!**

 **What do you think is going to happen with Raven and Shadow? And what about Sally and Sonic? Something crazy will sure be happening soon. Make sure to leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: One Dance

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews! Seeing that you all love reading this story makes me so excited to write more. I'm just so sorry (once again) for the late update. I've been making the process of re-enrolling back to college, which is a stressful thing to do lol**

 **Btw, last chapter was chapter 24, not 23.**

 **c0c0cat,** **I think you're the 5th person to tell me your predictions for the story. I don't want to say that you're right or wrong because it'll give the story away. But I do appreciate your theory! Keep reading the story and one of them might come true!**

 **Also, my heart goes out to victims and those who were affected by the Orlando night club shooting. As a huge supporter of the LGBT community, it really broke my heart to hear that. You would think in this day in age, that people would be more accepting in other people who are different than them. I couldn't possibly imagine losing someone so close to me because of someone elses ignorance. Spread love, and stop the hate.**

Chapter Twenty Five: One Dance

June 3

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were downstairs of the lavish hotel. The three friends were seated in a cute and small cafe that was further away from the main lobby of the hotel. As they all sipped on the latte's, Amy told the bat and feline about meeting her boyfriend's parents yesterday.

"To think I was so nervous to meet his parents," said Amy as swirled her drink in the mug. "It was so much easier than I thought it would be."

"Why did you think it would be hard?" asked Blaze. "I'm sure that when Shadow would talk to them about you, it was all positive things." Rouge nodded her head in agreement as she waited for the pink hedgehog to answer.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I was overthinking mainly because I didn't want them thinking I was anything like Shadow's ex. I just wanted to make sure that I made a good first impression."

"Well it's clear that you made a great impression on them since you and Shadow were all smiles when you got back," said Rouge with a smile of her own. "Everything for the both of you is perfect. All you need to do is get rid of that annoying and obsessive ex of his and it'll all be fine."

"That's wishful thinking," Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "She sent him an email yesterday. She's telling him that he has two choices. Either he dumps me, move back to New York to help with the baby and _marry her._ Or pay child support."

Blaze made a face and rolled her eyes. "That a lot of demands coming from somebody who cheated on her boyfriend."

"She's up to something," muttered Rouge as she thought about Raven. Ever since she's known about Raven, the history between her and Shadow, and how she was the one to ruin everything between them, she knew that the black sly cat was hiding something. What that 'something' was? Rouge didn't know. But she knew that at some point she was going to get some answers one way or another.

Suddenly she spotted Knuckles and the rest of the guys walk out of an elevator. They were all dressed in tank tops and swimming trunks and were walking outside to go to the pool. She watched as they all laughed at something that Sonic said as the blue hedgehog lead the way outside.

"Random question," said Rouge as she gazed at her lover. "Have either of you sealed the deal with the boys yet?" Rouge smirked as watched both Amy and Blaze smile sheepishly as they blushed.

"Not exactly," the feline said as she played with her tail. "We fooled around a bit, but not much happened after that."

The ivory bat nodded her head and looked over at the pink hedgehog. "And what about you, Ms. Rose?"

Amy giggled as the blush never left her cheeks. "Not much. We we're tired when we came back last night so we didn't have energy to do anything."

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm making my move today." Rouge grinned as she giggled. "Knuckles has been such a tease and I'm _dying_ to get my hands on him. And besides, we only have a few days before our trip ends after all. You two need to get laid before we leave."

"Well if you put it that way," Blaze mumbled to herself.

Rouge's eyes suddenly lit up as she smirked. "I have an idea. Why don't we join the guys at the pool?"

"Is this just a way for you to seduce Knuckles?" asked Amy as she gave Rouge a look.

"Well duh," the ivory bat answered with the flip of her hair. "It'll give us a chance to remind the guys that we want to take advantage of the vacation time we have left."

"Let's go then," said Blaze. "We haven't been to the pool since we've been here anyway. We should invite Cream, I'm sure she's not up to anything today."

The two nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll text her now," said Amy.

After finishing their drinks, the three friends took the elevator up to rooms to get dressed in their bikinis.

* * *

"Oh man. I can definitely get use to this," Sonic said with his hands on his hips. "I feel like I'm in a rap music video."

It was every mans paradise outside at the pool. The entire area was filled with bunch of women in their sexiest bikinis. The whole area looked like a scene from a magazine. The large pool was filled with people enjoying the cool water, the bartenders were serving drinks left and right, and the music was blasting with the best party music.

Sonic and his friends were standing around, basking in the sunlight. They were all shirtless, showing off their perfect muscular bodies. Shadow and Silver were over at the bar to get a cold drink of beer, while Sonic and Knuckles were taking in the perfect scene.

"Get use to being on vacation or get use to a bunch of half naked girls every where?" asked Knuckles as he opened his beer.

The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders with a content sigh. "A little bit of both." As Sonic looked around, occasionally winking at a few girls, making them giggle like shy school girls. "If I was single, I would be on a _serious_ mission right about now."

"Trust me, we know," said Shadow as he and Silver approached the two. Sonic rolled his eyes and continued to look out at the view.

Silver stood next to the blue hedgehog and absorbed the view. "Knowing you Sonic, you would try to get as many phone numbers as possible."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he smirked and opened his beer. "What can I say, Silv? Old habits die hard." The blue hedgehog took a few gulps of his beer, enjoying the coldness as it went down his throat. When he looked back out, he nearly choked on his beer when he laid eyes on a familiar face. "Holy shit," he mumbled, "it's her again."

It was indeed Mina, along with the rest of the girls. The girls were walking down the steps to the pool area, laughing and talking with each other. They were all dressed in the sexiest bikinis that they had. Amy wore a hot pink bikini with black trimming. Blaze's bikini was a cute cheetah print bikini. Rouge decided to wear a very sexy black one piece, even though it wouldn't be considered a one piece considering it had an extreme low cut, showing off her cleavage. There was also a low cut on the back of the one piece, showing off her toned back. Mina wore a white bandeau top and a high waist matching white bikini bottom that slits on both sides of her hips. Even Cream was decked out in a hot bikini, showing off her cute pregnant belly. Her bikini was orange and she wore sheer white cover up skirt that was tied around her hips.

They all looked drop dead beautiful as they strutted their way towards the guys, who were having a hard time keeping their jaws off the floor. Sonic's full attention was on Mina. He watched as her long, silky purple hair bounced with every step she'd take. He nearly drooled as he looked her perfect toned body up and down, admiring how the bikini showed off her curves in all the right places.

"Hey guys," greeted Rouge as she stood with her hands on her wide hips. "I hope we aren't interrupting guy time." She smirked devilishly as she looked up at Knuckles and winked, causing his blush to worsen.

"N-nah it's cool," Knuckles said as he struggled to keep his eyes off of his girlfriends curvaceous body. "We can make room for you all here." He gestured to the large circle table that was behind him.

"Actually, we'll be sitting over there." Blaze pointed to a table with enough seats for them, including a large umbrella. "We just wanted to come by and say hi. Bye now!"

The girls walked off towards the empty tables, leaving the guys by themselves. Sonic let go off the breathe that he didn't know he was holding in and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Man, she's so hot," he groaned as he watched her walk off.

"Calm down blue," Knuckles said as he patted the hedgehogs back. "You have a _hot_ fiance at home. Remember her?"

Sonic rolled his shoulders and chuckled, acting as if he wasn't just drooling over the attractive mongoose a few seconds ago. "Duh! Of course I do! I was just enjoying the view is all."

Silver and Shadow gave each other a look before they both rolled their eyes. The guys saw Sonic's odd behavior with Mina as a normal thing. They knew that Sonic was always lusting after hot woman, so his behavior didn't faze them.

"How come Tails didn't come over with Cream?" asked Silver.

"He said he would be busy with work," answered Sonic. "He might slide by later if he has the chance though."

Back with the girls, all five of them were seated at the shaded table. They were all enjoying each others company as they sipped on fruity drinks. The girls took this time to get to know Mina. They didn't have a lot of time to talk when the mongoose went over to Cream' place for dinner.

"Just by looking at your body, I wouldn't even think that you were pregnant before!" complimented Amy as she admired Mina's physique.

The yellow mongoose blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you so much! Believe me, the minute I had strength after giving birth, I basically lived at the gym."

"It definitely shows," commented Rouge. "How old is your daughter?"

"Lisa is three years old," answered Mina. "She'll be turning four pretty soon."

"Where is she now?" asked the ivory bat.

Cream, Amy, and Blaze all shared a look as they playfully rolled their eyes. They knew how nosy Rouge could be, but they knew that she was coming from a good place. However, Mina didn't seemed bothered at all by all the questions being thrown her way.

"She's actually spending the day with her dad." When the girls first met Mina and found out she had a daughter, they automatically assumed that she was married. But when they discreetly checked out her hand, she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Before any of them, mainly Rouge, could ask about the father, Mina beat them to the punch. "We're divorced."

Rouge, Amy, and Blaze sat there awkwardly at the sudden answer. They didn't expect that answer, and for Mina to just blurt it out like it was nothing. The mongoose sensed the awkward vibe and nervously giggled.

"Sorry for just throwing that out there," Mina said as she blushed. "I'm just still getting use to saying it."

Cream decided to cut in, taking notice that Mina was slightly uncomfortable. "Her and her husband separated about a year ago and the divorced was finalized a few months ago. Since she's a single mother now she needed to find a job to take car of Lisa. That's when I met her when she came to Tails' office for a job there."

"Without that job, I'd probably had to move in with my family till i could find one."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Blaze, "what caused you both to get a divorce?"

Mina hummed as she thought of to answer the felines question. She didn't want to get into full detail. "It was just one of those things when you've been with that person for what feels like a lifetime, and when you finally get married, all types of problems just come out of nowhere."

The girls nodded their heads as they understood where Mina was coming from. They decided to get past that and get to know Mina more. They were all in a good conversation when the guys approached them. Tails was also with them, dressed down in his trunks and a beer in hand.

"Hey girlys," said Silver, clearly a little buzzed from drinking. "You've been over here for a long time. The weather is great and good music is playing. Let's go dance!"

Blaze didn't have time to agree before Silver grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her seat. Rouge, Amy, and Cream decided to go along with their signifigant others, seeing as how they weren't taking no for an answer. That left Sonic and Mina alone with each other at the table. Sonic sat across the table from Mina as they watched as their friends danced along to the music.

The blue hedgehog suddenly felt awkward being around the pretty mongoose, a feeling he hasn't felt around an attractive female in a long time. Mina looked just as nervous as she shyly twirled her long purple hair around her finger. The glanced at each other and nervously smiled. Sonic decided to stop being shy and start a conversation without messing up his words this time. He wasn't sure what to talk about first, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sooo," he started as looked at her, "how's it like working with Tails?"

Mina looked somewhat relieved that he started a conversation first. "Really interesting actually. It's more exciting that any other job I had."

"You don't get sick during the surgeries at all?"

"At first it was scary seeing how the surgeries are done. Especially since Tails does them so nonchalantly while he plays music and crack jokes," she answered with a giggle. "But after a while you get use to it.

Sonic chuckled along with Mina. "That's Tails for ya," he commented. "I remember in high school when we could have to disect frogs. He would sit back and do it like it's nothing while I'm next to him trying not to puke."

Mina laughed at the image of Sonic being queasy while attempting to dissect a frog. "You've known Tails for a long time, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic answered with a smile. "Tails and I known each other since we were in diapers! We were so close that my mom would say that he was her third son." Sonic was enjoying the conversation with the pretty mongoose. He was proud of himself that he didn't goof up like he did at dinner. As they chatted, he couldn't help but glance at her amazing body when ever she wasn't looking. Not only did he liked her bubbly personality, but he really liked her great figure.

"I'm sure I'm not the first to tell you this," he said as he blushed, "but you have a great body."

Mina also blushed as she twirled her hair, a habit of hers when ever she's nervous. "Thanks! Getting that baby weight off was much harder than it looked."

Sonic nearly forgot about her daughter. Thankfully he kept his cool this time though. "I bet she looks a lot like you," Sonic said as she blushed. "I she you're only one?"

"Yep. Just me and my little four year old." Mina smiled as she thought about her energetic daughter. "What about you? Do you have any kids?"

"Nahh," the blue hedgehog answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "But my fiance and I often talk about having some."

Mina was a little thrown off when she heard him say fiance. She looked around the pool area before she looked back at Sonic. "Is she here?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. She said she wasn't feeling so she stayed back home. It kinda sucks but she said she didn't want to hold me back from having fun." Mina nodded her head. She could see that Sonic had a small frown but it quickly went away. "How about you? Is your husband stopping by later?"

Mina stiffened as she rubbed her arm. "Actually, I'm divorced."

Sonic immediately felt bad as he blushed at how embarrassed he felt. "I-I'm so sorry!" he blurted out. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, no," Mina reassured him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sonic. You didn't know. It's fine."

The blue hedgehog felt like he was in a trance as he looked into Mina's pretty green eyes and feeling her soft hand on her shoulder. Shockingly, he built up the courage to ask her a question he didn't think he'd ask. "Do you wanna go dance?"

Mina smiled and nodded her head. "Sure!"

The pair stood up from their seat and walked over to the dance floor where their friends and other couples were dancing. When they arrived, the music switched the play One Dance by Drake. **(AN: This is my favorite song omfg. I just HAD to include it into the chapter lol)**

 _Baby, I like your style._

Mina gasped as she smiled from ear to ear. "Oh my god, I loveeee this song!" She immediately got into the groove of things as she danced to the beat of the music, rolling her hips as she ran her hands in her hair. Sonic was behind her, keeping in step with the rhythm of the song.

 _Grips on your waist_

 _Front way, back way_

 _You know that I don't play_

 _Streets not safe_

 _But I never run away_

 _Even when I'm away_

 _Oti, oti, there's never much love when we go, oti_

 _I pray to make it back in one piece_

 _I pray, I pray_

Sonic and Mina were in sync with each other as they dance along. Sonic's hands were on her hips as roll her hips, both lost in the music. The rest of the gang were just as into the song as they were. Shadow and Amy held each other close as they danced. Rouge and Knuckles were really into it as the ivory bat popped and locked her hips as her muscular boyfriend dance behind her. Silver had his arms wrapped around Blazes' waist as the two dance while looking into each other's eyes. Even Cream was there dancing with Tails as he had his hands on her growing belly.

 _That's why I need a one dance_

 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_

 _One more time 'fore I go_

 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

 _I need a one dance_

 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_

 _One more time 'fore I go_

 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

As everybody continued to dance to the music, Rouge had other plans. Ever since they arrived at the hotel, the ivory bat has been thinking of a way to get Knuckles all alone to herself. Wearing her skimpiest bikini was one way of having the muscular echidna under her spell, the dirty dancing was just the icing on the top.

"Meet me in our suite in five minutes," Rouge whispered in Knuckles' ear. She kissed his cheek and walked away, swinging her hips. Knuckles' cheeks were as red as his fur as he watched her walk away.

Knuckles looked around the dance floor, noticing that his friends were too lost in each others company to see what was going on. He drank one last beer before he started to make his way inside the hotel. He impatiently waited for the elevator to take him up to the correct floor. Just as the door opened, he rushed out and quickly walked to his and Rouge's suite.

"Rouge," Knuckles called out as he knocked on the door. "It's me."

"Come in, Knuckie!"

Knuckles grinned at the sound of her flirtatious voice and opened the door. When he laid his eyes on Rouge, he gasped. The curvaceous bat sat at the edge of the bed, decked out in very sexy and scandalous red lingerie. The bra seemed to make her large breasts even bigger, and the lacey thin red thong emphasized her small waist and big thighs. She motioned her boyfriend to come closer as she batted her eyelashes.

When he stood in front of her, Rouge stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I finally have you all to myself," she purred as her lips were pressed against his. Knuckles joined their lips together as they both shared a heated kiss. As the powerful continued, Rouge turned Knuckles around and had him sit on the edge of the bed. Without separating their lips, she straddled his waist and messaged his muscular shoulders.

To say that Knuckles was enjoying himself was an understatement. The feeling of having his extremely sexy girlfriend, dressed in lingerie, and having her in his strong arms, was perfect. In fact, it was so perfect that he started to feel the tightness grow in front of his trunks. Rouge felt it too as it rubbed against her inner thigh. Rouge pulled away from the kiss as she smirked.

"Excited are we?" she asked as she placed her hand on the large bump in his pants. Knuckles groaned just by the small feeling. It's been so long since he's been touched because of his 'large problem'. A problem that Rouge hasn't seen, now that he thought about it. But Rouge was one step ahead of him. She crawled down so that she was kneeling on the floor, hands on his zipper.

Knuckles nervously gulped, knowing that sooner or later this day would come. "R-Rouge," he stuttered out of nervousness and his over powering arousal. "We don't have to do this today."

"Nonsense Knuckie," Rouge replied with lustful eyes. "I'm so ready for you." Rouge slowly zipped down the zipper of her boyfriends trunks, making the moment all more satisfying. Once the zipper was down, she reached inside, immediately feeling the heated member in her hand. But once she pulled it out, she gasped in shock. Out of all the men that Rouge has ever been involved with, she's never been with somebody as big as Knuckles. Not only was it long, but her fingers couldn't touch as it was gripping the long member.

Knuckles saw the shocked looked in Rouge's face and thought that the large size turned her off. "I understand if you don't want to go on," he mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to hurt you."

When he went to pull away, Rouge kept her grip on Knuckles hardened member. "Are you kidding me?" she asked with a grin. "You're mine. I want to enjoy every single past of you. Including Knuckles junior here," she giggled as she kissed the wet head.

Knuckles moaned at the feeling of the ivory bats plump lips on his member. Rouge continued to tease him as she jerked her hand up and down slowly, kissing and licking the tip of Knuckles' length. Without warning, Rouge wrapped her mouth around his manhood and slowly took in as much of his length as she could. She only got to the middle, but it was enough to drive Knuckles crazy.

Rouge kept a steady pace as she bobbed her head up and down. Knuckles gripped her hair as he guided her to take in more of him. He moaned out loudy and through his head back as the ivory bat went faster. "Rouge," he panted with shut tight eyes, "I'm gonna cum!".

Just like that, he climaxed as his member was still inside of Rouge's hot mouth. Rouge moaned at the feeling of his warm seed sliding down her throat. When there was no more to swallow, she took her boyfriends member out her mouth. She reached up and rubbed his exposed chest and she stared at him with lust filled eyes.

"Take me Knuckles," she moaned out sensually. "Now."

That was all he needed to here. The echidna stood from his seat on the bed, also helping his girlfriend up on her feet. He pulled down her thong and flung it across the room, not caring where it landed. He then lifted Rouge off her feet, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Knuckles walked past the bed and pressed Rouge's back against the wall.

Knuckles positioned himself to Rouge's entrance, looking her in the eyes as if asking if she was okay. She nodded her head and kissed him, biting his lip as she pulled away. Without warning, Knuckles started to slide his manhood inside of her. He moaned at the feeling of her tightness gripping harder and harder around him. Rouge gasped out loud and the feeling of Knuckle stretching her wide.

"Oh fuck," she moaned out when Knuckles pushed his entire length inside of her. She knew taking him in would be a task, but she had no idea that it would be this difficult. It almost felt like she was a virgin all over again. After a few minutes, she had gotten use to pain she felt. She urged Knuckles to continue as her fingers found their way in his dreads.

With Knuckles' strong hands gripping her round and firm behind, he began to thrust inside of her. Knuckles couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He leaned his head on Rouge's shoulder as he continued to buck his hips into her. Rouge was way beyond cloud nine. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure. She managed to slip her bra off, freeing her large breasts to be in the echindas face.

Knuckles took the opportunity to raise his girlfriends pleasure by taking one of her breast into his mouth, making Rouge moan and yelp even more. "Faster," she moaned as she gripped onto his shoulders. Without a second thought, Knuckle picked up the pace. "Harder," she moaned out another command. Once again, Knuckles hardened his thrusts, giving her all that he can. He looked into her eyes and immediately knew she was close to climaxing, and so was he. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her mouth was open, and he could feel her nails digging into his skin.

With his last powerful thrust, the couple both climaxed as they moaned each others names out loud, not caring who heard them. With his legs feeling wobbly, Knuckles carried the spent bat and laid her down on the soft bed. He layed next to her, and pulled her to his chest. The couple laid there for a few minutes in bliss silence, enjoying being in each others arms.

Rouge looked up into her boyfriend purple eyes. "Yes?" he questioned as he smiled.

"I bet I won't be feeling my legs in the morning," she said as she giggled.

* * *

June 4

The next morning rolled around slowly. After yesterday's exciting events, the gang slept in. Not like they all agreed on it. It was around eleven when Silver got out of bed. He covered Blaze back up in the thick blankets, knowing that she likes to be wrapped when she sleeps so she can stay warm. Without making much noise, Silver managed to get washed up. After his morning hygiene was taking care of, he got dressed in a simple yellow tank top and cargo shorts with a pair of sandals.

Silver quietly made his way out of his suite without waking his girlfriend out of her slumber. He decided to get a cup of hot coffee to help wake himself up from his long sleep. When he made it downstairs to the lobby, he noticed another one of his friends had the same thought in mind. Shadow was stirring himself a cup of hot coffee when he noticed Silver approaching him.

"Great minds think alike, huh," Silver commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Shadow chuckled at Silver's comment as he fixed his drink. "As soon as got in bed, I knocked out. The last thing I remember was Amy ordering room service and that was it."

"Same here," Silver said as he and Shadow walk along side each other. "I have a feeling Knuckles got lucky last night. I saw the way he followed Rouge back inside the hotel."

The ebony hedgehog shrugged. "No surprise there. Did you happen to notice when Sonic left? I didn't realize till it was dark out."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't. He probably was exhausted and headed straight for bed. Let's go see if he's awake now."

The two hedgehogs threw away their cups and took the elevator back upstairs. In the next few minutes, the two were standing outside of Sonic's suite. Shadow gave the door a couple of hard knocks. "Yo Sonic," Silver exclaimed through the door, "it's Silver and Shadow. You awake?"

No answer was heard. Shadow tried to open the door, but it was locked. Just when Silver suggested that they come back later, Shadow spotted the janitors cart. He walked and looked through the cart till he saw a spare key. With the key, he scanned it on Sonic's door, which granted them access inside.

"Nice work," commented Silver as they both walked inside. The two hedgehogs eyes went wide when they Sonic and Mina. Thankfully, they were in an intimate position. Sonic was laying face first into the pillows while Mina was curled up into a ball at the end of the bed. Both were still dressed in their swim attire. Two empty beer bottles were in the bed. One by Mina and the other in Sonic's grip.

Shadow walked over to Sonic and nudged him awake by shaking his shoulder. Sonic slowly woke up as he mumbled words that neither of them could understand. He sat up in bed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He then turned his towards Shadow and Silver.

"Heyyy guys," the blue hedgehog greeted as he rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"Uhh nothing much," Silver answered. "Just wondering why Mina is sleeping here with you."

At the mention of her name, Sonic towards the female and chuckled. "Nothing crazy happened if you're wondering. She was feeling pretty tipsy and didn't want to take the chance of driving home. So I offered her to stay here till she sobered up."

The sounds of the three hedgehogs voice made Mina stir until she woke up. She slowly sat up, stretching and yawning as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Sonic, were you talking to me?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she caught sight of Shadow and Silver looking at her. She blushed and giggled nervously as she waved at them. "Morning guys."

They greeted her back with warm smiles, not trying to make the situation more awkward. Mina stood from the bed and walked over to put her sandals on. She grabbed her phone and keys and looked back at the hedgehogs with a small smile. "I should get going. I gotta go pick up my daughter before her dad starts calling me. I'll see you guys later! Bye Sonic!"

"See ya, Mina!"

When Mina walked out of the room, Shadow and Silver shared a look before they looked at Sonic.

"What?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Sonic caught on to what they were thinking and chuckled. "I swear, nothing happened."

Silver laughed and shook his head. "Sureee nothing happened."

The blue hedgehog shook his head with amusement, continuing to tell his friends that nothing had happened between him and the attractive mongoose.

* * *

 **Authors note: I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I honestly suck with updating sometimes! But luckily, I should be getting a new computer in about a week or so. That way, I'll be able to write my chapters faster and update quicker.**

 **Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Sex on the Beach

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!**

 **This chapter should of been posted a few days ago but I went on another unexpected trip to Disney lol luckily I was able to write most of it while I was up there.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Chapter Twenty Six: Sex On The Beach

June 4

"For the millionth time, nothing happened!" exclaimed a blue hedgehog as he chuckled.

Sonic and the guys were at a sports bar having a delicious lunch. After the three hedgehogs managed to get Knuckles out of bed, they figured they go out and eat. The girls were off doing their own thing back at the hotel, leaving them to have bro time and discuss about yesterdays activities.

"I swear to you guys, that's the truth. We were both drunk as hell, we could barely stand up without tripping, so I offered her to stay in my room. She said that she would leave when she was sober enough, but I guess she was really tired and fell asleep."

The guys scuffed it off, finding it hard to believe that Sonic, the ultimate womanizer, would have an extremely attractive woman sleeping in the same room as he is, in the same bed, for nothing at all to happen between them. They all either thought that Sonic was either lying, or that he was actually really committed to Sally, which would be shocking.

"Come on dude," said Silver fixed up his food, "we saw how you basically chocked when she came out to the pool."

Knuckles nodded his head in a agreement. "And how you acted when we first met her at Cream and Tails' house."

"And how it looked like you both wanted to fuck on the dance floor," Shadow blunty pointed out.

Sonic rolled his eyes in amusement, or denail as the guys might see it. "I'm not gonna deny that she's really hot, causes trust me, I know. But I have Sally! You guys know that."

His friends didn't seem so convinced, obviously aware of Sonic's history with woman. In fact, all three weren't sure how they would feel if they were to find out that Sonic had cheated on Sally with Mina. They wouldn't encourage to Sonic the idea of having an affair with Mina, but from what they know of Mina, it would be a huge upgrade from Sally. The only difficult thing to deal with would be Mina's daughter from her previous relationship.

"So would you say you both are good friends?" asked Silver.

"Well I did get her number," gloated Sonic with a shrug of his shoulders. "So I can yes, we're pretty good friends."

The guys decided to drop the subject, seeing as how the blue hedgehog wasn't giving them much detail. Though they still thought about it, all wondering how long Sonic and Mina can stay 'just friends' before something more happens between them.

"But enough about me," said Sonic as he smirked at Knuckles. "One of us here got lucky last night."

Knuckles smirked and shrugged his shoulder, acting as if it wasn't a big deal. Clearly, the muscular echidna was feeling a bit cocky for a few reasons. The most important reason was that after months of not having an physical release, he finally some action. What made it ten times better was it was with his sexy girlfriend.

"I sure did," stated Knuckles with heavy confidence.

It suddenly dawned on the three hedgehogs when they all remembered exactly why Knuckles hasn't gotten laid in months. They all leaned into the table like curious little kids.

"Did she freak out when she saw it?" whispered Silver. Knuckles crossed his arms and shook his head, his smirk never leaving his muzzle.

"You didn't hurt her or anything like that?" whispered Shadow. Once again, Knuckles shook his head.

The hedgehogs smirked and gave the echidna high fives and pats on the back. "My boy finally became a man!" exclaimed Sonic as he wrapped his arm around Knuckles' shoulder. He saw a waitress walking by and waved his hand in the air frantically to get her attention. "Excuse me! We're gonna need another round of beer over here!"

* * *

Inside of her large kitchen, Cream wobbled around as she prepared two mugs of coffee. Tails was at work, and she decided to visit her friends later at the hotel. So she invited Mina to come over. The mongoose probably thought that it was just to hangout like they normally do. But the pregnant rabbit had other intentions. She noticed how close Mina and Sonic were yesterday, and when they both seemingly disappeared. She got word from Blaze that Silver and Shadow saw Mina in Sonic's suite, but Sonic said that nothing happened.

As Cream placed the two mugs of coffee on the dining table, the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the home. She smoothed down her dress and walked over to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled to see the person she was looking forward to see.

"Hey Mina," the rabbit greeted as she opened the door. Her brown eyes caught sight of somebody who stood right next to the mongoose. "And hello little miss Lily!"

"Hi Ms. Cream!" exclaimed the little mongoose as she hug the pregnant rabbit. Mina walked in the house behind them and shut the door. "Can I go watch tv mommy?" asked Lily as she looked up to the older mongoose.

"Sure you can!" answered Mina. "Is that okay with you, Cream?"

Cream smiled and nodded her head. "Of course she can! There's snacks and juice for her on the table in the living room."

The four year old skipped away to the living room, leaving the two adults in the room. Cream lead Mina over to the dining room where the two mugs of coffee were set.

"Wasn't yesterday a lot of fun?" asked Cream as she stirred her drink, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

Mina nodded her head in agreement. "Oh totally. It was nice to be out of the house for once."

Cream thought she could make this whole conversation more suspenseful by questioning Mina what she did yesterday, but she was too excited to find out and too impatient to beat around the bush. "Sooo," she started, "we all saw you dancing with Sonic yesterday. But nobody noticed when you both left. Did anything interesting happen between you two?" Cream rest her chin on her hand as she looked at the mongoose with a grin.

Mina titled her head to the side, a bit confused. "Interesting? What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that Shadow and Silver walked inside Sonic's suite and found you in there sleeping in the same bed as him." The mongoose blushed as her rabbit friend smirked. "You know you can tell me anything, even if it's nothing. So, did anything happen?"

Mina giggled nervously with the blush still on her cheeks. "Even though it looks like we did something, I promise you, nothing happened. When we're both tired of dancing and pretty drunk on top of that. So he took me back to his room and told him that once I was sober I would leave, but I guess I was too tired and fell asleep there." Mina looked at Cream to still see her smirking. "You believe me right?"

"I do, don't worry," answered the rabbit as she giggled. "It just wouldn't surprise me if something did happen between you two." Mina looked away, blushing even more than before. "Don't be embarrassed! It's just that back in the day, Sonic was a total ladies man. As soon as he met a girl that interested him, it was pretty much a done deal."

"But he is engaged now," stated Mina. "I'm sure he wouldn't betray his fiancé like that."

Cream rolled her eyes at the mention of Sonic's bride to be. "I guess you're right. Then again, if you had a chance to meet her, you would wonder why Sonic chose her to be his wife."

"Why is that?" questioned Mina.

"Well as you can see, Sonic is very down to Earth and easy to talk to. As for his fiancé, I guess you can she's very high maintenance." Cream had another choice word for Sally, but decided to leave it at that. "Well enough about Sonic. How are things with you and Mr. Mongoose?"

Mina sighed as she moved her bangs away from her face. "Much better than how it use to be. Before we could barely be in the same room without yelling at each other. But I think we both matured since our divorce."

"That's good to hear. Besides, you both have Lily to worry about. I'm sure you both got over you're differences."

Mina sighed once again, memories of her and her ex husband rushing through her head. "Yep," she said pushed her bangs away from her face. "I guess that's what divorce does to you."

* * *

It was much later in the evening when everybody got together again. The guys had since been back at the hotel from their lunch, and the girls were finally up and out of bed. The gang realized that they only had two days left of their vacation, and they hadn't really done much. Besides getting drunk and dirty dancing at the pool like a bunch of wild teenagers.

The girls had decided to have gathering at the beach this evening. They thought it would be best to have everybody together without being so drunk that they don't remember what happened the next day.

"I'm calling it, they totally fucked."

"Rouge!"

"Orrr maybe they did something harmless, like Mina giving him a blow job."

"Rouge!"

"Just calling it like I see it," the bat said with a smirk and she shrugged her shoulders.

Blaze and Amy rolled their eyes and sighed, although they knew that Rouge was just pushing their buttons. The ivory bat laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just kidding! But come on, it does look a little bit suspicious. What are the chances of both of your boyfriends walking into Sonic's suite to see him and Mina in the same bed?"

"You have a point there," Blazed said, "but this is Sonic we're talking about. The new Sonic that is."

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, people change."

Rouge rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I know that people change, it's just still hard to believe that Sonic is one of those people that can change." Memories of Sonic and his old ways ran through her mind, especially the memories involving him and Amy. "And to think, it took 'Princess Sally' to be the one to 'change' him." The bat use air quotes as she spoke with heavy sarcasm.

Amy understood how her friend felt. She knew that Rouge was still a bit pissed at how things went on between her and Sonic. But things are different now. "I guess things happen for a reason. If I never went through my various breakups with Sonic, I would of never met Shadow. As messed up as that sounds."

Her two friends laughed. "It's oddly romantic," joked Blaze.

"Well enough about all that," said Rouge checked herself out in the mirror. "The sun is almost setting, which means its time to get out to the beach. We can't keep Ms. Preggers waiting out there."

* * *

"I miss you too, sweetie!" Sonic cooed into the phone. "I've been thinking about you since I've been here!"

The rest of the hedgehogs friends groaned and rolled their eyes as they listened to the blue hedgehog express his love. The guys, including Cream and Tails, were at the beach. Tails laid out a large blanket for his pregnant wife to lay on while he and the rest of the guys were setting up wood to make a bond fire. As Cream got comfortable on the blanket, she looked over to Sonic in his own little world as he spoke nonsense into the phone. She sighed and shook her head, thinking it was weird to see Sonic act like that.

"When I get home, I'll rub your feet for you as long as you want!" The love sick hedgehog said into the phone.

Tails and Knuckles made faces at each other. Silver chuckled a bit, never thinking he would see the day that Sonic gets all lovely dovey. Shadow on the other hand looked like he was about to pop a vain. He was already annoyed about Sonic's over loving conversation with his fiance, but he was even more annoyed because Sonic was the phone the whole time while he and the rest of the guys were setting up the bond fire.

"You hang up first," Sonic chuckled into the phone. "No, you hang up first!"

Shadow had it at this point. He dropped the piece of wood he had in his hand into the pile of wood for the bond fire and walk over to the blue hedgehog. With out giving Sonic a chance to ask what was up, Shadow snatched his phone out of his hand and ended the call himself. The dark hedgehog glared at Sonic and handed him his phone back.

"Enough with that," Shadow said in an annoyed tone.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he placed his phone into the pocket of his trunks. "Drama king," he muttered under his breathe. "Anyway, where are the girls? They should of been here by now."

"Their coming now actually," said Knuckles. "And I see Mina and what looks like to be her daughter."

Sonic immediately looked up when he heard Mina's name. He smiled when he saw her approaching with the rest of the girls. She was wearing another bikini, as were the rest of the girls, but this time she wore a white cover up dress that was sheer enough to see her bikini. Sonic then looked down to see the little girls she was holding hands with.

Mina's daughter looked like a cuter and smaller version of herself, although there was some differences. The little four year old's yellow fur was much paler than her mothers fur. Instead of purple hair, her hair was pink and curly and reached down to her tail. But from what Sonic can clearly see was that the little girl had the same eyes and smile as her mother.

"Hey everybody," greeted Blaze as they approached the group. "We ran into Mina and her daughter on the way here."

"And we got to meet this little cutie," cooed Amy as she gestured to the little girl.

Mina bent down to her daughter's level and swooped her up in her arms as she nuzzled into her cheek. "Everyone, this here is my daughter Lily," she announced as they all waved and smiled at Lily. "Lily, this are all of mommy's new friends. Say hi!"

"Hiiii!" exclaimed Lily in her super adorable voice as she waved back at them. She smiled wide, showing a tooth or two missing.

"Awwwww!" the girls cooed in unison.

After the introductions were out of the way, the bond fire was lit, and the large group got relaxed. Tails and Cream sat with Silver and Blaze near the fire. Amy and Shadow sat with Rouge and Knuckles around the fire as they roasted marshmallows. And Sonic and Mina were sitting near the shore line watching Lily play in the shallow part of the water. With the sun setting and the waves slowly crashing into shore, the atmosphere was very calm and soothing.

"Okay, be honest you guys," Rouge said as she hovered her marshmallows over the fire. "Do you think something is going with Sonic and Mina. Or do you think something could possibly happen?"

Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Nah, I don't think so," the echidna said.

"Besides, Sonic seems to be extremely head over hills for Sally," Shadow added. "As weird as that sounds."

Amy looked over at Sonic and Mina, observing as the two talked and laughed with each other. "They do look cute together, though. And as far as we know, she's way nicer and easier to talk to than Sally."

"Imagine if they did get together," Rouge said as looked over at the hedgehog and mongoose. "That would make Sonic a step dad to little Lilly."

"Wow, Sonic as a dad," Knuckles chuckled out. "That's something to wrap you're head around." The two couples laughed along as they continued to roast marshmallows over the burning fire.

Near the bond fire, two other couples were seated a large blanket. Tails sat with Cream seated between his legs as she rubbed her pregnant belly, while Silver laid down and rested his head on Blaze's lap. Instead of eating roasted marshmallows, they ate delicious fruits with yogurt. Mainly because Cream had a strong craving for it.

"Do you know any new details about Sonic and Sally's wedding?" asked Tails as he subconsciously rubbed his wife's stomach.

"Not that I know of," answered Blaze. "The only thing that certain is that the wedding should be about two weeks from now and that it's going to be at Fiona friends house. Her and her husband live in a mansion so there's enough space there for the ceremony."

"Has Amy finished with the planning?" asked Cream. "I remember her telling me how stressful it was because Sally had too many ideas or was very picky on certain things."

The feline giggled with a roll of her eyes. "Sally is a handful. Amy pretty much has everything planned out. She told me she was contacted the people for the flowers and decorations and even ordered the cake for Sally. They just have to wait for the cake to be delivered to the house in the morning."

"I'm still shocked this wedding is still going on," Silver said as he readjusted his head on his girlfriends lap. "All of us are actually. We just don't really bring it to Sonic cause he seems pretty content with Sally."

Tails suddenly chuckled and shook his head. "You know, if we were back in college, and someone told us that Sonic would be getting married, I would never believe it."

"Trust me, it's still hard to believe," joked Silver as he chuckled.

Blaze and Cream giggled along with them. "I guess love is blind," said the pregnant rabbit as she reached for a strawberry in the bowl.

Silver sat up from his laying down position and faced the purple feline. "Do you mind coming with me back to the suite? I left my phone there."

"Sure," Blaze said as she stood up. "We'll be back guys." The cat and hedgehog couple walked hand in hand away from the group, leaving Tails and Cream on the blanket.

Sitting on the shore line of the beach was Sonic and Mina. The two adults were close enough to the water for the waves to reach their feet and to watch Lily play in the water. For the past hour, the two talked non stop as they got to know each other a bit more. Both of them thought that things would be a bit awkward between them ever since they both caught in a awkward situation by Shadow and Silver. But thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"Mommy, look at me!" shouted Lily as she waved her hand in the air. Once she got her mothers attention, she smiled from ear to ear. "Look what I can do!" The cute little four year old did a perfect cartwheel, landing right on her feet.

"Yayyy," cheered Mina as she and Sonic clapped their hands. "Good job, sweetie!"

Lily went back to playing in the water, letting Mina and Sonic get back to their conversation. "She's adorable," said the blue hedgehog as he smiled at Lily. "So you were saying?"

"Oh right," Mina said. "I haven't really dated since my divorce. A lot of the guys I went on dates on were either just looking for their next bang or were turned off when I told them about Lily. It's doesn't really bother me now. It would be nice to be in a relationship though."

Sonic nodded his head, understanding what the pretty mongoose was saying. "If you don't mind me asking," he started, "but what happened between you and your ex?" Sonic grew more nervous as the question came out of his mouth. "It's just that it looks pretty tough being a single mother and all."

Mina knew that Sonic was asking out of curiosity, and he asked politely. She was use to people jumping to conclusion as to why her and her husband got a divorce. "Well as typical as it sounds, he cheated on me." She absentmindedly rubbed her fingers over her ring finger, where her large wedding ring use to be on. "His name is Ash. We met back in our junior year of high school. I was new there and he was one of the first people I met. Soon enough he asked me out on a date and it was history from there."

Sonic sat quietly as he listened to the mongoose speak, closely taking notice of how soft she spoke. "We were basically inseparable all throughout high school. But things changed a little when college started. He majored in music and was always busy with other people in his class, listening to music and making a bunch of tunes non stop. We didn't spend as much time together like I wanted us too, but we managed to last throughout college. After we graduated, we got married that summer. I thought everything was going perfect for us, you know?"

Mina sighed deeply as she continued her story. "But then about two years after we got married, Ash became a music producer and was working with a bunch of big time artist, so he was twice as busy as before. Soon enough, he practically had his own entourage. He was either always in the studio or out with his friends at the club or something. Around that time was when I found out I was pregnant with Lily. When I told him about it, he promised me that he would be around more to help me."

"How did that turn out?" asked Sonic with his full attention on her.

"Pretty good actually. Things were fine during the pregnancy and afterwards. We started spending time with each other again and we were doing things as a family. But after Lily's third birthday was when things were getting bad again. He was always out of the house, and he would answer my phone calls and texts late. So that's when I knew something was up." Mina deeply sighed again. "The one time that I show up at his studio unannounced is when I see him and another girl in there, kissing and holding each other as is they've been together for years."

Sonic saw the hurt in her eyes as she explained her story. He noticed that she looked out into the water, watching Lily run back and fourth. Although Sonic has been a cheater multiple times, he could only what it felt like to be cheated on, especially when you have a child with somebody.

"I'm so sorry," he deeply apologized as he looked into her green eyes.

Mina smiled a small smile. "It's okay," she said. "It's been a year since our divorce but things are starting to get better for me." She brushed her bangs away from her face and sighed. She wanted to change the subject so she wouldn't have to think about Ash anymore. "So tell me, how did you and you're finance meet?"

Sonic grinned at question. "We met in college but we didn't start dating until after we graduated. But before Sally, I actually use to date Amy."

Mina's eyes went wide, clearly surprised. She looked over the pink hedgehog, seeing her cuddled up to her dark lover. She looked back at Sonic in shock. "Really? Since when?"

"We started dating back in college. If I remember correctly, it was out senior year when we met. Ever since then we've always been on and off."

"How come?" asked Mina.

Sonic frowned, remembering all the horrible things he has done to Amy. Mina took note in his sudden expression. "I was a real asshole to Amy," he said as he looked out to the water, not wanting to meet Mina's gaze. "I was a member of a popular fraternity all throughout college, so all four years I spent there was just filled with partying and girls. I actually never really been in an actual relationship before I met Amy."

Mina turned to face Sonic. "So what caused you both to break up all the time?"

"Because I was a shitty boyfriend," the blue hedgehog said as he frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I was really into Amy and cared about her a lot. But there's way always temptation, you know? I was so use to talking to girls, hooking up, and move on to the next one. I would try my best to be devoted to her, but then I would fuck up and go back to my old ways."

Mina could sense the regret in Sonic's voice and took notice at how he looked out in the distance. She knew then that Sonic was being real with her. "When did things finally end?"

Sonic deeply sighed. "She dumped me about a year ago. She was just fed with all the shit I'd put her though. I don't blame her though. I would of done the same thing."

The pretty mongoose placed a hand on the hedgehogs shoulder, making him slowly turn his head to look at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, seeing how much it pained him to tell her how much of a jerk he was to Amy.

"Everybody makes mistakes," she said, "but whats important is that we learn from them." Sonic's frown turned into a small smile, making her do the same. "So when's the wedding?"

"It's actually in the next two weeks," Sonic answered her as he smiled.

"Well look at that," Mina said with a giggled. "Married life is right around the corner."

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know we just met, and that it's super short notice, but you're welcome to come to the wedding. You're super cool, and it would be a shame for my new friend to miss my big day."

"That would suck, wouldn't it?" Mina asked as she laughed. "Thanks for the invite! I'll try to pull some strings and see if I can make it down there."

There was a comfortable silence between them, nothing but the sound of the waves crashing and Lily's laughter filling the air. Sonic looked at Mina, his heart feeling like it skipped a beat as he look upon her beauty. He really couldn't deny how beautiful the mongoose is.

"Thanks for the talk Mina," said Sonic as he smiled his dazzling smile.

Mina smiled back, slightly blushing as she looked upon the handsome hedgehogs face. "Same to you."

* * *

Instead of heading back to the hotel to retrieve the forgotten cell phone, Silver took Blaze to a secluded area of the beach. Silver used the excuse of forgetting his phone in their room in able to get Blaze alone. Ever since they got there, the two never really had alone time. It was only when they were in their room, but not much was happening. With their friends always knocking on the door for either of them, there wasn't time to be intimate.

Silver chose to sit a few feet away from the shore line. When he sat down, he gently pulled Blaze down with him and had her sit right next to him. "What are we doing here?" asked the feline as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I just thought we needed some well deserved alone time," answered Silver, kissing her sweetly on her cheek.

Blaze giggled and blushed a bit. She looked out into the distance, soaking in the beautiful scene before them. The sun was nearly gone, only the very tip if it being shining out in the dark sky. To add to the romantic vibe, some dolphins could be seen jumping out of the water, as if to show the tricks they can do. Blaze had to admit, it was peaceful out here. Especially with her and Silver being alone.

"This is so romantic," Blaze said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't you just wish that we can do this everyday?"

"Definitely," he answered. "I can get use to waking up every morning and just walking outside to look at this." He looked down at her with love in his eyes. "But it doesn't beat getting to wake up next to you all the time."

Blaze blushed as her mouth twitched up into a smile. She took Silver's hand in her and intertwined them, giving it a loving squeeze. "I love you so much."

Silver kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "I love you more."

Blaze felt like she was in a dream. Here she was in a beautiful place with the number one person in her life. She was crazy about Silver, and she thought that maybe now was the time just to show him how much she loves him. She wasn't sure if it was the wine that she drank earlier, or the romantic atmosphere that surrounded them, but she was suddenly on top of the hedgehog.

The two were lost in blissful kisses as they wrapped themselves together. Slowly but surely, the kiss became more heated with passion. Silver's hands found their way to Blaze's back, looking to untie the bikini top strings. The feline let out a small moan as she felt her bikini top become undone. She lifted her chest off of Silver's just a bit to remove the piece of clothing, never breaking contact with his lips.

Suddenly, Silver took the lead as he rolled them over, having Blaze on her back and him on top of her. His hand traveled up to the felines perky chest as he squeezed and tugged on them, earning himself a mouthful of moans from his excited girlfriend. Silver started to kiss down Blaze's neck, occasionally sucking on tender areas that he knew would make her shiver with pleasure.

Getting more excited by each passing second, Blaze undid the tie on Silver's trunks and started to pull them down. Silver knew what she was trying to do and quickly stripped of his trunks. Without taking his lips of hers, he grabbed Blaze's bikini bottoms and slid them off.

The hedgehog leaned back, wanting to look at the felines beautiful bare body. Even though he was excited for what was to come next, he looked around the area to see if there was anybody around witnessing the intimate act.

"Are sure you want to do this here?" he asked.

Blaze wrapped her toned her legs around Silver's waist and reached to grab onto his hard member. He flinched as felt her warm hand stroking him. She looked into his eyes lustfully. "Take me," she purred. "I don't care who's watching."

Luckily for them, there was indeed no one around, giving Silver the chance to continue. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly inserted himself in. The two moaned as he got deeper inside of her. Blaze's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Silver began to slowly pump himself in and out of her. She felt like she was on cloud nine. The quiet, secluded area was soon filled with the sound of the felines pleasured filled moans and grunts from the hedgehog.

"Faster," she beg as her sharp nails went down his toned back.

Silver picked up the pace, wanting to pleasure his lover every way he possible could. He reached down with hand and rubbed her sensitive bud, making her moaned and yelp out even more. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he sucked and bit her neck. Her toes curled and her tail flicked with excitement.

Silver buried his face in her neck as he mumbled incoherently, quickly losing himself. Whereas Blaze was barely able to speak, her mouth open with nothing more than moans coming out.

"I'm almost there," Silver announced as he went even faster and deeper. After the last few pumps, Silver groaned loudly as he emptied himself inside of Blaze. The feline gasped and moaned at the feeling of being filled up with the hedgehogs essence. Silver's arms gave out as he laid on Blaze's chest, clearly spent. Blaze ran her fingers though his wild quills as she caught her breathe, obviously exhausted from their love making.

"That was amazing," Blaze said in a dazed tone.

Silver kissed her on her soft lips and nuzzled her cheek. "You're amazing."

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you all liked this chapter! If there was any spelling errors, please forgive me. I couldn't find my glasses haha! Make sure to leave a review! Thanks for** **reading! :)**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Last Day

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I've been updating this story slower than usual but I promise you all this story will not be abandoned. It took me 84 years, but the chapter is finally here!**

 **Btw, in chapter 23, I just realized i kept calling Shadow's mom Veronica instead of Victoria. Her name is Victoria, just to clear that up. ALSO, like an** **idiot, I changed Mina's daughters name from Lisa to Lily :-)))))) BUT, since my dumb self used Lily more than Lisa, her name will be Lily. This is what happens when you type with no glasses I suppose :-)**

 **Also, to nova bullet, and anybody else who has a problem with my story...if you don't like anything I write, then don't read it. I don't know how many times I had defend my story. I'm not going to go in too deep with this, but seriously, no one is forcing you to read my stuff. Clearly plenty of people like my story the way it is.**

 **Now on with the story, shall we? :-)**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Last Day

June 5

It was a bright and beautiful Friday morning. The beach was filled with families soaking in the sun and swimming in the cool water. The pool area peaceful and quite, where most of the hotel guest sat out to catch up on their tans. Because it was so quite inside the large hotel, most of the gang were still locked up in their room. It was the perfect morning to sleep in after all.

Except for two hedgehogs.

Inside of their suite, rustling in-between the sheets, were Amy and Shadow. The couple woke up around the same time, both seeming to have the same thought in mind. They were both down to their underwear and were tangled in each others arms. Shadow laid on top of his pink girlfriend, his hands making their way down her slim and toned body. Amy had her small hands combing their way through the ebony hedgehogs quills. Her soft lips were attached to his neck, while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

The have been at it for a while now. They both realized that there was no one around to interrupt them, so why not?

With Shadow on top, he positioned Amy to the way he liked her. He spread apart her long legs, giving him a full view of her wet flower. As he kissed her deeply, his hand crept down until it reached her sensitive bud. Amy moaned as he continued to stroke her with his skilled fingers. She nearly yelped when one of his fingers slipped in.

This moment was going perfectly for the couple. Amy was definitely enjoying the alone time she was having with Shadow. With his fingers caressing her, and him whispering dirty things into her ear, she thought she was about to loose it. Just as Shadow was positioning himself to finally slide his way in, the loud ringing of his phone went off.

Shadow growled as he looked over to his phone to see who was calling. Amy placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes still glazed over with lust. "Just ignore baby. Please?"

The ebony was going to ignore the call, but when he saw that it was his mother calling, he decided not to. "I can't with this one," he said as he showed her the screen. Amy immediately understood as she came back to her senses.

Shadow regretfully rolled off her as he answered the call. While he was on the phone, Amy got out off bed and pulled out clothes to change into, seeing as how the mood was over. She placed her change of clothes in the bathroom and went back to check the rest of her belongings in her suit case. Since today was the last day of their vacation, she went ahead and packed most of her things last night. She didn't want to leave anything behind when they left.

When Shadow ended the call, he turned to see Amy turning on the shower and putting her hair up in a bun. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror with only her panties on. The ebony hedgehog blood red eyes roamed her body, looking at every curve with his greedy eyes.

"What did your mom say?" asked Amy, making her boyfriend snap out of his lustful fantasy.

Shadow cleared his throat. "She invited us over for lunch. She wanted to see us before we fly out tomorrow."

"Aww that's nice of her," the pink hedgehog cooed. "I guess she really likes me, huh?"

Shadow smirked as he approached her and wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist. "What's not to like?" he whispered into her ear. His deep, sensually voice made her shiver in pleasure as she leaned back into his strong chest.

Amy knew what her boyfriend was trying to do. Even though it was working, it took a lot for to remove her self from his hold and turn around to face him. She smirked as she looked him up and down, wanting to finish what they started.

"Let's get ready to head out before we're late for lunch." She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "And then we come back, we can whatever we want."

"Deal," Shadow said as he pulled her towards him and dove down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

A while later, after waking up and getting their energy, the remainder of the gang were downstairs doing their own thing. Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles we're sitting in lounge room in front of a tv watching sports. Rouge and Blaze sat the coffee shop that they've been going to since the beginning of the vacation.

"So where did you run off to last night?" asked Rouge as she looked over at her friend with a smirk. "One minute you and Silver are talking to Cream and Tails, and the next your both gone."

The purple feline blushed and her tail flicked nervously. "Wellll," Blaze sang as she twirled her hair, "Silver made up this excuse about getting something from our room. Then he took me on the other side of the beach just so we can be alone. And then..." Blaze giggled as she covered her pink tinted cheeks. Rouge leaned in closer, wanting to hear the juicy part. "...We had sex-"

"OH MY GOSH!" the busty bat shouted with excitement, causing some people to look over at them. She looked at Blaze with wide eyes, her mouth stretching out into a wide smile. "No way!"

Between the four best friends, Rouge and Amy were more on the wild side compared to Cream and Blaze. On certain nights, Rouge and Amy would be the ones partying till the next morning, while Cream and Blaze would stay inside their sorority house watching movies.

"This is probably the most wild thing you have ever done," Rouge joked. Her smirk returned to her face as she rested her elbows on the table. "Sooo? How was it?"

"Amazing," the feline answered in a dream like voice. She sighed as she thought back to last nights intimate moment. "It's been a long while since I've been with somebody, so you can say that Silver _definitely_ made me feel extremely relaxed."

Rouge giggled as she rested her chin on her hand. "Well that sounded very romantic. Now you both are just going to be like me and Knuckles. You won't be able to keep your hands off each other."

 **In the lounge room...**

"Sex on the beach sounds hot and all, but what happens when a crab pinches your dick? What's gonna happen then?"

Knuckles tried his best to contain his laughter behind his fisted hand while Silver rolled his eyes and shook his head in a humorous way. When Silver told his friends what happened yesterday, Knuckles applauded him. Whereas Sonic, although proud, was poking at the idea of lovemaking on the beach.

"Honestly!" exclaimed the blue hedgehog. "Just think of all the things that could go wrong." He held up his fingers as he began to start a list. "Anybody could show up. No real privacy. Laying on the ground can be uncomfortable. And, most importantly, you can get sand suck in places where sand should never be."

"I'll be sure to come to you for advice when I want to have sex in public again," joked Silver with a roll of his eyes.

When Knuckles got his laughing under control, he turned to Sonic. "By the way, you and Mina were talking for the longest time yesterday. Anything interesting?"

Sonic was going to tell them about Mina's ex husband, but he thought now wasn't the right time. "Just getting to know each other better," he said with a shrug. "She's really cool and down to earth. I even invited her and her daughter to the wedding."

Silver and Knuckles gave each other a quick glance before they focused back on Sonic. "Will Sally be okay with it?" asked Silver. "You know how she gets when you're around other girls."

"I tried calling her earlier but she's probably still sleeping. I'm sure she'll feel fine with it though."

"Still?" asked Silver. "Usually by now you would be on the phone with her for like an hour."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Well she is taking medicine for her cold so it probably made her really tired, you know?"

 **Meanwhile, back in Miami...**

Sally's 'house guest' had left her home a while ago. During their 'chat', she had her phone on silent and stashed away in her purse. She didn't want to have any interruptions during her activities. The squirrel stood from her bed and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her red long hair was messy from rustling around in the sheets. The makeup she had managed to stay on her face without being completely smudged or wiped off. She was also only left in a white lace g-string.

Sally smirked and giggled to herself as she thought about what just went down in her bedroom. She still felt tingles and shivers of pleasure roll throughout her body, wishing that they could go for a sixth round. She looked around the master bedroom, seeing that the king size bed was a mess, along with the rest of the room. There was items of clothing thrown everywhere.

After putting her robe on, she went to her purse that hung from her closet door and took out her phone. She saw that she had two missed calls and a text message from her fiancé.

The text read: _'Hey babe. Just_ _calling to see what you were up to. I miss you very much, and finally, I come back home tomorrow! I can't wait to see you. If you're up for it, I'll take you out to dinner. I love you!'_

Without much thought, Sally replied to Sonic's text with multiple heart emojis. It wasn't that Sally didn't love Sonic. She did, but she just loved her extra activities a bit more.

She sighed heavily as she took another look around the room. She put her phone away and tied her hair up into a messy bun. There was going to be plenty of cleaning before Sonic got back home.

* * *

At Shadow's parents house, Victoria and Amy were in the kitchen preparing lunch while Shadow and William were outside in the backyard.

"Amy, I have to say, you are truly a breathe of fresh air." Victoria complimented as she fixed up a salad. "Ever since you and Shadow been together, he's been a total different person."

"Thank you so much," said Amy as she smiled. "I can only imagine how Shadow was before we met."

Victoria school her head with a sigh. "My poor son was so depressed when that tramp ex girlfriend of his crushed him. To this day, I still don't understand how she had the _audacity_ to trick Shadow like that." The older hedgehog was angrily chopping up a carrot with more force than needed. She took a deep sigh as she tried to calm herself down. "Clearly she has no respect for herself."

Amy nodded her head in agreement as she chopped up tomatoes. "It's just hard to think about Shadow possibly being a father. We talked about all the 'what if's' that came to mind, and we both said that we would still be together. I just think it would be hard with Raven in the middle of things."

Victoria grunted and rolled her eyes. "That snake," she spat. "That girl definitely lost the respect she had from me."

The pink hedgehog took notice on how the frustrated the ivory hedgehog was. It was clear that not only did this whole ordeal affected Shadow, but it really had a big impact on his mother. Victoria breathed in and out slowly as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want the thought of Raven's horrible actions ruining a good day.

The glass sliding door leading to the backyard opened, and in walked the two ebony hedgehogs. William walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "The burgers and fries are almost ready."

"And I'm almost done with the salad," said Victoria as she tossed vegetables in a large bowl. She turned toward Shadow and Amy. "You two can walk around if you like. I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

Shadow nodded his head and took Amy's hand in his. He lead her out of the kitchen and towards the large stair case.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy.

"I thought I'd show you my old room," he answered as he walked down a hall way. "I'm pretty sure my mother kept it more or less the same."

At the end of the hall, the hedgehog couple reached a large white door. Shadow opened the door to reveal his old room. A rush of nostalgia rushed through the ebony hedgehog and he stepped inside and looked around. Various posters covered parts of the wall. Posters of sport teams, various bands, foreign cars, and of course a poster of a very sexy female rabbit wearing very little clothing as she posed in front of a pool. Amy giggled at the poster, imaging how teenage Shadow probably use to lust over the sexy model.

"I think it's so cute how you're mom kept your room the same," the pink hedgehog commented as she walked around the room. Old video games filled the shelves, along with football trophies. On one of the shelves laid a yearbook, which Amy quickly grabbed.

"Well looky here," she said with a giggled. "I'm dying to see what you looked like in high school."

Shadow rolled his eyes with a grin. He took the book from her hands, took a seat on the edge of his bed, and flipped through the pages till he reached his senior class. After a few seconds of looking, he found his picture. Amy sat next to him and smiled as she looked at Shadow's younger self. There wasn't any drastic differences. Besides looking much younger, the eighteen year old ebony hedgehog sported pierced ears, a lip piercing in the corner of his mouth, and his quills looked a bit shorter.

"Someone was an edgy teenager I see," joked Amy as she continued to flip through the yearbook. After she flipped through more pages, she landed on a page that had the schools football team. There was various photos of the players in action during major games through out the year. One photo that caught the pink hedgehogs attention was a photo of Shadow. The photo showed the young ebony hedgehog leaping up high in the air, catching the fast moving football in his hands. The next photo was of Shadow on his knees, arms raised above his head as he celebrated scoring a touchdown.

"This looks like something straight out of a sport magazine," Amy said as she giggled. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your team won this game."

"You are correct," Shadow answered as he grinned. "That was the last game of the year, so there was a lot of pressure on me. There was a house party that night that I still have trouble remembering all that happened."

"I can imagine the amount of girls just throwing themselves at you that night," the pink hedgehog commented with the roll of her eyes.

Shadow smirked at the hint of jealousy he picked up in her voice. "Sounds to me like someone is jealous."

Amy glanced up at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Me? Jealousy?" The pink beauty flipped her long hair over shoulder with a sarcastic 'Hah!'. "There will _never_ be a day when I'm jealous."

"Not even if I said that a few girls that night did try to have their way with me?" Shadow's smirked widen with mischief as he purposely tried to rail her up. It was rare to see his girlfriend even close to be jealous, since it wasn't part of her personality, so he decided to milk it just for the hell of it.

Although, Amy soon realized what her boyfriend was trying to do when she caught that devilish smirk on his face. She giggled with a grin, leaning closer till her nose touched Shadow's. "Theres no need for me to be jealous when you're already mine."

Without wasting time, both hedgehogs closed the small gap between them with a kiss. Shadow pulled her close to his chest and rolled them over on the bed, having her lay on her back. Amy ran her fingers through his thick quills while she wrapped her legs around his waist. The pink hedgehog moaned quietly as his dark lover trailed kisses from her cheek down to her neck. Soon enough, Shadow's hands started to wonder down her body. His hands reached the end of her red t-shirt dress and pulled it up to her waist. With ease, his hand slipped inside her panties, and a few seconds letter, Amy's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

A few minutes went by as they laid there, getting lost in their own world. Just as things were about to get really steamy, a loud voice was heard from downstairs. "Shadow! Amy! Lunch is ready!"

The couple looked at each other, both with a grin on their faces. They both knew that later on, they would continue what they started. After making sure they both looked appropriate, the couple walked back down the stairs. They walked into the dining room to see William seated at the head of the table while Victoria finished up placing the food on the table. As soon as Shadow and Amy sat at the table, Victoria served the food, filling each plate with food.

"So you two," started Victoria as she took a seat. "What were you up to?"

"I was just showing Amy my old room," Shadow answered easily. For someone who was interrupted during his alone time with his girlfriend, for the second time that day, he kept his cool.

Amy joined in, smiling knowingly towards her boyfriend. "Shadow showed me his year book and I saw a bunch of pictures of him and his football team."

Victoria smiled fondly as she giggled. "I remember those days just like they were yesterday. Remember, honey?"

William smiled with a nod of his head as he took a sip of his drink. "I definitely remember the entire team always came over for dinner." The older ebony hedgehog chuckled at the memory. "Talk about a full house."

The rest of lunch consisted of the family discussing old memories as the pink hedgehog listened in. She was very thankful and relieved that Shadow's parents were so down to earth and easy to talk to. Amy could also tell that the small family had a strong bond. She also took note that her boyfriend was a huge mama's boy, not like there was anything wrong with that. Amy was taught that a man who respects his parents, most importantly his mother, was a keeper. If he didn't had respect for his mother, he wouldn't respect her.

When lunch was over, William and Shadow went outside while Amy helped Victoria clean up. They took the dirty plates to the kitchen and got to work.

"Thanks again for inviting us over for lunch Victoria," said Amy. "It was delicious."

Victoria smiled as she placed a plate down. "You're welcome, dear." As the older hedgehog cleaned the dishes, she smiled fondly to herself. "You know, I can tell you and Shadow are both crazy about each other."

Amy blushed as she looked the other way, trying to hide her burning cheeks. "What do you mean by that?"

"I see the way you two look at each other. Especially Shadow," Victoria said with a grin. "The last time I saw that look on his face was when I made his favorite cake."

Amy laughed as she placed the dry plates in the cabinet. "At least you can tell we're really into each other."

"That you are," Victoria responded as she continued to clean up.

Amy smiled to herself as she looked out the window. She looked at her boyfriend, who was enjoying a beer and talking with with father. Shadow suddenly made eye contact with her, smirking and winking at her. The pink hedgehog blushed and slyly blew a kiss. They both had fun having lunch with Vicoria and William, but it was clear they were excited to be alone later.

* * *

Walking along the shore line of the beach was Sonic and Mina. Sonic had already packed up his things and Mina was free for the day, so the two decided to hang out.

"So is Cream feeling okay?" asked Sonic.

Mina nodded her head. "She's doing better than how she was this morning. It's just stomach pains from the baby."

"Did you ever get like that when you were pregnant with Lily?"

Mina giggled as she shook her head. "A handful of times. I read that it mostly happens to woman who get pregnant for the first time. After that, the pregnancy with second child and so on is fairly easy."

Sonic chuckled along with her. "So where's Lily?"

"She's with her dad today. He didn't get to see her last week cause he was pretty busy. Their probably out at the zoo right now."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to walk along the shore line. Sonic slyly looked at Mina from the corner of his eye, trying to steal a glance of her beauty. With the breeze blowing and the sun shining on her, it enhanced her pretty looks even more.

"Just think," the pretty mongoose said, "in a matter of two weeks, you'll be a happily married man! Are you excited?"

Sonic chucked as he nodded his head. "Yep! I know my fiancé is super excited too." Sonic smiled as he thought of Sally. He missed her terribly, and couldn't wait to be back home to see her. "Do you happen to have any advice you can give me?" he asked shyly.

Mina hummed in thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. From experiencing marriage herself, there was loads of advice she could give the husband to be. "The number one advice I can give you is to keep your bond strong. Once your both married, don't treat your relationship less than how it was before you both were married, you know? No marriage is perfect, believe me. Just remember to always make time for her, be truthful, and work as a team."

Sonic knew that from the advice that Mina was telling him, it was what she wanted from her own marriage. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her, especially with the gloomy look on her face as she looked out into the ocean.

"Sorry if I'm being nosy, but have you talked to your ex husband about...you two?"

Mina pouted her lips with a sigh. "A little bit," she said. "Sometimes we talk about getting back together and try to work things out. Other times we just talk about staying separate and being civil with each other for our daughter."

"Well, if the love is still there, I would say to try again. All you can do is try, right?"

The mongoose had a small smile on her face as she looked the handsome hedgehog in the eyes. "You're right."

The both continued to walk along the beach, this time with Mina looking up at Sonic, admiring his good looks. "It was really great getting to know you Sonic. Thanks for the talk."

Sonic smiled at her. "You're welcome. And if you ever need to talk again, you have my number."

They both smiled at each other, eventually looking away so the other won't see the blush forming on their cheeks.

* * *

Later in the evening, Amy and Shadow arrived back at the hotel. They spent all afternoon with Shadow's parents and enjoying his mothers wonderful desert. As they both walked through the lobby, Amy spotted her bat friend walking towards the coffee shop. She told her boyfriend that she would meet him upstairs as she started to walk towards the shop.

"Hey you," Amy said as she stood behind the bat. "You look like you just got out of bed."

Rouge's hair was up in a bun as she wore an oversized shirt that clearly wasn't hers, plain black shorts, and sandals on her feet. The ivory bat giggled as turned to face her friend. "Knucky and I have been at it _all day._ I needed a little caffeine break so I can stay alert for some more fun."

Amy smirked as she crossed her arms. "Let me guess. You took a break on round ten?"

"Actually, round twelve," Rouge said with a smirk of her own. "I think he's trying to do it in every single area of our suite. Anyway, how was lunch with the parents?"

"It was nice! We had a nice lunch, Shadow's mother and I talked some more, and we even watched some movies together. Where's the others?"

"Silver and Blaze went out for dinner and I saw Sonic and Mina at the beach earlier." Rouge gave Amy a look, to which the hedgehog just rolled her eyes. "I know you think nothing is there, but I sure think differently."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Well I don't want to hold you up. I know a certain someone is waiting for you to come back upstairs."

"Same for you," Rouge said with a grin. "You both should make tonight _the night."_

The pink hedgehog blushed as she waved her friend goodbye and made her way towards the elevators. A few minutes later, Amy arrived at the suite and walked in. Shadow was finishing up his packing, leaving out the clothes that he would be wearing in the morning.

"Was that Rouge downstairs?" asked Shadow as he placed his luggage on the floor.

"Yep. She was on her 'break' from her bonding time with Knuckles."

Shadow chuckled to himself, imagining the amount of fun his friend most be having. He smirked to himself as he remembered his own fun he was having with his girlfriend today. Once this morning, and earlier in his old room. He turned around to see Amy with her back to him, brushing her hair in the mirror of the bathroom.

The ebony hedgehog slowly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her cheeks down to her neck as he caressed her sides, causing her to giggle and blush.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Amy as she placed her brush down.

"We still need to finish what we started twice, now don't we?"

Amy smirked as she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I believe you're right."

Without a second thought, Shadow picked her up and carried her to their bed, placing her gently on her back. He crawled on top of his girlfriend, instantly diving down to claim her lips in a firm kiss. Amy kicked off her heels and wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him even closer to her body. She ran her fingers through his quills, making him moan in her mouth.

Shadow grabbed the end of Amy's dress and pulled up, pulling it over her head and throwing it across the room. As he kissed down her neck, he reached behind her back to take out her bra. With ease, he easily unhooked it and tossed it away. He returned his lips on hers, kissing them slowly and passionately. He's been waiting all day to finally have alone time with Amy, and he refused to stop again.

Amy hands drifted from Shadow's quills down his muscular back until she reached the end of his shirt. She hastily pulled it up, desperately wanting to feel his toned abs on her body. She then reached down and unbuckled his pants, having him pull them off. Without hesitation, she pulled off her own panties, the last piece of clothing she had on.

Shadow leaned back far enough to look her body up and down hungrily with his red eyes. He growled possessively as he placed his hands on her knees and forcefully opened her long legs wide. "I've been waiting all damn day for this," he said in a low husky voice.

The pink hedgehog giggled as she twirled a lock of her hair with her finger. "Then don't keep me waiting."

Shadow smirked as he bent down lower to her drenched flower. He thought of just going at it with her, but he wanted to rile her up some more. With out missing a beat, he dove towards her core with his awaiting tongue. Amy could barely process what was happening as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Shadow worked his tongue nice and slow, focusing on the areas that got really got her going. The ball of his tongue piercing constantly rolled over Amy's sensitive bud, making her soft moans get louder. Just when she thought that it couldn't get any better, Shadow's hand came to play as two of her fingers slipped inside her.

With Shadow going harder and faster with his moves, Amy climaxed as she tried to catch her breath. She was only given a few seconds as her break before Shadow loomed over her, hands on both sides of her head, and a wicked smirk on his face. Any smirked back, her unspoken way of telling him that she was ready for the main event.

The ebony hedgehog positioned himself, then blissfully slid into her till he filled her up. Amy moaned as he entered her, feeling every detail of his length. Shadow's thrust were slow but powerful, her moans leaving her mouth whenever he hit that certain spot that drove her crazy. Shadow's hand reached up and wrapped around Amy's throat. Without actually choking her, he used enough force for her mouth to open wider and her moans getting even louder. The intense eye contact they had seem to rile them both up even more.

Shadow quicker his pace, going faster and harder as Amy screamed out in pleasure. He trailed wet kisses down her chest as he went even faster. Amy nearly started to drool as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She thrusted her hips with his as she tried to match his hard and fast pace.

Shadow looked her in the eyes again, his hand still on her throat as his fast pace never faltered. "I love you," he said as he grunted.

Amy smiled as she continued to moan and groan from Shadow's touches. "I love you, too."

A few short minutes later, they both have finally reached their climax. With the little strength they had left, they both road of the last of their organism until they just laid in each others arm, clearly spent.

The ebony hedgehog repositioned himself on his back, dragging his girlfriend to lay on his chest. Amy grabbed the bed sheets and covered them both. She snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth his body was giving her.

"That was amazing," Amy said, her voice sounding slurred as she spoke. Shadow simply grunted in agreement, smirking down at her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I really love you, Rose." Shadow said as he hugged her.

Amy reached up and softly kissed his lips. "I really love you too, Shadow."

With both of them wrapped up in each others arms, snuggled into the warm sheets, they both drifted off to sleep. Both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Authors note: I really hoped you all loved it! I tried my very best!**

 **Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take another billion years.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Busted

**Authors note: Yay! New chapter! And it didn't take years to update this time! (I hope!)**

 **This was one of my favorite chapters to write cause I've been thinking about this part for a longgggg time and how to make it as dramatic as I can. Hopefully it's good!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Busted  
June 6

Everyone woke up bright and early the next morning. Today was indeed the last day of the gang's vacation, and they all wished that the trip could of lasted longer. There was so many things that they all wanted to do but unfortunately just didn't have the time or money for. Some of the things that they were able to do was the that the guys were able to test drive Tails' fancy expensive cars while the girls were able to tag along with Cream and Mina for a day of shopping. The gang were just a bit upset that they didn't have time to get a whole tour of the glamorous city. And Sonic was definitely upset that he was never able to go to the strip club. All he wanted to do was bond with his friends while being surrounded by a bunch of hot naked girls.

The gang made sure to have packed every single one of their belongings the night before so that none of them would of forget anything. They all quickly washed up and got dressed in time to check out of the hotel and pile into the same private bus that Tails and Cream had for them. The ride to the airport didn't take as long as they thought it would. Once they arrived and dropped their luggage off to be placed inside the plane, they were greeted by four familiar faces.

Tails and Mina were both dressed up looking ready for work. The surgeon fox wore a sky blue long sleeve button up shirt, black dress pants and leather black shoes. Mina wore black fitted scrubs and wore stylish Nike free runs with a black and grey leopard print. Cream looked as if she was lounging in her bed all day. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, she wore a simple red fitted dress and white sandals. Lastly, little Lily was cutely dressed in a white shirt with butterflies, a pink skirt, and purple sandals.

"I wish you all could of stayed longer," said Cream as she subconsciously rubbed her belly. "We need to do somethings like this again."

"Most definitely," Blaze agreed as the all chatted.

Sonic walked up to Tails and patted his long time friend on the back. "It was cool to see you again buddy. Next time I come out here you better take some time off from work." Silver nodded his in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The yellow fox faced Knuckles and Shadow with a smile. "It was really great getting to know you guys. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Sonic. I'm sure you both know he's pretty wild."

"That's an under statement," joked Knuckles as Shadow chuckled.

While the girls were talking among themselves and gushed over Lily's cuteness, Mina looked over at the blue hedgehog. She smiled to herself as she watched as he talked and laughed with his friends. She sighed to herself and walked over to him, taping him on the shoulder. Sonic turned around and smiled as he looked at her. Even when she was dressed down in her scrubs, she still looked really beautiful in his eyes.

"Hot nurse alert!" Sonic exclaimed jokingly, making Mina blush and giggle.

Mina's giggled died down as she smiled fondly at the handsome hedgehog. "Are you excited to be going home?"

"Super excited," he answered with a nod of his head. "I really miss Sally and I felt kinda guilty that I came here without her even though she told me to go."

"Well I'm sure she didn't want to be a debby downer the whole trip," Mina pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure she'll be feeling brand new when you get home."

 _"Flight 279 is now boarding."_

As the rest of the gang said their goodbyes to Tails and Cream, Sonic and Mina were standing there looking at each other. It may have looked awkward, but there wasn't an uncomfortable silence between them. Without saying a word, and having a goofy smile on his face, Sonic opened up his arms for a hug. Mina rolled her eyes and grinned as she went in for the hug. It was the first hug that the two ever shared, and they both blushed from being so close to one another. Thankfully they both didn't notice the other blushing.

"Remember, if you ever need to talk, you have my number," Sonic said when the hug ended.

"Same goes for you," Mina replied.

Sonic then jolted in his stance when he felt something collied into his leg. He looked down to see Lily hugging his leg and looking up at him with a big smile. "Bye Mr. Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog kneeled down so he was looking Lily in the eyes. He gave her hug a as her short arms wrapped around his neck. "You be a good girl, okay?" The small child nodded her head, her bright pink hair bouncing as she did. After the long goodbyes, the gang finally boarded the plane, once again having the first class section to themselves.

 _ **Five hours later...**_

Sonic sat in his seat looking out the window as he was lost in his own thoughts. He was really excited to be heading back home. He finally got the see his fiancé after a whole week of being away from her. And most importantly, in two weeks, he'll finally be married to her. He was excited to finally be able to call Sally his wife.

The blue hedgehog looked around to check out what his friends were doing. Silver and Knuckles sat together watching a movie, Blaze was nose deep in a book, Rouge and Shadow were both in a deep sleep, and Amy was flipping through pages of a magazine.

Amy looked up and her eyes met with Sonic's. She smiled as she set her magazine down on her lap. "You looked pretty bored," she commented quietly to not wake up Shadow or Rouge.

"Extremely," Sonic answered with a nod of his head.

The pink hedgehog stood up from her seat and walked across the aisle, sitting down in the empty seat next to her ex. She faced him, studying the features on his face. "There's something on your mind," she stated. "What's up?"

Sonic knew that Amy could read him like a book, considering that they have dated multiple times throughout the years. It was nearly impossible to anything hidden from her. "Since the wedding is approaching, I guess I'm just getting more anxious and nervous about it."

Amy raised her eyebrow at him. "Why are you nervous?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, looking out the window with a serious gaze. "Sometimes I think back to all the mess that I put you through, and I think to myself if I would be stupid enough to do it to Sally. It would be worse because we won't be dating anymore, we would be a married couple."

The pinkette placed a hand on top of Sonic's, squeezing it to get his attention. He turned to face her, looking up to meet her warm smile. "You and I both know that we had a very _different_ relationship. Even though a lot of messed up stuff happened, we both learned from our mistakes." She glanced over at her boyfriend, watching him sleep with his head leaning against the window. "And we both got together with someone that makes up happy."

Sonic chuckled as he looked over at the sleeping ebony hedgehog. "I guess you're right."

Even though Amy was still on edge about Sally, she loved to see Sonic happy. _'Maybe Sally did stop what she was doing and has her full attention on Sonic. It should of been like that_ _from the beginning but things seem to look alright.'_

 _ **At the airport...**_

The plane finally landed about an hour later. Everybody got up out of their seats, stretching their limbs from sitting in a small space for six hours straight. The gang got off the plane and went over to baggage claim to get their luggages.

When they got their things, they slowly and tiredly made their way out of the airport. It was only two in the afternoon but they all felt like they could sleep for another six hours or so.

"Okay," said Silver as he yawned. "Next trip we go on has to be longer. And preferably closer. It felt like that flight took longer to get back home."

"I agree," Rouge mumbled as she piggy backed on her boyfriends back. Knuckles easily pulled along his luggage along with hers. "Walk faster Knuckles. The faster you take me home the faster I'll be able to go to bed."

"Yes, you're majesty," Knuckles said with a roll of his eyes. Several minutes later, the gang walked outside of the airport, basking in the warm whether. Rouge said her goodbyes and quickly had Knuckles walk to their car. She desperately wanted to be in her bed at the moment. Blaze and Silver were next couple to take their leave. The feline could already fell the warmest of her bed, while Silver already thought about how good his sleep was going to be.

The only ones that were left were Shadow, Amy, and Sonic. The three hedgehogs walked over to the large parking garage. Sonic hitched a ride with the couple since he didn't feel like driving himself to the airport. Plus, paying for parking and even trying to find a parking spot would be an annoying task for him. After what felt like forever, the trio reached Shadow's car and loaded it with their belongings.

Amy told her boyfriend to drop her off first since her house is closer than her ex's. She desperaelty wanted to get home so that she can take a nice, long nap. Afterwards, once she had enough eneergy, she would drive over to her moms house to pick up Luna.

After thirty minutes, the trio arrived at Amy's house. Shadow and Sonic helped her with her bags and made sure she made it inside safe. Two kiss goodbyes later, and the two male hedgehogs were back inside the car. Before they went to Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog had his friend stop at a near by flower shop. He bought a bouquet of various colorful flowers that smelled divine. He figured that Sally would love them and that it would cheer her up. Once the flowers were bought, they were on the road again.

Several minutes later, Shadow stopped at a red light. Sonic, who was leaned back in the passenger seat with his arms behind his head, faced his friend with a devilish smirk on his face. "So," the blue hedgehog started, "how was it?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion as he focused on the road. "How was what? The vacation?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled."Come on! You know exactly what I'm talking about. The sex! Was it good?"

Good was an understatement. To Shadow, it was absolutely amazing. Hands down the best he's ever had. The more he thought about it, the more he blushed and grinned. He nearly forgot that Sonic was even there when he heard the blue hedgehog cough, waiting for him to answer.

"Well?" questioned Sonic.

"Isn't it weird to talk about this with you? Considering that you've been with Amy also."

"It's not weird unless you make it weird," said Sonic as he raised his eyebrows up and down. "So was it good? Yes or hell yes?"

Shadow's blush only worsened as he shifted in his seat. Sonic chuckled as he nudged his companions shoulder. "I'll that that as a hell yes!"

The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes as he continued to drive. About twenty more minutes of driving and Sonic's teasing later, the two finally arrived at the blue hedgehogs neighborhood. When they got to Sonic's house, Shadow parked in the drive way of the two story house. As the two stepped out of the car, Sonic stretched and looked around his surroundings. As he went over to check the mail box, he took notice of a very expensive car parked on the curb.

"Damn! Check out that Bentley!" exclaimed Sonic as he jogged over to the shiny white car.

Shadow walked over next to Sonic as they both admired the classy vehicle. "Who's car do you think this is?" asked Shadow as he walked around to check out the back of it.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "The last person who lived in this neighborhood and owned a fancy car like this turned out to be a drug dealer. I'm sure it's just someone that's visiting. Or another drug dealer. Who knows?"

The two hedgehogs walked over to Shadow's car to gather Sonic's luggage. They walked up to the front door, where Sonic realized that the door wasn't even locked. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, not really thinking any thing of it. The first thing that caught Shadow's attention when he walked into the house was a silk black robe that was on the floor right by the stairs. Next to the robe was a pair of black heels that looked like they were kicked off in a hurry. Sonic didn't seem to notice so Shadow just ignored it, although he thought it was weird.

"Sally must be sleeping," said Sonic as he started to walk up the stairs. "Usually she calls out for me when I come home."

"Well you did say that she was taking medicine," said Shadow. "It probably knocked her out."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Shadow's ears twitched a bit. He could of sworn he heard something. He tried to listen for the noise again, but didn't hear anything. He shook his head, thinking that his exhaustion was making him hear things that weren't there. He followed Sonic to the last room in the hallway. Sonic placed his things on the floor and stretched his aching back. He picked up the dozens of flowers that was wrapped in pretty pink paper and smiled.

"Watch, she's going to light up when she sees me. Especially since I got her favorite flowers."

Shadow only nodded his head as he stretched and yawned, clearly wanting to take a nice, long nap. However, he was instantly wide awake when Sonic suddenly yelled on the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

The ebony hedgehog quickly looked over Sonic's shoulder and nearly yelled himself, his eyes going as wide as they could at what he saw.

Various items of clothing were tossed all over the room, followed by an empty bottle of wine, and even an empty box on condoms. The only light source that filled the room was from the sun that shone through the windows. What truly disturbed the blue and ebony hedgehog the most was what was on the king sized bed.

There on the bed that Sonic and Sally shared was not only just his supposed sick fiancé. She was joined by her best friend Fiona and her husband Scourge. The green hedgehog was only in his boxers as he was on his back. To his left was Sally, and on his right was Fiona. Both females were wearing nothing but lacy thongs as they were both caught hovering over Scourge.

When they heard the sudden out burst, Scrouge sat up with wide eyes while Sally and Fiona instantly yelped and covered their bare breast. Sally reached for a pillow and covered her upper body. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and she looked at her insanely pissed blue lover.

"S-S-Sonic!" she yelped out, trying to control her voice. "I swear, I can expla-"

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?!"

Shadow jumped at the outburst. For as long as he known Sonic, he has never seen him angry. Not even a little ticked off. So to see this side of him was a huge surprise.

The flowers that were for the squirrel were thrown hard into the wall, completely falling apart from the string that held them together.

"WHAT THE FUCK SALLY?!" Sonic screamed as he got up in her face. She cowered and whimpered, clearly scarred of what was going to happen. The blue hedgehog took her by the shoulders and stared intensely into her eyes. "IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL ALONG?! MAKING ME LOOK FUCKING STUPID?!"

Sally was in tears as she tried to say something to calm Sonic down. He grabbed her left hand and pulled of the ring, making her cry even more. Fiona was shaking with fear as her green husband stood up from the bed, now dressed in his jeans. He slowly walked closer to the yelling blue hedgehog. "Hey man, just chill out for a minute."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT WHEN YOU'RE FUCKING MY FIANCE!"

With out a second thought, Sonic delivered a hard punch right to Scourge's face, knocking him down hard. The girls screamed at the sudden attack as Shadow jumped into action. He came up behind Sonic, pulling him away as he held down his arms.

"STOP SONIC!" Shadow yelled as he held the struggling hedgehog. "HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

While Fiona helped Scourge up from the floor, Sally looked over at Sonic with teary eyes. Sonic stopped struggling in Shadow's hold, resulting in the red striped hedgehog to let him go. Sonic held his head and his looked down, not wanting to look at Sally.

"Get out of my house," he said eerily quiet, as if he was whispering.

Sally, dropping the pillow, not caring that Shadow was even there, reached out for Sonic. "B-But baby, just talk to me! We can-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! NOW!"

Fortunately he did not need to repeat himself. The three unwanted guest quickly scrambled out of the room, fumbling with their clothes as they covered them selves. Sonic stood still, head still down as he held it. When the sound of the door being closed was heard, Shadow looked out the window to see all three of them practically jumping into Scrouge's Bentley and taking off down the street.

Sonic walked over to a wall and punch it hard. He didn't make a hole, but it was enough force a crack or two to show. Shadow walked over to his distress friend, softly kicking away the empty wine on the floor. He was at lost for words. Although he has obvious experience of being cheated on, he had never walked in on the unforgivable act.

"Hey Shads," Sonic said as he leaned his head on the wall. "Do you mind if I just call you later? I need some time to take this all in."

Shadow sighed, nodding his head. "Sure Sonic." He placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. squeezing before he let go. He left the room, walked down the stairs, and went to his car. As he sat down in his seat, he sighed heavily as he dragged his hands down his face.

Sonic sat on the edge of king sized bed, elbows on his knees and he rested his chin in his hands. He simply just sat there in silence as tears slowly trailed down his face. He was a complete emotional mess.

* * *

After taking her much needed nap, Amy had enough energy to drive over to her mothers house to pick up Luna. The large siberan husky attacked the pink hedgehog with with affection as she licked Amy's face and stuck to her side like glue. When she was prepared to leave her moms house to go back home, she got a text from Shadow. Instead of him going to her house, he asked for her to come to his. She didn't mind it all, but she could tell that he sounded serious when he told her he had something big to tell her.

Her mind automatically started to think that it was something about Raven and her child. She thought that maybe she was annoying Shadow once again about him being the possible father of Sage. She grimaced at the idea and stopped. She didn't want to over think it, especially since she doesn't know exactly what he wants to talk about.

After getting Luna in the back seat of her car, Amy drove over to her boyfriends house. The ride seemed longer than usual to her since her mind kept wondering to what Shadow could possibly tell her. What ever it was, she knew that it needed to be told in person.

A short while later, she entered Shadow's neighborhood and parked her car next to Shadow's mustang in his driveway. When she opened the door for Luna, the large dog quickly ran over to the front, excited to see her owner after so long. Amy quickly walked over to front door and rang the door bell. A few seconds later, Shadow opened the door and was nearly knocked down when Luna went up on her heine legs and licked Shadow's face. He laughed as he got her to settle down and took Amy's hand to gently pull her inside.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" Amy asked as she nervously bit her lip. "About what exactly?"

Shadow sensed her nerves and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It has nothing to do with Raven, if that's what you're thinking." He directed to a couch and had her take a sit as he sat next to her. "It's about Sonic."

Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "About Sonic? Is he okay? We were just with him."

"Something...dramatic happened a while ago." Shadow knew that Amy was still completely lost. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he tried to find the words to say. "Well, long story short, we walked in on Sally cheating on Sonic."

"WHAT?!" Amy yelped as her eyes went wide. "You can't just say long story short! Explain! Please!"

After spending fifteen minutes of awkwardly explaining everything, from Sonic buying flowers, walking in what looked like to be a porn scene, to Sonic lashing out, Amy was completely stunned and course she wanted Sonic to know the truth about Sally, but she never wanted him to find out this way. Plus, she was insanely shocked to find out that it was Scrouge and Fiona she's been messing with this whole time. She really didn't see that coming.

"Where's Sonic now?" the pink hedgehog asked with a worried look on her face.

"He's at his house. He said he wanted to be left alone and that he'll call me later."

Amy quickly pulled her phone out from her pocket and dialed Sonic's number. She was hoping that he would pick up, but after a few rings her call went straight to voicemail. She tried two more times, but got the same result. She sighed as she ran her finger through her hair, instantly feeling stressed about this situation.

* * *

"She did what?!"

"Can't say I'm surprised by this."

After leaving her boyfriends house and wrapping her head around the whole situation, Amy had Blaze and Rouge come over to her house. All she told them was that she had big news to tell them. They both rushed over to hear what their pink friend had to say, both expecting it to be something about Shadow's crazy ex girlfriend and her baby. But they didn't think the news would be about Sonic.

"How can you say you're not surprised?" Amy asked the ivory bat.

"Yeah, there was no clues that Sally would be messing around with both Scrouge and Fiona." Blaze pointed out.

Rouge grinned in amusement, explaining why she's not shocked as they are. "Don't get me wrong, Sally cheating on Sonic by having an affair with Scrouge and Fiona is shocking to me as well, but the whole threesome thing does not surprise me at all."

Blaze raised an eyebrow as her tail twitched. "What do you mean?"

"Back when Scrouge and I use to fool around, he would always bring up the idea of having a threesome.I know I'm pretty wild, but there was no way in hell I was going to do it. He even offered to pay me double if I went ahead with it. But I still said no, and he eventually dropped the idea. But then one day I ran into one of the other girls he would mess around with, and she told me that he asked the same thing. She said she went along with twice. The first time was with another chick that he fooled around with, and the second time was with Fiona." Rouge then casually sipped her tea, as if what she just said was totally normal.

Amy mumbled to herself as she sinked down into the couch, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on. "This is just insane."

"Have you heard from Sonic?" asked Blaze. "He must be going crazy right now."

"No," Amy answered as she shook her head. "I tried calling earlier but he never answered the phone."

"I'm sure he'll be calling on of us by tonight," said Rouge. "If not tonight, then maybe tomorrow. Blue just needs some space right now. It's not everyday you walk in on your fiancé involved in a threesome."

The purple feline nodded her head. "You got that right."

* * *

Inside of a dark living room, slumped on the couch, was a very miserable blue hedgehog. Sonic spent most of his day replaying what happened earlier. He couldn't believe that he saw that with his own eyes. He desperately tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help but to think about it. He remembered his friends telling him countless times that he shouldn't trust or be with Sally, but he ignored them. Looking back, he wished he would have listened to them. Especially to Amy.

He declared that this was karma coming at him hard for all the trouble that he put Amy through. He knew what he did was horrible, but to have it done to him was like a punch in the face. In this moment, he felt like he could relate to her. She tried so hard to please him, but he took her for granted and was unfaithful to her. That's exactly what Sonic did for Sally. Wasting all his time and energy on the wrong person.

He realized that his friends have been trying to contact him all day, but he didn't feel like talking. Although now he wished he would have answered because he felt incredible lonely. It was late at night now, and he figured that they were all sleeping. He thought about calling his mother or his siblings, but he wasn't in the mood to hear what to say at the moment.

That's when he thought about Mina.

He remembered he told her if she ever needed anything, she could call him, and that he could do the same to her. He knew there was a slight time difference, and that she was most likely home and wide awake. He pulled up her contact on his phone and stared at it, debating if he should really call. But he knew that he needed to talk to somebody, so he dialed her number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Mina. I just really need to hear you're voice right now..."

* * *

 **Authors note: I really hope this was a good chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be just as good!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Moving On

**Authors note: thank you for all the reviews! And a BIG thank you to all of you that give me endless support! You're kind messages that are sent to me give me tons of motivation!**

 **Hopefully this chapter will be just as good as the last one!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I hope everybody is safe after Hurricane Matthew! This should of been posted a few days ago but I still wasn't done with this chapter. BUT I quickly finished up this chapter since I'm going to HHN this weekend and I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting** **anymore!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Moving On

June 16

A little over a week has passed since Sonic had unintentionally busted Sally. Since then, he hasn't been himself at all. He was stuck in a routine that he didn't even know he started. He would wake up, stand lifelessly in the shower, get dressed, drive to work, then come back home to do the same thing all over again. He hasn't been talking to his friends much. They all constantly tried texting or calling him, but he would rarely answer. His mother and his siblings have gotten word on what happened, but he hasn't talked to them either. It seemed as though that Sonic was taking this much harder than he thought he would.

Knuckles was walking down the halls of the high school towards the teachers lounge. Because it was summer break, the teachers at the school had three months off as well. It was only the coaches of various sports that would come by to get things ready for the new school year and the new teams that they would be responsible for. As he was walking inside from the football field, he walked by Sonic's office to see if he was there. There wasn't any sign of the blue hedgehog, who was there earlier in the day.

He looked around the halls but there was still no sign of him. When Knuckles entered the teachers lounge, he expected to see Sonic sitting at one of the tables, but to no avail.

"Hey Rebecca, have you seen Sonic anywhere?" Knuckles asked the cheer leading coach.

The petite grey mouse shook her head. "I think he left early. He didn't really seem like himself. Is there something wrong with him?"

"It's a lot to explain right now," he said as he turned around, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Silver was in the middle of doing paper work at the hospital. He's been running up and down all morning from patient to patient, taking doctors orders, and listening out for emergency calls. He was thankful that he finally had a chance to catch his breathe. As he was in the middle of going over a patients chart, his phone was constantly buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he was involved in a group chat with Shadow and Knuckles.

 **Knuckles:** Sonic left early from work again. I've barely seen him when he was even here!

 **Shadow:** He's rarely been answering anybodies calls. He probably still needs space I guess.

 **Knuckles:** I understand that, but it's been over a week! Yes, he was in love with that sex demon, but we all knew that it was never going to last.

 **Shadow:** You have a point. And we have told him to be careful with her. I guess she really had him fooled.

 **Knuckles:** You can say that again. It may sound harsh, but walking in on all three of them is what Sonic needed to wake up.

Silver knew that Sonic was going through an obvious hard time, but he knew that the blue hedgehog needed his friends around more than ever. Even though it was impossible to get a hold of him, he figured the best way to see him was making an unexpected visit.

 **Silver:** I have an idea guys. Clearly Sonic isn't really answering anybody, so why don't we just go to his house? It seems like he's only been there and work for these past couple of days.

 **Shadow:** That's probably the only way to see him.

 **Knuckles:** I'm down.

 **Silver:** Great! Let's meet up there after work.

 **Knuckles:** Got it.

 **Shadow:** Sure thing.

* * *

Inside of the kitchen pouring three mugs of tea was a very upset mother. Aleena has been trying all day to call her son to see how he was doing, but she unfortunately couldn't get a hold of him. She had Sonia and Manic to try and talk to him, but they got the same result. Manic told his mother that Sonic simply wanted some much needed space. It's not everyday you walk in to see your soon to be wife in bed with two of her friends.

"I know he's going through a hard time," said Aleena as she carried the mugs to the dining table. "But he should be able to talk to us about it. Especially me! I'm his mother and I just want to be there for him."

Sitting at the table with the stressed mother was Sonia and Amy.

"That's Sonic for you," said Sonia as she stirred her drink, "always being stubborn, even in his own time of need."

"This is probably just Sonic's way of coping with it, you know?" said Amy. "I'm sure some time this week he'll be around."

Aleena sighed as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I sure hope so. I miss my little Sonic."

Sonia shook her head as she took a drink of her hot beverage. "Even though I knew they weren't going to work out, I didn't think that would happen. Let alone him walking in on them."

Amy just numbly shook her head as she thought about the blue hedgehog. She knew that sooner or later this whole situation would blow up in Sonic's face. Especially since her and the rest of the gang warned him about Sally. She didn't want to see Sonic just so she can rub it in his face that she was right and he was wrong. She truly wanted to console him, seeing as how this completely caught him off guard.

"I guess all we can do right now is wait until he's ready to talk."

* * *

 _"Listen up, Shadow. It's been nearly two weeks since I've sent you that email and I KNOW you read it! Don't you remember that you_ _have a son to raise!? Instead of fooling around and wasting time with that stupid girlfriend of yours, you should be focusing on Sage! I expected you to call me a week earlier, telling me that you were wrong to treat me the way you did and that you would move back to New York and marry me. You and I both know that Sage is going to need a father. I would of gone right ahead with option two and make you pay child support. But since I'm such a nice person, I'll hold off just a but longer. But I don't hear from you soon, be ready to start paying for your son's things."_

Shadow had the biggest urge to throw his phone right out of his car window as he listened to the long message that his ex girlfriend had left on his voicemail. He purposely been avoiding her. He didn't have the time or mostly importantly the energy to be yelling at her. Although, he did have a few choices words for the ebony feline.

As he placed his phone back down, he continued to drive over to Sonic's house. It's been a few hours since he and the guys decided to check up on the blue hedgehog. Shadow wasn't really sure what to expect to see. He's never witnessed Sonic being emotional and even depressed. He was always loud, wild, and unpredictable. Never quite, or keeping to himself.

After a few turns, he made it to his destination. He saw Knuckles and Silver waiting in the driveway for him as he got out of his car and walked over to them.

"At least we know he's home," Silver said as he gestured to the red Corvette in the driveway. "Hopefully he'll let us in."

The three walked over to the front door. Knuckles knocked on the door a couple of time as Shadow rang the doorbell. "Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out through the door. "It's Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver! Wanna let us in?"

The three stood in silence for a few minutes. They tried knocking again, but Sonic never answered. Getting frustrated, Shadow looked around on the floor to find something to pick the lock. When he looked under the mat, he was lucky enough to find a spare key. He remembered that Sonic would keep a spare key under the mat whenever he forgot his keys somewhere.

The three walked into the house the second Shadow unlocked the door. "Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out. "Where are you?"

A few seconds passed by until they heard a soft voice. "In here," they heard Sonic say quietly. The followed his voice up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. The hedgehog that they saw in front of them was not the same one they were use to.

Sonic was sprawled out on the bed. His quills looked a bit messy, slight bags and dark circles were under his eyes, and all he wore was a pair of grey sweat pants. The guys took notice that there was two empty bottles of beer on the nightstand, so it was a clear sign that Sonic was drinking.

Silver sucked his teeth and looked down at the blue hedgehog. "Really Sonic? Drinking?"

"I ran out of weed so that was the next best thing," said Sonic in a monotone voice.

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked forward to the bed. He took a hold of Sonic's arm and forcefully pulled him up so that he was sitting up on the bed. "It's been over a week Sonic. You haven't talked to anybody and you haven't even been acting like yourself."

Knuckles placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah man. Sally isn't worth it. While you're here drinking away she's probably out there doing her own thing."

Sonic simply slouched as he sighed deeply. It was clear that he was emotionally exhausted. He dragged his hand down his face and sighed again.

"You know, I haven't even slept in my room since that day. I just couldn't get myself to. I'm not sleeping in a bed where Fiona, Scrouge and who ever else Sally brought home while I wasn't around."

The guys looked at each other with wide eyes. Shadow stepped out of the room and looked down the hall where the master bedroom was. Everything indeed looked the same the day they walked in on Sally. Dead flowers were still on the floor, broken glass, and empty condom wrappers littered the floor. He turned back to face Sonic, making a mental note to eventually get his room fixed up.

"I should of listen to you guys," Sonic said as he looked down. "I should of just ended things when I had the chance. Then none of this would be happening."

Silver sat next to Sonic, wrapping his arm around his drooped shoulders. "Listen Sonic. No one is here to rub it in your face or say that you were stupid for not listening. We here as your friends, and we want to help you out. We're not really used to seeing a depressed Sonic, you know?" Silver playfully nudged Sonic's shoulder, earning a small smile and laugh from him.

"Someone you should really talk to is your mom," said Shadow. "Amy told me that she's really worried about you because she hasn't seen you in over a week."

Guilt hit Sonic as he frowned, remembering when his mom and siblings tried to call him days before. He didn't intentionally ignore his family and just didn't really know what to say without exploding in either tears or anger.

"I'll definitely be sure to do that," said Sonic as he reached for his cell phone.

As Shadow and Knuckles left the room, Silver turned to face Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything, you know you can count on us."

* * *

June 17

The next day served to be a much better day for Sonic. After the guys came to visit him yesterday, he called his mother and then went over to her house where she and his siblings were waiting for him. Seeing his family was what he really needed. They didn't treat him badly like he thought they would of. They listened to everything he had to say without cutting him off or belittling him.

He went to work that morning with a better attitude than talked to everybody who greeted him and actually had a full on conversation with them. He still felt a bit down, but not like he did before. He wasn't constantly thinking about Sally and what he witnessed in his own room. Instead he thought back to the conversation he had with Mina.

Mina gave him plenty of advice, mainly to keep himself busy with work, family, and friends. Whenever he did find himself thinking about Sally, he would try to think of anything else that would get him in a better mood. Like being a room filled with beautiful woman that tended to his every need.

Later in the day, when he drove home, he realized there was a familiar range rover that was parked in his drive way. He didn't expect any visitors today, and no one had called him to say that they were coming over. He stepped out of his car and walked inside his house to be greeted by his siblings.

"Manic? Sonia? What are you two doing here?"

"We came to you get Sally's shit out of the house," said Manic as he snacked on a bag of chips.

Sonia looked at Manic with discuss as he burped loudly and continued to eat. "Mom didn't want, and I quote, 'that whore's stuff in my baby's house'. She looked really pissed so we came here as soon as possible."

"It does take a lot to get mom mad," Sonic said as placed his car keys on the hook. "I guess we better get started then."

"We actually got started when we got here," said Sonia as she and her brothers walked up the stairs. "But mister fat ass here decided to eat all the junk food you had in the kitchen."

"Excuse me for being hungry," Manic said as he rolled his eyes.

Once up stairs, the triplets got to work with collecting all of Sally's belongings. Manic and Sonia gathered her clothes as Sonic got all of her makeup and accessories together. The blue hedgehog would some times cringe and feel upset when he came across a certain object that reminded him about parts of their relationship. He picked up a pair of diamond earrings that he remembered he bought for Sally for her birthday. He remembered how surprised she was when she opened up the box and how grateful she was for them.

He quickly placed the earrings in a cardboard box and continued with his task. He packed away various makeup palettes, brushes, and hair accessories. He gathered all of her shower products, endless amounts of expensive jewelry, and sweet smelling perfumes. He stuffed them all in the box and began to tape it close when something shiny caught his eye.

He looked up on the shelf next to the sink to see the large diamond engagement ring. He nearly forgot that he had it when he snatched it off of Sally's finger in a fit of rage. He got up and held the ring in his hand, examining the large diamond and remembering the day he proposed to her.

 ***Flashback***

Sonic and Sally had enjoyed an entire weekend together filled with a bunch of fun activities. On Friday afternoon, the couple went to the beach and jet skied across the waters. Friday was spent dancing the night away at one of Sally's favorite clubs in the city. Then on Saturday afternoon, Sonic took Sally on a surprise shopping spree to the biggest mall in the city. They walked from store to store, with plenty of shopping bags to carry. Then finally that Saturday evening, Sonic took Sally to a fancy restaurant that overlooked the ocean. They had a secluded table to themselves as they both enjoyed a romantic. So naturally, Sonic definitely got lucky that night when they got back home.

The morning after, Sonic woke up bright and early. He slowly crept out of bed so that he wouldn't wake up his sleeping girlfriend. He went downstairs and whipped up a big breakfast for the both of them. On the dining table was a vase of flowers that was planted in the middle of the table. The two plates were both filled with freshly made waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, a side of sliced strawberries, and two glasses filled with orange juice.

Once everything was set, he walked back up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"Sally," he said softly as he gently shook her shoulder. "Babe, wake up. I made us some breakfast."

Sally slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head off the pillow. "You made breakfast?" she asked groggily as she sat up. "You rarely make it unless you try to convince me to do something freaky like-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sonic interrupted as he helped her out of bed. "Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

When the couple walked down stairs, Sonic led Sally to the table and sat her down. The blue hedgehog then quickly sat in his seat as they both started to eat. Every few seconds, Sonic would look over at Sally. Not because he was staring at her beauty, but to see if she had found anything within her food yet. He stashed the surprise where she would least expect it to be.

"Wow, you actually made really good waffles without burning them this time," Sally joked at she munched away.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled. "At least I'm learning, right?" He watched as she continued to eat the food as his knee bounced with anticipation. "How about you drink some of your drink before you choke. Like how you did last night," Sonic said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

It was Sally's turn to roll her eyes as she reached for the glass. She took a few sips until she pulled the glass away from her mouth. "Is there pulp in here? It felt like something touched my mouth."

"It might be pulp," Sonic said as he played along. "Just take your spoon and scoop it out."

The squirrel took her spoon and dipped it into her drink. As she lifted the spoon back up, instead of seeing pulp floating around in the spoon, she saw a large sparkling diamond ring. She gasped as she grabbed the ring in her hand and held it up and watched how it glistened in the light.

"S-Sonic," Sally stuttered as she gazed upon the beautiful ring. She looked across the table to see her boyfriend, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was down on his knee right in front of her.

The blue hedgehog gently took her trembling hand in his own and held it tightly as he looked deeply into her blue eyes. "Sally Acorn," he started as he rubbed her hands, "will you marry me?"

Sally's surprised face quickly turned into one of excitement and she smiled widely from ear to ear. "Hell yes!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonic then took the ring from her hand and slid onto her finger. He looked up at her with passion in his eyes and he smiled. "I love you."

Sally kissed Sonic tenderly on the lips and leaned her forehead on his. "I love you too."

 ***End Flashback***

Sonic continued to stand in his place as he head the ring in his hand. The memory floated around his head as he gazed longingly at the ring, twisting it around as if it would show him even more memories. He was so caught up in the ring that he didn't realize his brother was standing right next to him. Manic placed a hand on the blue hedgehogs shoulder to grab his attention.

"You okay man?" Manic asked as he looked over his brother.

Sonic numbly nodded his head as he looked up from the ring. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Manic looked at the ring that was in his brothers hand and took it in his own. He held it up to the light, twisting it around as he eyed it. He hummed and turned to look back at his brother. "You know, if it makes you feel better, you could always pawn it."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah," exclaimed the green hedgehog as he tossed the ring back to Sonic. "Take it back from where you bought it from or just pawn it. Either way you'd be getting back stacks of money from this thing."

Sonic sighed as he stuffed the ring in his pocket, trying to block out the memories that would creep back into his mind. "You're right about that one," he said he picked the cardboard box off the floor. "You mind this downstairs for me?"

"Sure thing." Manic grabbed the box from Sonic and left the room to go downstairs.

Sonic walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, leaning his elbows against his knees and resting his head in his hands. He looked his room, noticing how much emptier it looked without Sally's things inside. All of her things, including her fancy vanity, was downstairs to be dealt with.

As he sat there moping, Sonia sat next to him and deeply sighed. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she observed her surroundings. "I know what you're thinking," she said as she faced him. "It looks pretty empty in here. But don't worry! I'm pretty sure mom will be here this week to rearrange the room to her liking," she joked as she nudged his shoulder.

Sonic had a small smile as he nodded her head. "She'll sure have a blast doing that."

The pink hedgehog watched as her brothers smile slowly turned into a frown as he looked down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We don't expect you to get over her so quickly," she started, "but taking this step will really help you. Now you can have time to heal with out having to be reminded of her with her things around."

Sonic returned her embrace as he leaned his head on top of hers. "I understand. Thanks for coming by and helping me by the way. I'm sure I wouldn't have even gotten started if you and Manic never came here."

They both stayed in their hugging position as Sonia rubbed his back comfortably. The two were rarely this emotional with each other since all they usual do is goof around or have petty arguments. Although it was a sweet brother and sister, of course it had to be ruined.

"Yo! Sonic! Sonia! Let's go out for lunch! Sonic doesn't have shit to eat here!" Manic yelled from down stairs.

"That's because you probably ate everything," Sonia mumbled to herself as got up and rolled her eyes. "Let's get going before some one here starves to death."

Sonic stood and walked towards the door of the master bedroom. He looked back at the room one last time with a blank expression, feeling a bit better than he did before. He grabbed his phone off the table and walked downstairs to meet up with his siblings.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you guys really like this chapter! This chapter was mainly focused on Sonic and hinted a bit of Shadow's on going problem with Raven and I KNOW a lot of you are waiting to see what happens with them. That part of the story will soon come!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	31. Chapter Thirty: The Torture Continues

**Authors note: *Awkwardly smiles and acts like I haven't been updating since October* New chapter! :-)**

Chapter Thirty: The Torment Continues

Inside of the spacious office, surrounded by various documents and offices supplies, was a frazzled Shadow. The ebony hedgehog had been busy all day from taking phone calls, having meetings after meeting, and of course being bothered by his co-workers. He wasn't in the best of moods as of late. He recently witnessed his friends fiance cheating on him with her friend and husband, and he had his own drama going on with Raven.

She's been very persistent with their on going issue.

She's emailed her ex countless times. So many times that Shadow just started to delete the messages without even opening them. It's been over a week since the end of the vacation and when she emailed him that angry message. As much as Shadow tries to think of other things, his mind will find a way to go back to the issue at hand.

Sage. His supposed son.

Day in and day out, Shadow finds himself wondering if he could really be the father. Of course, the crimson striped hedgehog always wanted children of his own, but not under these circumstances.

It's still all a big mystery. _'He looks like a mixture of both of us but it still can't be true. Who know's how long she's been cheating on me. I'm not even entirely sure if it was just one guy she was messing around with.'_

Shadow rubbed his forehead as he once again got lost in his deep thoughts. He desperately needed this day to be done with so he can finally go home and sleep his troubles away. Suddenly the phone rang. He deeply sighed as he lazily extended his arm and answered the office phone.

"Shadow speaking," he said in a monotone voice.

"So I guess waiting on hold and going through multiple lines was the only way to get a hold of you, huh?"

Red eyes instantly became alert. Shadow sat straight up as he held the phone tighter and closer to his ear.

"Raven?!"

He could here her snort and wouldn't doubt that she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me. I realized you weren't answering my emails, so I went ahead and decide to give you a call. Thought you heard the last from me, didn't you?"

Shadow snapped back to reality, his eyes narrowing as a scowl formed on his muzzle. "What do you want now? You can't be calling me at work expecting to chit chat."

"Well clearly this is the only way to get a hold of you!" the feline snapped. "I'm not letting this go, Shadow. You know damn well that you're the father, and it's time to start acting like one!"

"I would act like a father if i knew he was mine," Shadow snapped back as he kept his voice low but sharp. He didn't need the whole building knowing his business.

Raven laughed with a hint of venom in her voice. "I don't know why you keep trying to run away from the truth. Own up to it."

"How about you own up to the fact that I'm not really the father!" he exclaimed. Shadow knew he was near his breaking point, and with a few more insults flown his way, he would really explode on the spot. All he could hear now was the angry yelling that was coming from his ex-lover.

Before Shadow could say anything else, there was a knock at his door. One of his co-workers was mouthing to the ebony hedgehog that there was another meeting being held. Shadow nodded his head as the employee left his office.

"As much as I love arguing with you," he said with heavy sarcasm, "I need to get back to work."

"This isn't over, Shadow." With that, she hung up.

Shadow was relieved, but not completely. He already knew this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Inside of a fabulous and large house was Rouge and Amy. The bat and hedgehog duo were busy fixing up the home, cleaning up any dusty areas and laying brochures with info on the house. Amy needed to get this home off of her hands, so Rouge volunteered to help. The pink hedgehog was currently out side on the phone while Rouge floated around the living room making sure everything was in place.

"If I had the money, I would certainly buy this for myself," Rouge said to herself as she gazed at her surroundings. "Just needs a bit more dramatic flare to it."

As the bat conversed with herself with all the ideas in her mind, Amy came walking back inside looking a bit bothered.

"Something on your mind, hon?" questioned Rouge as she glanced at her friend.

Amy leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "I just got off the phone with Shadow. He told me that Raven called him at work today."

"And the saga continues," the ivory bat muttered. "Let me guess. It's about the baby right?" Amy numbly nodded her head. Rouge walked closer to her friend, giving her full attention. "Listen, don't worry about this. This chick is still clearly hung up on Shadow and is doing everything she can to get him back."

"But what if it is his kid?" Amy asked with a look of defeat. "It would make things so complicated."

Rouge placed a hand on Amy's shoulders. "Even if he was the father, which I'm sure he's not, he wouldn't leave you because of that. He would be a fool if he did! Besides, I'm sure all the feelings that he ever had for her are completely gone by now, don't you think?"

Amy weakly laughed, earning a small smile from Rouge. "How about this," the bat started. "We have a double date tonight. I'll make reservations later for me, you, Shadow, and Knuckles. I'm sure it'll help both to get your minds off of it for a little while."

The pink hedgehog nodded her head to the idea. It would be nice to go out tonight. "That sounds great! I'll let Shadow know."

* * *

"So how have things been for you lately?"

"Things been a bit better. I mean, I'm still pretty down in the dumps, but I guess things could be worse, right?"

Sonic has been in constant contact with Mina for over a week now. Mina didn't mind at all. She herself knew what the pain that Sonic is going felt.

"Have you talked to any of your other friends lately?"

Sonic made a noise of indifference and shrugged his shoulders, even though the mongoose couldn't see him through the phone.

"Not really, to be honest with you. I mean, I've talked with the guys a bit and the girls would text me to check up on me, but I guess I'm just trying to distance myself from them till I'm back to my old self."

"Well you don't want to be away from them too long. You don't want them thinking that anything else is wrong." Mina was quiet until a thought cam to mind. "Is there anything else wrong?"

The blue hedgehog frowned and sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid for any of them to rub it in my face. They all weren't the biggest fans of Sally, so I wouldn't be surprised it that were to happen."

"Sonic, I'm sure none of them would do anything like that. They all clearly care about you and are just worried for your well being. Trust me, this pain that you're going though is only going to feel worse if you do it alone. You should really see them at some point."

Sonic knew that Mina was right. Hiding from his friends wasn't helping him at all, only making him feel tens times worse than he already did. He felt guilty for not seeing them for days.

"You're right Mina. I guess they probably think I've gone missing or something," he joked, earning a giggle from the woman on the phone. "Thanks for the talk Mina, I really needed it."

"Anytime, Sonic. You can always call me if there's something wrong." The sound of crying could be heard, followed by Mina sighing. "Well I gotta go tend to some mommy duties now. I'll talk to you later!"

After saying their goodbyes, Sonic placed his phone back in his pocket as he took a long look around his home. His siblings and his mother had finished up the job of cleaning out the entire two story house that had anything to do with his ex-fiance.

In a way, it did feel like there was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Without anything that reminded him of Sally, it was a bit easier for him not to think of her as much. He knew that it could take a long while for him to be completely over her, but this was a start.

He also knew that he needed to see his friends, since it has been nearly two weeks. He decided to have them come over. He needed company and he knew that his friends would be happy to see him again.

* * *

Amy was freshly showered, smelling of sweet strawberries, and was currently fixing up her hair and makeup. She's been looking forward for this double date all day. She knew that Shadow was still stressed about Raven, and it clearly showed on him. Not only did he always look exhausted, but she knew that he was mentally drained from it all. She could only hope that this date would distract him.

Just as the pinkette was putting on some mascara, her phone started to ring. She looked down at her phone to see Rouge's face showing on the screen. She slid her finger across the small screen and set the phone call to speaker phone.

"Hey Rouge," Amy greeted casually as she continued with her makeup routine.

"Change of plans, pinky." the bat on the line said. "We're still going out, but this time it's going to be the whole gang."

"Oh? Where are we going then?"

"Sonic's house."

Amy stopped her makeup and looked down at her phone, a little surprised by the announcement. She hasn't seen her ex beau in days and was wondering if he was dong okay.

"Really? How did that come about? Did one of the guys force their way into his house or something?"

"Actually, much to my surprise, he texted the guys for everybody to go to his house. He probably had enough 'me time' and wants to be around us again."

"That's understandable," the pink hedgehog said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a good thing you told me now before I got all dressed up."

"I know," the bat said as she giggled. "Anyway, we're all meeting there in about an hour. I'll see you there!"

Amy quickly finished up her makeup and styled her long pink locks into a hair ponytail. She rushed over to her closet, picking up her tight fitted baby blue dress that was about to change into. She hanged the dress back in the closet and traded it for a simple grey sweater and dark blue skinny jeans and black sandals.

"This is differently more comfortable than what I was about to put on," she said to herself as she sprayed on some perfume. A few more minutes passed as Amy was doing some finishing touches when her doorbell rang. She knew that it was Shadow, so she grabbed her phone and quickly ran down the stairs to greet her boyfriend.

She opened her front door to see her beau dressed down in a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Still so handsome even in the most simple outfit," the pink hedgehog said with a smile. She went up on her tip toes and sweetly kissed her lover.

Shadow smiled as he walked with her back to his car. He opened the passenger door for her as she went to go sit. "You don't look half bad yourself." After she was seated, Shadow sat down on the passenger side and started up the car. "By the way, I would of told you about the change of plans myself if Rouge wasn't so quick."

Amy laughed as she shook her head. "Don't worry. It'll be more relaxing to be at Sonic's house than a restaurant anyway."

The car ride to Sonic's house was peacefully quiet. Amy glanced over at her boyfriend, whose ruby red eyes were focused on the road. She notice he looked a little agitated as his mouth was in a scowl. She knew exactly what was bothering him but didn't want to bring attention to it. She remembered how annoyed he sounded on the phone, and wasn't in the mood to hear it again. Without a word, she reached out and placed a hand on top of his. Shadow looked to his left to see his girlfriend smiling sweetly and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I love you," he said quietly as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Shadow knew he was grateful to have a girlfriend like Amy. She was understanding and completely patient with him, especially since he was going through a sticky situation that nobody would want to be apart of. He definitely didn't take her for granted.

Amy leaned and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Soon enough the hedgehog couple made it to their destination. Other cars were parked in the driveway and in front of the house, signaling that everybody else were already inside. After opening the door for his girlfriend, the two walked hand in hand to the front door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened to a very cheery blue hedgehog. "Hey guys! Glad you two could make it, come in!"

 _'He_ _seems to be feeling a whole lot better'_ , Amy thought to herself as she walked into the house. _'It has been awhile since we've last seen him. I guess he did need some time to_ _himself.'_

The three hedgehogs walked into the living where the whole gang including Sonia and Manic were. Amy immediately made her way to the group of women on the other end of the room.

"Well someone seems extremely happy," Amy stated as she looked back at Sonic. "He's acting like himself again."

"Thats true," Sonia agreed. "Our mom is already talking about him moving on and to start dating again."

"Yeah, but it's not always good to start dating right away," stated Blaze. "You start comparing that person your dating to your ex and then you'll just be thinking about them even more. It's best for him to not do anything serious, you know?"

Rouge was eyeing the blue hedgehog the whole time, smiling to herself as she watched him talk and goof around with the guys. "So basically he should go back to his player ways is what you're saying."

"If it means getting our old annoying Sonic back, then yes," joked Amy as she and the rest of them laughed.

On the other end of the room was the guys. They were all seated on the large couch as they socialized while watching sports with cold beers in their hands.

"Soooo," started Silver as he looked over at Sonic, "how have things been since we've last seen you?"

"A whole lot better than before, I can tell you that much." Sonic kicked up his feet on the foot rest as he reclined the sofa. "I don't constantly feel stressed anymore, I don't have anybody wasting my money, and I can do what the fuck I want."

"What about Sally?" asked Shadow as he focused on his friend. "Anything from her?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and leaned further back into his seat. "Nope. Besides, I have her blocked and basically everything so that way I don't even have to worry about that." He sighed deeply with a content smile on his face as he placed his arms behind his head. "I am officially single and ready to mingle."

"Mingle as in ready to bang any female with a five mile radius," Manic stated lazily as he opened his beer bottle. He looked over at his brother, who looked at him with a bored expression. "I state nothing but facts my dear brother."

Sonic rolled his eyes at his brother. "Trust me guys, I honestly feel a whole lot better than I did before."

"So I guess you're gonna put yourself back out there, huh?" asked Silver.

"Hell yeah he can," exclaimed Knuckles. "You know one of the cheer coaches have had her eyes on you since she started working at the school."

Sonic chuckled and ran his hand through his blue quills. "What can I say? The ladies love me."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," Shadow said casually as he watched a football game, causing the laughs to laugh while Sonic looked at him with a scowl.

The gang continued to have a great reuniting with their blue friend. They played a few drinking games, played other games when they all had too much to drink, and watched some more sports on tv in the living room.

Rouge was outside on the patio with the rest of the girls when she realized her wine glass was empty. She excused herself from the group and walked back inside, ignoring the loud drunken yells coming from the living room. She walked into the kitchen to see a brooding Shadow. He had a beer bottle in his hand as he leaned against the island counter, blankly staring out the window. He had a serious expression on his face, and looked to be in a very deep thought.

The bat carefully approached him, trying not to startle him. "Hey handsome, are you okay?"

Shadow snapped out of his intense and looked at Rouge. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking about?" she asked knowingly. The black hedgehog numbly nodded his head, earning a sigh from the curvaceous bat. "You think he's yours, don't you?"

Shadow deeply sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes I think it could be a strong possibility. Every time I see pictures of him, I see some of myself in him. But others times I don't see myself cause then all I see is forever being annoyed by Raven."

Rouge could tell Shadow was extremely stressed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Not being father meant not having to deal with his ex. Being the father, however, would mean having to be around Raven constantly. Then suddenly, an idea came to her.

"How about I suggest something?" The ebony hedgehog gave her his full attention, willing to hear anything the ivory bat had to say. "Why don't you just take a paternity test? If she's so confident and really sure that your the father, then she shouldn't have a problem with it. Besides, I'm sure I'm not the first one to suggest this to you. You probably thought about doing that yourself, haven't you?"

Shadow nodded his head as he sighed heavily. "Trust me, I've been thinking about it. Even my father talked to me about it. I just know for sure that if I even mention that, Raven will be more of a pain in my ass that she is now. I'll have to mention it again when she least expects it."

"You don't have to rush and tell her right now," said Rouge as she went and poured herself a drink. "Take a few days if need be and do what you have to do. Knowing her, she'll probably be surprised that your feeding into this nonsense."

Shadow knew that he needed to speak with his ex lover as soon as possible,but even the thought of doing it was making him feel mentally exhausted. Just as Rouge patted him on the shoulder and left to return to the girls, Sonic walked into the kitchen.

"There you are!" the buzzed blue hedgehog exclaimed. "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"Just needed to get another beer is all," Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't bother mentioning what was on his mind at the moment considering it would bring down Sonic's drunken mood.

Sonic quickly chugged down what was left of his beer and grabbed himself another cold bottle. Sonic walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back to the living room.

"Come on buddy, let's go drink till we can't feel our feelings anymore."

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _So after what felt like so many weeks, the gang finally reunited with Sonic. I was actually a bit anxious to see him. None of us haven't really seen Sonic every since that extremely awkward incident._

 _The whole gang showed up at Sonic's house. Even Sonia and Manic were there. Sonic seemed to be in much higher spirits. He was clearly happy to see everybody again, and it felt really good to see him smiling and fooling around again._

 _I was a little worried about Shadow for a bit. I know he's super stressed about Raven and all. It showed on his face when he was driving us to Sonic's house. I hate to see him so distracted and gloomy._

 _Although, he did seem to have fun while we were at Sonic's house. He and the guys played drinking games and watch sports while the girls and I enjoyed talking on the patio._

 _After a few hours, Shadow and I deiced to go. I was super tired and unfortunately we both have work in the morning. When Shadow took me home, he told me that he was going to do a paternity test to truly see if he is the father of Sage. I can't say that I was surprised. I would want to know if I was father if I were him, and I know that the whole situation has made Shadow pretty paranoid. It doesn't help that Raven is constantly on his back about this. I'm sure Raven would gladly go ahead and go along with the test since she's so sure that Shadow is the father. And if he is, it wouldn't bother me at all. Sage would be lucky to have a father like Shadow. Raven just needs to keep her hands off my man if she thinks she's going to get him back._

 _I should get to bed now. Gotta longgg day of work tomorrow!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amy_

* * *

 ** _Authors note: I know it's been 84 years since I last updated this, but please don't kill me :-) School, work, and stuff like that distracted for a long while PLUS I've been outlining how the next chapters for this story should play out. I know this chapter is crappy but I promise to do my best for the next one! I'm starting on the nest one right now so hopefully it won't take me another hundred years for me to post the next chapter._**

 ** _But hopefully you liked that I finally updated! :-)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	32. Chapter Thirty One:Two Can Play ThatGame

**Authors note: Sorry for the longgggg wait, but** **finally a new chapter! Hopefully I'll get the next one out in a shorted amount of time lol**

Chapter Thirty One: Two Can Play That Game

June 26

It was a bright and beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was out shining and there was not a single cloud in the blue sky. Some children were out playing in the yards while adults were out doing some chores. Shadow was one of the many people outside doing some work, taking advantage of this day. He was out front washing both his and his girlfriends car while Luna was enjoying scratching her back in the grass.

Amy had spent the whole weekend at her boyfriends house. She figured that Shadow needed a stress relief, and what better way to relieve stress than having your girlfriend here all weekend? The pinkette was currently back inside soundly asleep and tangled up in the sheets of the king sized bed.

Shadow took this moment alone to go over his plan on how to confront Raven. He knew which ever way he came about it, she would surely exploded into a fit of rage. Should he call her, email her, or text her? Should he just flat out say it or eventually ease his way into it when she would rant to him? Should he even bring up the idea at all? These questions and many more were swimming through his mind as he rinsed his car off.

He also thought of how she would even react when he eventually brings up the test. Would she not take it because she could be hiding the truth? Or would she accept to take it just to prove how wrong he was? How would he react to it if he find out he was the father? One part would be overjoyed will the other would rather jump into a pool with sharks than to be around Raven longer than he had to be.

"This would be happening to me," the ebony hedgehog mumbled to himself as he started to dry off the muscle car. He couldn't deny that he was a nervous wreck to bring up the idea of taking a paternity test. But he knew that it needed to be done. It _had_ to be done.

After Shadow was finished with washing the cars, he took of his sweat covered shirt and tossed it in the dirty hamper in the garage. He grabbed a cold, wet towel that he had to wipe the sweat of his face and rock hard abs. Seeing as how his energetic dog was still enjoying her time outside, he took her to the back yard to let her run around freely.

Shadow walked back inside, grabbing himself a glass of ice water to help cool himself down. He walked up the stairs, being sure to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping hedgehog in his bed. Although, as soon as he opened the door, the pinkette was lazily yawning as her limbs were sprawled out in the bed. She slowly sat up, only wearing her underwear and Shadow's black t-shirt from the night before.

"Look who's up," said Shadow as he walked in. "I thought you wouldn't be awake for a few hours. Although, after last night, I wouldn't blame you." He looked over at with an amused smirk.

Amy playfully rolled her eyes as she continued to stretch her limbs. "Just because you can handle liquor better than I can doesn't mean you can rub it in my face."

"Until three shots of rum doesn't make you as drunk as you were last night, I'll keep calling a light weight."

The pinkette lazily got out of bed, nudging her boyfriend as she walked past him. "Anyway, have you thought of a way to confront Raven?"

"Not yet. Trust me, I've been trying to figure it out. I've thought up of a bunch of scenarios where I don't stress myself out but I know thats something I can't avoid."

"Maybe if you call her and tell her calmly and nicely, she won't freak out on you." Shadow gave his girlfriend a look that clearly asked if she was being serious. Amy awkwardly laughed and raised her hands up innocently. "I guess that was a stupid idea."

"I just have to grow a pair and call her," the ebony male said with a sigh. "The longer I wait, the more she'll harass me and will probably start harassing you too."

Amy rolled her eyes and scuffed. "I'd love to see her try." She undid her messy bun and raked her fingers through her hair, taking in the sight of her other half slowly. "Now how about we stop talking about her for now and get in the shower," she suggested as she smirked seductively. "I could use some help for those hard to reach places."

Without saying a word, Shadow smirked as he walked towards her. They both slowly closed the space between them with a passionate kiss as they walked into the bathroom to enjoy a heated shower.

* * *

"Honey, you really need to go through with this. I don't want that woman running your life and having you do things that doesn't even concern you."

"I know, mother."

"Then what are you waiting for? The longer you prolong this, the more she'll be harassing you. And just think about poor Amy. Next thing you know, Raven will be brazen enough to just drop by and chase Amy away. Do you want that?"

"Of course not."

"Then you need to call that demon feline and demand that paternity test!"

Shadow had been on the phone with his mother for nearly two hours. Shortly after Amy had left to go home, he's been mulling over on the idea of the dreaded test. Of course he wanted this whole drama to be over, but he knew deep down he was nervous of what the result of the test would be. If it came out negative, he would be off the hook. If it was positive, he would be connected with Raven forever.

The ebony hedgehog sighed deeply as he rubbed his hand down his face.

"I just need sometime to mentally prepare myself. I know the minute I call her, it'll be a fight."

Shadow's mother grunted, agreeing with her son. "Well you do what you need to do. Just promise me you'll get it done sooner than later."

"I promise." Suddenly, Shadow heard his front door open and close. He quickly said his goodbyes and quietly walked out of his room, being extra quiet as he tip toed down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

He leaned his back against the wall and carefully peaked over to see who was invading his home. The second he saw who it was, he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"So you just walk into people's houses and raid their kitchen now?"

Sonic calmly turned around with a mouthful of food while holding various other food items in his arms. "I don't have much food at home."

"Never heard of McDonald's or something?"

"Who has that kind of money?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer bottle that was wedged in-between Sonic's arms. "So what brings you here? Thought you'd be out trying to bang anything with a pulse."

"Well even a handsome guy like me needs a break, you know?" The blue hedgehog chuckled to himself as he grabbed another beer. "Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. You know, the whole thing with you and that crazy hot ex of yours."

"I'm going to tell her that I want a paternity test," the ebony hedgehog said without hesitation.

Sonic raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times, just a bit taken back by the statement. "Really? Well good for you Shads, you need this whole thing to be over." Sonic went to open a beer bottle then stopped when he looked back up at his friend. "Wait...if you have to do a paternity test, wouldn't that mean-"

"She'll have to be here? Yes, that's exactly what that means," Shadow said flat out.

"Dude, she's gonna kill Amy."

Shadow scuffed as he placed his empty beer bottle on the kitchen counter. "She won't be laying a finger on Amy. She'll just have to be here for however long it takes for the results to come back."

"I have an idea," Sonic said as he smirked. "When she's here, I'll be sure to keep real distracted so she won't cause any more drama."

"If you want to have sex with Raven, go right ahead. It probably will keep her out of my hair when she's here for a bit."

"Well it's settled. You go ahead and call Raven and I'll be sure to stock up on some supplies to keep that little kitty cat calm."

"Anyway..." Shadow mumbled to himself as he grabbed another beer and the two sat down in the living room.

* * *

Later on in the day, Shadow was up in his room, looking blankly at the screen of his laptop. He's spent the last hour trying to type out a email to Raven explaining the request that he wanted. At first, he thought it would be pretty easy. He would simply state that he wanted a paternity test done and that she needed to be here to do it. But as he typed, he got lost.

The thought of actually being Sage's father still haunted him. If was the father, would he be a good one? Would he let his hate for Raven get in the way to form a relationship with his son? He had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to get this done as soon as possible. He knew that he couldn't keep running away from this, because it clearly would never end.

With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly pressed the send button. As soon as he did, he closed the laptop and tossed it aside. He picked up his phone and dialed his girlfriends number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose," Shadow said with a sigh. "I sent Raven the email."

"That's good!" she exclaimed. "At least you did. Who knows, maybe this would make things work and she would know that you're showing some sort of interest."

"Yeah, I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face."

* * *

A curvaceous black feline walked into her cozy apartment with her high heels in hand and a tired look on her beautiful face. Raven had returned home from work, immediately dropping her heels on the floor and making her way to the living room. There she found her baby being entertained by the babysitter. She made small talk with the teenage babysitter as she swooped up Sage in her arms. After a few minutes, she paid the paid the babysitter and the teenager left, leaving the mother and son alone.

"Did someone miss mommy today?" asked Raven as she nuzzled with her son. Sage only being a few months old simply giggled and clapped his hands in delight. Raven looked at her baby lovingly as she ran her fingers through his short quills. "I missed you, too," she said as she planted kisses on his cheek.

With Sage still in her arms, she walked to her bedroom and climbed up on her huge, comfortable bed. She then turned her tv on and grabbed her laptop from her nightstand. This was her typical routine whenever she left work. Come home from work, pay the babysitter, and watch some television. On other days, she would check her emails and what not, checking to see if she has coupons or any answers from her ex from the angry emails she sends him.

Today so happened to be one of those days. As she was scrolling trough her email, she noticed that her ex had actually sent her an email.

"Weird," Raven muttered to herself. "Shadow actually responded." She swiftly put her thick, ebony hair into a messy bun and clicked the email open without a second thought.

 _'Raven,_

 _I know I haven't answered your most recent passive-agressove emails, but I had some long thinking to do. It's obvious that you strongly believe that I'm Sage's father. I have to say, it could be possible, but I do have my doubts. To clear the air, there's only one way to prove to I'm either the father or not. In order to do that, you are going to have to fly down here and we can do a paternity test. I can even pay for your hotel if you want me to. This will be the only way to resolve all of this._ _Email me back whenever you can._

Raven sat there with her eyes completely wide. She rubbed her eyes and reread the message a few more times, not believing what he was saying. Sure she wanted Shadow to take responsibility for Sage but to do all of this? She rubbed her temples and she deeply sighed. Yes, she cheated on Shadow during their relationship, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. Whatever she has done in the past, she knew for sure that Shadow was the father. No doubt about it.

She got herself together and smirked as she replied to the email. "He really thinks he's going to find a way out of this." After she typed out her response, she sent the email with ease. She immediately went to her closet and checked out her clothes, already thinking of things to pack for unexpected trip. She was already thinking of things to do when she got there, including somehow getting Shadow.

"Looks like we're taking a little vacation, aren't we?" she asked her son as she tickled his belly.

Raven was super confident about this. She couldn't wait to get there and prove Shadow just how wrong he was.

* * *

"I should not be eating this pizza," said Blaze as she ate her third slice.

Rouge giggled as she poured herself a glass of soda. "Calm down kitty, just hit the gym hard this weekend. That's what I always do when I pig out."

The purple feline shrugged her shoulders as she continued to stuff her face. The girls have been at Rouge's place all night, gossiping and watching old movies. While Rouge and Blaze were chatting, Amy was eating her slice of pizza while she stared at her phone with intensity.

"I wonder if should cut my hair or something," Rouge said as she looked at self in the mirror. "What do you guys think?"

"Maybe you should bangs," suggested Blaze. "Or maybe some highlights."

The bat sat in front of the mirror running her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "What do you think Amy?"

The pink hedgehog didn't answer, since she was zoned out while she was going through her phone.

Blaze clapped her hands a few times to catch her friends attention. "Amyyy!"

"What's up?" the pinkette asked as she quickly looked up from her phone.

"You've been looking at your phone for the past hour," Rouge pointed out. "Is there something wrong?"

Amy sighed as she tossed her phone aside. "Welllll, Shadow emailed Raven earlier today about taking a paternity test to finally put this whole ordeal to rest and shockingly she agreed to it. So it looks like she'll be here pretty soon."

"Oh fun, we'll finally meet the baby mama," Rouge said with sarcasm. "You better keep an eye on her. I'm sure she's gonna find a way to get Shadow alone with her."

Amy nodded her head in agreement. "Trust me, she won't have a chance to be alone with him as long as I'm around."

"I'm sure Shadow wouldn't want to be alone with her anyway." said Blaze.

Amy sighed deeply. "Either way, I hope this will resolve everything for the better."

"Don't worry about it," Rouge said as she sat next to Amy. "She'll be here for only a short amount of time, and while she's here, I'll be sure she doesn't start any more drama while she's here. And if she does, she'll have to answer to me."

They all laughed, although Amy's was a little forced. She just hoped that Raven being here wouldn't end in disaster.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know, this chapter was trash! At least I think it was :( But anyway, I hope i make the next one much better.**

 **Sorry again for the wait!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
